Flying High
by show.me.the.stars
Summary: Time will be rewritten. SiriusHermione. [indefinite hiatus]
1. Prologue

"How did you get into my vault?" screamed Bellatrix Lestrange, spittle spattering across Hermione Granger's bloodied and bruised face as the woman raised her blackened wand again. "Did that dirty goblin in the cellar help you?" With a practised flick of Bellatrix's wrist, Hermione screamed once more. A dark colour bloomed across the younger woman's chest, hot to the touch and staining her shirt crimson. More pain ripped through Hermione's torso and despite the delirious agony she was in she couldn't help but muse that she bled red just as any other person, muggle or wizard did-they were all the same, really.

This was it, Hermione knew.

Trapped inside the once proud Malfoy Manor, nobody from the still fighting and valiantly dying Order of the Phoenix knew Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were held prisoner there-nobody in Wizarding Britain knew that their "Chosen One", the one fated to save their magical world was trapped in a cellar with his ginger-haired best friend, screaming their other best friend's name. No person knew that just eighteen Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch of her generation, the girl who wished for House Elves to be free and the only known person to actually read _Hogwarts: A History_ was being tortured by Death Eater elite Bellatrix Lestrange. Nobody knew that tonight would be the night that Hermione Granger would die.

"Tell me the truth now or I'll cut you again! I'll ask you one more time. _How did you get into my vault!_ Did that _fucking_ goblin help you?"

"N-no!" sobbed Hermione, "We only m-met him today, we've never been inside your vault...it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

Bellatrix's lips twisted into an angry snarl. "A likely story!" The Death Eater shrieked, "I've had enough of your lies, Mudblood scum! If we don't get the information from you we'll get it from that Blood Traitor Weasley yet! Besides, one less Mudblood in the world the better! _Especially_ Potter's most precious one. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Brown eyes widened in surprise as the curse slammed forcefully into her chest.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Sirius! Sirius if you walk out on me now there's no turning back! You are the heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black-you can't just _leave_!" Walburga Black screamed, her grey eyes wild as her sixteen year old son continued to hurl clothes into his Hogwarts trunk, ignoring his shrieking mother as he did so. "Don't you ignore me Sirius Orion Black! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Slamming his wardrobe closed with a sharp snap and completely uncaring when chunks of the antique wood went flying, Sirius swivelled around to face his mother and roared, "I'll do what I bloody well want woman, you can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!"

"Fuck you."

Sirius' face snapped harshly to the side when his mother's hand met his cheek. The older woman breathed deeply for a moment, staring into the slate grey eyes that were so similar to her own. "Get out."

Raising his knuckles to his face, Sirius smeared the blood that dribbled from his lips across his chin. He then smiled a macabre smile, his pearly white teeth stained red. "Oh but of course, mother dear. Shan't keep you standing here too long. Don't you worry your greying little head, I'm _never_ coming back here again."

Quickly grabbing his oak and phoenix feather wand from his bedside desk as well as the leather jacket draped over the edge of his bed, Sirius calmly strode past his mother and into the hallway, grinning obscenely when his mother started to screech.

"Abomination! You are an abomination, shame of my flesh! Gallivanting around with filthy half breeds, blood traitors and children of filth-you are a stain on the name of Black! Traitor!"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to keep sayin' it," Sirius muttered as he walked down the stairs, rolling his eyes as his mother followed behind him, still shouting.

"Taint of shame on the house of my fathers! No child of mine-_filth_! Scum!"

Making his way down the stairs, Sirius passed by his family's house elf Kreacher and doing what he'd wanted to do for years, he laughed when he booted the elf in the behind. "I'm leaving, Pops!" He then shouted at his father who was probably in the Black Family Library researching more rubbish about wards-as if Grimmauld Place were _not_ the most magically protected building outside Hogwarts anyway. "Never coming back either, so have as good a life as you can with Mother!"

Finally on ground level, Sirius' cocky grin turned beautific as he spotted the front door that marked the exit of his own personal prison. Turning on his heel, Sirius side-stepped the ugly troll leg umbrella stand and headed for the backyard. He had one last thing to take with him. Frowning slightly, Sirius ignored the ashen-faced appearance of his younger brother who stood in his way, blocking the entrance to the kitchen and still ignoring the screams of his mother, Sirius opened the old door that lead to the London streets (and his motorbike that he'd stored in the old horse stables outside) and didn't look back.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Gripping the handlebars of his beloved 1959 Triumph 650 in the stables outside his old ancestral home, Sirius began to push his heating motorcycle toward the edge of the wards while humming a tune from the popular muggle band The Sex Pistols whom he had seen play in a muggle club with his best mate Remus. The engine roaring to life as soon as Sirius breached his old home's wards, Sirius slid onto the back of his bike, revving it loudly in a final act of rebellion. Swiftly putting the bike in first gear, Sirius with a speed that to most would be suicidal let out a whooping yell as he teared down the cobbled road of Grimmauld Place, dark hair flowing behind him.

_Freedom._

If Sirius' smile was wide before he left Number Twelve it was nothing compared to the smile he had on his face now-if Voldemort were to suddenly appear and kill him Sirius knew he would no doubt die happy.

He was free.

Finally _free._

Sixteen years he'd spent trapped inside that godforsaken house, listening to his family go on and on about blood purity, going on about how Sirius was scum and how he being placed in Gryffindor was one of the darkest days in the Black Family's history. After so many years Sirius could only take so much. But Sirius was free now, and that's all that mattered.

Taking a right onto another cobblestone road, Sirius near upended his bike when the body of a young woman appeared in a flash of Avada Kedavra green light on the street right in front of him, her body slamming harshly on the road.

"Sweet _Merlin_..."


	2. The World As She Knew It

A/N: I have to admit that I was completely overwhelmed by the response to the prologue-20 reviews, 15 favourites and 45 alerts, not to mention 700+ reads! Amazing, absolutely amazing! Thank you so much everybody and I'm so glad everybody seems to enjoy the story! As I have somewhat written ahead, updates for this will be every Sunday (or maybe Saturday, depending on where in the world you are), so keep your eyes peeled! I hope you enjoy this next instalment of _Flying High_, thanks again!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**The World As She Knew It.**

She ached. Her skin, her muscles, her bones, her nerve endings themselves. Everything _hurt_. It felt almost like the beginning of the flu, the soreness her body felt. She shuddered and tears slipped from closed eyelids.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

_...Have I died?_

She remembered the spell that hit her in the chest. How could she ever possibly forget that green, so like Harry's eyes, that struck her so forcefully? How could she forget Bellatrix Lestrange's wasted face twisted in a ferocious snarl when she flicked her wand? How could she forget Ron and Harry's tormented screams from under the marble floors? How could she ever forget what happened to her in Malfoy Manor? Hermione released a soft sob.

Quiet voices coming from somewhere broke Hermione from her thoughts and tired brown eyes snapped open in response, widening considerably when she took in the room that she was in. Her jaw dropped.

It was _huge_.

The room, while sparsely decorated was incredibly lavish.

Light flooded into the room from an extremely large arched window to Hermione's left. The window had dark mahogany detailed shutters and the large arched door just to the left of the window led to what appeared to be a large balcony-Hermione could see potted plants lined along the stone floor and what appeared to be a small garden table crafted from bronze that had two seats from the open window.

To the right of Hermione there was an extremely heavy looking mahogany door, possibly the entrance to the room itself Hermione mused and a little bit further down stood a decidedly antique grand wardrobe that was both as tall as Hermione and at _least_ six times her size wide. It was quite possibly one of the most beautiful pieces of furniture Hermione had ever seen-the floral detail on double doors was both intricate and beautiful, and the handles on the doors Hermione knew without deeper scrutiny were definitely gold. Beside the wardrobe stood a simply beautiful antique vanity more than likely carved from the same wood as the wardrobe as its little dresser had very similar detailing.

Looking straight ahead, on the stone floor Hermione could see a brilliant crimson persian carpet with gold, orange, blue, green and cream detailing and atop the carpet were what looked like a comfy red leather armchair and a matching curved loveseat that could probably fit a lot more people on it than two. In between the two chairs stood a small antique table that one would likely use to rest their drinks, food and books and so on. The two seats faced the massive stone fireplace that currently had a roaring fire crackling merrily in its grate despite the decidedly warm weather (in fact, Hermione was sweating just looking at the flames) and a small arched door to the left of the fireplace led to what appeared to be a bathroom en suite-Hermione could see a tiny glimpse of what appeared to be a golden clawed bathtub in the reflection of a wall-sized mirror.

In all, Hermione was stunned.

_Where the bloody hell was she? _

Hermione didn't have to be stupid to realise that she was no longer in Malfoy Manor-like Lucius and Narcissa would ever decorate their living quarters so..._Gryffindor_-like?

Panic welled quickly and terribly in Hermione's chest.

Where was she?

Was she still alive?

Considering the pain Hermione was currently in, she now doubted she was dead-_do the dead even feel pain?_ she mused-and she seriously doubted she was in Malfoy Manor, unless this was a new trick to lull Hermione into a false sense of security?

_"I've had enough of your lies, you filthy Mudblood scum! If we don't get the information from you we'll get it from that Blood Traitor Weasley yet! Besides, one less Mudblood in the world the better! Especially Potter's most precious one. _Avada Kedavra!_"_

No, that was definitely the killing curse-that green light was unmistakable.

What in the name of Merlin was going on?

A sudden crack of apparition caused Hermione to let out a sharp scream, her hand quickly muffling her voice when she realised that the thing that appeared in the room was not in fact a wizard intent to kill her but a house elf. The little creature looked very typical for its kind-dark skinned, large, bat-like ears and bulging brown eyes the size of tennis balls. It stood at about two and a half feet tall and wore a simple white pillowcase that looked clean and crisp.

"Missus is awake now?" The elf looked absolutely delighted as it took in Hermione's stunned features, smiling crookedly. "Mipsy's Masters will be so pleased that young Missus is awake! Is you okay, young Miss?"

"I will be..." Hermione paused and peering closely at the elf standing beside the four poster bed Hermione was currently residing in, smiled.

"I be Mipsy, young Miss!" The elf, now named squeaked in response, its oversized head bobbing in its enthusiasm.

"I'm Hermione," The bedridden Hermione replied with a wide smile and she raised a quaking hand in order to shake. "Nice to meet you, Mipsy."

Mipsy stared at Hermione's trembling hand and then to Hermione's face-tennis ball eyes widening even further if that were possible. "Oh, Miss! Yous don't need to shake Mipsy's hand-yous be the human and Mipsy be the house elf! No hand shaking is needed, no no!"

Hermione inwardly scowled. "But Mipsy, a wizard or witch is no better than a house elf-everybody should be equal!"

"Ohh, young Missus needn't be saying that, young Miss," Mipsy replied quietly, bowing its head. "Mipsy is quite happy living the way Mipsy is, Mipsy would change nothing!" Suddenly raising its head and gracing Hermione with a toothy smile, Mipsy suddenly added, "And now that the young Miss is awake Mipsy shall fetch Mistress and Masters to see you now-shant be a moment!"

Another sharp crack sounded throughout the cavernous room just as Hermione opened her mouth to retort and she scowled bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest. She winced at the sudden pain that came with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse, and forcing the tears back she slowly began to massage the backs of her hands and her wrists roughly with her palms, as if by rubbing the offending limb she could _will_ the pain away. A sudden thought of her mother caught Hermione unawares and she choked back a sob, remembering how her mother's kiss alone would drive away any of Hermione's aches and pains as a young youth. It was like a special brand of muggle magic. And then remembering that Hermione's mother no longer knew her, that her mother no longer knew that she once had a magical daughter whom she would read fairytales to every night as a child, that she used to dress up in frilly pink dresses and white Mary Janes despite the fact Hermione's favourite colour was blue opened the floodgates and Hermione couldn't help the heartwrenching sobs that tore themselves from her throat. Slowly raising her blanketed legs to her chest despite the burning to her very bones from the action, the brunette drew into herself and cried harder, cried for the memories of her parents, for Harry, for Ron, for the pain she was feeling and she cried for her situation-what was going on?

"Oh, pet, oh pet. It's alright, you're safe now, dear." A gentle touch to Hermione's shoulder caused the girl to freeze.

Raising her heavy head and biting her lip due to the strain, Hermione locked a tearful gaze with the elderly woman who sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, her eyes widening slightly in surprise.

The woman was quite old.

Grey eyes stared at Hermione from a wrinkled face-though the lines were mostly at the creases of her eyes and around her mouth-indicating to Hermione that this woman had spent most of her life smiling. Snow white hair tumbled in smooth curls around her shoulders and the hair framed her aristocratic features. Dressed in deep sea green robes, the woman despite her age was definitely beautiful and when she smiled at Hermione she revealed glimmering white teeth.

"Are you alright, young one?" Hermione swallowed thickly, suddenly unable to speak. "My name is Dorea Potter dear and it seems my scallywag of a son found you when you suddenly appeared on the street in front of him. Would it bother you to tell me what happened to injure you so grievously? Never have I seen such horrendous wounds on a young girl before and I was a nurse during the times of Grindewald's uprising."

Hermione barely registered anything after 'Potter' and she doubted her eyes could get any wider unless they popped right out of her head. "...P-Potter...as in the _Pureblood_ family Potter?"

Grey eyes closed in a smile and the old woman waved a dismissive hand. "If one cares about that Pureblood rubbish then yes, I am from that Potter family, pet."

"...Am I dead?" Hermione forced the question from her lips with a bitterness she didn't know she possessed and raised an eyebrow when the old woman laughed-a light and cheerful sound that made the world seem brighter.

"Oh pet, if you're dead I must be six feet under myself! Which, given the current circumstances of our arrangement," She gestured to the grand room she and Hermione were in, "I assure you not."

"Well that's certainly reassuring," Hermione muttered under her breath, rubbing her sore wrists again.

The woman known as Mrs Potter suddenly tutted regretfully and brought her palm to caress Hermione's cheek. She ignored the brunette's sudden flinch. "Though I tried my best to heal your wounds there is nothing I can do about the after affects of the Cruciatus curse," she sighed, her eyes sorrowful. "There's no magical malady to cure those kinds of aches and pains just yet." Tears sparkled in Hermione's eyes and the woman seemed to know what Hermione was thinking, then saying, "When you fight in a war symptoms such as yours are not unfortunately few and far between, pet. And given how this new Dark Lord seems to be taking up Grindewald's mantle I'm afraid there are going to be many more young people like you getting hurt by Unforgivables and causing so many families such pain... I don't know what I'd do if my James, or my little Sirius, for that matter, got hurt."

Hermione's blood ran cold. "J-James Potter?" She suddenly stuttered, "As in James Potter who plays Chaser for Gryffindor at Hogwarts? And Sirius as in Sirius Black?"

_Yes, I must be dead._ Hermione thought. _James Potter and Sirius Black? But then do the dead feel pain? I wouldn't think so..._

Mrs Potter smiled widely. "Oh, you know my James?" She replied with glee, her grey eyes shining with what was so obviously pride. "He was recently made Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, Charlus and I were _so_ proud."

Still beaming, Mrs Potter nodded and more panic welled in Hermione's chest. Only_ recently _made Quidditch Captain?

"Such a wonderful child." Mrs Potter continued, completely unaware of Hermione's distress. "A little audacious, at times, but a beautiful child whom I love so very much."

"Audacious?" A deep voice suddenly intoned from the doorway in an indignant tone and startled, Hermione turned her gaze to the voice. "Did you hear that Padfoot, my mother darling thinks I'm audacious! Oh, the _shame_! Why didn't you tell me you were so ashamed and disgusted by me, mother mine? _I can change my ways!_ I'd turn the sky orange with green polka dots for you if that's what you asked of me!"

"Oh Prongs, no need for the dramatics my old friend. I'm sure by 'audacious' she means 'bodacious'. Am I right Mrs P?"

Hermione froze at the sound of that very familiar voice (though it sounded a lot younger than what she remembered and definitely lighter too) while Mrs Potter let out another trilling laugh and agreed with the handsome youth who was chuckling himself. Her breath caught in her throat and fresh tears filled her eyes. She hadn't heard that voice in many years.

_'Sirius didn't make it out of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione.'_ She suddenly remembered an ashen Ginny Weasley explaining once Hermione had recovered somewhat in the Hospital Wing. _'Bellatrix Lestrange cursed him and he fell into the Veil.'_

A pouting James Potter and a grinning Sirius Black stood in the doorway and Hermione's world as she knew it changed forever.


	3. The Future Is What We Make It

A/N: Thanks again to everyone for the alerts (all 69 of you!), reviews, favourites and even the odd c2 that this story is now part of, I'm still so stoked that so many people enjoy this story and I hope you will all continue to do so. ;)

This update is as I'm sure you've all noticed rather early. I have an extremely busy weekend ahead of me (heading out today, a 20th birthday party tonight and a university event in Brisbane all day tomorrow) so I thought I'd be kind and post this sooner rather than later. That and I really want you guys to get a glimpse of Sirius and James. ;)

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Future Is What We Make It**

"Well love," a teenaged Sirius Black purred as he approached the stunned Hermione, winking playfully as he sat beside Mrs Potter on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Merlin's dapper balls am I glad to see you alive and well! Here I thought I wouldn't get you to Potter Manor on time-you were bleeding all over my beloved motorbike, you know? Rushed as fast as I could here-probably broke a few muggle laws to do it, but hey, you get that sometimes."

Hermione really didn't know what to say. This was certainly no hallucination, not some freaky coincidence. This couldn't be polyjuice, either. Polyjuice potion would take on the current physical attributes of the person from which the hair was taken. No, looking at James and Sirius and seeing young, physical flesh, it couldn't be. And given Mrs Potter had been dead for at least two decades... Hermione shivered. She really was inside what she could only assume to be Potter Manor with a young and dreadfully handsome Sirius Black and an equally handsome James Potter. Along with Mrs Dorea Potter, all three of whom had died many years ago. Mrs Potter from what Hermione had remembered Harry once telling her had died of old age in the Summer of 1979. James of course tragically by the hand of the dark Lord Voldemort himself on Halloween in 1981 and Sirius by Bellatrix Lestrange and the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries on June the 18th, 1996. With the exception of Mrs Potter both Sirius and James looked so _young_-there was still an innocence to their eyes.

Hermione's breath caught painfully in her chest. Had she achieved the impossible and travelled more than twenty-four hours back in time?

Despite her shock, Hermione couldn't help but inwardly smile. Harry had always said Hermione could do anything. She stared from Sirius to Mrs Potter and then her gaze lingered longer on the curious looking James, who looked _so_ very much like Harry she couldn't help the new tears that dripped down her cheeks. Both Sirius and James looked awfully alarmed at the sight of Hermione crying and suddenly desperate, James shouted, "It's not like that side cart didn't need a new paint job anyway-come on Padfoot, _white_? You're Sirius _Black_, not Sirius _White_ you dick! What are you, a flaming poofter?"

"Oi!" Sirius wailed in response, turning to glare at his best friend. "You shut your huge, gaping gob, Potter! White is a sexy colour! As sexy as I am! Hence why your ugly mug looks _stupid_ in it."

_"Stupid!"_ James shrieked, gesticulating his arms wildly in the air and looking a lot like one of those Muggle air traffic controllers. "STUPID!"

"Technically," Hermione quietly spoke up. "white isn't a colour but a shade."

Both Sirius and James then directed their gaze at Hermione and the girl couldn't help but flinch in response.

_Harry, Harry, Harry. Oh _God_ Harry, what am I doing here? I can't do this, I can't do this!_

Mrs Potter laughed again. "You're a bright one, aren't you Miss..." she trailed off, smiling.

"Hermione," The young witch supplied quickly, still rather pale and shaky. "My name is Hermione."

"Ohhh," Mrs Potter cooed, "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl~"

Hermione flushed, bowing her head. "Oh, I don't know about that..."

"So young Hermione, would you like me to alert your family that you are alive and well? I'm sure they must be worried sick about you."

Hermione couldn't prevent the shaky gasp that escaped her lips from the mention of her parents-who, if Hermione was where she thought she was-would currently be working on setting up their own dental practice (or they might have actually set up their business already depending on what year it was exactly), having both graduated university in 1964 and marrying a few years earlier.

"...T-they're _gone_..." Hermione breathed in response, the realisation hitting her like a sack of bricks. "...all gone..._everybody_." All colour drained from James and Sirius' faces at Hermione's words. Hermione's hand rose to her mouth and her body was wracked with more sobs. "Oh, Harry, _oh, Harry_." She breathed brokenly, "He'll never forgive me, never. How could I _do_ that to him?"

Mrs Potter gripped Hermione's hand tightly and didn't seem to mind when Hermione turned her face into her shoulder and just cried.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

After managing to calm herself down some, Hermione rubbed her eyes roughly and frowned.

"Is it possible for you to get into contact with Albus Dumbledore, Mrs Potter?" She asked quickly, "I would greatly appreciate it."

"Dumbledore?" Both Sirius and James chimed in, looking awkward yet still curious.

"What do you wanna talk to that barmy old codger for?"

_"James Charlus Potter!"_ Mrs Potter admonished gently, "That is one of the most powerful wizards in the world you're talking about!"

Sirius laughed. "Aww, Mrs P., sure, 'ole Dumbles might be a powerful one alright but he's still barking-nitwit, blubber, oddment, teak-come on, like saying things like that don't make you odd?"

Mrs Potter smiled. "I suppose you're right about that, Siri. Albus can be quite eccentric at times."

"At _times_, mother?" James echoed in disbelief, laughing.

"Oh hush, you." Still smiling fondly at her son, Mrs Potter then turned to Hermione. "Floo call acceptable, pet?"

"That's fine, Mrs Potter, thank you so much."

The elderly woman rose to her feet with a grace that Hermione admired greatly for a woman of her age and practically glided across the room. Pausing beside a rather detailed flowerpot that was full to the brim with a sparkling silver powder, the woman then crouched before the still crackling flames in Hermione's fireplace. Flinging the powder into the flames and not showing any outward expressions of surprise when the once red flames flashed green, Mrs Potter cried, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's Office!"

Within moments a younger, but still familiar face appeared within the dancing green flames and once more Hermione's hand rose to her mouth to cover her shaky inhale.

The man's head that flickered in the flames was without a doubt her deceased Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Lady Dorea Potter!" said flame Dumbledore cheerily upon locking gazes with the woman seated in front of the fire. "For what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore's happy smile faded quickly when he saw Dorea's less than stellar expression. "Is something the matter? Charlus, young James and Mr Black are all well, I hope?"

Hermione noted that Sirius (who was still seated on the edge of Hermione's bed but was still watching what was going on in the fireplace) suddenly looked rather chuffed to be lumped in or so to speak with James and Charlus Potter and she couldn't help but withhold her own smile. She had always known that Sirius and James were incredibly close, but to actually bear witness to their relationship with her own eyes even for a few minutes was truly something. Hermione's heart clenched painfully in her chest and Harry and Ron's smiling faces flashed before her eyes.

"Yes, yes Albus, the family is fine, though young Sirius while riding his bike to Potter Manor found a young girl rather badly injured who appeared out of thin air in a muggle street close to Grimmauld Place. I managed to heal the slashes to her body that were inflicted by what I assume to be a terrible form of a dark curse that I've never seen before, but it seems she's also suffering from the after affects of the Cruciatus curse. Her name is Hermione and since awakening she's asked specifically for you. She's on the bed behind me, so if you are not too busy would you be available for a quick chat?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all, dear Dorea." Dumbledore replied, his expression serious. "I'll pop over in just a moment. If you don't mind stepping back a tad? Thank you."

Shuffling backward slightly and then being lifted gently to her feet by James who had gravitated to his mother during her conversation with Dumbledore, Mrs Potter smiled when Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace who in turn smiled back at the Potters both. "James, good to see you, my boy. Enjoying your Summer, I trust?"

James rubbed the back of his head and smiled crookedly. Hermione was struck again about how similar Harry and James' smiles were. "It's certainly been an eventful one so far Professor," he admitted cheerfully, still smiling.

Dumbledore smiled and his gaze turned to Hermione and Sirius in the bed. His gaze lingered momentarily on Hermione, before nodding at Sirius. "Why am I not surprised to find you here at Potter Manor already, Mr Black?" The old man asked with a chuckle and he slowly walked toward the bed, his flamboyantly purple robes with glittering stars and moons flowing behind him.

"Ah, you know me, Professorhead, can't get enough of Mrs P.'s amazing treacle tart!" Sirius replied with a bark-like laugh, running a hand through his tousled inky locks very much like James had done before him, though Hermione had to admit that Sirius looked a lot better doing it than James had done.

Dumbledore chucked. "Oh indeed, I must admit that I too am a fan of Lady Potter's excellent treacle tart. As scrumptious as the Hogwarts tarts are, they don't quite have the same taste as Mrs Potter's, a real shame. But don't tell the house elves, though. They would be ever so disappointed." Dumbledore winked conspiratorially and then turned to face Hermione, the twinkle of his eyes as he talked to Sirius gone as quickly as it came. "Now, you are the Miss Hermione that Dorea was discussing?" He inquired, smiling. "Do you have a family name to go with your Shakespearean given?"

"Granger," Hermione replied softly, surprised and yet not that Dumbledore knew of William Shakespeare enough to associate it to her name. "I'm Hermione Granger."

_I'm not from here, please believe me._

Being in Dumbledore's presence was one of the most reassuring feelings in the world and Hermione's smile was watery as she looked into Dumbledore's blue blue eyes. Seemingly reading the message that Hermione's eyes were screaming, Dumbledore turned to the two Marauders in the room.

"Mr Potter and Mr Black, if you both would be so kind as to leave temporarily while Miss Granger, your mother and I have a brief discussion? I dare say we wont be too long and then you two can continue spending time with Miss Granger."

Quickly nodding, Sirius leapt to his feet and he and James both quickly made their way to the bedroom door, both smiling sheepishly. "Sure professor. Call us when you're ready!"

Dumbledore laughed. "Of course."

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Hermione Granger! We'll be back in a tick," both boys then bowed flamboyantly in Hermione's direction, identical beams on their faces when Hermione flushed at the attention and gallantly closed the heavy door behind them.

It wasn't until the sounds of James and Sirius' footsteps retreating faded did Dorea in fact start to speak and she once again sat on Hermione's bed.

"You claim to know of my son and young Sirius Black, but it appears as if they have never met you before." The woman stated, her voice gentle, but still unforgiving.

Glancing at Mrs Potter and then at Dumbledore, Hermione nodded. "That would be because they technically haven't met me yet." Hermione replied softly, rubbing her hands again.

"So how is it that you know my children?"

_Was that fear in Mrs Potter's tone?_

"...While I can't claim to know James, I can admit that I knew Sirius Black many years ago. Like, for example, though you have never met me, Professor Dumbledore I can say I know quite a lot about you." Hermione turned to her old Headmaster, her gaze steady as Dumbledore stared right back. She took a deep breath. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I was born on the 19th of September, 1979." Ignoring the stunned expressions of Dorea Potter and Albus Dumbledore, she continued, "My best friends were Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley, the sixth born son of Arthur Weasley. I am a Muggleborn and did not know of magic until I was greeted by a Professor Minevra McGonagall who taught Transfiguration in the Summer holidays in July of 1991. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 up until 1997, though for the past year I've been on the run with Harry and Ron attempting to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort." Hermione breathed deeply, her body shaking. "After being captured by Death Eaters and being tortured with the Cruiciatus curse and a knife for information that I would not give, I was struck with the killing curse by one Bellatrix Lestrange in a room in Malfoy Manor. Though for some reason instead of me going where one's supposed to go after death I woke up here being tended to by Mrs Potter, though I have no idea how this is so."

At Dorea's pale face, Hermione urged Dumbledore. "I know you are a talented Legimens, Professor. Read my mind if you have to-you just have to know I'm not lying!"

Dumbledore's voice was soft when he spoke. "I do not have to read your mind to know you speak the truth, Miss Granger. I can see it in your eyes."

More tears sprang to Hermione's eyes at this and she rubbed at them fiercely. "T-thank you, professor. You have no idea how much your faith in me means."

"Oh, Miss Granger, I dare say I think I do." Dumbledore sighed.

Dorea Potter stared from Dumbledore to Hermione, and the woman gently gripped Hermione's hand. "...You say you knew Sirius and were friends with what may be my future grandson...but what happened to James?"

Hermione swallowed thickly and avoided Mrs Potter's worried gaze. "I-I don't think I should tell you, Mrs Potter. I-I'm disrupting the timeline by just being here..."

"Miss Granger, you do realise that the past, or our future as you knew it exists no longer." Dumbledore's voice was heavy and he suddenly appeared tired. "So what you tell us here will change nothing as there is no 'future' yet?"

_"...What?"_

Hermione stared from Dumbledore to Mrs Potter, her eyes wide. "What do you mean there's no future? A-Are you saying I'm trapped here?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "That is precisely what I'm saying, Miss Granger. The future you call your present died the moment that Avada Kedavra struck your chest. There is no way to return to something that has yet to take place. Even with magic such a task is impossible."

"But Professor, I've used a timeturner before and I've been able to jump back in time using it. What makes this so different?"

Dumbledore looked intrigued, but still frowned. "That would likely be because you had timeturner in your possession, Miss Granger. Considering you said that you had no timeturner in your possession that sent you here at your time of death I must say that even with magic the ability for you to return to 1998 would be...improbable. Another theory also could be that you've created an almost alternative timeline of sorts with your presence here. Has my future self ever mentioned meeting a Miss Hermione Granger or has any other person that you've known since your acceptance to Hogwarts?" At Hermione's shake of her head Dumbledore continued, "Judging by your negative answer Miss Granger then your presence here is not what happened originally. Something has changed from the timeline from where you came and the timeline that you are now in."

Gaping wildly like a fish, Hermione saw the logic in Dumbledore's statement, but it didn't make her torment feel any better.

She would never see her family or friends ever again.

_Wait, no. That's not right._ Hermione mused. Her family and friends would never see her again as their _daughter and friend_. If everything worked out well, Hermione would see them again in a much better world. A better world free of Lord Voldemort and a better world with a smiling Harry that bore no lightning bolt scar. Hermione clenched her fists and determination filled her eyes.

"So given my future now is what we make of it I have a suggestion, Professor. Do you want to know how we can defeat Voldemort?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

James Potter and Sirius Black were currently in James' bedroom on the third floor discussing what they knew of the injured girl, Hermione.

Sirius, sitting upside down in James' armchair with his knuckles brushing the stone floor and his long legs resting over the back of the chair, turned a grey gaze to a pensive James. "Reckon she was attacked by Death Eaters?"

James frowned. "Certainly seems that way, Padfoot. I wonder what she's done to deserve that kind of treatment. ...Do you think she's important to the cause or something?"

"Well 'Granger' clearly isn't a Wizarding name-so she's either a half-blood or a muggleborn. And given how blood manic this Voldemort bloke is, maybe the uprising is getting closer and closer now? It was only ever gonna be a matter of time before war broke out."

"Well fuck, Padfoot. You saw the mess that Hermione was in when you brought her in here-I seriously thought she was going to die in my blooding parlour at the state she was in! And they're doing worse things than that to other people! That's crazy!" James shouted, his eyes wild.

"James." Sirius barked, silencing his best friend immediately. "Don't be naive. If they'd wanted to kill Hermione they would've done so. There's a reason why she's still alive when they obviously wiped her family out-she's a clear message to someone. Fuck with us and we'll fuck you up. This Voldemort bloke means business, Prongs. Has done for years now. People are dying out there." Sirius gestured to the world outside James' bedroom window, his expression dark.

James shuddered. "Well at least Hermione's okay."

"I doubt she's okay, Prongs." Sirius sighed. "Pretty sure Voldemort and his followers took out her family. She wont ever be the same again."

"...Do you think she'll come to Hogwarts, now?" Running a hand through his messy hair, James frowned. "I've never seen her around at school and she looks about our age...reckon Dumbledore'll let her attend? ...And where in the name of Merlin's saggy balls did she come from?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not. I don't think Hermione really has anywhere to go, nowadays. Maybe she'll even be sorted into Gryffindor House. Surviving what she did I don't see how the hat can deny she isn't brave. ...As for where she's from, I've got no idea. She's a Brit, but."

"Hmm, seems like it. And true." James suddenly grinned. "And it's always great to have new people in Gryffindor-makes things exciting."

Sirius smiled widely in response. "Yeah, definitely."

"...Do you reckon she likes Quidditch?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Dorea Potter and Albus Dumbledore's faces were both chalk white as they both stared at Hermione currently seated in the loveseat beside Mrs Potter.

The trio, after James and Sirius had left the room had vacated to the two lounges in front of the fire and while moving as though she were an old woman being plagued with arthritis Hermione made it to the seat without assistance-it was a rather proud moment for her if she did say so herself.

"...He made a _Horcrux_?" Mrs Potter breathed in horror, grey eyes wide in terror. "To imagine he would _do_ such a thing?"

"Oh, not just one, Mrs Potter. Professor Dumbledore, my Professor Dumbledore I mean, suspected that he had made seven."

"..._Seven_...!" Mrs Potter gasped, a hand to her mouth.

"Seven horcruxes," Dumbledore echoed in disbelief. "...To think Tom would go so far..."

"Anything for immortality, professor. Voldemort was and is an evil monster."

"And these horcruxes, were you able to identify and destroy any of them?" Dumbledore then asked quietly, frowning.

"Before I died," Hermione shuddered, "we had managed to destroy only three of the horcruxes and at that time before we were captured by Snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor before we had acquired another. Riddle's diary was destroyed by Harry in 1993 when he stabbed it with a Basilisk fang. You, professor destroyed Marvolo Gaunt's ring sometime in 1996 and my other best friend Ron destroyed Slytherin's locket in 1997. We were also thinking that Helga Hufflepuff's cup was also hidden in the Lestrange's vault in Gringotts, but we didn't know for sure." Hermione sighed. "As for the other horcruxes...we could only suspect what they were. Voldemort, as you most likely know Professor had a fascination with Hogwarts. And with his fascination, we suspected that all the horcruxes had something to do with the Hogwarts founders and that seems to be the case with the all horcruxes we've found so far. We suspected that the remaining horcruxes were something that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, though we didn't know what the items were."

"I see." Dumbledore mused quietly, "Do you think you would be able to find any of these horcruxes at this very moment?"

"Honestly sir? I doubt it. Given that it's currently 1976 as you said, I doubt that any of the items that we knew about would be where we found them. I doubt that the Malfoys and the Lestranges are high on the tier of Voldemort's followers as yet to use their quarters to hide such valuable objects and neither Harry nor yourself told me where you found the locket or the ring. I have my suspicions though as to where these items could be, but I think you would have better suspicions than I myself would, professor."

"I see." Dumbledore sighed. "Well Miss Granger, whatever shall we do with you? You have no records that would say you attended school, nor do you have a wand. While I am sure you are a talented student and a worthy duellist, if things were not the way they were in your time you would still be a Hogwarts student, no?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "I would've been in my seventh year, Professor. Professor McGonagall once told me that I was a shoe-in for the Head Girl spot...though I can't quite see that happening now." She rubbed her suddenly shining eyes.

"Well, Miss Granger, what would you say if I offered you a spot in Hogwarts?" Dumbledore smiled widely as Hermione's jaw dropped. "Considering it's currently the Summer holiday, we can quite easily place you within the school for this upcoming September...and though you are almost two years their elder I think it would be best if I put you in with the sixth years. I suspect that Voldemort will know of your presence as soon as you begin your first term and it would be safer for all if I kept you closer to my person for a longer period of time-do you understand where I am coming from?"

Hermione bobbed her head in agreement. "And considering I'm still a student I would be able to assist you more with Voldemort research, not to mention keep an eye on some well known future Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix members that are current students."

"Indeed, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled gently. "Has anybody ever told you that you are exceptionally bright?"

Hermione beamed. "Not to brag but I was known as the Brightest Witch of my generation, Sir. You said so yourself."

"Did I indeed?" Dumbledore smiled. "Well Miss Granger, that is what we shall do. For the meantime however, what shall we do with you until term starts?"

"Albus, if I may interject?" Mrs Potter suddenly spoke, suddenly looking nervous.

"Oh but of course, dear Dorea, is there something the matter?"

"If Hermione wouldn't mind I would _love_ to have her remain with myself and the rest of my family here in Potter Manor until September the first." Mrs Potter smiled as she saw tears quickly fill Hermione's eyes. "She would most certainly be welcome and would definitely be safe from the dangers outside within these walls. And it is not as if we cannot afford to keep her either as we are certainly wealthy enough."

"Mrs Potter..." Hermione breathed in awe, not bothering to wipe her tears away. "Oh, it's not necessary, really, it isn't."

"Of course it's necessary, pet." The old woman suddenly snapped, before smiling warmly. "I've always wanted to have a daughter of my own, though I was ever so pleased when my miracle James was born. Please just indulge this old woman, Hermione. I promise I won't dress you up too much!"

"...Are you sure?"

Mrs Potter snorted. "Of course I'm sure, pet, otherwise I would not have asked you. I'm sure my husband and children, born or surrogate will be as pleased as punch to have you stay here too. ...They always have liked new flashy toys."

Dumbledore clapped his hands cheerily, "Well that's settled, then! Miss Granger you will stay with the Potters here until the new term starts and you'll attend Hogwarts. Now my dear I must get going, I now have a lot to contemplate. I have no doubt I will see you more over this holiday, but please do enjoy yourself." Dumbledore rose to his feet, adjusting his robes. "Oh, and Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"I think for the time being it should be imperative that you tell nobody other than myself or Lady Dorea here about the truth of your origins. It's best with these kind of things to keep our cards close to our chests...though I do believe that in time you will be able to tell those you trust completely the truth. But for now it's best just to tell others that Death Eaters targeted and slew your family and friends for being muggleborn, a horrible mistruth, I know, but absolutely necessary. The less detail, the more people are likely to believe. Dorea, you are fine to tell Lord Charlus of Hermione but I trust you too shall remain silent?"

"Oh, of course, Albus."

"Very well then. I must be off. I shall see you shortly Miss Granger and know this-the future is what we make it." Dumbledore smiled once more in Hermione's direction and picking up a palm-full of floo powder from the pot beside the fireplace, Albus Dumbledore disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

Now that Dumbledore was gone, Mrs Potter again turned to Hermione. "Well, my dear—would you like some tea?"


	4. Sirius and James

A/N: Hello all, thank you for coming back for chapter three! Thanks a lot guys for all the reviews, alerts and favourites I've received over the past week, it's been absolutely incredible! 62 reviews, 49 favourites, 129 alerts and over 3600 hits? Gosh, I'm so glad you've all enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy this next instalment of _Flying High_!

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

**Sirius and James.**

"Mrs Potter, I really don't feel as if I should lie around in a bed all day. I'm not hurting that badly anymore-"

"Nonsense, pet! You are still recovering from your injuries and when was the last time you actually got to laze around in a bed all day? No my dear, you shall remain here until lunch time when I'll have you join the rest of the family for lunch." Mrs Potter fussed cheerily with the blankets that Hermione currently lay under despite the near criminal heat outside of Hermione's bedroom, attempting to smooth the creases out with her long fingers. "But if you feel you can rest no longer would you like me instead to fetch Sirius and James? They'll no doubt keep you entertained while you're cooped up in bed for the next few hours."

Hermione swallowed. "..S-Sirius and James, you say?"

Mrs Potter smiled gaily. "Yes, pet, Sirius and James. About yay high, both troublemakers and both talented on a broom?"

Hermione stared at Mrs Potter in quiet contemplation for a few moments. Mrs Potter raised an eyebrow in response, as if to say 'get on with it, then!'.

"I-I don't think I can face them yet." Hermione breathed. "James looks _so_ much like Harry it physically hurts me to look at him...and then Sirius. ...When Sirius died in my time, my last real ties to childhood died with him." Hermione paused, raising a hand to fist her shirt. "After Sirius died everything turned terrible. Voldemort went public, friends started dying... Sirius promised us he would rather die than let anything hurt us...and then knowing that very thing happened..." Hermione's eyes burned. "Seeing him so happy here is both wonderful and heartbreaking Mrs Potter. How can I look at them without thinking about how they'll end up-how can I keep quiet about the suffering they may one day face?"

Hermione froze when Mrs Potter brought her palm to Hermione's face. The old woman's smile was watery. "Well Hermione are you going to let those same things happen to my boys again? Are you going to let Voldemort win?"

"No!" Hermione cried sharply, "I'd rather die!"

"Hermione, while you may know the future, things are certainly going to change with your presence and interference. And if you have your way the future you knew will be very different to the one that will eventually come to pass. Besides, do you really know the James and Sirius of this age? No, you know their future counterparts. And if your future is any indication, both boys are quite different from how you know they'll end up. Take a chance, Hermione dear. You might find you'll quite enjoy them." Mrs Potter then rose to her feet. "So. Shall I fetch the boys, then?"

Swallowing thickly, Hermione nodded reluctantly. "May as well. It's gonna be now or later anyway, Mrs Potter."

"All righty then pet, I wont be too long." The woman strode purposefully from the room, her robes billowing behind her. Fighting the sudden panic that welled in her chest, Hermione ran a shaking hand through her hair, thanking the Gods that it had become tamer over the years.

_'It's like a sticking plaster, Hermione. Rip it off and rip it off fast. The pain's only gonna be momentary-'_

"So!" A deep voice boomed cheerfully, breaking Hermione from her self deprecating thoughts and causing her to turn her gaze to her bedroom door. "My mother tells Padfoot here and I that you'll be living with us from now on?" At Hermione's shy nod James Potter's smile grew wider if that were possible and the young man made a show of bowing gallantly before entering the room and taking a spot on Hermione's bed, kissing the back of her hand. A shiver ran down Hermione's spine. "Allow me to introduce myself, then. I be James Charlus Potter. Hero, Marauder and the man of one Lily Evans' dreams." He winked playfully and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "And that ugly dog in the doorway there is one Sirius Orion Black the Third; Please don't judge him by the way he smells, he's never one to appreciate a good flea bath." James jerked his thumb good-naturedly at his grinning best friend who flipped the bird in response to James' statement.

"Ignore that bloody ponce, Hermione, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Sirius jeered as he flopped gracefully onto Hermione's bed, shamelessly resting his head on the pillow Hermione's back was leaning up against and propping his crossed legs on James' knees. He winked flirtatiously and Hermione couldn't help but flush. "So ignoring that halfwit's terrible self introduction, let me start by saying that yes, while I am Sirius Orion Black the Third, as well as smelling flea-bath fresh, I'm a Scorpio; I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach (preferably beaches with sand) and frisky women."

James and Hermione both gaped at Sirius for a moment before turning to each other and absolutely roaring with laughter, Hermione actually having to wipe her eyes. "Oh Merlin," she breathed, "I haven't laughed like this for so long!" Hermione didn't notice the sudden ashen expressions of the two best friends, too amused to take in her surroundings. "Frisky women." The brunette snorted. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant."

"Well what about you then, Miss Hermione?" James suddenly asked, wincing at how high his voice was. "Tell us a little bit about yourself! I for one want to know all about our pretty new house guest for the Summer!"

Ignoring James' sudden discomfort and his attempts at flattery, Hermione smiled. "While I don't quite think I'll sound as exciting as you two I'll give it a shot. Uhm, I'm Hermione..." She suddenly trailed off, unsure as to what to say.

_Hi, I'm Hermione Jean Granger. I'm not really from around here. In fact, I actually travelled back in time from 1998 after your cousin Bellatrix Lestrange Sirius, killed me. Mind you, is she Bellatrix Lestrange yet, or is she still a Black? You're shocked? Oh, I know! Avada Kedavra and everything! And yes, that whole 'your life flashes before your eyes' when you're about to die is total tosh-there's no time to think when you've got that green curse flung at you. Anyway, oh, I'm also the best friend to your future son/godson Harry James Potter and a ginger named Ronald from one of England's worst blood traitor families. I'm a muggleborn who wiped her parents memories of myself away and oh, did I mention that I was one of my time's Three Most Wanted people? No? Well, there you go. That enough information for you there James?_

Yeah. Like that wouldn't get her tossed into Saint Mungos in the same ward as Gilderoy Lockhart. …Well, Gilderoy Lockhart's future ward. Pfft.

Hermione frowned. "Oh, okay," she tried again, smiling faintly. "I'm Hermione and for some reason I can't come up with anything terribly witty right now. I guess it's because I'm in the presence of masters I've gotten a little bit of stage fright." Hermione laughed good-naturedly. "But to be brief, I like Arithmancy, butterbeer, magical creature rights and the idea of Voldemort's head on a pike."

Sirius and James both let out low whistles by the final point, both feeling inspired and cowed by the determination they could clearly see in Hermione's eyes. The fact the girl wasn't afraid to utter the Dark Lord's name (for these days he was known as You-Know-Who by the press) certainly added brownie points as well. "Well I admire your bravery and determination, love. Think you'll make Gryffindor?" Sirius inquired with a fanged grin, tilting his head slightly from Hermione's pillow to get a better look at Hermione's face.

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe._

"Uhm, I don't know." Hermione smiled. "Did Mrs Potter tell you that I am attending Hogwarts with you both this September as well then?"

"Indeed she did, Miss Granger. Sixth year as well, right?" James beamed, finally shoving Sirius' legs from his lap and flopping forward on his stomach.

Hermione's stomach clenched painfully at the sight-she hadn't seen Harry smile like James was currently doing for a very long time.

"So hopefully you'll make Gryffindor! The home of the chivalrous and brave!"

"Hmm, what makes you think I'll make Gryffindor? I'm quite ambitious and I've heard that Slytherin is the place to go for ambitious people. I think I could do well in there if I tried, right?" Hermione laughed outright at the shocked expressions of the two sixteen year old Marauders before batting a hand. "Oh honestly you two, I was just kidding."

"You shouldn't kid about things like that," Sirius suddenly intoned, still frowning. "Pretty much every wizard or witch sorted into that house goes bad. And for someone like you to be cast into that snake pit..."

Hermione puffed her cheeks angrily. "What do you mean 'someone like you' Sirius Black? Are you saying I can't stand up for myself? I'll have you know if I can survive being tortured by Death Eaters I'm fairly certain I can handle _school children_." She sneered the last word and her tone reminded her instantly of Severus Snape. Her expression suddenly soured even further and Sirius looked as if he'd been slapped. James from his spot on the bed winced painfully.

Hermione sighed, rubbing at her red eyes. Her joints were still paining her and Hermione remembered years ago, back in June after Cedric had died and Voldemort had been resurrected when she had massaged Harry's Cruciatus curse-addled limbs. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered Harry, her brave, brave best friend as he sobbed into his jumper while Hermione rubbed his shoulder blades in an attempt to ease the pain. Hermione hadn't protested either to the tears that ran hot down her own cheeks at the sight of her best friend in so much agony. _And to think that that was close to three years ago, now..._

"Sorry..." Hermione suddenly choked. "I didn't mean to be so rude..."

Sirius, still ashen batted a hand. "Don't worry about it, Hermione."

"I for one," James suddenly added cheerfully in an attempt to lighten the mood, "am surprised you didn't snap at Sirius' comment of frisky women! I admire your tolerance-Padfoot here is a right prat sometimes."

"OI!"

"Oh, hush, precious, you know it's true."

"Says the bloke who can't get Lily Evans to talk to you for five _minutes_ without having her trying to hex you!"

"Don't you worry about that! This'll be the year I'll get my Lily-flower to fall in love with me! Just you wait!"

"Now boys," Hermione drawled, smiling. "Who is this Lily Evans you're both arguing about? She's come up quite a bit in conversation already and we haven't been talking for all that long." Hermione turned to James and was practically floored at the expression of adoration and _love_ in his eyes. It made Hermione's eyes water. And to think that love would lead James to sacrifice his life in an attempt to keep Lily and baby Harry alive...

"My Lily-flower is just about one of _the_ most beautiful people I've ever met. In my life." James suddenly blushed, adding, "Not that I don't think you're a pretty bird yourself, Hermione," Hermione laughed at this, "but there's something _special_ about Lily. She's amazingly beautiful, and talented and _smart_."

"And also annoying." Sirius interjected with a smile, batting his eyes at James' furious expression. "What? She's got absolutely no sense of humour! Oh come on, Prongs, you know it's true." Sirius smirked, echoing James' earlier words.

Hermione, smiling at James' expression added, "Well maybe it's just that your humours are different? What you both may find amusing, Lily might not."

"But we have a great sense of humour!" cried Sirius, pouting.

"Yeah!" James echoed. "We're bloody brilliant!"

"And I bet you both could fly with those heads of yours without needing a broomstick." Hermione muttered, before smiling. "Yeah, well. Like I said, what you two might find gut-bustingly hilarious, Lily Evans may not."

"Eh. Anyway, other than her questionable sense of humour, I love everything about her. She's so kind and considerate..." James trailed off at this, smiling.

"Except toward you," snickered Sirius, but Hermione's gaze was still locked on James.

James looked so much like Harry again at that moment her breath caught in her throat.

"Hermione?" Sirius, seeing Hermione's discomfort, questioned quietly. "You alright, love?"

"Fine," Hermione replied gently, smiling. "...It's just wonderful to see love like that. It's so very inspiring."

_Oh Harry, I wish you were here to see this with me._

Sirius smiled at Hermione and then turned to look at his best friend who still looked as if he was in a world of his own. "Yeah...yeah, it is."

"Okay, so besides your beloved Lily-flower being there, James, Sirius, what else does Hogwarts have to offer?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Miss Hermione," Mr Charlus Potter greeted kindly as Hermione was led into a grand dining room by a laughing Sirius and James a few hours later for lunch, "a pleasure to meet you, young lady."

Mr Potter too was rather elderly, but Hermione could see the similarities between Mr Potter, James and Harry by just looking at them. Though his hair was snow white, Mr Potter had a wild mop of hair just like Harry's and Harry certainly had Mr Potter's nose. James had received his father's deep, hazel coloured eyes instead of his mother's Black family grey, and the poor eyesight probably came from Charlus Potter too as the old man wore round wire-rimmed glasses. Dressed in casual dark green robes that complimented the robes his wife was wearing, Mr Potter looked like quite the formidable wizard and Hermione couldn't help but muse how talented the old man must have been in his prime.

Smiling, Hermione bobbed her head slightly and clasped hands with Harry's grandfather. "And it is an honour to meet you too, Sir. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here in Potter Manor for the Summer. I am very grateful."

Mr Potter laughed gaily, waving a hand. "Oh, think nothing of it, my dear-we are certainly glad to have you! As I'm sure Dorea has mentioned she is delighted to have another young lady in the Manor-especially one so polite."

Blushing, Hermione nodded. "Thank you all the same, Sir."

"Well, now that we've done the meet and greet, I've been told that Dorea insists on us eating lunch outside today in the gardens. It's a much too lovely day to be spent cooped indoors, no?"

"From what I saw of outside earlier I certainly agree with you there Dad. Shall we be off?" James grinned at his father, and once again Hermione was struck by the sheer _love_ in the younger boy's eyes. While Hermione had heard from Sirius and Remus years ago that Lily was certainly the loving type, Hermione couldn't help but wonder how the redheaded woman competed with James. He just seemed to _exude_ love and contentment from his pores when he was around people he truly cared about. He was truly incredible.

Hermione was broken from her thoughts when Mr Potter chuckled in response to his only child's eagerness. "Well lead the way then spring chicken but don't rush too quickly ahead now because I want to show Miss Hermione here some directions."

"Oh, I'll help with that too, Mr P.!" Sirius added with a smile as James bounded ahead of them with a joyful laugh. Sirius gallantly held out an arm for Hermione to take and smiled roguishly when Hermione tentatively snaked an arm through to grip his biceps gently. "This, Hermione," Sirius gestured to the huge, beautiful room with a grand antique dining table in the centre with his free arm, "is a dining room. A dining room is where people eat their breakfast, brunch, lunch, tea, dinner and occasionally supper and discuss their days with their families. And that," Sirius gestured to a hallway, "is a hallway. People walk down hallways to get to other rooms in a house and admire the fine art that decorates the walls."

Laughing, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh Mr. Black you are so well-educated!" She cooed in mock amazement. "Tell me, do you think you can explain to me what exactly the function of a 'kitchen' is? I've heard many things about them but have yet to see one myself..."

The two teenagers exchanged banter while Mr. Potter amusedly walked alongside them with a quite familiar twinkle in his eye. And walking down several long, winding hallways that were adorned with many pieces of fine artwork that Hermione was sure she'd likely get lost while admiring and communicating with on a later date they _finally_ ended up outside the manor and Hermione was stunned again in awe at the monstrous yet absolutely beautiful garden that greeted her as she was led outside. There were many white pebbled paths that went in all directions with huge flowering archways that led to more beautiful cultivated gardens all in a variety of different colours and species of plant that stretched as far as Hermione's eyes could see. The landscaping was brilliant; Everything was neat and orderly and just absolutely perfect. To Hermione's left she could see another path lined with dark pink tulips that led to a spectacular water feature and to the right a good walk down a maze towered high in the sky. The Potter Manor gardens were just absolutely spectacular-Hermione had never seen anything quite like them.

"What an amazing garden." Hermione breathed, staring out at the large and incredibly beautiful scenery.

Mr Potter smiled at the childish awe he saw on Hermione's face and replied. "Indeed. Dorea has spent a good eighty years on the upkeep of the Potter Manor gardens. Not including James, I would say these gardens are the pride of Dorea's life. So I am sure she'll be delighted to hear that you admire them so."

Hermione glanced at Mr Potter again, eyes wide. "More than eighty _years_? Surely not!"

Mr Potter laughed again. "Oh yes, Miss Hermione. Believe it or not, but Dorea and I have lived in Potter Manor for about eighty-two years now. My father, James' grandfather, gave this house to Dorea and I once we had married outside of Hogwarts." Mr Potter's eyes glazed suddenly in memory. "The gardens were not quite as impressive, then. So in Dorea's spare time she fixed them up with the help of the Potter Manor house elves...and here you go."

"Disregarding the flowers and that maze," Sirius spoke with a wide smile, "Mrs Potter let us create a Quidditch pitch a couple of acres out that way," Sirius pointed to a spot a bit farther away from the towering maze and by squinting her eyes Hermione could see the large golden hoops standing tall and proud in the distance. "Do you play Quidditch?"

Hermione laughed, "Oh Merlin no! ...I don't mind watching the game, though, even if it's rather stressful."

Sirius grinned. "Aww, how come? Afraid of flying are we Miss Granger?"

Hermione snorted. "We have an agreement, of sorts. If stay on the ground the sky and I have a great relationship."

Laughing, Sirius winked. "Way to blow the muggle stereotype, Miss Granger."

"I do try."

"Well come on then!" James voice suddenly came from somewhere to Hermione's left, behind a beautiful rose garden. Peering through the pink floral forest, Hermione could see James and Mrs Potter sitting at a lovely white gazebo. "I'll eat it all if you don't hurry your lazy arses!"

_"James!"_

"Sorry Mum."

"We're coming! Jeez, don't get your knickers in a twist, Prongsie!" Laughing, Sirius gripped Hermione's arm tighter and started leading her down the path, Mr Potter a few steps behind them. At James' indignant shout Sirius laughed and winked down at Hermione, his smile making Hermione's breath catch in her throat. He really was quite handsome. "He's such a bloody drama queen, Hermione. Get used to a lot of his whinging over the Summer."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "I'm sure he'll make things interesting." She glanced at Sirius and her smile widened. "And I think you will, too."


	5. Holly and Phoenix Feather

A/N: Afternoon everybody, you're all having wonderful weekends, I hope? I'm unfortunately studying (well, _trying_ to study are the key words here) for my goddamn university exams...kill me now, please? So in my obvious procrastination attempts, here is chapter 4 (though _technically_ it's chapter 5), please enjoy! One more thing-thanks oodles and doodles for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and c2 messages as well~ Here we go!

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

**Holly and Phoenix Feather.**

Hermione was awoken early on the second day after being thrust into 1976 by a beaming Mrs. Potter.

"Good morning, Hermione!" The spirited old woman cheered happily. "Guess what you and I will be doing today?"

Hermione in response merely rolled over in bed and moaned, "Sleeping in?"

Mrs Potter laughed. "Oh pet, heavens no! We've got a long day of shopping ahead of us!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open in response to this statement, her jaw dropping. "S-shopping? ...But I don't have any money, Mrs. Potter."

Dorea laughed again. "Oh, pet, that's why you have me!"

"But Mrs Potter, I'm already imposing on your hospitality...I can't take your money too."

"Oh tosh! Hermione. What did I tell you when I asked you to stay with me?"

"Uhh..."

"I promised I would dress you up!"

"Now wait a second, you said 'not too much!'" Hermione insisted.

"Well. I lied." Mrs Potter laughed gaily at Hermione's stunned expression. "I'll have you know that I was a Slytherin at my time in Hogwarts, my dear. We are all quite sly creatures."

"No kidding..."

"So anyway, yes, let's go shopping!"

"What about Sirius and James?" Hermione tried desperately, "Are they coming too?"

"To spoil our fun? No, of course not! Besides, you can show off our purchases when we get home, I'm sure they'll be impressed!"

"Mrs Potter..."

"We'll also buy you a wand. Surely you feel quite naked without one, no?"

Hermione gaped at the woman in shock. "...My wand? I'll get my wand back?"

Mrs Potter smiled gently. "Of course, my dear. After all, what is a witch without her wand?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Leaving a still slumbering James Potter and Sirius Black in Potter Manor, Mrs Potter side-alonged Hermione to Diagon Alley later that morning and Hermione was not at all surprised to find many of the same stores she saw in the district still around in her time. Flourish and Blotts looked quite busy that day with many people rushing in and out laden with books, the Magical Menagerie smelt as terrible as it always did and Hermione couldn't help but smile when she saw that Quality Quidditch Supplies was around even then too.

Beaming at Hermione when she saw her happy expression, Mrs Potter cleared her throat. "First things first, Hermione, lets go and get your wand."

Hermione's eyes lit up at Mrs Potter's words and she nodded fervently, grabbing the older woman's arm in her excitement. "Lets hurry then, Mrs Potter! Can't be waiting around all day!"

The old woman laughed and nodded and didn't mind at all when Hermione began to weave through the crowds in the busy district, seemingly knowing where to go already. Though Mrs Potter believed Hermione's story however unbelievable it was, the woman still was shocked by what she had heard. Had this young girl really gone through so much pain and suffering in such a short period of time? It was certainly quite disheartening to know that even twenty years in the future Voldemort was still causing so much trouble. Though there was still quite the crowd in Diagon Alley that day the people there were a lot more subdued than what they usually were on a typical shopping day...and the crowd was smaller too. Mrs Potter was still lost in her own thoughts when Hermione stopped abruptly, causing the older woman to stumble.

"Oh!" the younger girl squeaked, "I'm sorry Mrs Potter! I didn't mean to stop abruptly, but we're here!"

And indeed they were.

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_ was written in peeling gold letters above the black door that marked the entrance to the shop and though the display windows certainly needed a bit of a wipe down, a single wand lay on a faded (though not as faded as it was in 1991) purple cushion. The store was as small as Hermione remembered and when Hermione and Mrs Potter stepped inside, a once forgotten tinkling of a bell marked their arrival. Glancing around, Hermione noted that the store was exactly the same as it was when she had first come into the shop in 1991, though Hermione didn't find herself surprised by this at all. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling and the spindly chair, though a lot newer looking was still propped up in the corner. The room was coated in a thin layer of dust. Some things would never change.

"Lady Potter," A familiar old voice intoned as the door softly closed behind Mrs Potter and Hermione and both turning to the speaker, they were met with a familiar white haired and silver eyed Ollivander. "It is good to see you again."

"Ollivander," Mrs Potter smiled kindly in greeting. "This is Hermione Potter," She suddenly added, ignoring Hermione's stunned expression, "and she would like a new wand, if you please."

Ollivander turned those chilling silver eyes in Hermione's direction and the young girl couldn't prevent a shiver.

"Miss Potter, I welcome you to my store." He paused again for a moment, and it felt as if he was looking right through her. "Your wand arm, if you please?"

Wordlessly, Hermione held out her right arm and watched, mesmerised as Ollivander procured from his pocket familiar silver tape that instantaneously began to measure from Hermione's shoulder to finger, then from wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit... Hermione remembered the first time she and her parents had come to Ollivanders for Hermione's wand and all three were flabbergasted as the measuring tape proceeded to work all on its own. Being older and wiser, Hermione, while not as impressed as she used to be couldn't help but admire Ollivander's easy use of wandless magic.

While the tape was still measuring the circumference of Hermione's skull Ollivander disappeared and then appeared again with a blue box in his hands. "That's enough, now." He ordered the tape and it instantly crumpled into a heap on the floor. Taking the wand from out of the box, he looked at the piece of dark wood reverently before gently placing it in Hermione's waiting hands. "Alright then, Miss Potter. Try this one. Rosewood and dragon heartstring, ten inches, strong."

Hermione didn't even have to look at the wand to know it wasn't right for her and she didn't even have to wave it before Ollivander snatched it back and searched for another.

"Ash and phoenix feather, seven inches. Bendy."

No.

"Oak and dragon heartstring. Twelve inches. Unyeilding."

"Holly and dragon heartstring. Fourteen inches. Surprisingly swishy."

Ten, eleven, twelve wands piled up on the spindly chair as Ollivander continued to search for Hermione's wand and feeling almost exasperated Hermione was tempted to tell Ollivander to hurry up and find her Merlin be damned dragon heartstring and vine wand, her first and true wand. No others would compare. And after going through fifteen wands, Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Ollivander announced the next wand.

"Hmm, you're a tricky customer, aren't you Miss Potter? Not to worry, this is rather exciting-it's not often I have such trouble finding a person their wand. Lets try this one. Vine and dragon heartsring, ten and three quarter inches."

Hermione beamed when she saw the wand in Ollivander's hands. It was hers! Hermione took the wand and was startled to feel nothing. No sudden warmth in her fingers, no spark. No sign at all to show that this wand was once hers. _What?_

Hermione's wand was quickly snatched from her and she felt her heart break. "Hmm. And here I thought that wand was the one." Ollivander frowned at Hermione momentarily, before adopting a pensive expression. "I wonder..." He trailed off suddenly and disappeared around the back. "This one has always been rather unusual-holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

_No, no. No, no, no, no._

Chills ran down Hermione's spine and tears filled her eyes.

_No, not _that_ wand. Any one but _that_ wand._

In Ollivander's hands was a wand very familiar to Hermione.

_No...not _Harry's_ wand._

But it was.

A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek when she touched Harry's old wand and a tingle of warmth ran through her fingers.

_No._

With a flick of her wrist a shower of brilliant red and gold sparks erupted from the wand like a firework and both Ollivander and Mrs Potter let out happy cheers. Once the cheers had both died down, Ollivander scrutinised Hermione with his silver stare.

"Will you be the one, Miss Granger?" He asked quietly, causing the girl's breath to catch in her throat.

How did he know her true name?

She nodded sharply, determination filling her eyes. "I will."

Mrs Potter forked over the seven galleons that Hermione owed for the wand and then left the shop. And it was only after Mrs and Potter and Hermione turned the corner did she allow herself to shiver.

"Hermione?"

The young witch glanced up at the elderly woman and managed a weak smile. "It's nothing to worry about, Mrs Potter. Everything's fine."

Some things are just better kept a secret.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

It was a very subdued Hermione that was led into a bustling _Twilfitt and Tatting's_ by Mrs Potter after the Ollivander wand incident and upon realising where she was, Hermione promptly had a minor hissy-fit.

"_Twilfitt and Tatting's_, Mrs Potter? Really? One set of robes in here costs an arm and leg!"

Mrs Potter laughed airly and batted an arm. "Oh nonsense, darling. Money is no object. Now, I'm only here to buy you a few pieces-I thought you might want to head into muggle London for some other things. But _Twilfitt and Tatting's_ really is the best when it comes to wizarding robes and cloaks, my dear."

Hermioned pouted. "But they're so expensive..." She whined, picking up the pricetag on a sparkling blue travel cloak and cringing at the cost.

"Oh come, Hermione, live a little!"

"May I assist you at all?"

Hermione and Mrs Potter both started at the sound of the sugary voice, and turning around they both locked gazes with a beautiful young witch who looked about sixteen. Dressed in floaty light blue robes that matched her eyes with a darker blue tailored suit that befitted the 1970's underneath. The young girl's jet black hair framed her heart shaped face and while the girl wore barely any make-up, the make-up she did wear appeared quite natural.

_She looks familiar..._ Hermione thought as she continued to stare at the young girl. _Where do I know you?_

"Ah, young Miss Dorcas Meadowes!" Mrs Potter greeted in delight, smiling at the young witch who beamed back at the woman. "It's been too long, dear child! How is your grandmother?"

If Dorcas was beautiful when she wasn't smiling, nothing compared to her beauty until she actually did.

"Mrs Potter! Oh, this is a wonderful surprise, yes, my grandmother's fine, how are you?" Dorcas replied happy, her smile most definitely genuine.

"Quite well, child. Quite well indeed. How has your Summer been?"

"Well currently I've spent most of my Summer here at _Twilfitt and Tatting's_ as an apprentice robe-maker and it's been just amazing. I've learnt so much already!" Dorcas was still beaming and it was then that Hermione was struck as to where she recognised this young woman. She saw her a few times in Harry's photo album. There was one picture in particular that rigged her memory.

_'Moody says she was good friends with my parents,'_ Harry's familiar baritone rang in her head. _'She was apparently a really strong witch, too. Voldemort took her out himself in 1981 instead of sending his Death Eaters after her.'_

Hermione's eyes snapped open at this and released a shaky breath.

This girl was _the_ Dorcas Meadowes? _The_ Dorcas Meadowes that Alastor Moody greatly admired and mourned just as much after she passed away? _This was the girl deemed too dangerous by Voldemort?_

"Anyway, Dorcas, dear, this is Hermione and we're here today to shop for some dress robes, regular robes and a few cloaks. Might you have any suggestions?"

Cool blue eyes turned to Hermione and they closed slightly in a smile. "Hi Hermione I'm Dorcas. But most people call me Cas."

Hermione swallowed thickly before managing a smile. "Nice to meet you. And please don't take Mrs Potter's words to heart, I don't need that many new clothes..."

Mrs Potter snorted in response. "Ignore Hermione, Dorcas dear, and pick out whatever you think would look wonderful-Hermione deserves nothing less. And what did I tell you about humouring me?"

"Fine, fine." Hermione pouted and was then lead off by a Dorcas who certainly appeared in her element.

Hermione ended up with several sets of robes ranging in colours and shades in blacks, blues, purples, emeralds, reds and golds as she had 'the perfect' skin tone that would suit any colour. Though Hermione had only wanted one, Mrs Potter insisted on two sets of dress robes, one that came in a very pale, dusty shade of pink and another than came in a silky shade of silver. Mrs Potter had argued that she needed three travelling cloaks, and insisted on the black, red and navy blue ones.

In all, Hermione spent at _least_ two hours inside the wizarding clothing store and after all the suffering ended up quite friendly with Dorcas. Dorcas had in the end told Hermione that she was looking quite forward to seeing her at the Hogwarts Express and wished her a happy Summer until then. Laden with shrunken bags, Mrs Potter then took Hermione to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for an icecream for lunch before dragging Hermione toward the Leaky Couldron. When Hermione protested this Mrs Potter merely laughed in response. "Oh darling, you thought we were done? Silly thing."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione was exhausted by the time she and Mrs Potter returned home to Potter Manor.

Though all her bags were shrunken, Hermione was definitely laden down with many different bags of all different sizes, containing clothes befitting that era. Maxi, shift, mini and halter dresses coming in a variety of different bold designs, along with some dresses that befitted the hippy styling as well; Bohemian dresses with flowy skirts, not to mention Mrs Potter had discovered Hermione's first "little black dress", which Hermione herself was quite fond of. Short dresses seemed to be all the rage in the 70's apparently, as were hot pants. Normally, Hermione was one to cover up but the 70's fashion seemed to dissuade that and thus Hermione was now the owner of many pairs of hot pants, miniskirts and bohemian ones as well that came in denim to polyester and once again a wide variety of bold colours, patterns and designs. As it was Summer (and it was an incredibly hot one to boot) there weren't very many jumpers, but Hermione was lucky enough to find a couple of plain knitted ones that she would probably wear at Hogwarts and she fell in love with a burgundy trench coat that she had found and Mrs Potter had liked too. Hermione was now the proud owner of a pair of very form fitting leather pants (that reminded Hermione a lot of the ones that Olivia Newton John wore for the end sequence of the musical _Grease_) and quite a few pairs of jeans in various styles, cuts and colours, though Hermione favoured skinnies. She bought heels, flats, wedges, boots and even a pair of stilettos, though Hermione doubted she'd ever wear the spiked heels.

In all, Hermione was now the owner of a wardrobe larger than the one from her own time and thus kept thanking Mrs Potter repeatedly as they were walking to the Diagon Alley apparition point, though Mrs Potter merely laughed and told her that she had a lot of fun. But now that Hermione was back in the Manor all she really wanted to do was just sleep the rest of the day away, but two things prevented this. Firstly, Mrs Potter had decided that Hermione needed to have some tea with her in the parlour and secondly, they had guests.

Upon appearing on the first floor corridor, the sounds of what Hermione thought were a young girl screaming came from the grand staircase that led to the second and third floors and glancing over at a smiling Mrs Potter, Hermione raised an eyebrow in question. Mrs Potter winked.

"BOYS!" The old woman suddenly screamed, laughing aloud when Hermione clapped her hands over her ears.

_Well,_ Hermione mused, _looks like it was Mrs Potter who gave Harry his lungs._

"COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP HERMIONE AND I CARRY THESE BAGS!"

The screaming stopped.

Hermione was not at all surprised to find a cackling Sirius was the first one down the stairs after a few minutes, followed closely by a grinning James who rubbed his wet eyes underneath his glasses. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when a younger, copper haired Remus Lupin who had a light in his eyes that Hermione had never seen before came next and then a young Peter Pettigrew descended the stairs too and Hermione couldn't help but let out a gasp.


	6. 34B

A/N: Holy crap, guys. 28 reviews for the last chapter! 28! I'm amazed and so pleased that you all have enjoyed the story so far! Thanks again to everybody who reviewed, they really make my day. :)

To my anons:

**rachel b **: Hahaha, thank you so much for your review, you totally made me blush! I'd like to think that at 19 I'd have a better ridiculous fantasy than a 13 year old...fangirls only get crazier with age! ;)

**zwn.** : Aww, thank you so much-I'm glad that you think that the story improves with each chapter! As for Hermione's make-over, I definitely agree with you. I don't really see the need for Hermione as a muggleborn to have to change the way she looks physically, it's not as if she looks like anybody or will be recognised way back then-especially when there's no sign of Hermione ever being able to go back/forward, haha. In regards to clothing: A LOT of research went into what people wore in the 1970's for the sake of this story-I even looked up dresses and things that Hermione could possibly wear and I have to say I'm glad we live in this era! As for the fate of Harry...that's just something you and everybody else will have to wait and see. :)

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

**34B.**

"Peter Cain Pettigrew," Mrs Potter scolded as the blond boy touched the marble floor and stood meekly beside a snickering James. "what did I tell you about screaming in the Manor again?"

"Not to do it 'coz it frightens the house elves?"

Hermione gripped Harry's wand tightly for reassurance. It took everything she had not to Avada the little rat bastard right then and there in Potter Manor-how _dare_ he step inside this home, let alone speak to any of the Marauders or the kindly Mrs Potter at all? Hermione had doubted she'd ever felt as much hatred toward a person as she did at that moment toward Peter Pettigrew; It was almost inconceivable.

This man had ruined _so_ many lives. This man killed James. This man killed Lily and in a way this man killed Harry, too. This man cost Sirius twelve years of his life in a godforsaken prison and Remus? Poor Remus was left all alone. Tears burned behind Hermione's closed eyelids.

"Are you alright?" It was Remus who spoke to Hermione first and peering up at the handsome young man who stood before her in torn at the knee skinny jeans, Doc Martens combat boots and a sleeveless Union Jack shirt, Hermione couldn't help but smile at the soft voice that contrasted the wild outfit. Remus John Lupin was the same no matter the era or the whacky attire.

Hermione could see why Remus was into the punk rock scene. Trapped forevermore in the clutches of a truly horrendous disease, it was no wonder why he rebelled. Punk rock of the 70's was all about rebellion after all. And peering closely, Hermione could see tiny spider-web like scars that made zig-zags across his exposed flesh-perhaps those scratches weren't seen to quickly enough by Madame Pomfrey? Hermione smiled sadly. Of all the Marauders Hermione felt for Remus the most, for having to live on when the others didn't. And Hermione could certainly empathise now.

"I'm fine." Hermione's voice sounded stiff to her own ears. "I'm just a little tired. I had a long day, as you can no doubt see." Hermione weakly lifted her weighted arms slightly and winced from the strain.

"Oh! Let me help you with that!" Remus was quick to assist (as he always had been) and took half of Hermione's bags, letting out a breath of surprise. "Woah! What've you got in there? A sack of quaffles?" Remus promptly shoved half the bags into Sirius' arms, snickering when the dark haired youth stumbled under the sudden weight addage. "You're a Black, aren't you? I thought you pure blood bigots were raised to be chivalrous." Remus held out his free hand. "Remus Lupin, by the way."

Hermione beamed back at Remus, taking his warm hand into her own and shaking it. "Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you, Remus."

Remus blushed at Hermione's genuine smile and nodded. "You too, Hermione."

Sirius meanwhile was pouting. "'It's a pleasure to meet you, Remus.'" He suddenly mocked with a high falsetto in a pretty bad impression of Hermione, before dropping his voice to its regular deep tone and pouting at the two. "It's always a pleasure for anyone to meet Remus-what makes him so special?"

Feeling bold, Hermione reached up and tugged a lock of Remus' hair. "It's because he's adorable, of course." She stated rather matter-of-factly as if reciting something she'd memorised from a book, amused when Sirius grinned in response. "That, and I've always been partial to gingers."

If Remus wasn't blushing before he certainly was now. "Uh..."

Sirius meanwhile roared with laughter, the barking noise so reminiscent to that of a dog attracting the attention of Pettiscum, James and Mrs Potter, all three of whom curious at Remus' flushed face.

"What has you so amused, Sirius?" Mrs Potter smiled, looking between the trio. "And what has Remus putting tomatoes to shame?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sirius snorted cheerfully, before looking at his still pink-faced werewolf friend. "Well Moony, lets go drop these off in Hermione's room, yeah?"

"Righty-o Padfoot. Lead the way?"

"Why certainly." The two boys both briskly turned and headed up the staircase with Hermione's bags, leaving the young girl gaping.

"They didn't need to do that!"

Mrs Potter laughed. "Chivalry isn't dead, Hermione dear."

"No...appears not." Hermione smiled up at the two boys joking around with each other as they continued on up.

"Hermione!" James then chose to interrupt with a wide smile, catching Hermione's attention. "I want you to meet a mate of mine."

Turning to look at the younger Potter, Hermione barely managed to withhold the grimace that wanted to pull at her lips when she spotted Peter standing beside him.

Peter looked nothing like his best friends.

On the slightly pudgy side, Peter wore his mousy brown coloured hair combed back as opposed to James, Sirius and Remus' longer locks that flowed freely (and messy, in the case of James Potter). Unlike his friends also, he wore clothes that defined him more as a wizard; dark Gryffindor red robes over a charcoal pinstriped suit. His grey eyes were as watery as ever (or Hermione mused, as watery as they would come to be if one considered timetravel) and he appeared rather nervous as he watched Hermione scrutinise him. Hermione was disgusted to find that he was handsome, but not quite to the extent of the other three Marauders. In any case, it wouldn't be hard for him to get a date if he tried. He suddenly spoke. "Peter Pettigrew."

_How the fuck did you _ever_ get into Gryffindor?_

"Hermione Granger." Hermione replied shortly, her skin crawling.

She _needed_ to get away.

Now.

Mrs Potter, as if seeing Hermione's discomfort in being in Peter's presence spoke. "Hermione, no matter how lovely Remus and Sirius are I feel as though I should tell you that they're still sixteen year old boys." Mrs Potter's lip quirked in amusement when Hermione's expression paled.

"They _wouldn't_?" She gasped, flushing.

James, seemingly understanding what Hermione and his mother were talking about flushed as well while Peter stared between everybody, confused.

"While I'd trust young Remus not to peek, I'd have to be a right idiot not to realise that Sirius Black would be able to resist the urge." The woman snorted. "Why don't you head on up after them while I get James and Peter here to help make afternoon tea."

"Oh yes, of course." Hermione squeaked, and without looking back she dashed up the marble staircase.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Padfoot you bloody pervert, there's no need for you to peek!" Hermione heard Remus shout-whisper from Hermione's bedroom and crossing her arms underneath her chest, Hermione prepared herself to yell.

"Aww, but come on, Moony! How often do you get to check out a girl's knickers?" Sirius whined, "This is a golden opportunity! You can't deny Hermione isn't hot."

Temporarily forgetting her anger, Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

_I'm hot?_

_Hermione, that's _Sirius Black_ talking! Come on, your best friend's _Godfather_!_

"What is going on in here?" Hermione suddenly shouted as she shoved her bedroom door open, gaping widely at a snickering Sirius and a reluctant Remus who both turned to Hermione, the lacy black bra Sirius holding above his head dropping to rest on his dark tresses.

"34B Hermione," Sirius smiled gaily as Hermione stormed over and snatched her bra off his head angrily, flushing a dark red when Sirius held both thumbs up. "Not bad."

"Pervert! _Oppugno!_" With a flick of Harry's wand a flock of red and gold canaries appeared out of thin air and attacked Sirius viciously, the handsome boy shrieking in surprise and alarm while Remus roared with laughter. "You're a Gryffindor aren't you Sirius Black? Where the bloody Hell's your chivalry! Don't you know you shouldn't go through girls' unmentionables?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, make them stop!" Sirius screamed as he ducked behind a bent Remus who was now crying with his laughter and with a snort and a flick of Harry's wand the birds vanished, Sirius sliding to the floor with relief.

"Oh Merlin," Remus gasped as he leaned against Sirius' shuddering form, wiping the tears from his eyes. "that was brilliant."

Crossing her arms underneath her chest, Hermione stood in front of Sirius and tilted her head so she could look him in the eyes. Her hair tickled his nose. "What did we learn?"

"Not to peek at your underwear when you're in the room?"

"Honestly?"

"Okay, okay. Not to get _caught_ peeking at your knickers." Sirius grinned at Hermione widely despite her deep frown and sighing loudly, Hermione shook her head.

"You'll never find a girlfriend with that attitude, Mr. Black." She tutted gently, smirking.

"Who says I need a girlfriend?" Sirius replied cheekily, "Girls just flock to me."

"Flock to you like my canaries will if I catch you peeking at my underwear again?"

Sirius paled and Remus laughed again. "Oh, Hermione, I think you and I will have a great relationship."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad to hear it, Remus."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione was sure to sit in between James and Sirius when Mrs Potter, the Marauders and Hermione sat down for afternoon tea (Mr Potter was apparently out visiting an old friend and wouldn't be home until suppertime). Hermione's eyes were constantly trained on Peter, watching his every move as she sipped her tea and nobody seemed to notice Hermione either, thankfully. Even though she was from the future she doubted anybody would believe that innocent, shy Peter Pettigrew would be the one that would one day end James and Lily Potter's lives and put his other best friend Sirius Black in jail for twelve years for a crime he didn't commit. No, Hermione doubted it.

Harry's wand lay in Hermione's lap and it kept her calm, it felt almost like Harry was there with her. And mentioning her wand, Hermione was rather angry at herself from having hexed Sirius earlier. She wasn't really surprised to find she didn't get a letter from the Ministry for her misuse of magic, but then again Hermione was eighteen years old and technically an adult in the wizarding world, timetravelling or not. What she was more surprised about however was the fact that Sirius and Remus made no note of her use of magic inside the Manor and outside of Hogwarts. Didn't they notice she received no letter? The two were smart so surely not. Maybe they didn't think that she would get into trouble as she was not technically a Hogwarts student yet? Perhaps they thought she had been magically trained by her family members at home and so the Ministry's rules didn't apply? Hermione let out a shaky sigh.

"So, Remus, Peter. How long will you both be staying with us?" Mrs Potter asked as she set her tea cup down on her saucer, smiling as she picked up a biscuit.

"Oh, shouldn't be too long, Mrs Potter." Remus replied with a smile, "We weren't told you had another guest over." Remus sent a scrutinising gaze at James and Sirius, who both rolled their eyes.

Mrs Potter laughed. "Oh nonsense, Remus. You and Peter know you both are welcome here for as long as you want, you know how much I love a lively house." Remus and Peter smiled. "So how have your holidays been, Peter?" Mrs Potter asked and Hermione zoned out when Sirius and James started talking amongst themselves.

"Oi Padfoot, where'd those scratches on your face come from?" James asked mid-chew and Hermione wrinkled her nose when she saw sprinkles of food leave James' mouth.

_'Ughh. Well Harry, your Dad's not perfect...'_

Sirius laughed and winked at Hermione. "Well it turns out Miss Granger doesn't approve of peeking."

James snorted. "Seriously?"

"That's my name. But yeah, a flock of canaries-right at my face! Have to admit it was pretty brilliant. I've never seen a spell like it before-what's it called, Hermione?" Sirius leaned toward Hermione with a wide smile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And have you use it against me or someone else? No, I don't think so. Besides, it's a Hermione Granger original spell. Nobody other than myself knows how to cast it." She winked at Sirius' wounded expression.

"An original spell?" James asked in slight awe, seemingly looking at Hermione in a new light. "That's amazing! Cast it at Sirius again!"

"Oi!"

"What? Pervert, you shouldn't have been looking at Hermione's knickers anyway." James laughed, causing Hermione to smile.

"James is right, Sirius. You shouldn't have been looking at my knickers." Hermione admonished gently, calmly sipping her tea.

"But I wasn't even looking at your knickers-I didn't get that far yet!"

"And my bra on your head when I walked in on you in my bedroom wasn't an indicator of where things were going?" Hermione smirked, tilting her head in Sirius' direction and ignoring James' blush and snicker.

"No comment." Sirius winked. "But like I said, Hermione, not half bad." Thumbs were up again and James laughed when she slapped Sirius' head in response.

"Pervert."

Hermione noticed that Peter's eyes were on her then and shee lifted her teacup again in order to hide her scowl.

She didn't want him looking at her.

She wanted to jump in a shower; Just knowing he was looking at her made her want to scrub herself clean in the bath for hours, it was disgusting.

Afternoon tea passed without incident though Hermione rarely spoke to Peter unless he spoke to her first. She somehow managed to survive the afternoon without hexing anybody and she was quite proud of herself for that. After tea Hermione escaped to her room quickly, pleading tiredness and that she had to unpack her shopping. Mrs Potter let her go without argument and while the Marauders tried to convince her to hang around a little longer they soon changed their minds when Hermione brandished her wand and told Sirius the birds could do a lot more than just peck. Fearing her wrath, the boys left her alone after that and Hermione retreated to the sanctity of her bedroom. And after unpacking her clothes and sitting on her bed with a book she'd pulled from the shelves behind her, Hermione drew her knees to her chest and cried for hours.


	7. Triple Choc and Strawberry

A/N: So. I'm in a good mood, today. A mood good enough to update an awesome _four days_ early. And why is that, I'm sure all you wonderful readers wonder? I'll enlighten you. In less than 11 hours I will be in the cinemas at midnight watching Deathly Hallows. That's right, guys. **DEATHLY HALLOWS**. Life is good. Life is _amazing_. (If only for today).

Thanks to everybody who read, alerted and favourited last week's chapter-I'm so stoked you guys enjoyed it so much and I absolutely love hearing from every single one of you! This story is now at a whopping 12300+ hits, is in 5 c2s; is on an impressive 228 story alerts and a sweet 99 favourites list. I'm still amazed that this story is so popular, thank you so much everyone! Just a quick note though, the next few chapters are absolute whoppers in length (this one alone comes in at a huge 6,700+ words! HAHA, you could say it's a bit of a reward to everybody celebrating DH!), don't forget some eyedrops!

Special thanks to **Sarah-Anne Krane** for this chapter-once you guys read on you'll soon find out why! ;)

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

**Triple Choc and Strawberry.**

The next few weeks passed without incident in Potter Manor and Peter was around at Potter Manor quite often as was Remus, the four playing Quidditch on the pitch behind the maze, swimming in the lakes on the grounds or just being complete idiots. Subsequently Hermione spent a lot of time with Mrs Potter in the gardens, planting new flowers and splashing around in one of the many fountains on the Potter estate when the weather got too warm, which was quite often. According to the Daily Prophet, England was currently going through the hottest Summer they'd ever experienced on record (which had gone back hundreds of years), it was absolutely incredible. Hermione often found herself in thin mini dresses or her modest (as said by Mrs Potter) red halter one-piece swimsuit with a skirt over the top that was ready to discard as soon as she found a fountain deep enough to relax in. While the weather was absolutely atrocious outside the Manor inside was always cool and Hermione enjoyed heading inside after a long day tanning in the sun.

Hermione and Mrs Potter had grown quite close over the ensuing weeks and though she had felt rather guilty, Hermione enjoyed spending time with the older woman the most. She never knew Mrs Potter in her previous life or so Hermione called it after all, so everything was new to a certain extent. She wouldn't know what grief had done to Mrs Potter like it had done to Sirius and Remus and she wouldn't know what a life of cowardly acts and sheer bastardry from Peter would do either. So yes, Hermione spent a lot of her time getting to know Harry's grandmother and grew quite fond of her in the process. It had been a while since she had felt safe anywhere but she had certainly felt safe in Potter Manor. The Potter family were all so welcoming...it was nice to know that Harry's imaginings of the Potters were true and accurate.

"So, was it James who asked you for the lilies in the water fountains?" Hermione asked one Thursday at the start of August as she toyed with the dark pink petals of a recently bloomed water lily in one of the Manor's larger fountains. The brunette tilted her head to look at Mrs Potter who sat on the edge of the stone surface as she spoke, smiling fondly.

"Oh no, the ponds had water lilies long before James met Miss Evans. Lilies have always been my favourite flower you see, and they became James' as well. It's a lovely irony, wouldn't you say?" The old woman smiled as if lost in a memory when she spoke next. "James always used to assist me in the gardens; Before he wanted to be an Auror like Charlus once was, James wanted to be a Herbologist."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and a smile tugged at her lips at the image of a tiny James helping his mother plant some tulips in the tulip garden. "Seriously?"

Mrs Potter laughed. "Oh yes, though this remain a secret between us, of course. I don't think anybody but myself, Charlus and now you ever knew of James' old pipe dreams." Mrs Potter's smile turned sad. "It's a shame, really. James had such talent. ...But with this war on the horizon..."

Hermione's happy smile slid from her face as well at the mention of the war and she removed her hands from the pond. Adjusting her t-shirt that had slipped down her shoulder, Hermione adopted a serious expression. "It's not going to be easy, Mrs Potter, but I'll try my best to do what I can to help take Voldemort out and prevent the prophecy from ever happening. I'd rather die than see Harry go without parents again."

"Hermione..."

"No, Mrs Potter. Harry's life is worth a lot more than mine. I died for Harry once and I'll do it again if necessary. He was my brother in everything but blood, the only family I had left. I made my parents forget me and my other relatives all thought I moved to Australia with them. They never knew I was a witch and so they never knew what was going on in my life. Harry and Ron," Hermione breathed the latter's name, "were all I had left. They were who I lived for. And to die for them...I see no greater use for my life. If I sacrificed myself here and now so that they could live and have the futures we could only dream of...I would do it in a heartbeat and it would be a life well spent. They were my _world_, Mrs Potter. And for James, who looks _so_ like Harry...I'll take the curse for him, too. Anything for Harry and Harry's happiness." Hermione was startled when she saw the tears stream down Mrs Potter's cheeks. "Mrs Potter..?"

"Oh Hermione," Mrs Potter cried earnestly, "I don't want you to die, too. You've had such a hard life, you deserve only happiness... Stupid Gryffindor courage," The old woman sniffled, rubbing at her shining, yet still radiant face. "If it were up to me I'd lock you all away in Potter Manor forever to keep you safe. But I know there are some things you just can't shy your children from."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I agree with you there, Mrs Potter."

"Know this though, Hermione." Mrs Potter suddenly stated seriously, her expression hard. "If Tom Riddle ever manages to break the wards and raid Potter Manor make certain my boys get out of here alive. I don't care about what happens to me. I've lived my life. I've got a beautiful home and a wonderful family; I have everything I've ever wanted. If I were to die today I would die happy. And if I had to die to make sure you lot got out of here alright...I'd do it. Let me go."

"Mrs Potter..."

"Do it, Hermione." Mrs Potter's grey eyes were fierce. "Forget your Gryffindor pride for once, take my sons and run."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

The next day when the post arrived Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw five owls holding five familiar envelopes. A large smile spread across her face and beaming at an equally ecstatic Remus, Hermione accepted her Hogwarts letter from the owl with barely concealed delight. Hermione's wide grin soon slipped however when she read the name the letter had addressed her with in emerald green ink. ...Wait, _what_?

_Miss Hermione Potter_

_The Dining Room_

_Potter Manor_

_Somewhere in the British Isles_

Miss Hermione _Potter_?

Upon pulling out her first letter, Hermione was unsurprised to find that this letter was not from Professor McGonagall but from Albus Dumbledore himself. Hermione instantly recognised the loopy script written in royal purple ink from the several missives she'd received from Dumbledore over the years. Though as the years went on and Voldemort grew more in strength, every time she received a letter a chill would run down her spine. A letter from Dumbledore from any time post 1995 were never good omens.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As promised, also attached to this line is your Hogwarts letter. Lord Charlus, Lady Dorea and myself have been discussing your future Hogwarts plans and for your own and for the sake of your future family have decided henceforth that you will be known as Miss Hermione Potter for the duration of your Hogwarts stay. Lord Charlus and Lady Dorea upon discovering you over the holidays have taken you under their wing and adopted you in as many words after your parents were killed in a tragic accident. Through a little persuasion on my and Lord Charlus' part the Ministry has similar details regarding your history and to wizarding Europe you are also a Potter. As I'm sure you know your original family name must remain secret-we cannot risk your original name being discovered for fear of retribution._

_On a lighter note, I hope you have thus far enjoyed your holiday Hermione. I am looking forward to seeing you Sorted on September the 1st._

_So until then,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S - I do believe that by the time you arrive at Hogwarts I will certainly enjoy some ice mice. Do with that what you will._

Looking up at Mr and Mrs Potter who were both sipping tea, Hermione swallowed the lump the size of a fizzing whizzbee in her throat. "You would do that for me?" She breathed, instantly attracting the attention of the elderly couple, both of whom smiled.

"Of course, Hermione dear. It's not as if you aren't an honorary Potter anyway-now it's just on paper." Mrs Potter winked and Hermione couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She scrubbed furiously at them while ignoring the looks of bewilderment the Marauders were giving her; James in particular looked rather uncomfortable.

"You okay, Hermione? Don't cry, now." He said awkwardly, wrapping an arm gingerly around Hermione's shoulder and patting her back gently, before gaping when she suddenly snuggled into the younger boy's chest, snaking both her arms around his waist. "H-Hermione?"

_'Looks like James is just as awkward with girls as you are, Harry.'_

Sniffing slightly and laughing in delight, Hermione peered up at the blushing boy, flashing him a wide grin. "James Potter, that Lily Evans is a fool if she doesn't fall in love with you."

Grinning widely at Hermione's completely honest statement (he could see it in her eyes), James hugged her back tighter, breathing a whispered: "Thank you."

"Awww, group hug!" Sirius shouted and jumped onto James from his spot beside him, all three erupting into laughter when the chair toppled to the floor. Sirius was thankfully on the bottom while Hermione was pillowed safely on James' chest.

James beamed up at Hermione from his spot on the floor, wheezing slightly, his glasses dangling crookedly halfway off his nose. "Guess I just saved your life, Miss Granger."

Hermione laughed, adjusting James' glasses to sit properly on his nose. "Actually, I'm Miss Potter now. But yes, gallant knight, it appears you did."

"Potter?" James and a wincing Sirius asked from underneath the two and it was Mr Potter who answered the two curious boys on the floor and the other two who had remained in their seats.

"As you all know, Hermione lost her direct family to a Death Eater raid not too long ago." Hermione burrowed her face into James chest to avoid looking at anybody during this "truth session", and James really was as comfortable as Harry had been... The Marauders knew already not to bring up Hermione's past at all; Mrs Potter having told them that Hermione herself would tell them when she was ready to do so. Hermione had never been so grateful. "Now as you and James saw, Sirius, Hermione should've died from the injuries inflicted on her person that day. However, considering she's now with us...well it's fairly obvious that she instead lived. Now, if the Death Eaters knew Hermione had survived they would be likely to go after her at Hogwarts...as most people don't survive a Death Eater interrogation. So from now on Hermione will be known as Hermione Potter, your recently adopted sister, James."

James stared at Hermione for a moment. "So. Siblings, eh?"

Hermione smiled tearfully. "If you don't mind having a mudblood for a sister, then yeah."

James' face (as did the faces of everybody at the table) contorted at the word mudblood, his eyes flashing. "I don't give a flying fuck what you are, but don't you _dare_ call yourself such a horrible word ever again!"

Mr and Mrs Potter didn't reprimand their son for the language but Hermione was still shocked at the vehemence in James' tone. It reminded her very much of a certain outburst that Ron Weasley had made in her second year a long time ago. James' expression was as ferocious as her ginger haired friend's had been.

"James!"

"No, don't you chide me for my language Hermione when you said something just as bad! How dare you belittle yourself like that!" James snarled, his face red. "Blood doesn't matter! Magic is magic, inherited or not!"

"James is right." Sirius' voice was hard and Hermione turned her gaze down to him, frowning. Sirius spoke as passionately as his best friend. "Being a pureblood doesn't mean you're a better witch or wizard, or that you deserve more rights than any other person. Everybody is bloody equal!"

"Look at Lily Evans," Remus spoke next, "she's a muggleborn and one of the top students of our year! And if you're a muggleborn too then Hermione, it only goes to show even more that blood doesn't matter."

"You guys may say that but that's not how the rest of the world sees it." Hermione stated quietly and James clenched his teeth.

"Well the rest of the world doesn't matter. They're all tossers, anyway. Don't know what they're talking about. If anything, you should be praised more for your magic as it came to you alone and not because of who your family is." James grumbled darkly, before suddenly smiling, his next words breaking the heavy tension in the room. "You know, I've always wanted a little sister to pull the overprotective brother card on."

"Don't you already do that for Peter, James?" inquired Remus lightly, laughing loudly at Peter's protests.

"Hey!"

James laughed airily. "Too true! But I think having a real sister to pull the 'touch my sister you bleeding sod and I'll break your legs' bid will work so much better with a sister who is actually pretty with boobs."

"Hey!" shouted Peter, before he realised what he'd said and blushed. "...Oh. Dammit!"

Despite the darkness of James a few moments ago, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Peter's statement. "I don't see you needing to do that, James." She slid off the taller boy, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. She then turned to Sirius and did the same, laughing again when Sirius bent and kissed her hand in thanks.

"Thank you, my lady. That fat arse of a brother of yours was slowly but surely suffocating me."

"OI!"

"Just so you know," Sirius then breathed into her ear as they both took their seats again, "nobody in Potter Manor will appreciate hearing you talk in tones like that again. You're family-blood means nothing."

Breakfast carried on warmly after that and Dorea announced that the next day they would go and buy all the items on their Hogwarts lists and that Remus and Peter were both welcome to join them. Hermione turned to Remus at that point with pleading eyes. The two had bonded over their mutual love of learning and reading, much to the amusement of James and the annoyance of Sirius. It turned out as well that Remus' family was French, something that Hermione hadn't known of the Remus she once knew. Hermione one day had walked in on Sirius and Remus both discussing a plot to prank James in French and the girl couldn't help but be surprised.

_"Vous parlez tout les deux français?" (1) Hermione asked in surprise from the doorway to Sirius' bedroom, before switching back to English, her voice stern. "And what's this about James' boxers and some Bulbadox powder?"_

_Sirus and Remus both turned to Hermione from their spots on Sirius' floor with wide eyes. "Tu parles français?" (2) The two asked in unison, staring at Hermione, equally surprised at seeing the timetraveller standing there with a heavy-looking book tucked under her arm._

_"Oui, j'ai passé du temps en France quand j'étais plus jeune et j'ai appris assez pour me faire comprendre. Et vous deux?" (3) Hermione replied in French, playing along as she walked into the room and settled herself onto the chair closest to Remus, placing her Transfiguration book beside her._

_"Bien, je suis un Black, donc c'est donné que je puisse parler français. Et latin. Et italien. Et grec... Bien sur." (4) Sirius' expression soured. "Always pure, after all." Hermione frowned momentarily at Sirius' dark expression and noting that Hermione had seen Sirius' distress, he seemed to brighten up again suddenly. "Pour ce qui est de Remus, bien, il est français." (5) He then added lazily, batting a hand while grinning at Hermione in amusement._

_"Tu es français Remus?"_ (6) _Hermione asked in surprise. "But your accent?"_

_Remus suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well, I spend more time in England than I do in France, so..."_

_Hermione smiled sadly, knowing without having to ask the reason why Remus attended Hogwarts when he lived so far away. _

_Bastards._

_"Oh, well that's true! That makes sense."_

"Coming with us, Remus?" She asked cheerfully, smiling.

"Sorry Hermione but I wont be able to make it tomorrow. I actually have to head home early today-_Mère_ says I'm not home enough, given when I'm not in school I'm usually here at Potter Manor and a few relatives are popping over before I go back to Hogwarts..." Looking at Remus, she realised then what the day was.

Hatred at herself and Remus' situation bubbled within her; how could she forget it was the full moon that night?

Remus _had_ been looking rather peaky lately...how the heck did she forget such an important thing?

"O-oh, okay." Hermione managed a weak smile. "I hope you have a good time, then. My family reunions were always entertaining." Hermione's eyes shone with the memory despite her onslaught of heartache for her dear friend. "My Dad had two younger brothers, you see, so whenever we got together for the Granger family reunions they would get absolutely plastered and start singing these awful limericks they'd make up on the spot in these horribly off-key voices. They seemed to forget that my cousins and I were there as they tended to get pretty raunchy sometimes." Hermione laughed aloud and tears sparkled in her eyes. "No, not pretty raunchy," She then added with a giggle and flushed cheeks as she remembered a tale about a young lady from Leith, "extremely raunchy. I was surprised my Grandmother never decked them for it!"

Remus merely smiled in response. "Unfortunately my family gatherings aren't quite as exciting as yours, but I can only hope for some alcohol."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Okay, boys, an icecream and then back to the Leaky?" Hermione glanced from Sirius to James the next day as they walked toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to pick up something to eat, Mr and Mrs Potter having gone into Muggle London for a light afternoon tea about an hour before after having bought the items on James, Sirius and Hermione's lists.

Mr and Mrs Potter had asked the trio to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron at 3:30 and it was currently 3:15. Hermione, after being stuck inside Quality Quidditch Supplies for the past thirty-five minutes had ended up begging the two Quidditch fanatics (James in Quidditch-mode made Ron appear like an amateur) for some sort of reprise and knowing that Florean Fortescue's shop would be open had asked for icecream. The boys, deciding they were in fact hungry agreed and Hermione had finally escaped the shop, much to her relief.

"Actually, could we also stop in at _Fwilfitt and Tatting's_ for a bit to say hello to a friend of ours, see if she's working before we go and find my parents as well? You don't mind that do you, Hermione?" James suggested, looping his arm through Hermione's.

"Ohh...are you talking about a Dorcas Meadowes? Is she your friend, James? Sirius?" Hermione asked with a smile cheerfully, her smile widening when James looked at her in surprise.

"You know Cas?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I met her in _Twilfitt and Tatting's_ when your mother made me buy some wizarding clothes. Dorcas and your Mum kept me in there for _hours_. It was awful."

Sirius laughed. "Wow, a girl who doesn't like shopping?" He asked the world at large. "You're certainly a unique one, Hermione."

"I do try-"

Hermione was cut off with a sudden shout of "Evans!" coming from James.

His expression had lit up like he was ten years old and it was Christmas and suddenly grabbing Hermione's hand, who then grabbed Sirius', the trio practically apparated with the speed that James had them running to a redheaded girl and her friend who wore her hair in a bob who stopped at the sound of James' voice. The girl's pretty smile twisted when she realised who had called her. "Evans!" James greeted again as he stood a few metres apart from her, before he noticed the blond haired girl with Lily. "And Alice, too! How have your hols been?"

Hermione stared at the two young women in front of her and her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

Harry's eyes stared out at her from a pretty face that was framed with brilliantly red hair, while she saw Neville Longbottom in the other girl. Hermione knew she would likely see these two eventually, but it was still a lot for her to deal with. It had taken her a long time to adapt to James and Sirius and there were still many times when she slipped. Her hand suddenly found Sirius' and squeezed it tightly, peering up at the dark haired boy who glanced down at her in question. Thinking up something to disguise her fear quickly, Hermione smiled. "Looks like he's in a world of his own again, eh?" She whispered into Sirius' ear when he lowered his head to speak to her and Sirius couldn't withhold the snicker. Grinning at Sirius once more she turned back to James who was trying to chat up Lily without any real success.

"So who's this tart with you then?" The redhead suddenly snarked at James causing Hermione's jaw to drop in surprise. "One of Black's little floozies?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked angrily, wrenching her arms from the both startled-looking boys and approaching Lily, hands on her hips. "You think I'm a tart?" She demanded, inwardly smirking when Harry's, no, Lily's eyes widened at Hermione's confrontational tone.

"No," Alice suddenly interrupted, grabbing Lily's arm. "no she doesn't."

Hermione huffed. "Oh, but I think she did."

"Hermione-" James suddenly moaned, looking rather distressed, "No need to hex Evans here, we can't have the Ministry pick you up. Mum and Dad'll kill me."

"Even if she deserves it." Sirius suddenly snarled, glaring at Lily who looked even more surprised at Sirius' hostility.

Sirius, while known for his pranking and easy-goingness toward women was never as openly aggressive toward them as he was to Lily at that moment and James, picking up on this blatant animosity from his best friend frowned and spoke to him in a warning tone. "Sirius."

"What?" Sirius snapped, "She's calling your sister a slut, Prongs! Unlike you I wont stand back and let her do that!"

"Sister!" Lily gaped in surprise, "Potter has a sister?"

"Hermione? Is that you?" A familiar sugary voice asked in surprise and a pretty in pink Dorcas Meadowes breezed by her friends and beamed cheerfully at an annoyed looking Hermione, grabbing both of Hermione's hands in her own. "Oh, you look fabulous, honey! What'd I tell you, you have great legs for hotpants!"

Hermione blushed when Sirius wolf-whistled in agreement, leering at Hermione's toned legs and ignoring James' scowl. "True that, Cas! Did you help pick this stuff out?"

"Sirius!" Dorcas greeted cheerily, pulling the handsome youth into a hug. "And James as well! Aww, it's so good to see you two!"

"You know her, Cas?" Lily asked, pointing at Hermione who huffed in response. Sirius frowned and James suddenly frowned too.

"Hermione? Sure, we met a few weeks ago. She was shopping with James' Mum. You got your Hogwarts letter, I hope?" Dorcas turned to Hermione again, smiling.

"Yeah, I did! Fingers crossed for Gryffindor, right?" Hermione laughed.

"There's no better house! ...Even though Slytherins can be quite sexy."

"Oi!" shouted Sirius and James, pouting.

Dorcas smiled, patting both boys on the cheek. "Awww boys, I'm not denying you two aren't spunky."

"Hermione? Alice? I'm not gonna ask you Evans because you'll just be nasty." Sirius suddenly asked, "Are we sexy?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course you're sexy, Sirius love. Like a wet kitten."

"OI!"

James laughed with Hermione and Dorcas, while Alice smiled and Lily looked a little put out.

Alice then stepped forward, smiling at Hermione. "Alice Pupp," She greeted, holding out a hand. "Gryffindor sixth year."

Hermione took Alice's hand and smiled. "Hermione Potter. Sixth year...some house, though James and Kitten here reckon I'm a Gryffindor too." Hermione snickered at Sirius' embarrassed whine.

"You're transferring to Hogwarts?" Alice asked in surprise. "I've never heard of that happening before..?"

Hermione looked a little uncomfortable. "...Well, I'm there on some extenuating circumstances. I went to a smaller magic school here in England...but my parents passed away recently. My parents were family friends with the Potters...and when they died...yeah. Uncle Charlus and Aunty Dorea adopted me into the Potter family to take care of me." Hermione trailed off sadly, genuinely upset about her parents despite the lie. "So yes. I live with James, Uncle Charlus, Aunty Dorea and Sirius at Potter Manor now. And because James attends Hogwarts..."

"You'll attend Hogwarts too." Alice finished, her expression embarrassed and melancholy at Hermione's jerky nod. "O-oh, I'm sorry for your loss, Hermione."

Hermione smiled sadly at Alice while gripping James' hand like a lifeline, the taller boy gripping Hermione's hand just as tightly back. "Thank you."

Lily Evans, suddenly cowed, spoke next. "I'm sorry too. That was rather rude of me to say those things about you. I-I just jumped to conclusions and I apologise for that. Forgive me?"

Hermione noted that despite Lily's obvious sincerity, the pretty girl's gaze lingered a little too long on Hermione and James' gripped appendages._ 'Even though James and I are 'siblings' and nothing would ever eventuate from this someone still looks a little jealous. This is interesting, though. Didn't Lily only start showing interest in James in the Marauders' seventh year?'_

"It's okay, Lily. I understand." _You're just as hot-tempered as a Weasley. Maybe it's the red hair? I know quite well how to deal with your kind._ Hermione smiled at Lily's started expression when she noted Hermione used her name. "James and Remus both speak highly of you."_ Lay on the guilt. Hot and thick._

Lily looked even more ashamed of herself. "Remus?"

"Yeah, I've met all the 'Marauders' as they call themselves, of course. When _aren't_ they at the Manor anyway?" Hermione winked playfully at the two boys who grinned in response.

"Potter Manor, the home away from Hogwarts~" Sirius trilled happily, grinning at James.

James, still looking somewhat upset nodded.

"Hey girls, where's Marlene?" Sirius suddenly asked, looking around for a missing member of the girls' group.

"Actually, we're on our way to meet her right now at the Leaky Cauldron. You lot are welcome to join us, if you want. Marlene was talking about you guys just last week when I saw her last," Alice finished cheerfully nodding at the two boys.

"Oh, really?" Sirius replied with a coy smile. "Marlene has missed us, eh? James, Hermione, do you think the Potters will let us stay a while to say hello to Marlene?" Sirius asked the two.

Hermione, glancing at James who looked devastated at the idea of parting from Lily so soon sighed. "Uhm, I don't think we can, Sirius. Uncle, Aunty and I have that meeting with Professor Dumbledore this afternoon, remember?"

Frowning, Sirius looked rather dejected. "Oh yeah. Well...maybe next time, then?"

"Wait though, guys." Hermione suddenly added, looking pensive. "We might be able to catch your friend briefly while we wait for Uncle and Aunty if we get our icecreams quick. They wanted us to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron too, right? So if we hurry we might catch her?"

James and Sirius both grinned, looking at each other. "You're right, Hermione!"

"As usual," coughed Sirius, still smiling.

"Okay." James stated. "So say I go get our icecreams like right now-"

"Triple chocolate for me, Prongs. Same for you, Hermione?" Hermione nodded at Sirius' easy question.

"And after that we rush to the Leaky Cauldron, greet Marlene, and wait for my parents to show up."

"Sounds good." Hermione replied with a smile. "Oh, you girls don't mind waiting a few for James, do you? Its just that this icecream is our lunch,"

Alice and Dorcas both shook their heads easily while Lily frowned a little. "No, we don't mind, but hopefully Marlene shares the sentiment?"

James laughed. "Okay, that means I run, then!"

The bespectacled boy suddenly shot down the street in the direction of Florean's, leaving Hermione and Sirius with the three girls.

Sirius sighed pleasantly, and Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "What is it, Sirius?"

The Black grinned wolfishly in response. "Well Hermione my dear, I'm feeling like you do when Remus, James and I are all with you in the same room."

"Oh what, brain-dead?"

"Oi!"

Hermione and the other girls all laughed at this, Lily in particular was smiling widely.

"Nicely done, Hermione." Lily laughed, "It's not often that anybody but a Marauder bests a Marauder, right Black?"

Sirius smiled easily at Lily and nodded. "It's not an easy task. So what have you girls been up to over the hols?" He then asked cheerily, changing the topic.

"Well, I've mostly been working at _Twilfitt and Tatting's_, learning the ropes and all that. And when I haven't been working I've mostly been with the family and occasionally the girls." Dorcas replied happily, before turning to Lily.

"Well I've been babysitting on and off for a muggle couple in my street; Two little monster twins that think hiding from me is fun and that throwing food in my hair is something hilarious." The muggleborn's expression was sour and she tugged at her fiery tresses. "If people think I look like Christmas normally, you should see me with strained peas in my hair."

"And I've been down in Wales visiting Frank and his family mostly...his mother Augusta?" Alice staged-whispered, grinning. "An absolute bint!"

All three girls snickered while Hermione and Sirius both smiled, having both met the rather..._robust_ woman at one stage or another.

"Well, Hermione and I both arrived at Potter Manor at the end of July," Sirius started breezily, though Hermione could see the sudden hard edge to his eyes, "so, we've been hanging out at the Manor mostly, playing Quidditch, pulling pranks, the usual."

"While I've been with Aunty mostly, I'm not too good with a broom."

"A walking contradiction, you are." Sirius replied with a snicker, before wincing when Hermione slapped him on the arm. "OI!"

"Shut up, you know you deserve it." Hermione replied, "Be glad I didn't send my birds after you again."

Sirius shuddered. "Yeah, anything but those birds."

Lily looked curious. "Birds?"

Sirius blushed. "You don't need to know about that," He laughed easily, flicking Hermione on the nose when she snorted.

"So we're just keeping this between us, then?" Hermione replied with a wry grin, winking at Sirius' amused expression.

It was then that James arrived with six icecreams dangling precariously in his arms, three triple chocolates for Hermione, himself and Sirius, and what appeared to be three strawberry ones for the girls. At the girls' surprised expressions, James grinned easily. "Well I thought it'd be pretty rude if I bought ones for just us three without getting you girls anything. I hope you lot don't mind strawberry...?"

Hermione nudged Sirius at this, noticing Lily smiling slightly. Sirius grinned in response, before accepting the icecream James handed him.

"For you, my lady." The dark haired youth proclaimed dramatically, bending on his knee to hand Hermione his icecream.

Laughing, Hermione accepted the cone with a gracious nod.

Seeing Sirius so lively and so very _young_ still startled her often. Sure, while Hermione had known Sirius when he was in his thirties, it felt at times as if Sirius were an old man. He was still very handsome despite his stint in Azkaban, but the light that Hermione saw in his eyes so very often in this era she'd never really seen before. This Sirius looked at her and everybody around her like the older Sirius would look at Remus and Harry-with complete and utter warmth. Sirius had had a soft spot for Hermione, that she knew. He'd told her as such. During the Christmas that Hermione had spent at Grimmauld Place, one night when Sirius and Hermione had found each other in the kitchen alone, over hot chocolate Sirius had thanked her properly for her assistance in helping him escape the Dementor's Kiss that night in 1994 and for loving and supporting Harry like she had done for the past few years. As much as he liked Ron, Sirius had told Hermione that he found her, Hermione, to be Harry's _true_ best friend and he could tell that Harry had thought her family. So therefore to Sirius, Hermione like Harry was family too. It was one of the most emotional moments of Hermione's life and even thinking back on it now still brought tears to her eyes. Hermione had loved Sirius very much too.

This younger Sirius however still had his moments as well, where despair seemed to hit him suddenly and he closed himself off from the world. It was these moments when James seemed to burst into action, demanding that he and Sirius should go out for a fly, or plan a prank against Peter when he was due to arrive at the Manor next or to just do something stupid for the Hell of it. Hermione could see why Sirius would eventually come to miss James every day from her old time, he was truly the best friend a person could ask for. Seeing James work with Sirius reminded Hermione of herself when she had to comfort Harry in his darkest moments and grief would hit her again. Though nobody knew, Hermione cried herself to sleep most nights, holding Harry's wand to her chest like a lifeline as she tried remembering how many freckles Ron Weasley once had on his nose.

Hermione's smile widened when she watched Lily accept the cone from James' trembling fingers, thanking him gruffly. No matter how harsh Lily's tone may have been James appeared elated that Lily had even acknowledged him at all, his smile simply euphoric.

"Let's make our way over then?" Sirius said after a great lick of his icecream and the rest of the group nodded, weaving their way through the heavy crowd as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_Well, looks like Marlene likes to be different,_ Hermione couldn't help but muse when the girls all rushed a curly haired blond girl dressed in torn jeans, black combat boots and a startlingly orange plaid t-shirt with a denim vest over it at the Leaky Cauldron despite the sweltering weather. The only decidedly feminine thing about Marlene were the red ruby studs in her ears...come to think of it, Hermione glanced at the other girls as well, they _all_ wore ruby studded earrings. Odd. _Maybe it was a friendship thing?_

Hermione couldn't see the Potters yet so James and Sirius definitely had their few minutes to chat.

"Where the bloody hell have you lot been?" The girl demanded and Hermione was surprised to note a thick Scottish accent.

"Well Potter shouted us icecream so how could we refuse?" Lily replied with a smile after letting her friend go.

"Potter, did you say?" The blond replied, suddenly smiling.

"Hey, Marls~" James greeted from beside Hermione and Sirius with a wide grin.

"Potter! Black!" The girl shouted in apparent delight, "How have you lot been? And who's that beside you, Black?"

Hermione smiled in greeting. "Hermione Potter. I'm James'...sister of sorts. Adopted sister, if you want to be technical."

The girl stared a moment, before glancing up at James. "You've got a sister now?" James grinned and nodded. "Well, nice to meet you, Potter Two, I'm Marlene McKinnon, but call me Marls." Marlene held out a hand for Hermione to take and Hermione grinned.

"If I call you Marls, you'll call me Hermione?" The brunette asked cheerfully, shaking the other girl's hand.

"Sure, why not?" Marlene grinned, before glancing at the boys. Her cheeks suddenly turned pink. "Oi, boys, where's Lupin? Pettigrew too?"

"Remus is at a family reunion," Hermione replied quickly, smiling easily. _Actually, he's probably recovering from his transformation into a monster last night, but he's with his family regardless._ "He was over home a few days ago, but he's been pretty well, right guys?" Sirius and James both nodded. "And Peter is somewhere with his mother today and couldn't come in with us."

"James, Hermione, Sirius love?" An elderly voice called from the front door of the Leaky Cauldron, and turning, Hermione saw Mrs Potter standing there with a raised arm. Mr Potter was chatting to a much younger, but still toothless Tom the Barkeep.

"Hey Mum/Mrs P./Aunty!" All three called answered in response and Mrs Potter walked toward the group.

"Oh, I'm glad we don't have to wait too long to find you lot." Mrs Potter continued cheerfully, grinning. "Apparently Albus is ready to meet with us shortly, Hermione darling-I didn't realise so much of the day has passed already! But oh! Hello, Dorcas, Marlene and Alice, dears. It's wonderful seeing you three again! You're all well I hope?" Mrs Potter smiled at the girls' nods before she glanced at an awkward Lily Evans. "And I don't believe you and I have met. My name is Dorea Potter, James and Sirius' mother, and Hermione's guardian...of sorts."

Hermione glanced at Sirius upon hearing Mrs Potter speak and gripped his arm when she saw the various emotions swimming across his face. Though this Sirius had yet to tell Hermione about his awful family, only an idiot wouldn't realise that the relationship between Sirius and his family was estranged. Since Hermione had met Sirius in 1976 he hadn't mentioned his family once. So Hermione knew without having Sirius say anything that he was completely overwhelmed and touched by Mrs Potter's almost careless words. Sirius and Hermione locked gazes then and though they knew that while they were not technically part of the Potters' family, they were as good as.

"I'm Lily Evans," The suddenly bashful redhead greeted with a shy smile. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Potter."

Mrs Potter smiled in response. "And the same to you as well, Lily dear. James and Remus both speak quite well of you-one of the smartest in your year, no?"

Lily brushed as red as the roots of her hair. "Oh, I'm not that bright, Mrs Potter."

"She's just being modest, Mum," James interjected with a wide grin, glancing at Lily. "she's absolutely brilliant."

Lily blushed again and Mr Potter made his way over. "Well loves, and James," the old man snickered at James and Sirius' embarrassed expressions, "we ready to head off?"

James and Sirius nodded. "Sure are."

"It was nice seeing you all again," Sirius started.

"And we'll all see you in September." finished James.

"It was nice to meet you all as well," Hermione added with a wide smile and the girls all smiled and nodded in response.

Hermione gripped Mrs Potter's arm, while James and Sirius did the same to Mr Potter. All five disappeared with a quiet _Pop!_.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

(1) = You both speak French?

(2) = You speak French?

(3) = Yes, I spent some time in France when I was younger and learnt enough to get me by. How about you two?

(4) = Well, I'm a Black, so it's a given that I speak French. And Latin. And Italian. And Greek. ...Of course.

(5) = As for Remus, well, he's French.

(6) = You're French, Remus?


	8. Row Your Boat

A/N: Hello, my lovely readers, how are you all? My goodness, you guys, I thought 29 reviews was really going above and beyond, but I received _46_ for the last chapter! That's almost freaking 50! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I loved every single one! Also, over the course of the week, **Midzst** made a banner for this story and I absolutely love it! The link for it's on my profile page, check it out! If any of you feel the inclination to make a banner for this story, please feel free and inbox me about it, I would love to see it and post it on my profile page for everybody to see! Which brings me to a question **Midzst** also brought up. I'm curious as to who you all would think would make the perfect dreamcast for this story. Which actor do you think would make a great Sirius, or James or Remus even? Who do you think would be a perfect Lily Evans, or Dorcas Meadowes? Personally, I'm loving Gaspard Ulliel for Sirius and Andrew Garfield for Remus, but I'd love to hear your thoughts?

Thanks again to Sarah-Anne Krane for her translations, you're a peach, love! Let's get this chapter started!

**Row Your Boat.**

Hermione sat cross-legged on James' bed late at night on the 30th of August watching a frazzled James running around his bedroom like a chicken without a head. "My broom! Where the bloody hell is my broom! I brought it up here this afternoon and now it's _gone_!"

"It's in my trunk because your trunk's apparently going to be full with all those things you bought from _Gambol and Japes_, remember? You asked me to store it in my trunk." Hermione replied with a light laugh. "I can't believe you and Sirius both left your packing until the night before; I did mine weeks ago so I knew I wouldn't forget anything."

James snorted. "Yeah well, that's the difference between you and I, dear Mione. I'm much more fun. I mean, studying _before_ the semester even starts? Let's not forget we're sixth years; it's not like we have our N.E. this year or anything! And I will get you onto a broom at Hogwarts-I _swear_ it." Determination filled James' eyes and he clenched a fist tightly, ignoring Hermione's snicker.

"Keep on trying, James."

It was hard to believe that Hermione had been in the 70's for almost two months now, and while things were still quite hard at times things were certainly getting easier. Conversation between herself and the Marauders was a lot less stilted than what it used to be, though Hermione still had moments where she was overcome with emotion when James did something to remind her of Harry; or whenever Sirius and Remus laughed her heart would clench like a vice in her chest. She had vowed again and again that she would save them all this time around. She would make sure Sirius and Remus would never be so ruined and her Harry James would grow up with a family who loved him. She _promised_. On the other hand,Hermione's skin still crawled and she hated herself just that little bit more whenever she was in Peter's presence and she had to remind herself repeatedly that Peter Pettigrew was not yet the man he would grow up to be. Peter was not a betrayer yet. But Hermione kept her eye on the mousy haired boy regardless, just to make sure. As for Hermione getting on a broom...ever since James had discovered Hermione refused to fly he'd been attempting all Summer to get her on a broom to no real success. Hermione was quite adamant against flying, much to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain's horror/despair.

"Your Transfiguration textbook is underneath your bed, though how it ended up under there I have no idea." Hermione stated when James asked if Hermione had seen it and throwing the book into his nearly bursting trunk, Hermione grinned, flopping back against James' pillows. "So. You excited to see Lily Evans again tomorrow James?"

James grinned. "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" He asked as he draped his uniform over his loveseat for the next morning.

The Hogwarts uniform from the 1970's was quite different as opposed to what Hermione had worn in the 1990's. The uniform to Hermione appeared to be very much like a uniform that you would find at an elite school and Hermione found she quite liked it. It consisted of a plain white buttoned blouse just as it had in the nineties; a house tie with thin stripes as opposed to the nineties thick ones; a thick grey knitted v-neck jumper (that had a house coloured neckline); grey trousers (though Hermione would wear a pleated skirt); plain black shoes and the real kicker was the grey pocketed blazer with the house emblem stitched onto the pocket. And of course there was a plain black tied robe with their house emblem on it. As Hermione had yet to have a house her uniform remained entirely grey, though she knew that would change by the magic of Hogwarts castle upon sorting. Hermione was slightly nervous about the Sorting Hat to be perfectly honest. She knew she was certainly going to be stared at when she lined up for sorting and she only hoped that she didn't have to row in one of the boats with all the first years too. No, if she were lucky Dumbledore would spare her the embarrassment and sort her separately, though Hermione doubted it. Dumbledore was cruel like that.

It was then that Sirius strolled into James' room, flopping onto the bed beside Hermione. "Hey."

"Hey?" Hermione asked with a slightly incredulous smile as she turned her face to Sirius. He had lied down quite close to Hermione, their faces mere inches apart. "You finished packing yet?"

Sirius smiled easily, watching as James wailed for his hairbrush. "Pretty much. Besides, if we ever forget anything Mrs Potter usually sends it in a package for us anyway." His breath was warm against her lips.

"Sirius!"

"What? She does." Sirius grinned. "Isn't she brilliant?"

Hermione nodded. "She is. I'm going to miss her and Mr Potter very much when we go Hogwarts."

Sirius' expression sobered. "Yeah. The Potters make anyone feel at home, huh? ...The only ever place I've ever felt was home was Hogwarts." He suddenly confessed, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "But Mr and Mrs Potter are making this place feel very much like home, too." Sirius smiled softly and Hermione smiled back.

"I hope Hogwarts is as amazing as you make it sound," Hermione breathed, even though she knew this was true.

Hermione had never known what home truly was until she saw the magnificent castle that cold night in September 1991 from the Black Lake for the first time.

Sirius smiled genuinely and ran a hand through his silky hair. "Course it is, love. Would I lie to you?"

"Like you lied about Remus falling off his broom on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Aww, you know that was a joke! James just wanted to get you to fly again!" Sirius laughed gaily with a slight wince, rubbing his face when Hermione pinched his cheek.

"I'm sure." Hermione replied flatly. "And need I remind you that none of you will get me flying anytime soon?"

"Oi! Instead of laughing and joking around you two help me find my Merlin be damned hairbrush!" James shouted angrily, glaring at the two laughing teenagers.

Sirius replied by flipping James the bird while Hermione snorted. "Did I or did I not help you with your broom and your Transfiguration textbook? Don't you tell me what to do James Charlus Potter!"

Sirius laughed. "Ooooh," He winced, "she went and brought out the middle name on your scrawny arse Prongs!"

"Shut your bitch mouth, Pads." James laughed. James then wandered over to the bed and collapsed on top of Sirius, snickering at Sirius' gasp as the breath left his lungs. "Oh sod it. Mum can just send it to me in the post."

"Oh, you two are terrible." Hermione laughed, "Just like Ron."

"Ron?"

Both Sirius and James had turned to face Hermione at the announcement of the foreign name. Hermione had never mentioned any names before. Both Sirius and James on separate occasions however had heard Hermione crying out for 'Harry' and occasionally 'Ronald' while in the throes of a nightmare when she had first started living in Potter Manor. At the request of Mrs Potter when they brought it up with her they kept it quiet. Mrs Potter had said Hermione would probably talk when she was ready, so perhaps this was the opening they were waiting for?

Hermione had frozen after she had spoken Ron's name. It had sounded awkward coming from her lips. Like something once forgotten, suddenly remembered. It had been so long since she had deliberately spoken his name aloud. And when James and Sirius had repeated the name, Hermione knew she couldn't just shove it under the carpet and hope to never bring it up again. James and Sirius had been so good about not asking Hermione about her life and where she'd come from...and Hermione had after all left it open for questioning right then.

She swallowed thickly and turned away from the two. "Ron...Ron was one of my best friends." Her voice was quiet and her eyes shone with tears. "He was a bloody idiot. He was the comedic relief out of the three of us, always cracking jokes to make us smile. A lot of the time he was a total twat to me, some of the things he used to say... We bickered a lot and poor Harry was usually stuck in the middle, trying to keep the peace between us all. ...I feel guilty about that, now." Hermione trailed off, rubbing her eyes. "While Ron was an immature dolt and had the emotional range of a teaspoon, he was brave. One of the bravest people I've ever known. Ron...came from a large family that didn't have a lot of money. He was the sixth born out of seven, the youngest of six boys." Hermione smiled at Sirius and James' exclamations of surprise. "He was pretty insecure about his family's lack of wealth actually, most of his possessions were hand-me-downs. But his family was amazing, there was none better. There was a lot of love in his house and Ron's mother practically adopted Harry and myself into the family too, even though I had parents who loved me very much. Ron was a huge Quidditch fan, he loved the Chudley Cannons even though even _I_ knew they were complete rubbish and he played Keeper. He was pretty good, too. He loved food; used to constantly talk with his mouth full no matter _how_ many times I told him...oh, and he was terrified of spiders, absolutely _terrified_." Hermione laughed in an attempt to choke back a sob but it didn't work. Tears were soon slipping down her cheeks in small rivers and she cried harder when Sirius and James both rested their hands on Hermione's arms.

"..Sorry, Hermione." James' voice was soft. "We didn't mean to upset you."

Hermione laughed despite her tears. "No, no, this helps, actually." Hermione whispered. "And while I loved Ron, Harry was in a league of his own."

"I've heard you talk about Harry," Sirius murmured quietly, rubbing gentle circles on Hermione's arm and she looked at him with wide eyes. "When I used to go to my bed at night," Sirius looked guilty. "I would hear you having nightmares. You'd always call out for Harry..."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Because Harry would always be the one to save me. Always has and always will." A flash of Harry and herself holding hands as they walked to class years ago when the world was still innocent and pure came to the forefront of Hermione's mind and not really minding the tears that left salty trails down her cheeks for this was a happy memory, she smiled. "H-Harry was one of a kind." she breathed. "He was kind, gentle, and so very brave. Never," she suddenly choked, "_never_, have I met someone as brave as Harry and I doubt I ever will. He was my best friend. Sure, you could say that Ron was my best friend too...to be honest though there was a time when Ron and I could've been more than just friends...but comparing our relationship to mine and Harry's? No contest. What Harry and I had was one of a kind...too unique and too special to describe in silly things like words...but needless to say I don't think I'll ever find a friend like him again." Hermione took a shuddering breath. "Ha-Harry loved treacle tart and Quidditch; He played Seeker and he was just _brilliant_ on a broom-you'd have loved watching him play, James. He hated arrogant prats, bullying and pureblooded bigots. He loved his friends and would gladly die for them and nearly had many occasions. Harry was an orphan, his parents were killed when he was very small and he grew up with relatives that _loathed_ him. But he still had a heart of gold despite his treatment as a child and loved like I had never seen before. He made you feel important, wanted. _Loved_. Sure, he would get a little surly sometimes, but it was part of his charm and I loved him all the more for it. He was Harry, just Harry and I loved him _so_ _very_ much. He was the little brother I never asked for but got anyway and I don't know what I would be like today if not for him. I've been best friends with Harry and Ron for s-seven years...and I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now that they're gone." Hermione took deep, shuddering breaths. "And I'm never going to see them again." True, overwhelming grief hit Hermione then and she just lay there on James' bed, staring at Sirius and James' saddened faces. Tears continued to stream silently down her cheeks.

"You know," Hermione spoke suddenly, staring at James' face. She brought a shaking hand to his cheek and held it there for a moment before pulling it away. "you and Harry look very alike, James. If not for your eyes, you two could pass as brothers."

James swallowed thickly at this and glanced at an ashen Sirius who James was still using as a pillow.

"Hermione, dear?" Mrs Potter stood in the doorway, smiling cheerily at the trio sprawled together on James' bed. "May I have a word before I kip off to bed?"

Quickly sitting up, Hermione nodded. "Of course, Mrs Potter." She yawned as she rolled off James' bed. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack after this, boys. I'll see you two tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Good night, Hermione." Both boys replied in unison, and Hermione smiled as she followed Mrs Potter out of James' bedroom and down the hall and into her own.

"Now I'm not sure if I'd get the opportunity to have a proper chat with you tomorrow, so I thought I would catch you now." Mrs Potter stated as she sat on the love seat in Hermione's bedroom. "I'm going to miss having another girl around the house. You know, the place has always been rather lively since James was born, but you, Hermione dear were a breath of fresh air in this old house." The old woman nodded assertively. "So yes, I'm going to miss you very much. You will come back for Christmas, I hope? You, James and Sirius?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and tears filled her eyes. "Y-You want me to come back?"

Mrs Potter laughed, rubbing the tears that slipped down Hermione's cheeks with her hand. "Of course, darling! You are a Potter now, are you not? And Potters are all for their families and friends. Hermione, though I have only known you for such a short period of time I feel as if you are another one of my children, like Sirius is." Mrs Potter's smile was watery. "So I expect you to come home to me. You will do that, wont you?"

"I-I'd be honoured, Mrs Potter," Hermione breathed, smiling.

"Good." Mrs Potter replied cheerfully. "Now, though James knows this and I'll be reminding Sirius later, I expect a letter from you detailing your progress at least once a week, do you understand me?"

Hermione nodded, laughing. "Of course. How many inches, Professor?"

Mrs Potter smiled. "As many as you feel necessary, pet. I just want to hear from you, so please, do write me." The old woman rose to her feet. "Now I must go and have a similar chat with Sirius, and then James as well. You have a good rest, Hermione, I shall see you bright and early in the morning."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione was once again grateful for boys as Remus hefted her Hogwarts trunk onto the train for her and took it to the compartment where the Marauders were sitting, it being far too heavy for her to carry on her own. Hermione had almost cried when she saw the familiar scarlet steam train as she stepped on platform 9¾ and had smiled when she'd seen how excited James and Sirius were.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty, Hogwarts, _

TEACH. US. SOMETHING. PLEASE!

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees!" _

Hermione laughed as the boys had linked arms like it was a country barn dance and danced in circles, screaming the Hogwarts school song and not at all caring when their fellow students all began to laugh at the rather ridiculous-looking duo.

_'Looks like I finally get to see the Marauders in their element.'_

Yes, no doubt Hermione was rather amused by the two's theatrics as was a laughing Remus who had returned after delivering Hermione's trunk to the compartment where the Marauders were apparently sitting. He stood beside her and watched his best friends at work. "Quels idiots, / _Bloody idiots,_" He murmured fondly, grinning at Hermione who wrapped her arms around his arm in greeting, practically giddy with excitement.

"Remus ! On y va enfin aujourd'hui ! / _Remus! We're finally going today!_"

Remus laughed at Hermione's excited expression and patted the smaller girl's back. "Je vois donc que tu es aussi enthousiaste que ces deux là. / _I see you're as enthusiastic as these two, then._" He replied cheerfully as he watched the taller James dip Sirius, laughing his head off as he did so.

Hermione had grinned at the two dancing Marauders before winking at Remus. "On montre tous notre enthousiasme de manière différente. / _We all show our enthusiasm in other ways._" She then turned to Mr and Mrs Potter, hugging a beaming Mr Potter and then barely managing not to cry with Mrs Potter when she hugged her too. "Don't worry," She vowed, "I promise to remind Sirius and James to write you. And expect a letter sometime tomorrow telling you about my first night."

"I wont forget." Mrs Potter winked, before she called for her son and Sirius. "You have fun, pet."

"I will."

Remus then grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her to the compartment that he and Peter had already claimed and Hermione sat beside Remus and nodded in acknowledgement to Peter who nodded back. "Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Peter."

Remus smiled at the two before heading to the door. "Well guys I have to head off for a bit," He stated remorsefully, jabbing a thumb at a crimson and gold badge with a lion behind a capital 'P' that was pinned loosely to his robes. "Prefects Meeting."

Hermione frowned at this news. She had never been anywhere alone with just Peter yet and she wasn't certain she'd be able to cope. "Oh, okay." Hermione stated breezily, leaning back in her chair and pulling out a book from her trunk. "You'll be back, right? I need someone rational to talk to when James and Sirius show up." Hermione glanced at Peter. "No offence, Pete."

"None taken," Peter replied with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll see you lot later." Remus slid the door closed behind him with a quiet snap and the compartment was completely silent, if not for the turning of the pages of Hermione's books.

Incredibly awkward could not begin to describe how Hermione was feeling at that moment, awkward and suddenly homicidal.

_Would anybody _really_ care if Peter died?_

"Hey guys!" The door slid open not-too quietly and James let out a wild cheer, he and Sirius standing side-by-side in the entryway; Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes with them. "Look what we found, Hermione! Oestrogen! It's oestrogen, right Hermione?"

"James Potter I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about but that tone implies you're being an arrogant git. I should kick you up the bloody arse for that!" Marlene laughed as she stormed past James and slumped into the seat beside Hermione, grinning. "'Ello, Hermione! How are you?"

Hermione beamed in response. "I'm good, Marls! You had a good end of the hols, then?"

Marlene let out a whooshing noise when Dorcas flopped onto the blond girl's lap, grinning at Hermione. "Goshhh, you say hello to Marlene here but say nothing to me? How harsh!"

Hermione smiled wryly. "Hello, Dorcas."

"Cas!" The pretty dark haired witch insisted, pouting. "I _told_ you, don't call me Dorcas! It's a silly name!"

"Well at least it isn't as silly as Nymphadora or Elvendork." Hermione replied with a smirk, leaning back in her chair. "I knew a girl named Nymphadora once." Hermione smiled fondly and fought back the tears that threatened her as she remembered Nymphadora Lupin, who was likely just a little girl in this era. "She absolutely _hated_ her first name. Always went by her last, instead."

"Nymphadora, you say?" Sirius' voice suddenly interrupted, grey eyes wide in surprise. "I have a cousin named Nymphadora." He stated with a smile. "She's only a little thing, but from what cousin Andy's been telling me she's growing to hate her name, too."

Hermione's heart clenched in her chest but Hermione managed a light laugh. "Really? Small world, huh?"

Sirius grinned and nodded, before flopping beside Hermione. James had sat beside Peter and he grinned over at Hermione.

"You know, Herms, I happen to like the name Elvendork. It's unisex, you know?"

"Oh! Oh! And I like Wilberforce...Bathsheba, too." Sirius decided to add with an assertive nod, brushing his long hair from his eyes.

Hermione meanwhile decided to openly gape at the two grinning Marauders. "Oh, I feel sorry for anybody who marries either of you. Elvendork, Wilberforce and Bathsheba? What's next, you'll call your kid Audio Science or Little Pixie?"

James and Sirius snickered. "Little Pixie, eh? Sounds devious. ...But there's just something about Elvendork that just tugs at my heartstrings..." James sighed dramatically, while Hermione tried hard not to giggle.

_Oh Merlin, Harry; How close could you have come to instant bullying? Thank Merlin for Lily..._

"On a serious note, though," Sirius snickered at his own pun, "if I were to ever have a kid it'd probably have a constellation name."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Well, practically everybody in my family has been a constellation and I guess I don't want to break the tradition." Sirius frowned. "I don't know why, really. But I really do like the name Rasalas...and a Black with the name of a lion? Mother would be absolutely furious."

James snickered and Hermione smiled. "Nice."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Remus and Lily (who was the other Gryffindor sixth year prefect) eventually joined the group in their compartment much to the delight of James, the annoyance of Lily and the amusement of everybody else. It had gotten quite tight in the compartment by this stage and Hermione was practically on Sirius' lap when Remus squished in beside her and Marlene, who had a drooling Dorcas using her lap as a pillow. Though it was a shame Alice hadn't sat with them in the compartment as she was riding with her boyfriend Frank (who was journeying to Hogwarts for the final time that year as he was graduating in June) and his friends Hermione couldn't help but feel grateful all the same-imagine if Alice _had_ sat with them!

"So yeah, you're gonna have to battle a troll." Sirius stated in a matter-of-fact tone when Hermione 'asked' what she had to do to be sorted later that afternoon, leaning back in his seat.

"Without a wand, of course." Added James with a wicked smile.

"And without help!" Finished Peter, grinning as widely as his friends.

"A troll." Hermione stated blankly, inwardly cheering for herself at her emotionless tone. "...Is that it?"

At the group's incredulous expressions, Hermione laughed. "Been there, done that. My best friends and I defeated a troll together with a _Wingardium Leviosa_ when we were eleven years old."

_"Eleven/defeated/What the fuck!"_ Came seven surprised exclamations from Hermione's compartment mates and Hermione grinned.

"Oh, the troll was nothing. Goodness knows Harry, Ron and I fought a lot worse than that. We gave our teachers Hell when we were at school." Hermione smiled at the thought of her best friends and surprised herself when the tears didn't fill her eyes at the thought of her friends like it used to. Guilt suddenly ate at her and it was then that her eyes burned. _How _dare_ she be happy when they weren't with her?_ Hermione harshly brought a hand to her eyes and rubbed the warmth that had gathered there away with her sleeve. "But enough about me." Her voice was suddenly rather throaty and she raised her eyes to the ceiling to blink more tears back. "I sincerely doubt Professor Dumbledore will sick a troll on some eleven year olds, no matter how amusing that would be for the crowd at large." Hermione ignored Sirius and James' snickers and smirked at Lily's annoyed expression. "If anything, all that'll probably happen will be that a hat will be dropped on my head and it will tell me where I belong."

"...Dumbledore told you about the hat?"

Hermione grinned wickedly. "Dumbledore told me about the hat."

"So what is the plan for you, Hermione? Will you be going with the firsties to be sorted, or is something different planned?"

"I have no idea. Dumbledore wasn't really all that forthcoming. He enjoys watching me squirm, I think."

"You're on friendly terms with Dumbledore?" Marlene asked in surprise, brown eyes wide.

"Hah, friendly?" Sirius snorted, "Those two talk like they're old friends. Dumbledore came around loads of times over the holidays, right Jimmy?"

James nodded. "Yeah. Right barmy he is, that Dumbledore. Brilliant, but absolutely nutters."

The girls all looked at Hermione in awe and Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Professor Dumbledore is a great person, really. We have the most fascinating conversations." _About Dark Lords, prophecies and Death Eaters,_ Hermione thought to herself silently. "He wasn't all that intimidating when he stayed for dinner that night was he, Sirius, James?"

James batted a hand, grinning easily. "Not if you're as confident as Padfoot and I. Lesser wizards would probably quiver in their dragonhide boots when faced with Albus Dumbledore even in a neutral, non-schooling setting."

Sirius laughed. "But the Professorhead is a right lark at the dinner table anyway-had Prongs' chicken drumsticks dancing along the tabletop at one stage."

"And he didn't want to give them back, either." James pouted and both Hermione and Sirius laughed.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

It was dark by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled up in Hogsmeade Station and all dressed in their uniforms, the group of eight stepped off the train.

"Firs' years, firs' years, come around this way then! Mind yer step, now! Firs' years!" A familiar booming voice spoke louder than all the other chattering students and not caring that she was suddenly crying, Hermione smiled at the sight of her old friend Rubeus Hagrid standing as tall as he had ever been, a wide smile on his bearded face and his dark beetle eyes crinkling even in the dark.

"Well," said James, draping an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Shall we go and see what Hagrid has to say, then?" He glanced at the others who were all standing around and waiting for James. "You guys go ahead to the carriages. If Hermione has to take the boat I'll go with her."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "James...?" She breathed, stunned and yet quite touched that he would do that with her.

James smiled and Hermione saw Harry. Oh, they looked so alike at times it made Hermione cry inside. "Come on, 'Mione, like I'd let you do this alone!"

"What!" shouted Sirius, moving to stand next to James and rumple his hair. "And I get to miss out on a splendid boat ride as well? Nope, I'm coming too."

James grinned at his best mate and nodded. "Right then. Moony, Wormtail, wanna join us?"

Remus grinned and Peter smiled gently.

"I think I'm gonna save my energy and just take the carriage up," Peter replied, "I'm not gonna fall in again."

"Pansy." laughed Sirius in response.

"Remy?" James asked, leaning in toward his werewolf friend.

"I'm gonna save myself the effort and just take the carriage up, too." Remus stated with a wry grin. "Besides, I'm pretty sure the boat's gonna be cramped enough with the three of you-it's not like any of you have the figures of eleven year olds."

Hermione glared at Remus. "Are you calling me _fat_, Remus?"

Amber eyes widened in shock and Remus' mouth opened and closed and opened again, seemingly speechless. "W-wha?"

James and Sirius meanwhile roared with laughter, both grinning at Hermione. "Oh, 'Mione, don't give poor Moony here a heart-attack-I don't think he could possibly take it!"

Remus still looked rather chalky when Hermione, Sirius and James then waved goodbye to the others and walked toward Hagrid, who beamed at the trio as they stood behind all the pooling first year students.

"Oi, did we really look like such midgets back when we were first years, Pads?" James asked loudly as he stared at the eleven year olds who stared at James right back, their eyes bugged in awe and fright at the sight of the tall sixth years.

"Buggered if I know, Prongs. All I know is that I've only gotten _more_ sexy as the years went on." Sirius preened, quickly pouting when Hermione laughed and James just grinned in response. "Oi!"

"Ah, young Sirius Black, James Potter an' you must be 'Ermione!" Hagrid boomed, smiling. "Why am I not surprised to find you two here with Hermione, boys?"

James grinned. "Like we could let her take the boat all by herself?" He replied, "Besides, Sirius and I had a great time on the boats the first time around, why not try it again? Just for kicks?"

Hagrid laughed. "Yer know, you two are the firs' two to ever take the boat to Hogwarts twice."

"We're honoured, sir." Both boys saluted and Hagrid chuckled deeply.

"Alrigh' then. Nice ter meet yeh, Hermione. I'm Rubeus Hagrid-jus' call me Hagrid, and I'm the Keeper of the Keys here at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled widely up at the bushy-faced man and barely managed to keep the tears from springing to her eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Hagrid."

"Okay, so we're all here, then?" Hagrid suddenly asked the group at large, before nodding to himself. "Alrigh' then, follow me, firs' years! Watch yer step, now! Careful! Careful!"

More steady now than she had been when she was eleven years old, Hermione with Sirius and James on either side of her with their arms out ready to catch her if she tripped, followed Hagrid down a familiar steep and narrow path. Just as it was then when Hermione was young, the students were all quiet as they stumbled down the track, though James and Sirius of course had to make comments about the monsters that would surely jump out and grab the first years if they didn't bunch together, and were wondering (quite loudly, mind) how big the troll was going to be this time around. While Hermione would've normally scolded the duo for being such prats, Hermione couldn't help but find them rather entertaining, the first years were as wired as coiled snakes now; prepared to snap into action at the first signs of danger.

"You'll get yer firs' glimpse o' Hogwarts in a tick," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this here bend."

And once again, just as when Hermione was young, there were exclamations of awe from all directions when the students caught their first glimpses of Hogwarts.

"Ohhh, it's _beautiful_..." Hermione breathed and not even Sirius or James had any smart comments to make for they were as awed as Hermione.

No matter how many times they would see Hogwarts, the view was just astounding every time when looking upon it at night from the shores of the Black Lake. The vast castle stood tall atop its high mountain, its many turrets and towers still the same as they were in her old time and the windows still sparkled in the starry purple sky. It was as beautiful now as it was then. Silent tears slipped down Hermione's cheeks. She was finally _home_.

"No more'n four to a boat!" shouted Hagrid as he pointed to a small fleet of boats that sat in the water by the shore.

Sirius and James promptly grinned at Hermione, lifting the girl off her feet and carrying her toward the furthest boat by her arms before plopping her in a seat. They then clambered into the boat after her and Remus was right about it being a very tight fit.

"Everybody in?" called Hagrid, who still had a massive boat to himself. "Righto' then-FORWARD!"

And the fleet of boats all moved as one as they glided across the lake that was as smooth as glass. For some reason though Hermione's boat wasn't moving and glancing at James and Sirius Hermione knew why. "Come on boys, the boat wants to move now, we haven't got all night you know so stop casting the _Immobulus_ and lets get moving!"

James and Sirius both stared at each other over Hermione's head and snickered. "Aww, Hermione, you always steal our thunder." With a push the boat suddenly slid across the lake too, and it was when they were about halfway across the lake did the boys start to have their fun.

"Ready Prongs?" Called Sirius with a wild laugh, practically bouncing in his seat.

"I do believe I am, Padfoot my old friend!" James called back.

Dread filled Hermione's stomach.

_Oh Merlin, what were they gonna do?_

_"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream!"_ The boys both began to holler (though how they'd learned the muggle tune Hermione had no idea), rocking the boat from side to side harshly and ignoring Hermione's screams of protest, the girl wild eyed as the boat rocked dangerously close to capsizing.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER AND SIRIUS ORION BLACK-STOP ROCKING THIS BOAT THIS INSTANT OR I'LL SHOVE YOU OUT MYSELF!" Hermione shrieked but the boys paid no mind and continued to rock the boat and Hermione gripped the seat like it was a lifeline. She certainly did _not_ want to go for a swim so late at night in a lake that was home to a giant squid _and_ a mermaid village, no sir. And by the time the trio did arrive and Hermione had gotten her revenge by making sure James' head smacked against the cliff face, all of Hermione's amusement drained when she caught sight of another familiar face in Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall.

The severe-looking Scottish woman merely sighed when she spotted a whining James and a cackling Sirius. "Why am I not surprised to find that it's you two who are keeping the sorting from finishing, Mr Potter and Mr Black?"

"Minnie!" Both boys crowed in delight.

Sirius grinned. "It's been too long, Minnie!"

"Far too long!" Added James. He then stepped out of the boat, holding out an hand gallantly for Hermione to take. "Come on, sis. It's time for your sorting."

Taking James' offered hand with a smile, Hermione was lifted from the boat and glancing at James, they both grinned wickedly. Before Sirius could clamber out of the boat, both "Potters" kicked the side and sent Sirius flying overboard into the water, laughing raucously at Sirius' high pitched scream as his body hit the lake.

"You bloody tossers!" screamed Sirius from the no doubt freezing water, coughing the icy liquid.

"Are you three quite done?" With a flick of her wand, McGonagall lifted Sirius from the lake and with another flick instantly dried him off. "We've likely missed the Sorting Hat's song and the sorting itself, now. The students are no doubt waiting for you so let's make this quick." McGonagall frowned severely before turning and walking up the stone steps toward the castle.

Hermione, thoroughly chastised and red-faced, quickly followed the Transfiguration professor, her head bowed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, Professor..."

"McGonagall," The dark haired witch replied, her voice softening slightly. "I apologise, Miss Potter, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts."

"I-I see."

"Well Miss Potter, though I'm sure Mr Potter and Mr Black have explained already, there are four houses that you can be sorted into."

"Gryffindor known for chivalry and bravery, Hufflepuff for loyalty and hard workers, Ravenclaw for the power of knowledge and wit and Slytherin for ambitiousness and cunning. I will be sorted by having the Sorting Hat placed on my head, and the hat will tell me where I belong." Hermione interjected quickly with a small smile. "I've heard _Hogwarts: A History_, Professor. Had to make sure what I was getting myself into. Not that I wasn't already in hot water with the dolts behind me." She sighed loudly, snickering at Sirius and James' ever present "OI!".

Professor McGonagall then stopped outside the door to the Great Hall. Sirius and James paused on either side of Hermione, both grinning.

"You ready, 'Mione?" James asked cheerfully, winking.

Hermione smiled. "Of course. What do I have to be afraid of?"

"Besides all the eyes of the students on you when we all walk in late?"

Hermione swallowed. "Ugh, thanks for reminding me, boys."

Sirius beamed. "It's what we do, love."

McGonagall, frowning, glared at the two boys. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for making Miss Potter late for her own sorting! And ten points for being late yourselves! Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous, taking points from my very own House before a day of class starts-before all the students are _sorted_, even! Why am I not surprised?" The Scottish woman with another flick of her wand opened the Great Hall's doors and all eyes that were once on a standing Dumbledore at the teacher's table turned to Hermione, Sirius, James and Professor McGonagall. Embarrassment crept into Hermione's cheeks, but drawing forth her Gryffindor courage Hermione stood proudly beside her new brother and his handsome best friend, a wry smile passing her lips.

"Ah, it appears as if our final dawdling students have arrived after all." The old man greeted with a pleased smile. "Mr Potter, Mr Black, I expect that you escorted Miss Potter," the students erupted with whispers at the announcement of Hermione's surname, "to the Great Hall to the best of your abilities?"

"Of course, your Professorheadship!" proclaimed Sirius and James loudly as they saluted the smiling Dumbledore, proud looks on their faces.

"And thank you both kindly for doing so. Miss Potter appears in good spirits, a job well done. But now if you two wouldn't mind taking your places at Gryffindor table," Dumbledore gestured to the table on the far left of the room. Both boys, nodding at Hermione and mouthing words of encouragement then linked arms and skipped toward the Gryffindor table, much to the amusement of the other students, many of whom laughing at the sight. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the students instantly fell silent, their gazes on Hermione and Dumbledore again.

"Now, Miss Potter, if you wouldn't mind sitting on the stool there and placing that hat on your head?"

Nodding, Hermione walked to the stool. And placing the Hat on her head with a determined look in her eye, Hermione awaited her fate.


	9. Fawkes

A/N: So. 51 reviews for the last one. Thank you all _so_ much. I'm so grateful and please keep your wonderful reviews coming-I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint! We're finally at Hogwarts, everybody! Enjoy!

**Fawkes.**

"Well, Miss Hermione Granger. I would say that I am glad to see you again but I do not believe we have met, though your brain says that we in fact have." The familiar small voice of the Sorting Hat spoke from a spot behind Hermione's ear. "You are a time traveller, yes?"

_'I am.'_ Hermione replied in her mind. _'I'm originally from the 1990's.'_

"I see." The hat murmured. "Did you know," It suddenly spoke with a conversational tone, "that you are the fifth traveller I have sorted since I was created?"

"The _fifth_?" Hermione spoke aloud in her surprise. "Really?"

"Yes indeed, my dear." The hat replied, almost smug. "I must admit however that you have been the first in over a century now. So I do doubt that you would be able to communicate with traveller who came before you. Though by looking into your mind your predecessor had originally died within similar circumstances. Died before he had the chance to live out a life that he would be proud of and died before fulfilling his life's purpose. So _They_ sent him back; just as they have you. You appear to have the weight of Europe on your shoulders, little one."

'_They?_'

"Sweet child, where are those impressive brains of yours that had me debating putting you in Ravenclaw? Did your Gryffindor recklessness drown them out?" The hat retorted, laughing in Hermione's head when the girl stiffened at the insult. "The Gods, child." It stated as if Hermione were a very slow child. "The deities. The divine, the celestial beings, immortals, the avatar, the angels; call Them what you will, but divine intervention has taken place here Miss Granger and you are the Chosen One."

_'...You cannot be serious.'_

The hat sighed. "Miss Granger you are in the world of magic. Where there really are such things as goblins and ghouls; where potions can revitalise you in one instant and kill you the next. Where a simple incantation can end your life in a flash of light and where you can turn a teacup into a toadstool with a flick of your wand. Tell me, if you are able to bear witness all of these things since being introduced to the magical world, which might I add before you came to Hogwarts you believed were not real, what right do you have to say about the Heavens and such? Your friend Luna Lovegood had the right idea. Some things are not always in plain sight, child. You are going to have to open your eyes and see everything that you possibly can. Open your eyes to the possibilities. You died, did you not? And yet here you are? It is strange. It is not normally done. You are special."

The hat was quiet for a few moments and Hermione could hear the whispers of the other students, all curious as to why Hermione hadn't been sorted yet. It wasn't often that the hat took so long to decide the house of a future student. The hat's silence was eerie.

"Do you believe me, Hermione Granger?" The hat spoke again. "Do you believe that you were chosen for a reason?"

_'If I were not chosen I wouldn't be here.' _Hermione replied softly, _'I would be dead and who knows where?'_

"Nobody really knows what its like to die. ...Though then again, you do know what it's like, don't you?"

"It's quicker and easier than falling asleep." Hermione spoke aloud again and the whispers started once more. "Not painful, not at all."

The hat hummed. "Well Miss Granger I do believe you and I have been talking for far too long. Your fellow students must believe you may be a future Dark Lord in the making or something along those lines."

Hermione laughed, _'Just what I need. And I'm quite far from that point, regardless.'_

"Indeed, indeed. Now, let me take a look inside your head. Intelligence in spades, the key criteria for Ravenclaw, though apparently I have told you such before. Hardworking and determined and your loyalty...your loyalty knows no bounds, does it Miss Granger? Very Hufflepuff of you there. Then there is your ambition and resourcefulness...that is the Slytherin in you too, Miss Granger. But that bravery and nerve...I see why I ultimately placed you in Gryffindor. Do not lose sight of it. It will take you far, child. Remember what I have said to you today, Hermione Granger. Or should I say Potter?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione barely made it to her seat in between a beaming Remus and a laughing Sirius before she was assaulted with hugs and shouts from the Marauders and the girls beamed at her from across the table. Dumbledore rose to his feet again, arms spread wide in greeting. "And now that everybody has been sorted, welcome!" The old man voiced with a wide smile. "Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! We will discuss general housekeeping after we all tuck in."

The golden dishes along the tables all filled with foods of different kinds and Hermione smiled, helping herself to some roast chicken. Sirius to her left speared a roast potato in a gravy dish that he'd stolen for himself and set beside his plate while Remus to her right slapped roast beef onto his.

"So what took the hat so long to sort you?" asked Sirius with a half-chewed potato in his mouth, bits of food flying as he spoke.

Cringing, Hermione waited until she swallowed her food before she spoke. "The hat and I had a conversation."

"Really?" asked Lily from directly across Hermione with wide eyes. The red head had tucked into some Yorkshire pudding while waiting for Hermione to answer.

"Yeah, really." Hermione replied softly. "What, hasn't anybody talked to the hat for so long before?"

"Not really, no." Remus said, sipping his pumpkin juice. "Most people barely have the hat on their head before their house is announced, but sometimes the hat will take a minute or two to decide."

"But you," finished James, grinning at Hermione over Remus' head, "had to be unique and make the hat take forever, eh?"

Hermione winked. "It's what I do."

Everybody chattered about meaningless topics until the the food and drink all vanished from their plates and Dumbledore rose to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Now that we've all eaten and drank until our hearts' content, I do believe that now is the time for some general housekeeping rules. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is as its title suggests, forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students," blue eyes turned to the direction of the Marauders, all of whom grinned shamelessly in their seats. "should do well to remember that as well. I've been also been asked by the Caretaker Mr Filch to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Quidditch trials will be held during the fourth week of term once everybody is settled and anybody interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch who will then pass along the information to the Quidditch team captains. Also, this year I would like to announce that we have a new teacher joining our ranks. Professor Rowan Doyle has kindly consented to fill the vacant Defence Against The Dark Arts post." Dumbledore gestured to the burly red haired man sitting beside Professor Flitwick who raised a large hand in greeting. The man received a warm welcome in response and while everybody was still applauding Sirius leaned over Hermione and James leaned over Remus. In unison, both boys asked, "Betting pool?", which caused both to laugh at the other in amusement before they returned to their original seating. Hermione glanced at Remus who grinned at her as if telling her to ask again later. "Now," Dumbledore continued after the applause died down, "before we all trot off to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore beamed and just like Hermione remembered when she was a first year the teachers' smiles turned brittle.

Glancing at the table, Hermione recognised quite a few members of the staff that were around in her time, though the teachers were all a lot younger and less grey looking. She spotted a stern faced Minevra McGonagall to the left of Dumbledore and Professor Filius Flitwick sat to Dumbledore's right. The Herbology Professor Pomona Sprout was beaming at the table as well, and Professor Horace Slughorn, who still large sat beside her. Down the way Hermione was delighted to see the Ancient Runes Professor Bathsheba Babbling beside Arithmancy Professor Septima Vector. But Dumbledore, seemingly not noticing the teachers' souring expressions flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out the end, rising high above all the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everybody pick your favourite tune," cheered the old Headmaster, "and off we go!"

And the school sang.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Just as they had in her own time, everybody finished the song at different times and Hermione found herself not at all surprised when the Marauders were the last ones left, the four sounding very much like a muggle gospel choir singing at a Sunday Mass. James' baritone contrasted beautifully with Peter's soprano while Sirius' tenor and Remus' alto melded together quite nicely. All four were surprisingly talented singers, if Hermione knew any better they would probably make an excellent music group. The Wizarding's version of The Beatles perhaps? Dumbledore conducted the last lines with his wand and when all four had finished, the group stood on the bench and saluted their Headmaster who was by far applauding the four the loudest.

"Well that was much better than last year!" Dorcas laughed when the four finally took their seats. "You guys were literally screaming!"

Peter laughed. "We thought we'd mix it up a little this year, right mates?"

The remaining Marauders all nodded with cheerful laughs of their own, quieting when Dumbledore raised his voice again.

"Well now that the song is done, I believe it is time for you all to go to bed. Off you trot!"

Standing with the rest of the Gryffindor table, Hermione held back from walking ahead of everybody else to Gryffindor tower, remaining behind with the Marauders and the sixth year girls who were apparently waiting for the crowd to fill out before they too were to head to bed.

"Miss Potter!" Professor Dumbledore called from the Head's Table and glancing up at the elderly wizard, Hermione smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Dressed in star spangled midnight blue robes, Dumbledore looked as eccentric as ever as he approached the smiling Gryffindors and pausing in front of Hermione, his smile widened. "Miss Potter, why am I not surprised to find you a Gryffindor?"

Hermione laughed, "Well the hat said I fitted all the houses to some extent though the scarlet and gold won out overall."

Dumbledore peered at Hermione over half-moon glasses. "Indeed? Well Miss Potter if you wouldn't mind I would greatly appreciate seeing you later on this week to discuss matters amongst other matters." The old man's eyes twinkled and Hermione nodded.

"Of course, Professor." Her eyes were suddenly steely. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Shall I bring ice mice?"

Dumbledore's pleasant smile widened and there was a knowing look in his eyes. "Oh, that would be lovely Miss Potter. Some ice mice to eat while chatting sounds excellent. Well I do believe you should all kindly escort Miss Potter to Gryffindor Tower, though I do hope you ensure she arrives before sunrise boys."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione woke early the next morning to find all the other girls were still asleep in their beds. Padding into the bathroom adjourning the bedroom, Hermione showered, dressed and walked down to the Common Room to find Remus crashed out in an armchair. Smiling to herself Hermione flopped onto the seat beside the werewolf and grinned when Remus started awake, his wand instantly in Hermione's face.

"Good morning Remus~" Hermione sang cheerily, winking at the glaring teenager. "Nice reflexes you have there."

"Hermione!" gasped Remus in surprise, his eyes wild. "_Tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! / You scared the Hell out of me!" _He babbled in French before realising his mistake and switching back to English, though slightly accented. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Hermione adjusted her robes while seated and grinned. "I just got here, you woke up pretty quick. But Remus, why are you sleeping on the couch?"

Remus sighed, running a hand down his tired face. "Well, James and Sirius were being idiots last night and wouldn't shut up. So I came down here for a bit until they calmed down...but I guess I fell asleep." Hermione would've almost believed the lie if not for the dark tint to his cheeks.

_'He's lying to me? Oh ho, Remus John Lupin, what _are_ you hiding?'_

Playing along, Hermione nodded. "Yes, they can be a bit much sometimes, I'll admit. But they are usually rather excitable, it's almost endearing." Remus smiled in response. "Well, I think you should go and get ready Remus and take me to the Great Hall for breakfast, what do you say?"

Remus flushed. "O-oh, of course. Give me a few minutes to change." Remus shot to his feet and raced up the stairs to the boy's dormitory leaving Hermione sitting in the chair in front of the empty fireplace. She smiled.

_Remus Lupin what are you hiding indeed._

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"So what classes are you lot taking?" asked Marlene at breakfast forty-five minutes later, yawning widely as she spread marmalade across her toast.

McGonagall had just breezed by with the class schedules and Hermione skimmed through her own, grinning widely. "Well I'm taking Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Astronomy and History of Magic."

Forks simultaneously clattered onto plates and the sixth years all openly gaped at Hermione.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed Sirius, "Ten NEWTs subjects!"

Hermione blinked. "Yes, and?"

"H-Hermione!" James squeaked, "_Remus_ isn't doing that many classes!"

The copper haired boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm only taking Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts from this year on. ...I'd take Potions, but I really am pants at it. Like, _seriously_ pants. Professor Slughorn asked me not to come back after I melted seventeen cauldrons last year."

Hermione blinked.

_Seventeen cauldrons! Last _year_? Not even _Neville_ melted that many throughout his Hogwarts _career_ and he was taught by Snape! ...I suppose that explains why Snape made his Wolfsbane Potion then..._

"...Uh...wow, Remus. Just...wow." The others all laughed at Hermione's reaction and she pouted. "But that's it though? I got nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations for my OWLs-its not like it can't be done, you know. ...Though I am rather disappointed with that E..."

"What the actual _fuck_!" shouted Sirius again, staring at James who looked as flabbergasted as he.

"Language, Sirius!" Hermione crossed her arms under her chest and frowned. She glanced over at the girls. "Tell me what you lot are all doing."

"Same as Remus except I'm not taking Arithmancy or Ancient Runes but I am taking Potions." Marlene said first. "I wanna be an Auror so I'm taking all the criteria they asked for."

Alice, who had joined the group for breakfast nodded. "Same as Marlene, though I'm also taking Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'm taking the Auror package," said Dorcas with a flip of her hair. "So Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Oh, and with the addition of Divination. I have fun there."

Hermione frowned. "But didn't you want to be a robe-maker, Dorcas?"

Frowning slightly at Hermione's use of her full name, Dorcas sighed. "...While being a robe-maker is my dream, yes, I think my skills are needed elsewhere right now. I think I'd be more useful as an auror than a robe-maker right now."

The air around the group was serious now and Hermione nodded shortly, understanding.

Lily suddenly smiled, directing the dark conversation into something brighter. "Well Hermione, I'm taking Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. And I think seven NEWTs classes is plenty. Do you think you could handle ten?"

Hermione snorted at Lily's tone. "Did my OWLs not give you an inclination, Lily?" She asked playfully. "I think I'll be just fine."

Lily smirked, the challenge clearly in her expression. "It should be interesting to watch."

Turning to the remaining Marauders while smiling at the idea of competing with _the_ Lily Evans for grades, Hermione questioned them next. "Sirius? Peter? James?"

Peter went first. "Well I'm the same as Marlene."

Sirius and James then looked at each other and in unison they spoke. "Potions, Transfiguration, Charms. Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures."

James spoke alone next. "Then on my own I'm doing Arithmancy." He pushed up his glasses with a smirk and looking purposefully geeky.

"While I," Sirius stated next, "am taking on Ancient Runes and Astronomy. Hermione, we're gonna be together!"

James and the remaining Marauders looked at Sirius in surprise. "You're doing _eight_ classes Padfoot!"

"Merlin, that's almost as many as Hermione!"

"What the Hell!"

Sirius pouted. "You don't think I can do it?"

James snorted, but there was an odd look in his eyes. A mixture of sadness and anger. It was an odd combination. "It's not as if we think you _can't_, Pads, it's the why here. If anybody could do it it's you! ...Or obviously Hermione. But what's your motive?"

"To see if I can?" Sirius snorted. "Why else would I do it?"

A small frown tugged at James' lips and Sirius as if knowing what James was thinking (and he likely did, too) suddenly scowled, turning back to his pancakes.

"So what do we have first?" asked Marlene with a mouthful of toast, grinning at a disgusted Lily.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Marls." Lily brushed crumbs off her robes. "But we all have Herbology first up."

"Okay, brilliant. If we're in partners, I'm with Alice!"

"Hey! What if _I_ wanted to work with Alice?" Dorcas pouted. "She's great at Herbology!"

"It's nice to know my skills and not my person are so appreciated, guys." Alice replied dryly, smiling.

"You know we love you, Alice!" chimed Dorcas and Marlene in unison and Alice couldn't help but laugh.

"You know though girls, Professor Sprout will probably put us all in alphabetical order, anyway." The round-faced girl informed with a smile, snickering at the two girls' devastated expressions.

"So we'll probably be together!" Dorcas and Marlene both exclaimed, glancing at each other. "Blimey!"

Lily, Alice, Remus and Peter all laughed raucously at this and Hermione sighed. She hated being out of the loop.

"Want to tell me how this is funny?" She asked the sniggering Remus beside her who grinned in response.

"Well last year when we were working with Fanged Geraniums for Herbology Marlene and Cas were both put into a group. Anyway, during the lesson Marlene was distracted I think by Sirius getting bitten on the arse by his plant-" "And that bloody hurt, too!" Sirius interrupted and James snickered, "and didn't realise that her and Cas' plant had gotten loose. Needless to say, Marlene lost a lot of blood when the plant went for her throat and instead of being of any use the plant tripped Cas and knocked her out cold when her head smacked against the table." Hermione gaped when Remus started laughing again. "Oh, if I owned a Pensieve! Hermione you would cry you'd laugh that hard. One of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life."

"Hey!" Both girls shouted in response but it merely brought on more snickers from the table, even Hermione couldn't help but smile at everybody's enthusiasm.

Seeing students all beginning to file out to head to their classes, Hermione too rose to her feet. "Ready to go, guys?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"So what species would you be interested in growing, James?" Hermione in a stroke of luck managed to be partnered with James for Herbology for the duration of the semester. Professor Sprout, who was as jovial and lovely as she would be in the nineties informed the sixth year class that in partners they would be assigned with growing a magical plant from seedling until whatever level the plant was at when the semester ended. In theory it sounded like a simple assignment, but when they were given a list of species to choose from Hermione realised that it wouldn't be that easy at all. All of the seedlings that the students had to choose from were rather temperamental and dangerous or extremely difficult to cultivate.

Most people all seemed to get along with who they were partnered with except for Peter who was stuck with one Xavier Mulciber, much to the Marauders' horror and disgust. Shivers ran down Hermione's spine at the sight of the much younger Death Eater. She hadn't seen him since she fought against him in the Department of Mysteries all those years ago. Even though Peter was the one who was working with the Slytherin, Hermione's gaze would constantly shift toward Sirius, as if worried he'd suddenly disappear and Hermione would never see him again. But if her hatred for Peter Pettigrew was hard to deal with, it was nothing compared to the loathing she felt when she saw Severus Snape for the first time.

He was so _young_.

It was hard to believe that the young man who seemed so intent on working with his partner Clarissa Stebbins, a Ravenclaw who wore her long blond hair tied in a plait down her back, would turn out to be the killer of one of the most brilliant wizards of all time. A pang caught in her chest when she remembered Albus Dumbledore's broken form at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower and she decided then that she would visit Dumbledore that night.

"Well how do you feel about a challenge?" James replied with a wide grin, leaning on his elbows at his and Hermione's table.

"Well Mr Potter I do in fact like the idea of a challenge." Hermione spoke slowly. James' grin was rather infectious. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think we should have a shot at growing Gillyweed." James' smile only grew wider at the clear intrigue in his fellow Gryffindor's eyes. "Sure, it'd be a little difficult, but I think you and I could pull it off, Miss I-Got-An-O-In-Herbology."

"Hmm," Hermione rested her chin on her palm, tilting her head in James' direction. "Well I know _I_ could do it, you're right about Gillyweed being a challenge, but how do I know _you_ wont drag me down, Potter?"

James' expression turned scandalous. "Oh!" He exclaimed, apparently wounded. "You doubt my simply _smashing_ Herbology abilities?"

Hermione smiled. "No not really."

"...Wha?"

Hermione winked. "I think you're a lot smarter than you let on, brother dear. You and Sirius Black, for that matter. So, Gillyweed then?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Well after dinner that evening Lily and Remus, who both had Prefect rounds led Hermione up to Dumbledore's office. Pausing in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Hermione smiled. "Thanks for the help, guys. I should be good to get back myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Remus worriedly, "This place is pretty huge and its even more so in the dark."

Hermione smiled. "I'll be fine, Remus. Besides, I don't know how long I'll be here this evening so there's really no point in you two waiting for me. And you've got your patrols to do as well! I might see you both when I get back, I want to write up that Arithmancy chart so I have it done before its due."

"But its not due for a good two weeks!" Remus exclaimed in slight surprise, his eyes wide.

Hermione smiled. "All the more reason to get it done. Well you two, I'll see you both later. Have fun on your rounds!"

Hermione waved at the two and spoke the password to the gargoyle who leapt aside at the correct queue Hermione had given it, revealing a spiral stone staircase that had appeared from behind the wall. "Oh wow," The muggleborn breathed. "Hogwarts is so amazing." Stepping on the staircase inside the split in the wall, Hermione let out a quiet gasp of surprise as the stair slowly began to move upward on its own, the gargoyle quickly standing back in its original position before it vanished out of sight. The staircase finally stopped moving as it appeared in front of a highly polished door that had a large brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

Hearing no sounds from inside the room, Hermione brought up a hand to knock the knocker.

Before Hermione could even knocked, Dumbledore's slightly muffled voice called, "Come on in, Miss Potter."

How Dumbledore knew it was Hermione she had no idea but Hermione opened the door nonetheless and having never been in Dumbledore's office was instantly spellbound. It was beautiful. The door opened to reveal a beautiful circular room that had a large window to the east with a magnificent view of the mountains surrounding the castle, and there was also a glimpse of the Quidditch pitch. The walls of office were covered with portraits of whom Hermione believed to be previous Headmasters of Hogwarts, for Hermione could see a snoozing Armando Dippet near the magnificent Headmaster's desk and a scowling Phineas Nigellus Black. The desk was just beautiful, claw-footed and papers were stacked tall on the highly polished surface. To the right hand side on the table sat a silver ink pot with what appeared to have a phoenix feather quill resting inside. Around the office there were a few spindly-legged tables supporting rather odd looking silver instruments that were whirling and emitting little puffs of smoke. It really was quite amazing. And seated in the Headmaster's chair that had a very high back was Albus Dumbledore, who smiled at Hermione over his half-moon glasses.

"Good evening, Miss Potter. Please, take a seat." With a flick of his wand Dumbledore conjured what looked to be a rather squishy chair and Hermione sat down. "What brings you to my office so late in the evening, Hermione?"

Hermione flushed. "O-oh, I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you, Professor. You said I was welcome whenever for a chat so I thought I would pop in tonight."

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Oh, not at all Miss Potter, I was merely curious. And yes, do feel free to pop in anytime though I may not always be in Hogwarts, you must understand. I unfortunately have many other duties to attend to, though I would a lot of the time rather just remain here at my beloved school."

Hermione smiled. "Hogwarts is after all home."

"It is indeed." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "Now Miss Potter while I am pleased that you have come all these way to visit me, I can tell something is on your mind. Something you feel you cannot confide in the people of your age bracket."

Hermione's smile turned brittle. "I'm uncomfortable." She suddenly stated shortly, staring at Dumbledore. "In my classes there are well-known Death Eaters that have tortured and killed friends of mine, or family members of friends. You'd be surprised to know how many people who are sitting in my Common Room who are murdered or tortured so brutally by these Death Eaters that it would have been better if they had died after all, God forgive me. I find it hard to sit in my classes and keep cool while those...those _bastards_ are allowed to waltz around these corridors without a care in the world. It has been hard enough adjusting to the Marauders. Sometimes when I look at James I forget it's not my Harry standing in front of me. When I look at Sirius sometimes I have to fight _so_ hard to avoid crying. I remember the Sirius I knew who lived in a cave for a year and lived off rats so he could stay close to Harry, the Sirius trapped inside Grimmauld Place, the house he hated more than anything just to keep an Order headquarters open. I think of the Sirius who whispered _'thank you, thank you'_ in my ear over and over as Harry and I freed him from the Ministry on a Hippogriff. I think of Sirius who _died_ and then Harry who was never the same. The death that changed us all and one of the first deaths of many in the war. And then I look at Remus and I see myself and it _hurts_, it hurts so much to know he is the last one left. That he kept so much information from us about his time here at school. I didn't know that Remus was French, professor. I didn't know that he was into 70's punk rock. But I look at him here and I see the broken Remus he became in my time; the last one left, the werewolf, Moony, the best Defence Teacher I'd ever had." Hermione paused for a moment, wiping the tears from her cheeks and taking a few deep breaths. "It's just so _hard_, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sighed. "I don't believe I could possibly come to comprehend how you are feeling right now, Miss Potter. It must be difficult beyond imagination."

Hermione was startled when a flash of flame appeared on her chair's armrest, and glancing down, her eyes filled with tears at the sight of Dumbledore's stunning familiar Fawkes. "'Lo, Fawkes." Hermione breathed, bringing up a shaky hand to pet the phoenix's beautiful red plumage.

The bird trilled in response, and a warm feeling spread through Hermione from her fingers to her toes, calming her. She smiled slowly at the bird, before glancing up at a curious looking Dumbledore.

"You know of Fawkes?" The old man asked kindly, glancing fondly at the bird that suddenly sat in Hermione's lap, the girl continuing to pat its majestic head.

"I do. I've heard his song once. The most terrible, yet the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life." Hermione's smile turned fragile again. "You are very lucky to have him as your familiar, Sir. He was such a beacon of light for us in the war."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and then Fawkes before smiling. "I am indeed."


	10. It's Gonna Be A Battle Royale!

A/N: Happy Friday, everyone! Here's the latest chapter, thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. :)

**It's Gonna Be A Battle Royale!**

It was Friday afternoon when the sixth years had their first Defence lesson and according to the words of the students in different years it seemed as if Professor Doyle was actually a capable enough teacher.

James and Sirius however had already tacked a betting pool sheet on the Gryffindor Common Room notice board on the first day of classes where students would outline the Irish Professor's imminent sacking, disaster, injury or quitting date and the amount of galleons, sickles and knuts they'd pay if they were wrong. It seemed as if the entire Hogwarts cohort outside of Gryffindor knew of this pool as well (though Remus later told her that the Marauders had been running the poll for the past two years in a row) as by the end of the week there were bets from the students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even the occasional Slytherin too. James and Sirius had ended up charming the betting pool chart into duplicate copies for each house's notice board in their respective common rooms and it would update frequently when new bets were placed or when money was increased on bets and so on and so forth so all the houses were aware of what was going on. Hermione was rather impressed by the two sixteen year olds' magical capabilities; the pool sheet was enchanted very much like the Dumbledore's Army member list that Hermione herself had created in her fifth year using the Protean Charm, which was well beyond most normal people's capabilities too.

In all, Hermione was surprised by the popularity of the poll as by the end of the week it had raked in a small fortune. Just as it had been in Hermione's original Hogwarts career, no DADA teacher had ever lasted more than a year as a teacher in the years that the Marauders had been students and it had apparently been that way for as far back as the 1950's. Harry had once mentioned to Hermione that Dumbledore believed that Voldemort had cursed the position after Dumbledore rejected his application for the position for the second time and if any of the stories about the teachers were to be believed, the curse seemed entirely plausible. As for the betting pool, a Gryffindor fifth year by the name of Stephen Nolton put a whopping twenty galleons on Doyle being attacked by a pack of pissed off leprechauns. James and Sirius had both laughed raucously at this and promptly placed a bet on him falling in love with a female centaur that lived in the Forbidden Forest and upon deciding he loved the centaur more than he loved his life as a teacher, he would instead go all naturale and live out the rest of his days in the Forest with his beloved. Amusingly enough this bet was not the most outrageous of all the bets that had been submitted and if the bets were any indication, then Ravenclaw couldn't claim that they had all the creative kids. Not at all.

"Good morning class." Professor Doyle greeted cheerfully as the group as he waltzed into the DADA classroom and leaning against his desk, brown eyes surveyed his students, the majority of whom were giving him their entire attention. "Twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, students. Perfect." The man's grin was rather infectious, and Hermione noticed that James and Sirius seemed to beam in response.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts." He greeted cheerfully, still smiling. "As you may or may not know my name is Rowan Doyle and I'll be your professor for the duration of the year; or at least until something happens to me and I'm either dead or out of a job." The man snickered at the wide-eyed student's expressions. "To answer your unasked question, yes, I was a student here at Hogwarts in the 60's, and yes, the teachers never lasted longer than a year in my day too. Anyway, before I was offered a position here at Hogwarts I was employed by the British Ministry of Magic as an Auror, so hopefully you lot will actually learn something this year."

The students on hearing that their new professor was an ex-auror looked at the man with some new-found respect.

Retired aurors were incredibly rare in England these days; most of them in fact were working still within the Ministry trying their best to combat the Voldemort uprising. So to find an auror with all noticeable limbs still attached, without many truly disfiguring scars and a sunny smile was something shy of a miracle.

After a brief pause while the children chattered excitedly, Doyle spoke again. "The plan for today's lesson kids is simple. I wanna see what you all can do."

"And how are you gonna manage that?" asked an amused Sirius from the seat behind Hermione, his chin rested on his fist.

"I'm thinking, Mr-" Doyle paused, "Black, Sirius Black." Sirius supplied with a grin, "Mr Black, that we should have a good and wholesome Battle Royale."

"Wicked!" shouted most of the males in the class and Hermione herself couldn't withhold her own smirk.

This lesson was going to be very informative on a whole variety of levels and Hermione couldn't help but be excited.

Firstly, Hermione would see how talented in duelling the Marauders were at sixteen. She had never really seen Sirius or Remus for that matter duel as adults, but Hermione had heard they'd all been quite gifted. And if Dumbledore had recruited them for the Order just after they left Hogwarts then they _must_ have had some talent in the area, so Hermione was definitely curious to see just what they could do. She would also see one of the brilliant McKinnons and Dorcas Meadowes duel; Voldemort must've thought they were an obstacle to his goal considering he had taken them (by his own hand even for the case of Dorcas Meadowes) out during the war after all. And Alice and Lily, too. Hermione knew Alice was a powerful witch, becoming an auror at such a young age, and then Lily...for Lily being able to put a stop to Voldemort, she _had_ to be absolutely incredible. To flip the coin, Hermione would also be witness to how talented the future Death Eaters of the class were. She'd have an idea of their duel styles and tactics...and she'd also have an excuse to kick their arses. And the final point for Hermione was that she _finally_ had an excuse to go and curse something; she had needed to vent her frustrations for a long while, now. So yes, this was the perfect excuse.

"So what I want you all to do is clear away all these tables and find yourself a partner to square off with. To win your duel and continue onto the next round, one must either disarm or incapacitate their opponent. I would also advise that all students abstain from using any truly damaging spells and naturally, unforgivables will _not_ be permitted. If I see any dark curses your arses are out of the comp and I'll be reporting you to the Headmaster. Unforgivables are_ not_ tolerated within these walls, understand?" The man's face was incredibly fierce at this last statement and Hermione couldn't withhold her shiver. She could see it in her professor's eyes that he'd seen these curses at work many times...Hermione saw that same haunted look in Harry and the other members of the Order's eyes often since Voldemort's resurrection in 1994.

Quickly rising out of her seat with the rest of her classmates, Hermione gripped Harry's wand in her hand and banished her desk in unison with the rest of her class, looking to Professor Doyle for the next instruction.

"Okay, let's split up, you lot. And let's make this fun; pick someone from another house to duel first. And if you win, please stand aside until the first round finishes and we'll continue with the second, and so on and so forth."

Smiling at her fellow Gryffindors, Hermione was approached by a rather smug looking Matilda Robins of Ravenclaw.

"Give me a challenge, eh, Potter?" The dark haired witch drawled with a smirk, obviously not viewing Hermione as being worth much. "May as well make this interesting."

_'Oh, I'll make this interesting for you all right...'_

Around the room Hermione could see her classmates standing facing their opponents. Some were smiling excitedly, others frowning. Sirius for example was pitted against a lovestruck looking Elkie Vane of Hufflepuff and seeing the tortured expression on his handsome face Hermione couldn't help but snicker. Remus was up against Nicholas Quirke of Ravenclaw and Hermione could see James looking smug as he stood opposite Lazarus Avery.

"Are we ready?" Doyle took in everybody's eager expressions and grinned. "Begin!"

Hermione's grin was wicked as she bowed toward politely toward her opponent and as soon as Matilda raised her head Hermione flicked her wand. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Matilda, clearing not expecting a spell to shoot at her so quickly had no time at all to react and her body slammed to the ground after the spell hit her, her body completely stiff and arms pinned to her sides. "_Accio, wand!_"

Matilda's wand zoomed into Hermione's eagerly awaiting fingers and she grinned in response. "You know, Robins, I thought you'd be a bit of a challenge. Downed by a simple first year spell?" Hermione shrugged. "I guess not."

While Hermione was not normally one for mocking others when she did better than them, she felt that she deserved this tiny bit of gloating. That Matilda was just rude.

"Well, well, nicely done Miss Potter." Came the amused voice of Professor standing to Hermione's left. Dark eyes scrutinised Hermione, who was surprised the Professor even knew her name when he did not know Sirius'. "You're a very fast spell caster. But if you wouldn't mind reversing the spell?"

"Of course, Professor. _Finite._"

Hermione tossed the fuming Matilda Robins her wand as the girl instantly leapt to her feet, brown eyes blazing. "Lucky shot!"

"Mhhm, sure."

Turning away from the silly twit Hermione instead turned her gaze to her classmates, watching as they all duelled each other with equal passion.

Hermione watched with an amused expression as Sirius, seemingly having had enough of the girl's simpering, sent Elkie flying with a well-aimed _Aguamenti_ (something Hermione had found to be quite impressive, as Sirius' cohort had not yet learned _Aguamenti_ in Charms) to the face followed by an _Accio_ to capture her wand, no doubt ruining the girl's perfectly coiffed ebony hair and the carefully applied make-up. Flat on her back on the classroom floor the girl let out a screech of embarrassment, pushing her soggy hair from her eyes. _"Sirius!" _She pouted once she had risen to her feet, her bottom lip trembling. "Look at my _hair_!"

_'Useless bint. Forget your hair and remember the fact you're in a _duel_. If this were the real world and you weren't up against Sirius you'd be bloody dead by now.' _Hermione thought furiously, glaring at the clearly daft Hufflepuff witch.

"Sorry love, I'd really like to continue onto the next round." Sirius didn't look or sound apologetic at all and Hermione couldn't help but snicker; God, like mother, like daughter. "And besides, you wouldn't want to get hurt would you?"

"Oh, of course not Sirius! Thank you so much for looking out for me." The girl cooed, blushing.

Meanwhile James let out a whooping cry as he twirled Lazarus Avery's wand between his fingertips, grinning down at the groaning boy who was bound tightly in ropes at his feet. "Come on, Avery, it wasn't that bad!" and Lily Evans across the room was smiling as she helped a laughing Joseph Madley to his feet, the pretty redhead witch handing the sandy-haired Hufflepuff back his wand. "That was a great hex there Lily-I can't believe I slipped up like that!"

One by one the duels were eventually won and there were sixteen students left. Hermione was unsurprised to find all the Gryffindors had won their respective duels, as had Edgar Bones and Beau Zeller of Hufflepuff, Susanna Chambers and Dempster Wiggleswade of Ravenclaw and Xavier Mulciber, Evan Rosier and naturally Severus Snape of Slytherin.

"Alright you lot, lets begin round two!"

This time Hermione was up against the rather handsome Beau Zeller, who unlike Matilda Robins appeared to have some sort of respect for Hermione.

"Let's do our best, yeah?" The wavy haired blond asked cheerfully as he bowed toward Hermione, Hermione grinning in response.

"I will if you will!"

That, and the boy was absolutely gorgeous; just as his name implied.

"Of course!"

As soon as the two had stood straight the spells went flying.

_"Tarrantallegra!"_

Hermione ducked to the side to avoid the spell before crying, _"Rictusempra!"_

_"Protego!"_

The two traded spells (all fairly harmless) for a further fifteen minutes and though Hermione knew she could've ended the duel sooner she had to admit that she was having a lot of fun duelling the Hufflepuff boy. Beau was quite the talented duellist-was he ever a member of the Order?, she wondered-who could most certainly become useful in the future. Yes, Hermione would mention his name to Dumbledore in the near future.

_"Impedimenta! Expelliarmus!"_

Beau's wand flew from his hand and Hermione caught it with a smile, noting that Beau was smiling too.

_"Finite."_

The spell on Beau was lifted and he made a great show of laughing at his loss, gratefully accepting his wand as Hermione handed it back to him. "Wow, you're amazing, Potter! Just like the rest of the family, eh?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh, I wouldn't go that far..."

"You're brilliant." The Hufflepuff insisted, blue eyes flashing. "I haven't had that much fun in ages!"

"Oh, well thank you very much, then."

Of round two Hermione, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Dorcas, Edgar Bones and Snape had won their duels and for round three Hermione stood opposite a smirking Sirius who was on a high after he had apparently taken out Marlene with a "wicked" Babbling Curse that had the curly haired girl unable to perform any more spells. Dorcas and Remus were facing off in this round, as were the equally determined Severus Snape and Edgar Bones. James hilariously enough was up against a glaring Lily and was begging Remus to switch; he didn't want to hurt his 'Lily-flower'. But Remus, definitely seeing the humour in what was about to take place refused, saying he was rather looking forward to going up against Dorcas who had blushed prettily in response to Remus' light statement. Sirius meanwhile snickered at James' misfortune and James flipped his best friend the bird, looking devastated as he stood before Lily.

"Ready, Hermione?" Sirius purred as he bowed before Hermione, his smirk widening at Hermione's flushed cheeks.

"Mhhm," Hermione replied and both straightening, both flicked their wands.

_"Impedimenta!"_

_"Protego!"_

Hermione threw up a shield as Sirius' spell collided forcefully with it and then shouted, _"Steleus!"_

Sirius sidestepped Hermione's spell in the knick of time, grinning widely. _"Melofors!"_

_'Pumpkins?'_

_"Protego! Histedius!" _Green rings exploded from Hermione's wand and Sirius threw up a shield to avoid the painful rings, shouting a '_Tarrantallegra_'thatHermione ducked to avoid, shooting a Knockback Jinx at the laughing Gryffindor who deflected it easily with a flick of his wand.

_"Incarcerous!"_ A stream of ropes managed to wrap around Hermione's legs but with a quick _Diffindo_ Hermione was able to avoid being wrapped up completely.

Sweat was trickling down Hermione's neck and she was glad that she had let Dorcas attack her hair that morning; being able to tie her long hair back in a ponytail without breaking any hair ties was a small miracle. Sirius was most certainly a gifted duellist and he was only using rather simple jinxes and hexes, Hermione couldn't help but want to see him in a real battle in order to see him _truly_ fight. She was sure it would certainly be something to see.

"_Flipendo!_" Hermione's spell had managed to hit Sirius this time and he was sent sprawling backward though he had managed to catch himself at the last minute.

"Heh, not bad, Potter." Sirius laughed as he sent a Jelly-Legs Jinx her way, the girl easily side stepping and throwing back a Jelly-Legs of her own.

Spells were thrown back and forth for what seemed like an age and Hermione, deciding enough was enough flicked her wand. _"Oppugno."_

Sirius shrieked like a girl when the birds went for his face and Hermione laughed loudly when the boy near-instantly surrendered to her will, practically throwing his wand at Hermione in order to make the birds vanish. The students who had been knocked out of the competition were all roaring with laughter at the sight of a wildly screaming Sirius Black, even James and Remus who had won their duels were laughing too. With a flick of Hermione's wand the birds vanished and Sirius released a loud sigh of relief.

"What is it with you and birds, Hermione!" He demanded as he fixed his unruly hair, "I'm the _only_ one you throw birds at!"

_'Maybe now, yes. But not at first...Ron...'_

Hermione's grin instantly fell at Sirius' words, but while she was quick to replace her frown with another smile, Sirius had seen right through it. "Maybe I do it because I enjoy putting you in your place, Sirius." Hermione gave Sirius his wand back and that announced the end of the third round.

The final four participants were Hermione, Remus, Snape and surprisingly James who was still apologising profusely to Lily even though the fuming redhead was perfectly fine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Shove it, Potter!"

"But Evans!"

_"Shove it!"_

"So we now have our final four." Doyle announced after the James and Lily debacle had simmered, grinning widely. "James and Hermione Potter," Wolf whistles followed James and Hermione's names, James merely grinned at Sirius who was whistling the loudest while Hermione flushed. "Remus Lupin," A call of _'Take it off!'_ that sounded suspiciously like Marlene McKinnon that came from the back caused Remus to blush in embarrassment, "and Severus Snape." to which came a few cheers from the Slytherin cohort. Many chairs had been conjured by this stage in the lesson to watch the remaining duels in relative comfort, Sirius and Peter too having somehow managed to get a hold of a large bowl full of popcorn that they were shovelling down their throats. Watching his friends, Remus released an amused snort. "I must admit I'm rather impressed with the lot of you. Even though we've only been using minor hexes and jinxes you all seemed to have mastered them quite well. But now we have our final four, and only two can go on from here!" Doyle chuckled. "So I think we should mix this up a bit. Family versus family and Gryffindor versus Slytherin. How about we let the Potters have the floor first? Then we'll have Mr Lupin and Mr Snape follow."

Hermione blinked at this and glanced at James who was grinning.

_"Avenge me, Prongs!"_ shrieked Sirius from his squishy armchair, popcorn and spittle flying as he brandished his wand wildly in Hermione's direction. "Avenge me good! Show that sister of yours just how awesome we Marauders can be!"

Laughing, James nodded. "Of course, my lady. I shall honour your request." James bowed deeply in the direction of his best friend who sniggered in response before speaking in a high falsetto.

"Don't fail me, kind Sir!"

"Oh sweet Merlin." Hermione raised a palm to her forehead as the two best friends continued to throw flowery words of love and promise back and forth at each other up until Hermione flicked her wand again and a bird flew at Sirius' face, the boy upending his popcorn, screaming. Peter shrieked at the loss of the popcorn and the rest of the class was entirely amused by this; Even Professor Doyle was chuckling.

"Ready to go, you two?" The teacher asked as the class settled again and Hermione and James both nodded.

"Don't go easy on me because we're family, Hermione!" James said as he bowed deeply, Hermione doing the same.

"Of course not, brother dear. Did I go easy on Sirius?"

_One, two, three._

Brown and hazel locked gazes and both students cried at the same time: _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

James and Hermione both rolled out of the way when the two spells collided sending a shower of sparks everywhere. James was on his feet quicker than Hermione (probably due to all his Quidditch training, Hermione thought with a frown) and he shot _Impedimenta_ after _Impedimenta_ Hermione's way, the brown haired witch twisting gracefully to avoid all the hexes. Hermione shot her own spells at James who too managed to dodge them and for the next few minutes that was all both Potters were seemingly doing, attacking and deflecting each other's attacks.

To the crowd watching it was obvious that the two Potters were talented duellists, the way they exchanged spells and skirted out of the way of each other's incantations was almost like a beautifully constructed dance only there wasn't any music. James' skull brushed the floor at one stage as he bent backward to avoid a powerful _Aguamenti_, only to gasp in surprise when Hermione crouched and swept a foot to collide with James' legs, sending him sprawling to the ground.

_"Accio James' wand!"_ James' wand flew from James' slack grip into Hermione's outstretched hand and after a brief pause in what Hermione assumed was disbelief the class erupted with cheers.

"Muggle tactics! Muggle tactics bested a Marauder!" screeched a laughing Sirius who was on his feet and applauding Hermione. "I'm _never_ letting you live this down, Prongs!"

Ignoring the laughing Sirius James brought a hand to his forehead as he sat up. "Ouch."

Hermione was at James' side in an instant, her hand gently touching the rather large egg on her brother's head. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, James!"

"No harm no foul, princess. I'm all good." James had one eye squinted closed and Hermione helped him to his feet, assisting him to Sirius' armchair. James flopped on top of his brother in everything but blood and snickered when Sirus let out a sound like a strangled cat.

"Bitch."

"Arse."

"Shut up, you two." hissed Remus, slapping both boys on the back of the head and smirking at James' shout of pain. "Don't be a girl, James."

"Well done, Miss Potter." intoned Professor Doyle once all the commotion had died down, "It's good to see that you thought outside of the box. Not all battles are won with wands, you know. Now, Mr Snape and Mr Lupin are you both ready?"

Remus suddenly looked a lot paler than he did a few moments earlier yet he managed to nod jerkily. Snape on the other hand (rage rushed through Hermione when she looked at the traitor) seemed almost eager to fight Remus. There was a malicious look in his dark eyes that Hermione recognised and she couldn't withhold her shiver. Snape was dangerous; so very _very_ dangerous. If he could kill Dumbledore, then what chance would poor Remus stand? She gripped Harry's wand tightly, ready to intervene in a flash if necessary.

Hermione's eyes were glued on Snape's form as he bowed with a sneer toward Remus and as quick as a flash the two were duelling.

She could already see that Snape was gifted duellist even at such a young age. It was unsettling, watching him duel and knowing what he would grow up to do. Remus was talented too, Hermione couldn't deny that, but she knew that Snape was the better opponent. His spell casting was faster than Remus' and it was probably thanks to Remus' werewolf enhanced abilities that he hadn't been struck by one of Snape's curses yet. And then the duel was over as quickly as it started, Remus was on his back and his wand was in Snape's outstretched fingers while Snape glared at Remus as if he were some disgusting potions ingredient.

James and Sirius and Peter surprisingly were instantly on their feet, James and Sirius both had their wands aimed at Snape's face while Peter helped a slightly shaky Remus to his feet.

"I think that's quite enough now, boys." Doyle said calmly as he stepped in between the five angry looking teenaged boys. "Mr Snape won fair and square. If you would give Mr Lupin back his wand, Severus?"

Snape threw Lupin's wand in his direction before he turned to face Hermione. "Whenever you're ready, _Potter_." He sneered Harry's family name like it was the worst kind of curse word and Hermione glared at Snape in response.

"Of course, _Snape_." Hermione spat back just as hatefully as she strode past the openly gaping Marauders, her wand drawn. Red sparks spat from the tip of the holly wand and Snape seemed to appraise Hermione for a moment, eyebrows raised.

Doyle stared at Hermione and Snape who were giving each other quite the stare down. It wasn't hard to see the deeply rooted loathing in Hermione's eyes when she stared at Snape and Doyle wondered what could have possibly spurned such a negative response. Severus _had_ beaten her little friend fair and square, such a response from Hermione was rather unsettling. There was more to it, then. There was something more to what he was seeing. Doyle knew that Hermione had only begun to attend Hogwarts this past week and a week certainly wasn't long enough to create a hate as passionate as the hate Hermione held for this kid. And this hate wasn't the regular Gryffindor versus Slytherin hate, either. No, Doyle would have to see Dumbledore about this. It wasn't healthy.

"When you both are ready," The Irish professor stated, stepping away from the two. "Begin."

"Give me a challenge, Potter." sneered Snape, as he bowed, wand aimed at Hermione.

"I hope you give me the same courtesy, Snape. I wont go down easily." Hermione replied, and as soon as she stood to her full height she leapt to the side to avoid a flash of purple light.

If the duel between Remus and Severus were any indication, it was nothing compared to the spells that Snape was throwing now that he duelled Hermione.

_Perhaps its a Potter-hatred thing,_ Hermione mused as she side stepped a burst of water that was aimed in her direction and rolled out of the way of a stream of ropes that followed shortly afterward. Hermione was mostly on the defensive while up against Snape, her brain working furiously trying to come up with a plan of her own. The spells that both Snape and Hermione used were a little more potent than the simple jinxes and hexes that they had used in previous duels but Professor Doyle had not interfered yet, though Hermione thought he may be pressed to eventually, especially when Snape burned Hermione's sleeve and her wrist with a fairly powerful _Incendio_. He was a lot more powerful than what Hermione expected and she couldn't help but feel nervous.

_"Reducto!"_ shouted Snape and with a sharp cry Hermione threw up a shield to defend herself, skidding back several metres from the effort of blocking the rather potent blasting spell.

_"Flipendo!"_ But Snape blocked this with a shield himself, before casting another spell.

The parrying and deflecting of spells continued for a further ten minutes before Snape suddenly spoke. "Hmm, well I've had enough, Potter. This has been fun. _Langlock, Expelliarmus, Stupefy_!"

Hermione's eyes widened in horror when Snape cast the three spells in succession a lot faster than she expected him to; Hermione's tongue instantly clamped to the roof of her mouth, her wand was torn from her grip and she went flying into the crowd at the force of the stunning spell, colliding painfully with a seated Remus who was knocked from his chair as well. Both Gryffindors landed painfully on the stone floor, Remus dazed and winded and Hermione unconscious.


	11. Harry's Not Here

A/N: So, 50 reviews for the last one. Thanks oddles and doodles, guys! Every review I receive for this story honestly makes my day. I'm so glad to hear from every one of you and I'm stoked that you all enjoy the story thus far! Please keep them all coming! :D

I think for the 10th chapter mark, I'll give you a little idea of the story's stats thus far. 339 amazing reviews. A staggering 32700+ hits. 6 c2s. 199 people have placed this on their favourites pedestal, and this story has a very cool 418 alerts. Alert wise, this is my most popular story, so thank you so much everyone for your loyal support. :)

Now, the question on everybody's lips (and in their reviews) last week was Hermione's stunning loss to Severus Snape. But honestly, are you all that surprised? Hermione's a talented student, no doubt about that, but we all know that canonly DADA was her weakest subject. I personally imagine that Severus Snape was an incredibly talented duelist-why else would Voldemort allow him into his inner circle if the man didn't have talent? And the way I see it, Hermione's not going to win every fight. People _will_ die during the course of this story. Prepare yourself. :P

**Harry's Not Here. **

_"Rennervate."_

Hermione's eyes shot open and her body lurched forward from the stone floor, a pained gasp escaping her lips.

"Hermione!" chorused James and Sirius as they crouched on either side of her, their hands heavy weights on her shoulders.

"H-Harry?" Hermione asked dizzily as she slumped forward again, her chin resting on her chest as her eyes fluttered closed. "My arm burns and I feel like I've been trampled on by a herd of hippogriffs..."

"H-Harry's not here Hermione, it's me, James."

Brown eyes snapped open at the name and Hermione glanced at the awkward looking James Potter who was crouched to her left and still gripping her shoulder in an attempt to keep her upright, a concerned look in his eyes.

There were those mistakes again.

James was bigger than Harry was, more muscled and taller, and the eyes... They were all wrong, too. This boy didn't wear Harry's familiar round frames instead wearing rectangular ones that dangled from a slightly longer-than-Harry's nose. And instead of those familiar haunting green eyes there was hazel instead, with flecks of gold, red and blue. No, this young man wasn't her Harry at all.

"James..." Hermione breathed, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "I'm so sorry-" She suddenly choked, gripping her 'brother's' robes tightly. "I didn't mean to call you Harry..."

James smiled weakly in response. "Don't worry about it, love. You're a bit groggy from that stunner and you said I look like Harry, right? So no harm no foul."

"Miss Potter."

Hermione's gaze tiredly snapped up to her smiling Professor, question in her eyes.

"You did very well, Miss Potter." The red haired Professor stated cheerfully. "You put up quite the fight and I'm very impressed with your skills. You're quite the talented witch." The ex-Auror smiled widely. "I think however that you better let your brother take you to the Hospital Wing to get that burn on your arm looked at. It looks rather unpleasant. I'll write a note to your next class' Professor Mr Potter to explain why you'll be late. Mr Snape, if you wouldn't mind giving Miss Potter her wand back?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise when Harry's wand flew in her direction and instantly snatching it the moment it was close enough, Hermione ran her fingers reverently over the gnarled wood. No, Snape hadn't broken Harry's wand; not like she had that last Christmas. Her eyes burned and her grip tightened around the familiar piece of wood. Her gaze then raised to look at a smug Severus Snape and fear suddenly bubbled.

_I lost..?_

Snape's dark eyes glinted when Hermione was helped to her feet by James, who also accepted both his and Hermione's bags from a pissed-off looking Sirius. "Thanks, mate."

James then led a pensive Hermione from the classroom, not looking back.

Neither spoke for a while, until Hermione breathed, "I lost, James."

Glancing down at the girl who was staring blankly ahead as she walked alongside him, James frowned. "Yeah, you did. That Snivellus is an absolute git, but even I can't deny he's a good duellist."

"...He is." Hermione replied.

"Everybody has to lose sometimes though, right?" James said after a brief period of silence. "It's a good character builder."

Hermione then looked up at James and frowned. "Not when losing a duel costs you your _life_, James. ...If I can't beat a fellow sixth year student, what in the _Hell_ kind of chance do I stand going up against Death Eaters?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

That evening Hermione found herself once again in Dumbledore's office absentmindedly stroking the phoenix Fawkes' magnificent plumage as she and Dumbledore spoke about that day's DADA lesson. The beautiful bird currently perched on her knee was trilling in response to Hermione's gentle brushes, the beautiful sound making both Hermione and Dumbledore feel a lot more at ease.

"So I think; wait, no I _know_ Severus Snape will definitely be a problem." Hermione frowned. "I'd like to think he just surprised me when he beat me today, that I was tired from my other duels as I did go up against James _and_ Sirius who will become excellent Order members in the future but it would be ridiculous for us to just rule him out. He is an exceptionally talented wizard and he out-dueled me, simple as that. And if that were a real duel I would no doubt be dead." Even Fawkes' soothing song couldn't prevent Hermione's shiver. "In my original timeline Snape is considered one of Voldemort's most affluent Death Eaters, incredibly adept. Though I don't know if this is the case at this moment in time I do know that he'll one day become a brilliant Occulmens and a Legimens, powerful enough to fool even you Professor."

Dumbledore stared at Hermione pensively, before nodding. "I shall keep that in mind, Miss Potter." Dumbledore then frowned. "Not that I would want to consider letting school children engage themselves in this war I must ask, Hermione. Were there any duellists whom you think may just be useful in the war against Voldemort upon their graduation? ...I believe we may have to start recruitment for Order members within Hogwarts soon. People outside these walls are being killed daily; Voldemort is growing stronger and people are becoming more fearful. And while I would like to close my eyes and foolishly deny that there are no Death Eaters inside my school, I must know better." Dumbledore's tone was grave.

"Do you have any of the McKinnon family as current Order members Professor?" Hermione asked first, and she continued upon Dumbledore's nod. "While I didn't see much of Marlene McKinnon duelling today, from the stories I heard from Alastor Moody Marlene was a very powerful witch in the first Order and went out on a few missions. She and her entire family were killed sometime in 1981; just before the Potters were murdered and when Voldemort fell for the first time. A few months before I died Harry found a letter from his mother to Sirius telling him that she cried all night when she heard of Marlene and her family." Hermione swallowed thickly. "I understand why Lily was so distraught now. I didn't know much of Lily Potter's life and that of her friends, we mostly heard stories of the infamous Marauders. But Marlene McKinnon is a very interesting and fun individual. So full of life." Dumbledore sighed heavily and Hermione smiled sadly. "What of the Bones family? Order members yet?"

"Indeed they are and like the McKinnons their skills have been invaluable."

Hermione nodded. "Like the McKinnons, almost the entire Bones family were wiped out in the first war. Only my classmate Susan, her father and his sister Amelia Bones survived the first war." Dumbledore again looked crushed and Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "I suppose you don't want to know about Edgar Bones, Professor?"

"I'm assuming he became an Order member?"

"He did."

"I see you're practising the past tense here, Miss Potter. I'm coming to the conclusion that I wouldn't want to know the exact fate of the younest Bones?" Dumbledore sounded so very old at that moment Hermione genuinely wanted to cry for her professor. He looked so upset. And through sheer force of will, the always emotional Hermione Granger had managed to hold herself back however and nodded instead.

"Any other students that I should know of?"

"Of Gryffindor House and of my year level Professor only Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew survived the first war more or less in tact. All Gryffindors in this year level go on to become Order members, and were all killed either by Voldemort himself or by Voldemort's most powerful soldiers in his inner circle."

Dumbledore was silent at these words and the old man was as white as chalk. "...They all die?" He breathed in horror.

While Dumbledore knew of James and Lily Potter's untimely demise, he knew practically nothing about the others.

"Well, Frank and Alice Longbottom would surely rather be dead than be the way they were in my original timeline, let me assure you." At Dumbledore's questioning glance, Hermione answered the man's unasked question. "The Longbottoms were tortured into insanity with the Cruciatus curse by Bellatrix Lestrange née Black." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself after she had choked out her own murderer's name. She realised then the sheer _magnitude_ of how lucky she was that Bellatrix had just killed her instead. She could've been just like Frank and Alice...

Dumbledore's expression was pained again. "Are there any other students of your sixth year that we should take more interest in?" He eventually asked quietly, still likely in shock from what else Hermione had told him.

"Well, I for one was impressed with Beau Zeller. I duelled him and I found myself on my toes."

"Beau Zeller of Hufflepuff?" Dumbledore questioned softly. He brought a weathered hand to his temple and rubbed it. "I do believe young Mr Zeller is talented in DADA and is also rather quick on his feet?"

Hermione nodded. "He was. I'll keep an eye on him for you if you'd like, Professor. Discover his allegiances."

"I would be most grateful. Is there anyone else worth noting?"

"Not of the sixth year cohort that I saw Professor, no." It was Hermione's time to sigh. "One would think growing up during war times would make them more battle-hardened."

Dumbledore merely smiled. "Ah but Miss Potter you cannot deny that Gryffindor has a particularly strong batch this year; perhaps one of the strongest there has been in decades. I am not surprised you would find the other houses...lacking."

"Mmm, true." She ran a hand through her hair. "There are also a few Order members that I've recognised in the younger year levels." Hermione remembered grinning at the memory of a younger Kingsley Shacklebot (who was apparently a fifth year Gryffindor) with a full head of wild black hair styled in a rather fitting afro. "I recognised a younger Kingsley Shacklebot, who in my time was a senior Auror and an extremely talented Order officer, as was Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones, all of Gryffindor. Above me was Frank Longbottom, and I recognised his two friends as Order members as well."

"Nobody else worth mentioning?"

A sudden thought popped into Hermione's head and her eyes widened in surprise. "...There is another person..." She began tentatively, "But I'm not sure we would be able to recruit him anytime soon. Actually, it'll be quite the battle getting him on our side as I'm certain he's all for Voldemort in the war...at least he was at this current point in time."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And just who is this individual, Miss Potter?"

"Regulus Black."

"Indeed?" Dumbledore was obviously taken aback at the name Hermione had spoken. "I must say Miss Potter now that is quite the surprise. Mr Black does indeed seem to be quite fascinated with the Dark Arts."

Hermione frowned. "That would be because he is. It's not until after he becomes a Death Eater does he see the light, or so to speak. But Regulus Black was very important in the aid of the destruction of the horcruxes...he was the first to know of them."

"Truly? How did this come about?"

Thoughts of Kreacher ran unbidden through Hermione's mind and tears filled her eyes as she remembered the old elf's euphoric expression when Harry gave him 'Master Regulus's' locket in Grimmauld Place. Taking a breath, Hermione then told Dumbledore of what Kreacher told Harry, Ron and herself the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. She spoke of the locket horcrux and the cave by the sea, of Kreacher's orders and Voldemort's cruelty. She talked of the inferi, of Kreacher escaping the cave and returning home and of Regulus' change of heart. By the time she came to Regulus' sacrifice Hermione didn't care at all that she was crying again, for somebody had to cry for the brave Regulus Arcturus Black.

Dumbledore was quiet after Hermione finished for a few moments, before sighing. "Well, I must say I agree with your words of offering young Mr Black a position in the Order, but even you know that his alignments are with Voldemort and his Death Eaters at this present time."

"...Well maybe we can change that."

"You have a plan, Hermione?" Dumbledore inquired with a sharp look.

"I'll try and strike up a friendship, Professor. Maybe if I spend enough time with him I may be able to slowly turn him to our side."

Dumbledore looked amused. "Strike up a friendship, Miss Potter? Not to insult your intelligence but you do realise you do not have the right..._colours_...or so to speak to be able to communicate with Mr Black, as resentful as that particular issue is."

"I can be persistent."

"It could be harmful."

"It's worth the risk."

Dumbledore's stare was severe at this. "No, Hermione, your life is far too important to risk over petty house rivalries."

"But it's not just a school rivalry, Professor! This is a life here!" Hermione's voice rose angrily, glaring at a resolute Dumbledore.

"Sometimes sacrifices are necessary for the greater good, Miss Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened at Dumbledore's words and like when a candle goes out after a gust of breeze, something within her died.

"I'm not going to give up, Professor Dumbledore." She insisted, her gaze locked with Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore sighed. "Nor would I expect you to, Miss Potter. No, I do not foresee you ever giving up in the near future. However, I must insist that you be careful Hermione. We cannot risk anything happening to you. You are much too valuable to lose. If Mr Black or any of the Slytherin Death Eaters were to become...hostile...I must ask you leave Mr Black be. As that muggle saying goes, 'when you dig a grave you lie in it.'"

Still staring into Dumbledore's cold (which were rather intimidating as Dumbledore's eyes were normally so warm and twinkling) eyes, Hermione nodded. "Hopefully it wont come to that Professor but I'll do what you ask."

Dumbledore looked relieved. "Thank you, Miss Potter."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Black!" The deep voice of Ryan Page greeted as he breezed over to Hermione and Sirius with a friendly smile. "Why am I not surprised to find you enrolled in this class, eh?"

Unsurprisingly, there was only a small amount of students enrolled in NEWTs Astronomy. Hermione stood beside Sirius outside the Astronomy classroom at midnight after her meeting with the Headmaster waiting for class to begin. Of her cohort there were eleven students in total, Hermione and Sirius (the only Gryffindors) included. Then of the eleven students of the class, Ryan Page of Ravenclaw and Sirius were the only males enrolled. Ryan, while not as obviously handsome as Sirius and Beau Zeller were with his windswept brown hair and equally dark eyes, he still had a rather boyish handsome look about him. Not to mention the cute strip of freckles across the bridge of his nose was quite adorable. Hermione didn't deny he wasn't easy on the eyes.

Sirius grinned. "Same can be said of you, Page mate."

Both boys then spoke in unison. "In it for the birds." Hermione frowned when both boys high-fived each other, both laughing.

"Anyway," Sirius ran a hand through his tousled dark locks and grinned at the still smiling Ravenclaw, "Ryan Page, Hermione Potter. Hermione Potter, Ryan Page."

Ryan's dark eyes shamelessly skimmed Hermione's form, lingering a bit longer than what was necessary on her chest. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly and Sirius snickered.

"Oi Page, Hermione's a midget I know, but her face is up here, not down there." Sirius then stated with a wry grin, snapping the Ravenclaw out of his stupor.

"Sorry duck." Ryan grinned at an amused Hermione, who smiled.

"Staffordshire?"

Ryan, startled for a moment, then beamed. "Burton on Trent, East Staffordshire. Blimey, how'd you know?"

"Not many people use the term 'duck'; unless they're from Staffordshire." Hermione smiled. "I knew a boy from Staffordshire a few years ago, called everybody and their uncle 'ducks'. Oh and do you know of Sinai House?" Hermione, curiosity piqued, asked.

Ryan blinked in slight surprise before he grinned in amusement. "Yeah, course I have; the Grey Lady of Sinai House and I go way back."

"Oh wow," Hermione breathed, "what's she like?"

"A bit of a downer, actually, but hey, I suppose you'd be pretty depressed if you were murdered by monks for being pregnant. She loves her exercise, she does."

Professor Sinistra arrived soon after that and the lesson began. As the class went on Hermione could certainly see that Ryan Page was in it for the ladies, helping several Hufflepuff girls set up their heavy telescopes and getting rather touchy-feely. He was certainly quite shameless in his affection for the giggling girls. Hermione noted with amusement that Sirius was very much the same, though ultimately he had set up his telescope beside Hermione's own. She received quite a few glares for Sirius' chosen seating assignment and Sirius merely laughed at her.

Despite Hermione being the one to answer pretty much all of Professor Sinistra's questions, the brunette was delightfully surprised to note that while Sirius never openly answered their Professor he was prone to correctly answer the woman under his breath just loudly enough for Hermione to hear. And when she would look at Sirius in surprise, Sirius would merely grin lazily and shrug his shoulders as if to say 'well, it was obvious, wasn't it?'.


	12. Sunday Morning Before Nine

A/N: First things first: thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favourites from last week's chapter! I loved every single one. Also, considering it's currently Christmas Eve on my side of the world, Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all get what you want this year! And on another random note: I tried my first sherbet lemon (I think some of you might better know them as "lemon drops" ;P) a few days ago. I know now why Albus Dumbledore's so addicted! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this rather fluffy chapter and please leave a review!

**Sunday Morning Before Nine.**

Hermione's birthday fell on a Sunday in 1976 and business was usual when she wiped the tears that had come forth from yet another nightmare about Harry and Ron from her cheeks before she readied herself for the painful day. Showering and dressing herself in a bold red muggle shift dress; black robes and a pair of black strappy sandals as she didn't have any classes that day (that and the weather was still warm despite the fact it was slowly easing into Autumn), Hermione piled her still rather wild brown hair into a high ponytail and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving the still slumbering girls in her dormitory behind.

Over the almost three weeks that Hermione had been in Hogwarts she had learned a lot about her dorm mates.

For example, Dorcas was awake almost as early as Hermione was every morning to get a shower in before the rest of her dorm mates as she hated nothing more than having a cold shower. Sure, while the girl did know how to heat up the water with her wand, she loathed doing so. And so over the course of the weeks that Hermione had spent with Dorcas, the two had grown quite close due to the many early mornings they'd spent chatting about everything and nothing before the others woke up. Marlene McKinnon really did love the colour orange as Hermione discovered when she learned that the blond pureblood owned no less than three sets of orange knickers and bras; all matching. She also somehow always managed to incorporate the colour into her uniform, be it with orange hair ties/bands/clips that she wore in her hair, or orange necklaces, anklets or rubber bracelets. Alice meanwhile adored Herbology as her son one day would and she grew plants in their dorm room. Magical vines that had bold purple flowers crept all across the stone walls of the girls' room and the smell of the beautiful flowers was absolutely heavenly. And Lily was definitely not a morning person; rarely awake until sometime after eight even though classes would start at nine. Hermione knew early not to disturb the muggleborn on the weekends until sometime after eleven; one could allude her to a Hungarian Horntail if she were woken before she was ready.

As it was about seven on a Sunday morning there was hardly anybody in halls. By the time she made it to the bottom floor and deciding she didn't want to eat after all, Hermione decided a walk was in order and soon enough found herself making her way to the Quidditch grounds, singing a familiar tune she was sure she'd never hear again under her breath as she followed the old path.

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

Hermione drew her arms around herself as the gargantuan golden hoops loomed above her and to her surprise she saw someone on a broomstick making laps around the pitch high in the sky. Watching from her spot beside the stands she saw the person perform dips and loops with impressive skill; if Hermione didn't know any better she could liken their skills to Harry's when she saw him on his broom. The broom was almost an extension of him and the sky was where he was happiest. The young man as Hermione discovered when she made her way to the bleachers and sat in the red and gold section to get a better look continued on flying. After a further ten minutes of watching him with ill-disguised awe, Hermione let out a little scream as the boy on his broom suddenly dropped from the sky and landed hovering right in front of her.

Grey eyes bored into Hermione's own from a rather haughty face and black hair framed the rather handsome features. Really, the similarities were undeniable between Sirius and Regulus Black; Hermione was mystified. If Hermione were honest however Sirius was the more handsome brother, but Regulus Black was still very good-looking. She swallowed thickly and the youngest Black cocked his head to the side.

"Miss Potter, yes?" Regulus suddenly asked with his head still cocked, his broom steady.

Hermione nodded. "Hermione." She replied. "I prefer Hermione. And I wouldn't have to guess to know who you are."

Regulus frowned slightly. "Yes, I've been told many times my brother and I look incredibly alike." He looked away suddenly and ran a hand through his immaculate inky locks that didn't look as if he'd been flying for the past twenty minutes at least. Frustration at Hermione's own untameable locks bubbled in her chest. _Stupid perfect pureblood hair._ "So what brings you to the pitch at 7:30 on a Sunday morning? It's not to fly as I certainly do not see a broom."

Hermione couldn't help but note how formally Regulus spoke and she wondered if he would use the same courtesy if he discovered her true blood status. She doubted it. "I'm not much of a flier." She admitted to the fifth year Slytherin with a shy smile. "I like my feet planted firmly on the ground, thank you."

Regulus surprised Hermione by laughing, a rather beautiful sound. It seemed as if Hermione's words were like an icebreaker as Regulus then spoke quite easily. "I'm sure James Potter was gutted. Most Potters are avid fliers."

Hermione smirked. "Yes, he's tried on numerous occasions to get me on a broom to prove that I can in fact fly; apparently I'm doing a disservice to the family by not even though I'm only family through name."

"I would say that's a shame, but to be honest I'm glad that you're not a flier. The Gryffindor team is brilliant enough with just one Potter on the team."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, if I were on the team no doubt the game would be lost within minutes."

"That bad, eh?"

Hermione grinned. "I'm a bit of a hazard, unfortunately."

Regulus smiled back and Hermione felt dirty for flushing. The kid was probably barely fifteen years old at this moment in time and here Hermione was flushing like a thirteen year old at nineteen! In some countries, eyeing a kid (because really, that was what he was) was considered sexual harassment! Regulus suddenly seemed amused by Hermione's flustered expression and asked again. "As much as I don't mind a pretty Gryffindor girl watching me fly, I have to ask again. Why are you here so early? You never see Lions up before nine on a Sunday here at Hogwarts. Not even McGonagall."

"I'll have you know that just because we aren't in the Great Hall before nine on Sundays doesn't mean we aren't awake." Hermione paused as Regulus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure."

"Well it's true!" Hermione suddenly smiled. "As for why I'm here...well, I felt like going for a walk. Get out into the fresh air. Hogwarts is so stuffy inside sometimes, you know?"

Regulus nodded. "I agree with you there. It's why I'm out here. That and to get some peace."

"O-Oh, if you wanted peace I could leave you alone-"

"No, no." Regulus smiled again and it lit up his face like one of the Weasley Twins' fireworks. "I don't mind. You're all right, Potter."

"Hermione."

Regulus laughed. "No, you're a Potter. Merlin forbid what your brother; he's pretty vocal about that isn't he? And my brother would do if they saw we were getting friendly."

Hermione frowned and withdrew Harry's wand from her robes. "You shouldn't have to worry about what James or Sirius'll have to say. I'll hex their bollocks off if they try anything."

Regulus winced. "Harsh. But you know I am a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. You've been at Hogwarts long enough to know that both our houses have a mutual hatred of each other."

"Do you hate me?" Hermione, trying to prove a point asked.

Regulus' eyes widened in surprise. "For the sake of keeping my bollocks," He warily eyed Hermione's wand which she was twirling between her fingers, "I'd say I don't."

"Well despite the fact you're a Slytherin, and I could easily hex your bollocks off I don't hate you either. In fact, I don't know you enough to hate you anyway."

Regulus smiled. "I see." Running a hand through his hair again, grey eyes locked with brown. "Well, I think I'm done for the morning. I want breakfast."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. ...It was nice talking to you, Black." She then smiled. "We should do it again sometime."

"Hah, we'll see, Potter." Raising a hand in farewell, Regulus Black shot into the sky once more and flew in the direction of Hogwarts Castle, leaving a smiling Hermione behind.

_'Well, that certainly wasn't what I expected.'_

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

After about another half an hour of sitting in the bleachers and reliving the good old days, Hermione shakily rose to her feet and made her way back to the castle, deciding she was hungry. Now that it was sometime after eight there were a few people in the Great Hall for breakfast. From where she stood at the front door Hermione could see a pumpkin juice sipping Professor Sprout beside a happily chattering away Professor Flitwick. Hermione also saw a fair few Hufflepuffs at their table and a few Slytherins (Regulus Black acknowledged Hermione with a smirk), though the Ravenclaw table was practically devoid of all students. Gryffindor had no students at their table at all. Glancing over at the fifth year Slytherin, Hermione was amused to notice the boy raise an eyebrow in an 'I told you so', kind of way.

"Oi, Potter!" Hermione's silent conversation was interrupted when she heard her name and she smiled brightly at Beau Zeller who had been the one to call her. "Come sit beside me, Hermione!"

Startled, but pleased as she didn't want to sit by herself, Hermione sat herself beside the jovial Hufflepuff thanking him as she did so.

"For a Gryffindor you're up mighty early, Hermione." Beau said with a smile as he poured Hermione a goblet of pumpkin juice while ignoring the blatant staring of his fellow members of house. "I don't think you were here before nine last week? Or the week before that?"

Oh yes. The Saturday nights of Gryffindor Tower in the 70's were a lot busier than they were in her time.

The first Saturday night of the term Hermione (after some persuasion by James) had spent drinking Butterbeer and dancing with Dorcas; apparently the Gryffindors of this era have a yearly _Welcome_ party to introduce the first years to Gryffindor House and to welcome all the older students back. Hermione hadn't remembered having so much fun in years. The Marauders were certainly excellent hosts and the party would've gone on all night to boot if McGonagall hadn't shown up at three AM and demanded that all students were due in bed by three-thirty. But much to the amusement of Hermione and everybody else, McGonagall wasn't particularly fierce about it; rather she was quite proud to see all the students of her house getting along and having fun. Seventh years were playing exploding snap with the first years and the second years were chatting with the fifth; there was no age barrier and Hermione had to agree that it was absolutely wonderful. Hermione's second Saturday night in Hogwarts was spent playing Exploding Snap into the early hours of the morning with Sirius, James, Marlene, a fifth year by the name of Max Frobisher and three third year Gryffindors; Angus Coote, Charles Robins and Mary Macdonald. And despite Sirius' dirty tactics, little Mary Macdonald was the one who came up with the win, the tiny blond ending up with mountains of chocolate frogs much to the amusement of Hermione. And time passed quickly the night before with the Gryffindor girls, chatting boys, fashion and music. While Hermione didn't have much to contribute, it was an interesting conversation nonetheless. She would never look at Alice Pupp the same.

"Well Gryffindor Tower is always lively on Saturday nights," Hermione replied with a smile as she buttered some toast.

Beau grinned. "I've heard that the Gryffindors throw some impressive parties, the Marauders being some brilliant hosts or so they say."

Hermione raised her goblet and snickered, before stage whispering, "You heard that right." She smiled. "There's only been one this term but I have to say it was one of the best I've been to in my life. I'll bring you along for one sometime. Course I'd have to block your ears so you can't hear our password."

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way! And while our parties aren't as rowdy as Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs have pretty good ones too. I'll have to drag you along to one sometime."

Hermione smiled. "Sure, why not?"

The two then exchanged more small talk as they both ate breakfast and after a few more minutes of being stared at Hermione sniffed in an annoyed manner. "Is it _really_ that rare for Gryffindors to sit here at the Hufflepuff table?" She asked the blond boy quietly, eyeing a fifth year witch who was quite plainly giving Hermione the stink-eye.

Beau chuckled. "Not really."

"Then why am I being eyed like I'm a rotting flobberworm or something?"

"Its because you're with me, Hermione." Beau smiled. "Not to sound like I'm bragging or anything but girls apparently find me absolutely irresistable."

Hermione snickered. "Really? I never would've guessed."

Beau's smile was amused. "And that's why I like you, Hermione." His smile turned strained. "People mostly notice me for my good looks and grades. Oh, and I'm ace at Quidditch. But you're different. You're not the type to be impressed by those things."

Hermione flushed. "W-well, i-it's not like I haven't noticed those things, Beau." She murmured softly, still bright red. "But there really is more to people than just their good looks. You're a really nice guy and you remind me of someone I used to know." A handsome brunette in yellow and black robes who would've had the most wonderful life ahead of him lay dead on the grass, a bloodied and beaten Harry Potter screaming for help suddenly flashed through Hermione's mind. She swallowed. "But yes. It's fun talking to different people." She suddenly grinned. "And it's kinda fun to annoy girls in your fanclub when I talk to you."

Beau's grin widened and he leaned forward conspirationally. "Oh yeah, I agree. Did you know I found one girl a few years ago in my dorm raiding my trunk for my underwear once?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

When half of the Marauders and Dorcas Meadowes wandered into the Great Hall sometime after nine and found Hermione at the Hufflepuff table, the trio were certainly both surprised and amused. For one, she was chattering away quite happily to Hufflepuff Heartthrob Beau Zeller and ignoring all the dirty looks she was receiving from various Hogwarts females around the gargantuan room and for two, she was at the Hufflepuff table.

"Wow, look at Hermione chatting up Beau!" Dorcas trilled. "She has great taste!"

James looked as if he'd swallowed something sour. "No, Zeller's a bleeding sod."

"But he is handsome, though."

Both Dorcas and James stared at a pink-faced Remus who laughed weakly under the intense gazes. "Am I not allowed to make an accurate assessment?"

Dorcas grinned, nudging the werewolf in the ribs. "Course you are Remus love, but I didn't think you swung that way to be honest."

"I don't!" The flustered boy shot back, glaring at the sniggering James. "And don't you dare ask Sirius to give me a strip-tease!"

James eyebrows rose into his hair. "Why Moony, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind until you mentioned it~"

"Ja~mes!"

"Oh hush, Moony, you're embarrassing yourself."

"What's new? Situations like this are frequent when you're my best friend Prongs."

Hermione's sudden gasp and peal of laughter attracted the trio's attention once again and the sight of the brunette Gryffindor leaning on a pouting Beau Zeller for support while she laughed hysterically was quite the sight for sore eyes. Dorcas and Remus both smiled widely at seeing their friend so obviously happy, while James' tender smile was one of fondness. It wasn't often that he saw Hermione so...content and he could be safely certain that he, James, and Sirius were the closest to Hermione. They both knew more about Hermione than anybody else...and she had trusted them with the memory of her friends Harry and Ron. So it made James happy to know that she was opening up to other people...even if it was that damned Beau Zeller, Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. James had to grudgingly admit the blond was a brilliant Keeper but James thought he was the better player overall; and dammit, who cared if he wore his Quidditch robes better than James did, not he that's for sure!

Deciding to see what was amusing his sister (because really, even if it was already on paper and it had only been a few months since he'd met Hermione, she felt like a sister to him and someone to protect) so, James, much to the surprise of Remus, Dorcas and pretty much everybody else watching when he entered the Great Hall waltzed over to the Hufflepuff table and flopped into a seat beside Hermione, wrapping an arm around her in greeting and nodding at Beau.

"Morning Zeller, Hermione." James' smile was easy at Hermione's grin. "It's a wonderful day to be alive, isn't it?" He seemed to catch Hermione's eyes at this particular statement and winked meaningfully, surprising her.

_'He knows it's my birthday? ...I don't remember mentioning the date to him...'_

"Morning Potter." Beau replied with a smile. "How've you been?"

"Yeah, not bad mate. You've been practising? Apparently the first match of the season is Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw."

Beau's smile was suddenly predatory. "Course I have, Potter. What kind of Captain would I be if I didn't practice over the Summer?"

Already tired of the Quidditch conversation (while Hermione knew Beau played Quidditch she didn't know he was team Captain, too) that Hermione knew would drag further if she didn't nip it in the bud, Hermione cut in. "James! Good morning. It's after nine, then?"

James smiled back. "I think it's about a quarter past, yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Because apparently Gryffindors are never in the Great Hall before nine on a Sunday." Dorcas stated as she sat opposite Hermione, nodding in greeting to Beau, as did Remus who took a seat beside her.

"Well Gryffindor _does_ throw some ace parties." James replied, grinning across at a suddenly smug Remus.

"That we do. And good morning, Hermione, Beau. I agree with James that it's a wonderful day to be alive, no?" Remus then stated cheerfully, smiling.

"So, mind if we eat breakfast here, Zeller?" James then asked as he eyed some sausages lying innocently on the golden platters in front of him hungrily, noting that Remus was currently doing the same.

Beau grinned. "Feel free, mate. Dumbledore'll probably be impressed that we're co-mingling."

"There's nothing wrong with having solid inter-house relations," Hermione said primly as she sipped her pumpkin juice, smiling across the table at Dorcas Meadowes.

"I agree totally Hermione, especially when the individuals are so easy on the eyes." purred Dorcas with a wicked grin Beau's way, the young man winking in response.

"Oh Cas, bloody get a room!" James snickered and Dorcas merely grinned.

"Sounds good."

"Dorcas!" gasped Hermione in surprise, her eyes the size of galleons.

Dorcas laughed, batting a hand. "Oh Hermione, darling, I'm not like that. James is just being silly. Though I wont deny you're finer than the Summertime, Beau Zeller."

"Oi!" Dorcas jumped in her seat at Sirius' outburst, the young man appearing out of nowhere and slumping onto the bench beside her. "What about me?"

"_Don't _do_ that, Sirius!_" Dorcas hissed in alarm, "You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

Sirius, looking very much like he'd rolled out of bed and yet still looking like a runway model grinned. "Aww, love, don't be like that. All in jest, yeah? More importantly though, why the bloody Hell are we at the Hufflepuff table? Last time I checked we wore red and gold, not black and yellow. ...No offence, Zeller." He suddenly added, glancing at the smiling Hufflepuff boy sitting beside Hermione.

"None taken, mate."

"Well, I was here with Beau this morning because there were no Gryffindors at the table when I arrived here for breakfast this morning." Hermione answered Sirius' question, smiling at the yawning dog animagus.

"Nobody awake before nine?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

"Gryffindors throw some _ace_ parties on Saturday nights." Sirius replied easily. "And if there isn't a party on we're all usually doing something that keeps us up all night."

"True that, Padfoot mate."

It was then that a truly magnificent Blakiston's fish-owl from what Hermione gathered (which was pretty amazing as the owl species was native to Japan as far as Hermione knew and was a borderline endangered species) flew in her direction, much to the surprise of James and Sirius.

_"Mouse!"_

"...Mouse?" Beau asked in amazement, grinning as the _massive_ bird (which was at least seventy centimetres tall and looked rather weighty) landed in front of Hermione.

"It's my Mum's owl." James replied as he helped Hermione free the regal bird of its package; Mouse letting out a soft hoot as she nibbled James' ear upon finally being freed. James petted the owl's chocolate brown with mottled black plumage fondly. "I named her that as a joke when I was nine when Mum first brought her home but she never responded to anything else. Have some Bacon, Mousey."

With a bite of a chunk of James' bacon and a sip of Hermione's pumpkin juice the bird took flight once again, leaving Hermione with a brightly wrapped package.

"Oh Merlin, Dorea. You didn't..." Hermione murmured softly as she eyed the package warily with a frown.

"What'd Mrs P. send you a package for, Hermione?" Dorcas asked pleasantly as Hermione tore the sparkling gold paper to open her present, frowning.

"Hmm, well we'll wait and see, huh?" Hermione replied as she opened the box underneath the wrapping paper, gasping in surprise when an envelope floated in front of her face.

"Howler!"

...Only it wasn't quite.

Instead of the scarlet envelope giving her a stern tongue lashing, Mrs Potter's voice was gentle as it spoke the message.

_"My beautiful Hermione, happy birthday! Goodness, time flies so quickly, does it not? So in the box, aside from my love and some of your favourite chocolate chip biscuits made by Binky you'll find your present. You can have James explain all the details about the gift later but please before you protest Charlus and I _want_ you to have this. Once again, happy birthday, pet and I hope you have a wonderful day! I will see you, James and Sirius come Christmas. Your turn, Charlus!" _Mrs Potter stopped speaking, and the wise old voice of Charlus Potter spoke next, James snorting in amusement.

_"And now that that old bat has said her bit, I get to share my birthday congratulations as well. My darling wife, whom I love ever so much really is getting quite batty without you all here in the house; she's talking to the plants now, she is."_ James, Sirius and Hermione all snickered upon hearing Mrs Potter's shriek of indignation, _"So I'll just keep this short and sweet, Poppet. Happy birthday, Hermione."_ Hermione smile was watery as she picked up the sheer earnestness that came from Mr Potter's voice. _"I hope you have a wonderful day and like Dorea I am very much looking forward to seeing you come Christmas; I miss my only worthy chess opponent-yes Sirius she's better than you by leaps and bounds-already. So until then, all the best."_

The card then exploded into a mass of blood red petals that showered the Hufflepuff table for a few seconds before suddenly reappearing unscathed as the unopened red envelope, ready to be listened to another time.

"It's your _birthday_ today, Hermione?" gasped Beau in surprise as he eyed the teary-eyed timetraveller who had picked up another small box that sat in the middle of a large amount of chocolate chip biscuits that James instantly helped himself to.

"That it is." James replied with a grin, nudging Hermione. "Happy birthday, little sister."

Birthday wishes from everybody chimed after James, and Hermione flushed. "Thanks, everybody. And James, you do realise that I'm technically older than you-" She then gasped as she pulled out her present, looking at the beautiful ring before glancing at James. "What in the name of Merlin?"

In Hermione's fingers was an ancient-looking gold ring. The yellow gold band had what Hermione believed were hand engraved patterns of what looked like dragon scales on it and the shank was designed in a tiered arrangement. A huge rock of a ruby was set on the upper tier and was surrounded by eight diamonds on the lower one. Peering closer at the round faceted ruby, she saw a golden emblem imbedded inside the jewel: the Potter family crest. In all, the ring looked incredibly expensive and it was absolutely beautiful; a piece of history in her palm.

"Oh James," Hermione breathed, "I don't need this...it's too beautiful."

James laughed airily as he picked up the ring and looked at it closely. "Nice choice Mum," he murmured, as he grabbed Hermione's left hand and slipped the ring onto her middle finger. With a flash of light the ring suddenly adjusted itself to fit around Hermione's digit and it was then that she saw James had a golden signet ring on his left pinky. Like Hermione's ring it had the Potter crest etched into the blood red ruby, and he beamed up at Hermione. "See, your ring isn't quite a signet ring like mine. Sure, it's got the Potter crest on it, but all the diamonds and the ruby make it essentially useless as a working ring; though you'll be recognised as a Potter for it anyway. That's why I put the ring on your left finger, as the left hand is all for the family stuff as you probably know." James smiled.

Hermione smiled weakly at her "brother" before throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you for accepting me into your family, James." She breathed in his ear and James' grip around Hermione tightened.

"No, thank you for letting us in."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

The rest of Hermione's day was spent in the company of her fellow Gryffindors under a tree out by the Black Lake. Peter and Sirius had arranged previously for the house elves to prepare a lovely lunch for them all, and the group spent most of the day joking and laughing, the Marauders regaling the group with some of their more entertaining pranks. Once again, Hermione hadn't had so much fun in years, and though she smiled at her new friends, ate biscuits and sandwiches and laughed at their jokes she couldn't help but think that if Harry and Ron were there the day would be truly perfect.

"So here's the real fun part of any birthday~" Dorcas trilled as she set downed her last dregs of her butterbeer. "Presents!"

Hermione flushed. "Oh no, please don't tell me you guys all bought me presents!"

Remus smiled. "Of course, Hermione. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

"Oh, that really wasn't necessary guys. Really." Hermione was still rather embarrassed when everybody all produced their presents. "Not to be rude, but we've all only known each other for a few weeks!"

"Oh, Mione, Mione, Mione-moo." James cooed, patting Hermione on the cheek. "I'd like to think I know you well enough so naturally I'll buy you a present. However, I doth protest the motives of my fellow Gryffindors." Glancing curiously at the grinning James, the Potter boy continued with a laugh. "The way I see it; they buy presents for you, you'll have to buy a present for them, understand? It's quite Slytherin if you ask me."

"Bah!" hissed Lily, "You're exactly the same, Potter."

"Aww Evans!"

"Shut it! Anyway, open my gift first, Hermione!" Lily pushed a brightly wrapped package Hermione's way.

The package was rather beautifully wrapped with black paper that had exploding fireworks stream across it every few seconds with a bright silver ribbon. Carefully unwrapping the present, Hermione released a gasp of delight as she picked up the magical camera inside the box before grinning at Lily.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" The brunette wrapped her arms around Lily's waist in a tight embrace, Lily laughing and hugging Hermione back.

"You mentioned once that you loved taking pictures and you wished you had your old camera. I hope this new one will be good enough." Lily said brightly as Hermione let her go, but she laughed when Hermione hugged her again.

Hermione had mentioned how she enjoyed taking pictures just the once back in their first week when they were partying in Gryffindor Tower. Even though back in the 90's Colin Creevey was Gryffindor's photography enthusiast, Hermione too would take photographs of her friends and her surroundings every now and then. Back home she had a photo album filled with pictures from her Hogwarts life and it saddened her greatly to know that like everything else she had owned, it too was lost to time. Hermione had said on the night of the Gryffindor welcome party that she wished she had a camera to permanently immortalise that moment of sheer happiness that surrounded her and Lily had laughed and said she'd love to have one too.

Hermione and Lily had quite the interesting relationship. If Hermione could liken it to anything, they were more like friendly rivals. The two competed over grades and often bantered with each other, Hermione had never had a relationship quite like the one she had with Lily. But even despite Lily's rather tsundere attitude, it was obvious to see that she cared.

_'And to think she remembered and bought one for me...I _know_ these cameras aren't cheap...'_

Glancing at Dorcas who has handling Hermione's camera, Hermione spoke. "Dorcas, would you mind taking a picture of Lily and me? I want my first shot on this camera to be of her and I."

Lily smiled warmly at Hermione and the timetraveller couldn't help but smile back. Lily was just as amazing and beautiful as everybody had said she was. Dorcas agreed with a laugh and Hermione's first photograph with her new camera was of herself and Lily Evans, hugging and laughing. The picture popped into existence with a puff of bright purple smoke after the flash and both Hermione and Lily agreed that the photo was wonderful. The next ten minutes was spent by Hermione taking more photographs of her new friends, some were real keepers, others were silly but Hermione loved every single photograph and vowed to get herself a new photo album to store the new memories when she got the chance.

Marlene was the next to give Hermione a gift, and to the brunette's amusement she was given a bright orange headband. Apprently the band was enchanted to change its design whenever Hermione touched it with her wand, a truly useful gift for Hermione given her constant battles with her wild hair. And keeping up with the beauty theme, Dorcas had made Hermione a beautiful shimmering red, gold and purple scarf that Hermione instantly wrapped around her throat. Alice decided to be different when she presented Hermione with a potted Hermione rose bush that had a beautiful red bloom and Peter played it safe with some sugar quills, sugar quills that Hermione passed around the group to share.

The gifts from the remaining Marauders however were interesting.

Remus surprised her with a copy of _The Tales of the Beedle Bard_ in French, Hermione cooing in delight as soon as she glimpsed the beautiful cover. Thanking the werewolf completely in his mother tongue much to the surprise of the girls and Peter who didn't know Hermione spoke French, Remus had smiled and told her that it was no problem at all and he was glad she liked his gift; in French. James' gift of a broomstick caused Hermione to double over in laughter and despite the hopeful look in James eyes she still shook her head.

"No, James. I'll die!"

"You wont! I'll catch you! I promise I'll let nothing happen to you!"

Hermione had laughed loudly in order to shove aside the memory of Harry saying the exact same thing to her years ago (or would it be in the years to come?) when he tried getting her on a broom; he'd even tried the puppy dog pout with her as well. _Like father, like son._

"Saving the best for last then love?" Sirius smirked as he passed Hermione a tiny box wrapped in scarlet and gold paper.

"Of course!" Hermione's tone was sarcastic, though her lips were upturned in a bright smile. Ripping open the paper and staring at her 'present' Hermione blinked. "One and a half quid?"

Sirius' grin was beatific. "And you're gonna need it for tomorrow night too."

Hermione noticed that Remus was suddenly grinning like a cheshire cat and Hermione frowned. "...What do I need muggle money for, Sirius?" She asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow night is going to be the best night of our lives, Hermione. But we're gonna need muggle money for it."

"...Sirius...why will we need that muggle money?"

Sirius' grin hadn't left yet, and Remus looked even more excited. "We're gonna see The Sex Pistols."


	13. She's Off Limits, Then?

A/N: Gosh, I hope this chapter lives up to everybody's expectations, LMAO. I honestly think it'll let everybody down a bit. Now, the muggle festival that I will mention in this chapter actually happened. A LOT of research went into this chapter in particular so the little details are correct to my knowledge...unless my research skills aren't that great and I'm completely wrong. -cough-

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story last chapter. A shout out as well to _charlotteo_-my _500th_ story-alerter!

One more thing: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! I hope you all had a great one and let's bring on a great 2011! Please enjoy this one everyone!

**She's Off Limits, Then?**

"I cannot believe the two of you talked me into this." Hermione murmured from under James Potter's invisibility cloak the next afternoon as she, Sirius and Remus (James and Peter, not really as big fans of the punk scene as Sirius and Remus were decided to remain behind in Hogwarts with the other Gryffindor girls and create general mayhem while they were gone) made their way to the fourth floor from the Gryffindor tower. Classes had finished for the day about an hour earlier and the three were already about to leave for London via a portkey that Remus' mate "Pod" had made for the three of them to use in Hogsmeade.

Hermione was slightly wary at the idea of using a portkey made by a man named _Pod_ of all people to get them to London in time for the festival as the place _was_ predominantly a muggle city and it wouldn't be hard at all for the trio to be seen by its muggle inhabitants when they suddenly appeared on the streets seemingly out of thin air. Remus was quick to assure her (though Hermione doubted his words) however that everything was going to be just fine and that Dumbledore wouldn't have any idea that the trio had left the castle on a Monday afternoon at all to go and watch a muggle punk rock festival; even if it was the first punk festival of its kind in the world and had been said to be the festival that really started the British punk rock movement. The _1976 100 Club's Punk Rock Special_ was legendary even in Hermione's time.

"Oh love, you know you're gonna have a brilliant time. There ain't no concert like a punk rock concert, believe me. Especially one that has The Sex Pistols headlining." Sirius purred in Hermione's ear as he smoothly avoided a group of Ravenclaws walking up the stairs. It really was a tight fit under the invisibility cloak. Remus and Sirius were both roughly about the same sizes as Harry and Ron were at their age (though Ron was still a bit taller than both Remus and Sirius) and it was quite hard for the trio to be manoeuvring around under the cloak in their third year, let alone their sixth. Hermione was so worried about her feet being seen most of the time that she nearly stumbled down the staircase, though Remus and Sirius had both grabbed her by the upper arms before anything awful happened.

"Yeah Hermione, this is going to be life altering!" Remus whispered, having heard Sirius speak before.

"Oh it's going to be life altering alright when we get caught by McGonagall!" Hermione hissed in response. "She'll skin us alive!"

"...You could always plead sanctuary with Dumbledore. He likes you." Sirius suggested with a wolfish grin and Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't think he would given we're sneaking outside of Hogwarts in a time of war."

Remus and Sirius' expressions immediately turned sombre at Hermione's words and they bowed their heads.

"Here's my opinion on the matter, Hermione." Sirius suddenly stated as they finally arrived on the fourth floor of the castle and spotting no sign of any lingering life in the hall he whipped the invisibility cloak off their heads, grey eyes fierce. "We're all gonna go to war anyway. So while we still have the time to joke and kid around we should take every opportunity to do so. I think that yeah, if we get caught we're gonna get in a shit load of trouble. But I also think the punishment will be worth it. ...And besides, if they haven't expelled us Marauders for all the complete _tripe_ we've done over the years yet they aren't gonna do it anytime soon. So let's live it up for a night...or possibly two. But if you want you both can turn back now and go up to the common room. I wont stop you."

Remus laughed. "Oh Padfoot, the only reasons I'd miss out on this would be if I had my soul sucked out by Dementors or if Voldemort himself comes up and AKs me. I'm going."

Sirius grinned at his best mate's serious tone before turning to the only girl of their group. "Hermione?"

The brunette chewed her lip before nodding quickly. "As neither of you are of age someone with a wand needs to keep an eye on you two. I have a feeling tonight is going to be history in the making. And after all the effort I went through getting ready I'm certainly not going to turn back now. I'm a Gryffindor!"

And Hermione was right; it had taken _ages_ to get ready. Sure, her hair wasn't as untameable as it had been in her fourth year when she had spent _hours_ and two bottles of Sleakeazys just to get her hair _straight_ enough to put in an up do; it still took the combined efforts of Lily, Dorcas and Alice to style it into a wicked perm that suited her outfit that afternoon. And mentioning her outfit, it required a group discussion before they came to a decision on it before they went to bed the night before.

From the few days that Hermione had been seen not in uniform the girls of Hogwarts had already voted her as one of the best-dressed students in Hogwarts. Hermione always looked fabulous on weekends whenever anybody saw her, never wearing the same outfit and every outfit she wore, be it muggle or wizard was obviously designer made. Mrs Potter really had gone all out shopping for Hermione and it had certainly showed. Dorcas had informed Hermione that she was compared often to Suri Zabini, the daughter of the famous wizardry clothing designer Michele Zabini. Suri had never been seen in the same outfit twice since her first year and every outfit she owned was designer. Hermione didn't really know what to make of this assessment. Personally she believed that Dorcas (who designed and created most of the outfits she wore herself) was the best-dressed Hogwarts female, but apparently money also meant a thing or two as well.

For the special Hermione wore a pair of her distressed black skinny jeans cinched to her waist with a studded belt, her black heeled boots and a baggy black and white striped shirt that exposed a tanned shoulder. Her wrists were heavy with leather-studded bracelets that she had borrowed from Remus and she wore her hair loose and particularly wild. Dorcas had caked on the black eyeliner for her as Hermione was afraid she'd poke herself in the eye with the pencil and smeared bright red lipstick on her lips. After Hermione was all dolled up the girls had all crowded her and blabbed on about how sexy Hermione looked and the poor girl couldn't help but get flustered, especially when she wandered into the boy's dorms to meet up with Sirius and Remus. Jaws dropped and fists in the case of James clenched and naturally the priceless moment was caught on camera.

"Wow, Hermione, you should wear punk more often!" Remus exclaimed and Hermione flushed in embarrassment. "It definitely suits you!"

"I don't know," James frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Boys will be all over her in a second and I don't like that."

Hermione looked at James in amusement and laughed at how brotherly the handsome young man was acting. It was really quite sweet.

"Now Jamesy," Sirius bemoaned in mock indignation. "Like we would allow anything perverse to happen to our Mione-moo! Neither Moony or myself would stand for it! We'd hand those bitches their bollocks!"

"That's a bit of a redundant statement eh Padfoot?" Remus retorted playfully and Sirius pouted.

Hermione laughed as Sirius slung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his warm chest. Sirius naturally looked as if he'd just stepped off a model runway and Hermione couldn't deny that her eyes roved when she first caught sight of his appearance. He really was so handsome. He was dressed simply in a pair of torn skinny black jeans, a form fitting black shirt and a leather jacket but he practically oozed sex appeal. It wasn't fair at how amazing the young man looked with minimal effort. Remus had chuckled at James' frowning face too and Hermione took a moment to appraise Remus' outfit as well. Black seemed to be the colour of choice for jeans that night, as Remus too wore black torn jeans. His shirt however was a bit of a surprise: it was a long sleeved leopard print shirt. And naturally despite its oddness it suited Remus. The outfit was topped off with a black blazer lined with a number of band badges and Hermione knew she would receive many glares from girls that night for heading in with not one but _two_ handsome men on each arm.

Hermione was called back into the present with Sirius' rather loud exclamation of "Brilliant!" Glancing at the handsome Gryffindor again, she smiled.

"So, this is the fourth floor corridor. How are we going to get from here to Hogsmeade?"

Remus and Sirius both grinned wickedly. "Well Hermione, this here is a special little secret that we Marauders discovered in our third year. Nobody but us knows about this exit, so we'll trust you'll keep it to yourself?"

Hermione smirked. "If it would honour you Lords so."

Remus looked amused while Sirius puffed his chest in a self-important manner. "Of course it would, Lady Hermione. Now, if you wouldn't mind following Messrs Moony while I follow in the rear?"

Remus held out an arm gallantly and Hermione looped her arm through with a soft laugh. "Lead the way, Sir Moony."

"Of course, follow me." Remus walked at a smooth pace down the hall until he stopped in front of a huge gilded mirror.

"This is our way out?" Hermione murmured as Sirius gripped the large mirror in his hand and slid it vertically up the wall revealing a dark passage in the ancient stones. "Oh wow," the timetraveller breathed as Remus led her into the dark while Sirius carefully covered the entrance behind them with the mirror. "You both said this'll take us straight to Hogsmeade?"

"Yup. It brings us straight into the outskirts of the village, though there's a bit of a trek up because we're going pretty deep underground." Remus replied softly. "Also, would you mind lighting us a Lumos, Hermione? We're gonna cross the Hogwarts borders soon and it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Oh sure." With a flick of Harry's wand the dark tunnel instantly illuminated and Hermione could see nothing but stone for as far as her eyes could see. "So how long does this walk take us to get out?"

"Only about fifteen minutes," replied Sirius with a grin. "It's not bad at all, really."

"Could be worse. It could be completely uphill." Hermione shuddered at the idea of walking uphill in this temperature for fifteen minutes. While this September weather was by no means the horror and torture Hermione had experienced in Potter Manor over the Summer, it was still quite warm despite the heavy rain England and Scotland had received on the dying days August and the beginning of September. Chances were an uphill trek would've killed her.

"I'll just leave the cloak here then-don't wanna lose it in London," Sirius murmured and the other two agreed.

Sirius set James Potter's cloak gently on the ground.

The trio exchanged small talk for the next fifteen minutes about the bands that would be playing that night as they walked through the passage, the boys hyping Hermione up too in their excitement to see The Sex Pistols. Hermione herself was also curious to watch the infamous Sid Vicious perform as she knew that while he was not yet a member of the notorious band he had been there for the festival; he'd apparently hurled a glass at a girl on the Tuesday night and had permanently blinded the poor thing. Soon enough the group literally saw the light at the end of the tunnel and with three rather large grins they could see a glimpse of Hogsmeade.

"So this is the famous Hogsmeade, then?" Hermione inquired softly as she gazed at the beautiful scenery before her eyes. From this distance the view was even more spectacular. Remus to her right nodded.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. I can't wait to go down and take a look. They have Hogsmeade visits for Hogwarts students, right?"

It was Sirius this time who replied. "Oh yeah," He laughed. "Remus here practically _lives_ in Honeydukes!"

"Shut up, Padfoot!" Remus hissed and Sirius snickered. "So I think we should just use the portkey in here then to make sure nobody sees us. It's set to go off at six so you guys should be ready to go in about ten." Remus stated as he suddenly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. Noticing Sirius and Hermione's curious expressions, Remus smiled. "Yeah, Pod's portkey was a handkerchief, but take a closer look."

Naturally it was a the Sex Pistols handkerchief and the design on it was very _punk_. A tattered union jack was pieced together with black safety pins, and 'ANARCHY IN THE UK', 'THE SEX PISTOLS' at the top in a newspaper letter cut-outs.

"Nice." Sirius breathed as his fingers brushed the soft cloth. "I wonder where I could get one of these."

"No idea, mate, but it's time Hermione grabs on as well because it's almost six." Remus replied and Hermione quickly grabbed a corner of the handkerchief, the group standing in a triangle. Within moments Hermione felt a sharp tug at her navel and instantly the three disappeared.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

It didn't take long for Remus to find Pod in the crowd of what Hermione estimated five hundred people strong lined up outside the 100 Club for the special and with a snarl directed at anybody who would complain, the werewolf led Hermione and Sirius through the masses to a rather...interesting looking young man who stood fairly close to the red sign that dangled from the wall marking the entrance of the club. The man's face lit up in a beaming smile as well when he spotted Sirius and Remus.

"Lads! I'm sure as fuck happy to see you tossers!" The youth (who looked as if he'd probably graduated Hogwarts a year or two before) shouted as he clapped his hands on the grinning Marauders' shoulders before dark brown eyes locked on Hermione. "So who's the bird, then?" He asked cheerily and Hermione quickly held out her hand.

"I'm Hermione Potter. Nice to meet you uh..." She trailed off embarrassedly, not quite sure what to call this man.

"Podmore! I'm Sturgis Podmore pretty lady, but call me Pod. Everybody else does."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at the familiar name and it took everything she had not to let her jaw drop in surprise.

Sturgis Podmore looked hardly anything like the serious-looking wizard he would one day become, though Hermione supposed looking at the young man's hair at this moment in time she now knew why it had a rather thatched appearance in the nineties. It was an electric blue colour that almost put Nymphadora Tonks' vividly coloured hair to shame and was styled in a pretty spectacular mohawk. Pod, as he asked Hermione to call him was dressed in torn white-wash jeans, black combat boots and over a grubby grey shirt was a leather jacket practically silver with the amount of studs lining it. This Sturgis Podmore of the 1970's was _very_ much a punk and it was quite the surprise.

"Nice to meet you, Pod." Hermione smiled, "And thank you for arranging that portkey."

"Anything for a pretty little bird like you," Pod leered and Sirius snorted, suddenly pulling Hermione to his side.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, Pod mate. This here is James' sister. She aint no slag. Touch her and I'll break your legs." While the dog animagus' expression appeared quite serene there was a sudden hardness in Sirius' eyes that Hermione couldn't help but pick up.

Pod seemingly sensing the tension in Sirius laughed weakly before smiling. "James has a _sister_? Since when? But woah, okay mate. She's off limits, then."

Hermione glanced up at Sirius when his grip around her waist tightened. "James has had a sister since Hermione was adopted into the family a couple of months ago. And damn right she is."

Pod looked away quickly and Remus seemed to smile at Sirius in amusement. Hermione peered at Sirius' hard face curiously, smiling when he smiled down at her first.

"So tell me, kiddies, how did you lot get out of Hogwarts without getting caught in the first place? I might've made your portkey but I didn't think you'd make it." Pod suddenly asked to change the topic and save his skin.

"You may have graduated Pod but we aren't gonna reveal any of our secrets anytime soon." laughed Remus with a wide grin, running a hand through his wavy hair.

Pod grinned back and chuckled. "Should've known there are some things you blokes would keep to yourselves."

"Naturally," grinned Sirius before he was cut off by Remus' excited shout.

"The line's moving!"

Pod, Sirius and Remus' faces lit up excitedly and even Hermione couldn't force down the beam that spread across her lips on seeing her friends so excited. This was it! The line quickly dwindled in front of them, and handing over the dosh needed for the entry of the club, the group of four walked inside; but not before Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand and yelled above the music, "You'd better stick with me, Mione! Don't let go, now!"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

It was early in the morning by the time the crowd started filling out of the 100 Club, Hermione herself leaning against an exhausted but elated looking Sirius who was barely listening to a chattering and wide-awake Remus as they wandered down the London streets. Pod had left the trio hours earlier inside the club when he had spotted a scary looking muggle girl with spiked red hair that he appeared to be acquainted with...if acquainted meant dry humping against a wall, that is. But despite that brief moment of disgust, the night had been absolutely brilliant.

Hermione had seen the legendary Sex Pistols perform their smash 'Anarchy in the U.K', watched the first ever gig of the Subway Sect, had screamed with Remus when The Clash had their go, saw Sid Vicious before he was Sid and endured twenty minutes of the Lord's Prayer-punk style. It was brilliant and it was amazing and it was everything Hermione had hoped for and then some. That night was something that Hermione doubted she would ever forget; imagine, seeing the Sex Pistols just before they reached their peak? Before they had the legendary Sid Vicious as their bassist?

"So how long until the sun comes up?" asked Sirius tiredly as the trio disappeared down a small side alley to avoid any nosy muggles who would probably see them activate the portkey to get them home. "We have Minnie today in class too, don't we?"

"Um, it's not too long for the sun now Paddy and yeah, we have Minnie today." A sudden frown tugged at his lips. "Do you think you two will be able to stay awake in class?" Remus inquired, glancing at Sirius who was practically holding Hermione upright, his arm around her waist.

The crowd had gotten a little forceful toward the end of the night and Hermione had fought hard to retain her spot beside Sirius right in front of the stage which they'd held since Siouxsie and the Banshees had gone onstage hours earlier. Hermione had even reached out at one point and pocketed one of the crucifixes that came from Johnny Rotten's outfit she was that close. But being so close to the stage had its downfalls as well. Hermione's body had taken quite a beating by some pogo dancers despite Sirius' attempts to protect her and a few times she'd been whacked by errant appendages. She knew she was going to be aching later and would likely be covered in mottled bruises too. It had been worth it though.

"I think I'll be alright, it's not like I haven't pulled all nighters before." Hermione replied with a smile. "I would however like to get some sleep as soon as possible."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, same as, Moony. When's our portkey going off?"

"Sunrise."

"You're joking." Both Sirius and Hermione gaped at a smiling Remus in horror.

"I'm afraid not, guys. ...It's a good thing the Special ran so late, huh?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Sirius' head was practically resting in his bowl of porridge a few hours later at the Gryffindor table while the rest of the sixth years ate breakfast, everybody rather amused at Sirius and Hermione's extremely tired and frowning (or pouting in the case of Sirius) faces as they too ate and waited for the day of classes to begin.

"So I'm guessing you lot had a good time, then?" Marlene asked a chipper Remus with a wide grin, munching on a slice of toast.

"Oh it was absolutely brilliant, wasn't it Padfoot, Hermione?" Remus beamed, setting down his goblet of pumpkin juice. "And to think there's another night to go!"

"...Which we wont be attending." Hermione murmured as Sirius' head slumped tiredly against her shoulder, the handsome boy softly snoring. Her voice sounded rather hoarse from all the yelling she had done the night before and she doubted Sirius sounded much better. "Sirius and I are just too tired to go again."

Remus looked at Hermione as if she'd just kicked his puppy in the face and laughed in his face. "You're joking."

A smile tugged at Hermione's lips. "I'm afraid not, Remus. I'm just too bone tired. I'm barely awake now as it is and I can't imagine how I'm going to be in a few hours. ...We'd be more likely to be caught by the teachers this way too. And I think Sirius' going to get a detention in McGonagall's class if he keeps falling asleep on me. She doesn't look happy this morning." Hermione added as she glanced up at her heavily frowning Head of House.

Sirius lifted his head from Hermione's shoulder at the mention of his name, yawning widely and loudly. "What's this about me, detention and Minnie?" He asked, his voice sounding as if he'd munched on cement.

James chuckled. "Minnie's not too happy this morning, Paddy."

"She's probably on her rags."

"Sirius!"

"What!" Sirius whined, rubbing his shoulder where Hermione had thumped him. "You know she always gets cranky during this time of the month!"

"_Merlin_, Sirius! Shut up!"

"Mentioning red things," Sirius suddenly stated with a snicker, "reckon Pod got lucky with that muggle bird last night?"

Hermione flushed bright red in embarrassment and Remus snorted. "Well, I reckon with the way they were practically shagging against that rubbish bin after the show in the middle of Oxford Street we can safely say that Pod got lucky, Padfoot."

"Pod got lucky?" James echoed in surprise. "But he's _Pod!_"

"You don't need to tell me," mumbled Sirius, frowning. "He tried to make a pass at Hermione last night too, the tosspot."

James' gaze instantly turned to Hermione and he frowned deeply. "That prick did _what_?"

Hermione laughed lightly at James' enraged expression and she couldn't help but embrace the warmth that flooded through her chest at the thought of James being so defensive of her. It was nice to know that he cared for her so much. His rather brotherly-like affection reminded her again of Harry, though like with Sirius his aggression seemed to be a little bit too much. Hermione was perfectly capable of defending herself, thank you. "Don't worry James," She smiled. "Sirius defended my honour most graciously. And even if he hadn't I would've been able to handle myself."

"Aww, that was quite sweet of you, Siri!" Dorcas cooed at the still frowning Sirius, brushing her hair from her face. "What'd you say to him?"

Sirius was still frowning slightly. "I told him that Hermione was James' sister and if he touched her I'd break his legs. She wasn't or isn't for that matter some slag he could shag and dump, you know?"

James grinned proudly at his best mate and clapped him on the shoulder. "Damn straight you would, Padfoot! I would've done more than break the prick's legs!" James suddenly pouted. "Wait, you got to pull the 'touch her and I'll break your legs' bid before I did! Dammit!"

Remus and Peter both laughed in amusement and Sirius smirked. "Sorry Prongsie, you should get out more!"

Breakfast was a much livelier affair after that, though Hermione and Sirius had to be pinched awake by their _wonderful_ friends every now and then to make sure they didn't slump over into their breakfasts. Remus, much to the annoyance of Hermione was just as lively as he would be if he'd had the required eight hour sleep. It was probably his werewolf stamina coming through, but Remus didn't have to be so darn cheerful about it.


	14. Frenchies Just Don't Understand

A/N: Happy Saturday, readers! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, alerted and favourited last chapter-I was quite surprised by the positive response! Last chapter got my highest review count yet! I hope you all enjoy this one just as much! Also, do any of you guys have a tumblr? Because I'll happily check out anybody who does~ Here we go!

**Frenchies Just Don't Understand.**

Hermione sat in the Quidditch stands beside Remus who had Peter to his right and watched as James filtered through the Gryffindor try-outs like an absolute pro; Sirius hovering on his broom by James' side. Watching James and seeing the real passion he had for Quidditch Hermione was reminded of one Oliver Wood who had lived and breathed the game during his years at Hogwarts as the Gryffindor Team Captain and Keeper. They were both practically manic.

_"IF YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKING FLY A BROOM STRAIGHT THEN GET OFF MY GODDAMNED PITCH!"_

"So, James is pretty passionate, huh?" Hermione murmured quietly to Remus, who snickered back.

"Passionate is putting it lightly. He's bloody nutters for Quidditch."

"Too right," Added Peter with a laugh, smiling at his friends fondly. "It's the 'best thing in life' other than Lily Evans, or so he says."

"I see." Hermione replied as James hurled a beater's bat at Sirius' turned head.

_"PAY ATTENTION, DAMMIT!"_

"Wow. And here I thought Oliver Wood had it bad."

"Oliver Wood?" Peter piped up and Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

_'Oh no!'_

"Uhm, Oliver Wood was a Quidditch fanatic that I went to school with a couple of years ago." Hermione replied awkwardly, looking away. _'A Quidditch fanatic who's probably in nappies right now.'_ "He and James probably would've gotten along quite famously. I remember him yelling to my friend Harry who played Seeker on his team once that he had to _'get the snitch or die trying'_." Hermione quoted and laughed lightly at the memory, smiling at Remus. "He lived and breathed the game."

Remus laughed as well, his amber eyes glinting in amusement. "That sounds very much like a James kind of attitude, where do these Quidditch nuts come from?"

"Quidditch isn't as big in France, then?"

"Oh, by no means. I didn't really know much about the game until I came here to Hogwarts and was practically overwhelmed with the Quidditch fever. I mean, yeah, there's a French League and the Quiberon Quafflepunchers pretty much always win it, but it's definitely not as popular."

_"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE SEXY SIRIUS IF YOU WANT A SPOT ON THIS TEAM YOU HAVE TO WORK YOUR SEXY ARSE OFF FOR IT! NO EXCUSES!"_

The trio all stared at James and Sirius after hearing James yell. The three looked at each other for a moment before erupting into peals of laughter, Remus actually having to wipe his eyes. "Poor Sirius," the werewolf laughed. "he always gets the brunt of James' Quidditch love. That's what teaches him though for playing on the team."

Hermione grinned. "That why you don't play? To avoid James?"

Remus smiled weakly. "Something like that... And Pete here can barely fly to save his own arse."

"Hey!" Peter protested and Remus laughed again.

"You know," Hermione mused as she watched Dorcas Meadowes on a broom throw a spectacular pass to James who then sent the quaffle through the hoops, "I'm surprised to see that Dorcas Meadowes plays Quidditch. I didn't really expect it from her."

"Yeah, she doesn't look like she's the type does she?" Replied Remus with a sunny smile. "But she's played Chaser alongside James for the Gryffindor Team since third year after Hugh Williamson graduated."

"So who was on the team last year?"

Remus squinted for a moment before raising his hand to point out figures. "Okay, so James has been on the team since his second year; He plays Chaser." Hermione nodded, knowing this already and Remus continued. "Padfoot joined the team in our third year and he plays Beater and I already mentioned Dorcas. Erm, Lorcan Towler has played for the past two years as Seeker, but he's in his seventh year now so James is probably keeping an eye out for a new Seeker for next season. So right now we need a new Beater to partner Sirius as Freddy McDougal graduated last year, a new Chaser to replace Andy MacFarlan and someone to replace Marley Campbell who played Keeper and was the Captain for the past couple of years."

"I see. Do you know Quidditch well enough to work out who James is gonna pick for the team? How about you, Peter? Any ideas?" Hermione asked curiously, watching James test the potential Keepers.

Remus and Peter both grinned at each other before speaking in unison. "No idea. You?"

"None." Hermione grinned and then the three Gryffindors watched the rest of the try-outs lazily, leaning back against the stands and exchanging more stories, jokes and laughter as their fellow Gryffindor Quidditch team hopefuls zoomed in the air above them on their brooms. Soon enough the evening set in and James wrapped up the trials with the announcement of his new team for the season, thanking the spectators for watching and not annoying him too much. The Gryffindors all then eventually found their own ways back to the castle for food, unwanted homework and bed, many (though James was certainly the loudest and with the most excitement) chattering about the good chances of Gryffindor _finally_ beating out the incredible Ravenclaw team and taking the Cup that year.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"So how did the Wolfsbane Potion work out for Remus?" Hermione sat in her familiar chair in Dumbledore's office the day after Remus' transformation for the month.

Hermione had found herself in Dumbledore's office after the first trial of Wolfsbane the month before and Dumbledore had informed her that everything had worked perfectly. Upon being told that Remus was just fine Hermione had promptly cried her eyes out for a further fifteen minutes afterward; glad that she had been able to assist Remus and Dumbledore in some way as she was practically useless in researching for anything concerning Voldemort at that particular point in time. Dumbledore had informed her that he too had been too busy dealing with the growing number of Death Eater attacks on the magic and muggle community to research more about Voldemort's history, much to his annoyance. But now here Hermione was for trial number two and Dumbledore looked just as pleased as he had the previous month.

"Yes, everything worked perfectly, Hermione. Remus is currently sleeping in his bed in the Hospital Wing. Poppy said that Mr. Lupin is quite fine as a whole and that he'll more than likely be able to attend class on Monday. In all, another very successful venture for us."

Hermione released a shaky breath of relief. "Oh, that's wonderful news, Professor. Did you get to talk to him?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm afraid not unfortunately. I popped in to check on him earlier this morning and he was resting. I would suggest if you wish to visit him you could do so this afternoon."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'll probably head over before I have Defence." Hermione's expression then turned serious. "I read in the Prophet about the recent Death Eater attack on the Robards family. Is Gawain the only survivor?"

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Indeed he is, Hermione."

Hermione clenched her fists and bit her lip. "And how are you going about getting more recruitments for the Order? Do you think it's time I start implementing the D.A?"

"The D.A?" Dumbledore asked curiously, leaning forward.

Hermione grinned. "When we were in our fifth year at Hogwarts Professor just after Voldemort's rebirth you were forced to hire one Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic Dolores Umbridge by the Ministry as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." Hermione swallowed thickly, tears of hatred burning in her eyes.

Dumbledore watched Hermione's in vain attempt to regain control of her emotions and he kindly ignored the traitorous tears that slipped down her cheeks. "Sir, if there is a person I hate more in the world other than Voldemort it's Dolores Umbridge. _No words_ can describe my hatred for that woman." Dumbledore was silent when Hermione spoke again. While Hermione had given Dumbledore all the information she knew about Voldemort, the Order and the horcruxes themselves, she hadn't really told him about her rather unforgettable Hogwarts years. "While she was our teacher at Hogwarts she refused to teach us any practical spells, sticking entirely to theory with the belief that if you knew the theory behind the spell you should be able to practice and perform it without a problem."

Dumbledore frowned. "Now that's not true. One must be able to practice a spell in order to perfect it."

Hermione nodded fervently. "I agree _completely_, Professor, books alone can't help you and I've always been known as the Gryffindor Bookworm! You must practice the spells in order to get them to work! She was absolutely ridiculous! But yes, whenever any of us would speak out against Umbridge we would be silenced and punished. ...Umbridge's most favourite form of torture being blood quills."

Dumbledore's face paled considerably. "Blood quills? She _tortured_ my students?" Dumbledore's face was dark and Hermione couldn't help but shiver at the magic that simmered in the air in the result of Dumbledore's anger; it was simply electric.

"Before I died Harry still had _'I must not tell lies'_ permanently carved into the back of his hand." Hermione swallowed. "But yes, it wasn't long after this that Umbridge was given power to supersede you Professor as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. You see, this was a time where nobody believed that Voldemort had returned and they believed Harry was...not of sound mind and you as well for believing him. The public was very anti-Potter and anti-Dumbledore and there was a lot of criticism in the Daily Prophet, many of the reporters questioning your mental state and whether or not you should be in charge of Hogwarts at all." Hermione took a breath. "It was quite a stressful time for both yourself and Harry, Professor. But back to Umbridge, she was tasked to evaluate all of your staff and fire those she deemed inappropriate. Umbridge also banned all forms of clubs and it was then in retaliation that Harry, Ron and I created a practical study group to practice Defence. We called it the D.A for short, but it was really called Dumbledore's Army." Hermione's smile was genuine at the look of shock, embarrassment and pride all in one on her Headmaster's face.

"Dumbledore's Army?" He repeated after a moment with a small smile. "I must admit I haven't been so flattered in a long time, Hermione." Hermione's smile quickly turned into a grin at Dumbledore's slightly flushed face. "But please," Dumbledore leaned forward, "tell me more about your fifth year."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione looked up from her Charms homework later that afternoon when Sirius climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait, the dark haired Marauder grinning at Hermione when she waved him over. "I heard that Remus was sick and that he went to the Hospital Wing." She lied with a frown. "How is he? Is he alright?"

Sirius smiled fondly at Hermione's rather concerned expression. "Yeah, he's alright love; I think he just ate something that didn't agree with him. Madame Pomfrey said it's more like a twenty-four hour bug kind of thing."

Hermione sighed aloud. "Oh, really? That's wonderful! Well, it's not wonderful that he's ill but I'm glad he's going to be alright!" Hermione then closed her textbook with a loud snap. "Do you think he'd be up for some visitors? I don't want to bother him if he's too tired or anything."

Sirius smiled. "I'm actually just going upstairs to grab some Honeydukes chocolate for him before heading down to the Hospital Wing for a visit. You want to join me?"

"Please?"

"Go and put your rubbish upstairs and I'll meet you back down here in a couple of minutes." Hermione was instantly on her feet and with her arms laden with books she dashed up the stairs, leaving an amused Sirius to go to his own dorm and grab the chocolate he'd promised his Honeydukes-deprived friend. By the time Sirius had found Remus' not-so secret stash (which was in his underwear draw, much to Sirius' amusement) Hermione was downstairs and waiting.

"So what have you been up to today, Hermione?" Sirius asked as he held the portrait open for Hermione to step through, the brunette taking his offered hand and thanking him as he assisted her through the hole. "I haven't seen you at all today."

"Well I slept in a little after last night's Astronomy lesson and when I woke up this morning I went up to meet with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Sirius echoed in surprise, looking down at the shorter girl. "You see him at least once a week."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Yes, I rather enjoy talking to him about things."

"Things you can't really discuss with James and me I'm guessing?" Hermione instantly turned her gaze to Sirius' face. The handsome Gryffindor was smiling at Hermione's wide eyes. "Hey, I'm not stupid, Hermione. I'm sure there are plenty of things you just don't want to talk about to people like me."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I-It's not that I don't want to, it's just-"

"We're too young." Sirius' smile was understanding. "We haven't really lived."

"Sirius..."

"We wouldn't really understand, right?"

Hermione sighed quietly and gripped the Gryffindor's arm to bring him to a stop. "...If anybody would understand me, Sirius, I think it would be you."

_'You lost everything once too.'_

"What?"

Hermione sighed again, changing the subject. "I don't know if you've seen this morning's Prophet, but another family was slaughtered by Voldemort's Death Eaters last night."

"Yeah, I heard." Sirius replied morosely. "The entire Robards family bar Gawain, right?"

"I don't trust the Prophet but I wanted to hear from a reliable source."

"Are you okay?" Sirius' question startled Hermione and she blinked in surprise. "I know hearing about that would upset you." He then stated awkwardly, averting his gaze from her. His cheeks were pink. "It wouldn't be easy for you hearing about Death Eater attacks."

Hermione avoided looking at Sirius as well and swallowed thickly.

_'Oh, Sirius...'_

"Y-yeah, it's hard." She choked and she took a sharp intake of breath when Sirius suddenly gripped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione peered up at Sirius and smiled tearfully, the guilt for lying to him _again_ practically overwhelming her. He was so sweet. "...I-it's not your fault, Sirius."

Sirius surprised her again when he tugged her to his chest, wrapping his free arm around Hermione's shoulder. "I still can't help but feel responsible."

"Please don't," Hermione breathed, her cheeks flushed at their close proximity. Hermione never remembered Harry or Ron comforting her quite like this. "you have nothing to feel sorry about."

"Well I can't help but feel bad knowing you're distressed, Hermione. Friends worry about friends. But to be serious for a moment, if you need to talk to anybody ever, please, don't hesitate to talk to me. My ears will always be open for you." Sirius' smile caused Hermione's breath catch in her throat. ...Was it possible to call a man beautiful?

Burying her thoughts of the young man in front of her, Hermione smiled and gave his fingers a tight squeeze. "Thank you. For caring, I mean."

The two continued to the Hospital Wing in silence after that, both of them not sure what to talk about. Upon arriving into the Wing and finding Remus awake and chatty Sirius and Hermione both forced smiles on their faces and greeted the ailed werewolf with as much cheer as they could muster, Hermione throwing her arms around her friend and hugging him gently, not wanting to jostle his sore enough body.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Remus!" She babbled before greeting James and Peter who had sat in armchairs around Remus' bed. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Hermione," the recovering werewolf replied, his eyes dancing in amusement. "It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"Even still!" The brunette stated frankly as she sat on the edge of his bed, careful to avoid any of his limbs. "You're my friend and I can't help but worry."

"I'm fine, Hermione." Remus laughed, before raising his head to grin at Sirius. "You brought me my stash?"

"Of course, Moony my man." Sirius replied cheerfully as he tossed a bar of chocolate in Remus' direction, the werewolf catching it without blinking. Sirius gently nudged Remus' leg into the centre of the bed and took a seat on the mattress behind Hermione, using her shoulder as an armrest, much to her exasperation.

"Thanks mate," Remus grinned as he ripped off the bright packaging and popped a chunk of Honeydukes' finest into his mouth. Remus' eyes quickly closed in delight and the other Marauders snickered.

"Ahh, Moony and your chocolate obsession." James said amusedly. "I'm surprised you're not obese with the amount of stuff you inhale every week."

"Nothing wrong with liking chocolate," Remus replied without skipping a beat and swallowing another bite. "it's better than Quidditch."

Hermione laughed at James' unflattering sputter of horror, though she quickly changed her tune when James began one of his rather long and passionate Quidditch rants; of how Quidditch was his life, that it was in the air he breathed and in his blood. Remus of course being a Frenchie just "didn't understand" the sheer brilliance and beauty of such a magnificent sport and while James went on and on Remus merely raised an eyebrow of amusement in Hermione's direction and she couldn't help but snicker.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Hermione sat on James' bed in the boy's dorm the evening Remus was released from the Hospital Wing, peering from James to a much healthier looking Remus, who sat in Sirius' bed across from them in amazement. "The entire third _floor_!" Hermione couldn't believe the audacity of the two boys who sat before her, both grinning innocently.

Sirius and Peter had gone on an adventure about half an hour earlier to go and raid the kitchens, leaving Hermione, James and Remus in the boys dorm discussing what the Marauders were going to do for Peter's birthday, which was on the 13th of that month.

James laughed. "Yeah, isn't it brilliant! We've never done anything like it! Or quite to that particular scale. ...Though we did turn the Black Lake into its namesake literally back in '74 when we tickled the giant squid hard enough to make it ink itself...and the rest of the lake."

Remus grinned. "Good times, good times. The mermaids down there according to Dumbledore weren't impressed."

"And McGonagall only gave us detention for a month for embarrassing the 'ole Grande, too. Easy pickings." James added with a wide grin directed at Remus.

"And instead of polishing the armour like we were supposed to we just made them fight each other instead when Filch wasn't looking." Remus added, laughing again.

"Good times." Both boys repeated in unison, much to Hermione's amusement.

"So you're really going to turn the third floor completely into cheese."

James and Remus both nodded and there was a certain glint in their eyes. "It will be one of our greatest pranks ever." declared James in a rather dramatic exclamation, puffing his chest in pride and peering down his nose at Hermione. She snickered.

Over the time that Hermione had come to know the Marauders, very much like the Weasley Twins in some respects Hermione's scoldings whenever the quartet did wrong only seemed to spurn more obnoxious actions from the boys, not halt them like she had wanted them to. Hermione's anger and outrage and that of Minevra McGonagall's seemed to be what the group went for; the more shock value the better in the words of James Potter. So Hermione had learned that instead of reacting, it was better for her to just not. Brush it off and let it go. Though if the pranks had a violent component to it the Marauders certainly heard about it. As Hermione had come to discover however the boy's pranks seemed to make Hogwarts a little brighter. The world outside Hogwarts castle seemed to grow grimmer with each passing day. More missing persons were featured in the Prophet, attacks on families and an increase of murders became more common and practically a norm in the daily news, and the school seemed to feel it. Everything was becoming so dark.

In Hermione's third week she had first witnessed one of the Ministry Auror Department's infamous violet letters come to the school.

On what had started as a normal Thursday morning quickly turned dark at breakfast time when a horde of owls carrying violet-coloured envelopes flew into the Great Hall. Hermione remembered the silence that befell the crowd of students and when the owls dropped their missives to their respective recipients, some of the younger students sobbed in disbelief while others were completely stunned into silence. The teachers' expressions were grim and glancing at her fellow Gryffindors, Hermione stared curiously at their pasty faces, wondering what was going on. Seeing her confusion, Lily had then explained who the letters were from and what they usually entailed and Hermione had pushed her breakfast away, unable to eat for the rest of the day. She had waited until late before she visited Dumbledore that evening and he had told her that many of the downed family members of the students that had received the violet letters from the Ministry of Magic were Order members killed in action in an attempt to protect a small muggle village from some of Voldemort's Death Eaters. It had been a particularly bitter pill to swallow and Hermione had cried for a long while after that, feeling immense guilt for not being able to protect anybody and sadness for those students who had lost family members. While there hadn't been any large influxes of violet letters since that Thursday morning (though every odd day there would be one), things were always a little tense around breakfast time in Hogwarts and any little pranks to relieve the stress on the students by the Marauders were good by Hermione's book.

"So who came up with the plan?"

A frown tugged at Remus' lips. "Well it took a lot of planning, didn't it Prongs?"

James nodded solemnly. "We started cooking up the idea a couple of weeks ago when Wormy got a detention for charming McGonagall's hair red and gold." James suddenly sniggered. "Sirius was the one who did it, but you know how it goes."

"Problem was," Remus interrupted, "we quickly ran out of our box of bourbons that Mrs Potter sent in the post, kept falling asleep at random intervals and instead cooked up new ways to torture Snivellus."

"And ultimately, during the whole time Pete was gone we came up with absolutely _nothing_." James finished, pouting.

Hermione grinned at the crestfallen expressions of the two Marauders, leaning forward eagerly. "So how did you lot come up with the idea if you were stumped?"

"Well actually it was Pete who gave us the idea!" James laughed, lying back on his pillows.

Remus smirked. "If we want to be technical however it was Sirius who came up with the idea, but he was inspired by Pete."

"Believe it or not."

"But yeah, Pete came back from his detention and he brought back some cheese sandwiches with him."

At Hermione's blank expression on seeing Remus and James' amused expressions, Remus smiled. "Whenever any of us has a detention that ends late," he explained, "we always raid the kitchens and grab stuff before coming back to our dorm to discuss our punishments. We've done it for years."

"It's like a tradition, pretty much." James finished. "But yeah, if you've ever noticed Sirius doesn't eat cheese."

"He _hates_ the stuff!" Remus laughed. "Always has. Also turns out he's slightly lactose intolerant. He can only handle so much milk, yoghurt and icecream."

"Really?" Hermione asked in slight surprise.

While she had noted that Sirius never did eat many dairy products, his lactose intolerance was news to her. ...Perhaps his being lactose intolerant was because of his animagus abilities? Hermione had also noticed that James rarely ever ate meat either and had assumed it was because of Prongs, but this was interesting. Did being an animagus affect your dietary needs?

"Yeah, he is." James replied in amusement before continuing, "But anyway. So of course, Peter bringing back cheese sandwiches on a detention night is like a crime against humanity for Sirius and then that's when he came up with the idea."

_"'If Wormtail wants cheese than we'll bloody _give_ him cheese. An entire floor of it.'"_

Hermione laughed. "...Well, here I thought there was a more impressive story behind that idea of yours."

Remus snickered. "The idea may be brilliant but we never said the story behind it was."

"I can't believe you two...what's McGonagall going to do with you lot?"

James laughed at this. "She's gonna love it. I'm sure the smell of it alone will bring all the mice in Scotland to Hogwarts; so even if she doesn't have cheese she'll be able to snack on them."

"James!"

"She'll love it."

"Two galleons James'll be in detention for three weeks."

"Two." Hermione replied and Remus grinned, shaking Hermione's hand.

"You're on, _belle_."

James on the other hand tsk'ed disapprovingly. "Merlin, Hermione placing bets on your big brother's punishment? And you too, Remus! Your best friend?" Remus rolled his eyes. "I hate you both."

"Well we love you!"

"You both suck." Despite James' angry tone the grin was wide on his lips.

"Not yours, James." Remus replied in amusement, his smile widening at James' horrified/laughing expression. "I may be French but even I have standards."

"Remus!" gasped Hermione, and Remus raised his eyebrows in question.

"What?"


	15. We Gon' Go All Night

A/N: My thanks to everybody who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed last chapter. I have a feeling that this chapter wont do much for the majority of you, but it has its importance and I hope you'll all enjoy it anyway. I must admit that next week's chapter is going to be much more thrilling on many accounts, so hopefully you wont mind this little bit of filler first. :)

**We Gon' Go All Night.**

At three in the morning on the day of Peter Pettigrew's seventeenth birthday Hermione awoke from her nightmare with a start. The timetraveller had barely enough time to make it to a toilet in the adjoining bathroom of the Gryffindor sixth years' dorm before she upheaved her previous night's dinner, collapsing bonelessly beside the porcelain rim as if she'd run several miles; shaking and sobbing. Bellatrix Lestrange had invaded Hermione's dreams again that night, but in this nightmare it wasn't only Hermione herself that Bellatrix was torturing. New tears unbidden streamed down already wet cheeks. _Would that woman ever leave her alone?_

"Hermione?"

The soft and sleepy voice of Lily Evans broke Hermione from reliving the last vestiges of her nightmare, and she raised her head to look at the beautiful redheaded muggleborn illuminated with a soft _Lumos_ light. She managed a weak smile. "L-Lily...I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Hermione's voice sounded a lot younger than its ninteen years and it in itself scared Hermione more. She didn't want Lily to comfort her. She didn't need _Harry's_ eyes looking at her like that, like she needed to be protected, like she was incapable of taking care of herself. She was the best friend to Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Bloody_-Lived_ for Merlin's sake; she could handle anything thrown at her! No, Hermione was stronger than that.

"Oh don't worry about that, Hermione." Lily batted a hand as she approached Hermione silently, a frown tugging at her lips. "What's more important here is you. Are _you_ alright? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

The obvious concern on Lily's face made fresh tears spring to Hermione's eyes and she scrubbed at them viciously, angry at herself for getting more emotional. "I-I'm fine, Lily. Just a little nightmare. I'll be okay."

"A little nightmare you say that has you hugging the toilet like it was the second coming of Jesus Christ? Come on, Hermione." Lily's expression was sceptical.

Hermione snorted at Lily's very muggle statement. She hadn't heard the name of Christ used in conversation in a very long while. "You could say that."

The brunette shakily rose to her feet, gasping quietly when she stumbled as if she had sea legs. Lily however was quick to appear at Hermione's side, wrapping an arm around the older girl's waist and keeping her upright. "Oh Hermione," she murmured quietly and Hermione scowled to herself, not wanting Lily to worry.

"I'm fine, Lily. I can stand on my own now."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

Lily then reluctantly withdrew her arms and watched Hermione warily walk to the toilet to flush the sick away before making her way over to one of the showers, casting a soft _"Silencio!"_ and turning the ancient knobs on. The timetraveller turned to Lily. "I need to have a shower, Lily." she murmured and the other girl nodded in understanding.

"Of course. I'll come bring you some spare clothes and a towel, then."

"Oh, you don't need to do that."

But Lily merely smiled. "It's no bother, Hermione. But are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione smiled warmly at the younger witch and nodded. "I'll be okay. But thank you for checking up on me, Lily."

"It's no problem. I'll just leave you some clothes on the vanity there."

"Thank you."

Lily turned and left the bathroom, the light from her wand disappearing with her. Hermione quickly stripped herself of her sweat-soaked clothes and stepped inside the scalding shower, not at all minding her body's protests at the hot temperature of the water as it doused her head. By the time Hermione had stepped out of the shower her skin was red raw and wrinkled as if she were eighty. Long dark hair hung limp and soaking down her back as she wrapped herself up in a soft towel that Lily had kindly left for her on her vanity, as well as a set of pyjamas with a cute striped print that would keep her warm. Dressing quickly in the dark and wrapping her hair up high in a towel, Hermione padded back into her dorm room as quietly as possible, unsurprised to spy Lily sitting with her legs tucked underneath her on Hermione's bed. "Are you feeling better?" She inquired quietly as Hermione sat opposite the redhead.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Yes, I needed that shower."

Lily gazed at Hermione for a few moments quietly and Hermione sighed aloud, having a fair idea about what Lily was about to ask but was surprised at what the girl actually said next. "Will you get any more sleep tonight, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't know why she wanted to be honest with Lily Evans, but the words were out of her mouth faster than she could take them back. "I don't usually after one of _those_ nightmares."

Lily nodded in acceptance, surprising Hermione further. "Well how about you and I head down to the common room to have a chat and let me brush your hair, then? Nobody should be alone after having a nightmare."

Hermione paused, taking in Lily's earnest expression slightly incredulously. She knew how much Lily loved her sleep. "...But don't you want to go back to sleep, Lily? I'll be fine on my own, you don't need to stay up."

"Nonsense. It's _fine_, Hermione. Besides, you and I haven't really had the chance to chat one-on-one yet!" Lily was already on her feet and gripping Hermione's hand tightly, hauling the older girl to her feet. "Now where's your brush?" She whispered, peering around the darkened room for Hermione's hairbrush.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked quietly once more when Lily found Hermione's illusive hairbrush, a smug grin stretching across her pretty features.

"Positive. Now let's go!"

Hermione let herself be dragged downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, both girls instantly stopping on the bottom stair when they caught sight of three of the four Marauders slumped asleep in various armchairs around the fireplace.

"Potter, Black and Remus?" Lily asked aloud in surprise, glancing at Hermione to find the older girl smiling at the three sleeping boys. "H-hey, what are you doing?" The redhead then hissed when Hermione padded over to James who was the closest to the duo and settled a hand in his dark hair, smiling fondly when James leaned into her touch in his sleep.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping," Hermione murmured, her dark eyes drinking in the face that looked so much like her best friend. With his eyes closed like that Hermione could almost fool herself into believing that the slumbering boy was in fact the friend she missed so much. While small, it was a comfort nonetheless.

Lily snorted as she walked to stand beside Hermione, her green eyes shining and a fond smile tugging at her lips as she too looked at James. "You wouldn't think that a toerag like Potter would look like an angel when he's sleeping..." She spoke softly and Hermione chuckled. Both girls flinched suddenly when James rolled over, mumbling something about quaffles and giants in dresses. As soon as James stopped speaking both Hermione and Lily glanced at each other and burst into completely silent giggles, Hermione clutching her stomach from the absurdity.

"Hermione? ...And Evans?" a voice thick with sleep called softly and both girls turned to Sirius Black who blinked blearily as he adjusted himself in his seat to the right of James. "What're you two doing up?" He asked quietly with a yawn, taking a quick look at his friends still asleep in their respective armchairs and grinning foolishly at a drooling Remus. And here he thought Remus was a dignified Frenchman! Lies.

Sirius then took another look at the two girls and saw that Hermione's skin was a lot redder than what it normally was, she looked exhausted and her hair was wrapped up in a towel. Lily too looked tired and held a brush in her hands. "...Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked quietly and Hermione's smile quickly fell from her face, Lily's expression sobering too. The two expressions were enough for him. His eyes softened noticeably in Hermione's direction. "C'mere, Hermione." The teenager beckoned with his hand and Hermione surprisingly enough obeyed, leaving Lily standing beside a sleeping James. Sirius wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and settled her into his side before glancing over at an awkward looking Lily. "Oi, Evans." Sirius then murmured playfully. "Come join us." Nodding quickly Lily padded over to the duo in the rather small armchair and squeezed in beside Hermione, setting the brush on her lap.

The trio sat in silence for a few moments, all three staring into the fire seemingly lost in their own worlds. Sirius was the first to break the silence and did so in a teasing manner. "So I'm guessing Evans wants to try and do battle with your hair, Hermie?"

Hermione glanced up at Sirius incredulously for a moment for the silly nickname he'd graced her with and then smiled. "She wants to try."

Lily snorted. "Well I can't do it when you sit in between Black and I Hermione. Wanna sit yourself between my legs so I can give it a shot?"

A snicker from Sirius attracted the girls' attention and Lily was the first to retaliate. "Not funny, Black."

Sirius leaned back in his seat, his grin rather crooked but still handsome. "Oh, I'm just thinking of James' face when I tell him that his beloved Lily-flower prefers the gentler sex." Lily whacked Sirius in the leg with Hermione's hairbrush in response and both girls snickered at Sirius' whimper of pain. "Oh, you like it rough do you, Evans?" Sirius purred, rubbing his sore kneecap as he spoke. "I'm sure James'll be surprised to hear that, too!"

"Black, you bloody pervert!" Lily moved to whack Sirius again but the young man grabbed the redhead's wrist above Hermione's head before she could do any damage, leering at the flustered girl.

"Now, now, Evans that's not necessary, I got your point the first time."

Lily snorted before turning to Hermione who had slid from the armchair and sat in front of Lily on the floor. "Here we go, Hermione. Tell me if I'm being too rough."

"Will do," Hermione replied and Lily then began to tug the brush through Hermione's wildly tangled locks with vigour, a determined look on her pretty features.

"Mary mother of _God_, Hermione, this is incredible!" Lily whined as she tugged the brush through a particularly gnarled chunk of Hermione's hair, breathing deeply from her nose. "I've never encountered such untameable hair!"

Sirius chuckled at Lily in amusement, watching the younger girl do battle with a seemingly brown bush. "Who's Mary and what does she have to do with Hermione's hair?"

Hermione and Lily both snorted, though Hermione's amusement was quickly stifled by a hiss of pain.

"Purebloods." Lily murmured quietly, smiling fondly. "Have you ever heard of God, Sirius?"

Hermione peered up at Sirius from the corner of her eye and noted his thoughtful pose. "Do we really need to have a talk of religion at four in the morning, Lily?" The timetraveller asked carefully, remembering that the world was a lot more religious in the seventies than where Hermione had come from. "Surely there are more interesting conversation topics?"

Lily hummed. "Yes, I suppose so. ...But I'm surprised you even know what religion even is, Hermione. I thought you were raised wizard?"

Hermione swallowed thickly, floundering for an excuse. "Er..."

"You were raised in a muggle village weren't you, Hermione?" Sirius quietly interjected, much to Hermione's relief.

She was surprised that Sirius had interrupted her though-why did he not want Lily to know that she was a muggleborn? Lily knew she went to a smaller magic school in England, but then she didn't really know any of the details beyond that. Nobody but the older Potters and Dumbledore did.

"Yes I was, Sirius." Hermione quickly fabricated. "I lived in a very small predominately Catholic village and I spent most of my childhood around muggle children...so I learnt a little bit about it there. I even attended church on Sundays every now and then as was expected."

"Oh, I see. I stopped going to church when I was told I was a witch." Lily said softly, frowning. "It wasn't very appropriate for me to go afterwards."

"Thought you might burn alive if you stepped inside?" Hermione asked in amusement, her smile quickly dropping when Lily paused in brushing her hair.

"Actually...it wasn't that _I_ didn't want to go anymore, it's more like my _parents_ didn't want me to go."

Hermione swivelled around to face Lily, her eyes wide in surprise. "...Your _parents_ didn't want you to go? Merlin, you might be a witch but it's not as if you're going to go to _Hell_, Lily!"

Lily didn't look Hermione in the eyes and Sirius looked as if he was really missing out on something. "...I feel like a grindylow out of water here, ladies." He suddenly interrupted, and both girls turned to look at Sirius instead. "All this talk of Hell, Catholics and muggle children...I have no idea what you two are going on about and I don't like being excluded." He puffed his cheeks in annoyance and Hermione smiled.

"Sorry, Sirius." She murmured before she turned back to Lily. "And just because you're a witch doesn't mean you're _evil_, Lily."

"I know that," Lily responded quickly, "but it doesn't mean that others don't think I am! And if you were around muggles, Hermione, then you should know what they think of us! We're abominations in their eyes!"

Sirius' eyes had near popped out of his head at this harsh statement by Lily and Hermione frowned. "Well there's nothing we can really do about that, is there? We wont always be liked by everyone."

"And I know that too." Lily's expression was sad. "Doesn't mean I don't wish things were different."

The trio sat in silence for a moment, Lily again running the brush through Hermione's now less tangled locks before Sirius' stomach interrupted it. The only male awake blushed in slight embarrassment and Hermione chuckled. "Bit hungry there, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned. "You could say that. Working on pranks all night tends to build up one's appetite."

"Pranks?" Lily asked gravely, green eyes acidic. "Sirius Black just what have you been up to? I suppose this explains why you, Potter and Remus were here when Hermione and I came down."

Sirius grinned, leaning back in the chair and draping his arm along the back. "It's Pete's birthday today so of course we've been pranking Evans, darling."

"Oh, so it's done then?" Hermione interrupted before Lily could explode, winking cheerfully.

"You betcha."

"Well then," Hermione mused as she took the brush from Lily's extended hand and passed it over to Sirius who then took over brushing Hermione's hair gently while Lily was spitting at him like an angry cat. "I think you should show us, Sirius."

Sirius chuckled. "Come now, Hermione. And have Evans make me turn everything back? I don't think so."

"Well what if Lily doesn't do anything?" Sirius snorted and Lily huffed.

"Hey," the redhead grumbled, "I'm not _that_ bad." she stated and frowned further at Sirius' rather amused expression. "Argh! I'll go and wont say anything to anybody. I'm trustworthy!"

Sirius looked to Hermione and smiled knowingly. "Oh, I don't know, Evans. It's not like I've ever been able to trust you in the past..."

"Well you can trust me this time, Black! I'll prove it!"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"I have to admit," Hermione stated with a nasally voice as she appraised her surroundings twenty minutes later. "I'm rather impressed, Sirius."

Sirius, who too had his nose covered by his fingers to ward the stench grinned. "You should know that when we pull off a prank we don't go about it all half-arsed, Hermie."

"Don't call me that."

But really, Hermione was practically stupefied. Remembering the Portable Swamps of Weasley Wizard Wheezes fame back in 1996 and being awed by the impressive magic displayed by the twins, she couldn't help but feel the same awe as she looked at the Transfiguration floor turned completely to cheese. The walls, floors, suits of armour, even the paintings (though Hermione was quickly assured by Sirius that all the moving portraits were told to mosey on over to other portraits for the day until the classrooms and hallways were turned back to normal) were completely dairy. It was absolutely incredible; as was the wafting smell. Hermione resisted the urge to gag.

"It's an amazing piece of magic." Lily from Hermione's other side breathed in amazement and Hermione smirked at Sirius' sly expression.

"How'd you do it?"

Sirius chuckled. "Well now, didn't you say that muggle wizards never reveal their secrets, Hermie?"

Hermione frowned. "Sirius! And I meant muggle _magicians_, not wizards!"

"Pfft. Magicians, ambitions. Inhibitions," Sirius replied, smirking, batting a hand at the annoyed Hermione.

"Yeah, Black!" protested Lily. "You can't keep us in the dark like this!"

Sirius' laugh increased in volume. "Oh, I can only imagine Jamie's expression if he saw this; his sweet little sister and his beloved Lily-flower fawning over one of his pranks! It'd be _priceless_."

"Sirius!"

"So then," he suddenly interrupted. "How's about the three of us go and get an early breakfast? And I trust you will keep quiet about this, Evans?"

Lily surprised Sirius and Hermione both by winking playfully. "Actually, I'm kinda eager to see what Professor McGonagall will say when she sees this. It's not every day you see an entire floor turned into cheese."

"Hah," Sirius murmured under his breath. "Looks like James' taste isn't so bad after all."

Hermione, having heard Sirius grinned in response. 'Oh, if only you knew Sirius...'

"Come on then Black, take us to the kitchens, yeah? I'm sure you could lead us there with your hands behind your back and your eyes closed." Lily then asked with a smile, and with a grin and a sharp nod, Sirius led the way.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"So," Hermione stated when the four Marauders slumped onto the Gryffindor bench for breakfast hours later, smiling mischievously. "How many weeks detention do you have? Also," she suddenly added in a tone only a tiny amount frosty, "happy birthday, Peter."

Lily, who was surprisingly awake (mind she never did go back to sleep the night before and had remained awake talking with Hermione and Sirius until the light of the sun peeked through the windows of Gryffindor Tower) had sat to Hermione's right also looked at James, who had seated himself beside her eagerly. "Yes, Hermione's right! Happy birthday, Peter!" The redhead greeted warmly, smiling politely when Peter flushed in embarrassment.

"Uhh, thanks girls." He muttered softly before helping himself to some pancakes on a golden platter.

The group of six all began to eat quietly for a few minutes, talking about rather trivial topics until Lily suddenly seemed to snap.

"Well spit it out then, Potter!"

Noting her frustrated expression wide-eyed and incredulously, James spat out his hunk of apple and looked even more confused at Lily's shriek of indignation. "Potter!"

"What?" He squeaked above Sirius and Remus' guffaws, Hermione's snorting and Peter's own giggles. "You just told me to spit out my apple! Don't get mad at me!"

"I wasn't talking about your food you idiot I was talking about your punishment!"

"Whaa?"

"Oh sweet Merlin." Lily muttered quietly, ignoring Hermione's silently shaking laughter. "I was talking about your punishment for the Transfiguration floor! You know, how yesterday it was a completely normal stone floor and then this morning it smells like every possible combination of cheese one could imagine?"

James' eyes suddenly sharpened in understanding before he laughed aloud. "Oh, _that_!"

"_Yes_, of course that!" Lily shouted.

James' face lit up at Lily's enthusiasm and Hermione snickered. Remus, Sirius and Peter too looked amused at James' star-struck expression from across the table and it took a not-so-subtle apple pegged to the head from across the table by Sirius to break James out of his Lily-enduced haze.

"Two weeks with Hagrid in the Forbidden forest and twenty points to Gryffindor for 'ingenious' use of Transfiguration!" The bespectacled boy exclaimed with a bright cheer and Hermione smiled. "McGonagall even said she was impressed! Not bad at all eh, Evans?"

Lily snorted and batted a dismissive hand in her future husband's general direction. "Hmmph. Now that wasn't hard now was it, Potter?"

James grinned at the muggleborn witch and despite Lily's apparent nonchalance, if one were looking close enough they would notice that Lily's cheeks were tinged pink at James' proximity and his admittedly rather handsome grin. Glancing over at Remus and Sirius who must've seen it too, Hermione smiled, shaking her head.

'Maybe they'll get together sooner this time than expected to.'

Focusing her attention on Remus who had quickly looked away from her, Hermione suddenly remembered her conversation with Remus the night before and held out her hand. "You owe me something, Remus. I think you remember?" She stated in amusement and Remus groaned as he drew his hand into his robes, withdrawing two galleons from his pockets.

"I hoped you had forgotten..."

Hermione snorted. "No chance, Remus," She replied with a smile. "You should know better than to place a bet against me. James and Sirius both know this."

James and Sirius both snickered. "Too right," Both boys replied in unison. "You don't bet against Hermione unless you have a death wish."

Lily and Peter looked at Hermione curiously and Hermione smiled. "To answer your unasked question, I made a bet with Remus about the punishment you lot would get for the cheese incident. I bet two weeks detention and Remus bet three. Silly mistake. And now he owes me two galleons." She reached out and plucked the gold from the werewolf's long fingers. "Big mistake betting against me, Mr Lupin. Thanks for the money."


	16. Catatonic

A/N: This chapter thus far has been one of my favourites to write. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks to everybody who reviewed/alerted/favourited last chapter, I hope to hear your thoughts for this one too. :)

**Catatonic.**

"You wanna hear a joke?" James inquired near the end of October as he, Hermione, Sirius and Remus made their way to Defence one afternoon. Lily, the rest of the Gryffindor girls and Peter had already left for the classroom a few minutes earlier and Hermione, busy discussing grindylow attack theory with Remus as Professor Doyle had been going over dark creatures in the previous class hadn't noticed the others leave. So she walked with Remus who hadn't noticed either and Sirius and James who had still been eating when the others had left. The four had been quiet as they walked until James had broken the silence with his odd question.

Hermione blinked. "Sure."

"What do you call a deer with no eyes?"

"What?"

"No-eye deer."

"That was really bad, James." Hermione replied blithely and James grinned at her in amusement. Sirius was laughing at Remus who had rolled his eyes.

"Bah, it's genius! But what about this one? What do you call a deer with no eyes and no legs?"

Hermione stared blankly at a still grinning James and it was Sirius whom draped an arm over Hermione's shoulders and tugged her to his side who crowed, "What?"

"Still no-eye deer."

Hermione suppressed a smile while Sirius smothered a snigger into Hermione's hair and Remus snorted.

"What did the fish say when it ran into a brick wall?"

Hermione and Sirius both glanced at each other, smiled, before turning to James in amusement. They spoke as one. "What?"

"Dam."

Hermione couldn't help but snicker. "That's terrible, James. You are terrible."

"You think you can do better?" James asked, smiling. "You think she can, Paddy?"

"Well," Sirius mused playfully, winking at James. "I don't know Prongsie; I mean, she's a not a Marauder and people who aren't Marauders generally aren't very funny..."

Hermione snorted. "All the more reason to prove I can tell a better one in my sleep. Plus, I'm a Potter now, I think I might be alright." Hermione told him and Sirius grinned in amusement.

"Go ahead, then."

"This one is courtesy of an old friend of mine." Hermione smiled widely at the memory of the future Sirius telling herself, Harry and Ron this joke during the Christmas they spent at Grimmauld Place. Harry, who was in a bad mood still about Arthur Weasley had joked and laughed all afternoon after Sirius had told this particular icebreaker. That afternoon was one of the happiest she'd had that Christmas. It was funny though that he'd told a joke that had related to his animagus form. But then James had done it twice himself; though the animagus would likely argue that he was a majestic stag for Merlin's sake, not some measly deer. Maybe it was a Marauder thing? "What do you call a dog with no legs?" She asked, battling with herself to keep a straight face.

"I'm afraid to ask." Sirius and James both glanced at each other.

"It doesn't matter. He's not coming to you anyway."

"Oh." James said with a small smile, before grinning widely at Sirius' barks of laughter. "There's nothing like a good joke."

"And that was nothing like a good joke." Hermione replied.

"Not even remotely." James agreed.

"But it was better than yours. No-eye deer?"

"Well what do you call a woman with one leg?" James asked.

"No-eye deer?"

"Eileen."

"You both have to stop now," Remus ordered, smiling alongside them. "Or I'm going to find new friends."

"Remus holds puns to very high standards." James informed Hermione gravely. "I'm guessing it's because French people all have sticks up their arses. ...Or maybe French-sticks. Whatever seems more appropriate."

"Oi!"

"Oh Moony," laughed James, "you know it's true!"

James and Remus continued to bicker all the way to the Defence classroom and as it turned out the foursome were some of the last to enter. Hermione separated from the boys with a smile and a brief hug from Sirius that strangely caused her insides to flip before she slid into a free seat in the middle of the room beside a waving Beau Zeller. Hermione had taken to sitting beside Beau during most lessons as there was an even amount of Gryffindors in the classroom and there generally wasn't any space left for her. Beau however was always happy to have Hermione beside him or so he'd told her as she a) wasn't a fangirl, and b) actually intelligent enough to do her own work. Hell, she even helped him out often!

"Good afternoon, Beau!" Hermione greeted as she set her books on the table. "How are things?"

Beau winked playfully and Hermione blushed. While Hermione certainly wasn't infatuated with the Hufflepuff, only an idiot would argue that the boy wasn't handsome. "I'm absolutely spiffing, Hermione dahling." He exaggerated his accent and twisted an imaginary goatee, causing Hermione to laugh. He brightened himself before smiling eagerly. "You ready for what'll no doubt be an exciting lesson?"

Hermione laughed again. "Of course!"

"So," the Hufflepuff leaned forward conspiratorially. "I heard on the Devil's Snare that we're covering boggarts today."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and alarm. "Boggarts?"

Beau grinned. "Yeah. Apparently Filch found one in one of the broom cupboards on the fourth floor and when Professor Doyle heard about it he asked if he could borrow it for this upcoming lesson. We're still going through dark magical creature theory after all."

"Oh yes," Hermione murmured quietly, "that's very true."

It had been a long while since Hermione had encountered a boggart and a lot of things had happened since then. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what her innermost fear would be now because she knew for sure it wouldn't be Professor McGonagall brandishing a failed test in her face. She bit her lip. If this rumour about the lesson was true Hermione only hoped she wasn't called up to have a go at banishing the thing. She didn't know what could happen if people saw what she was afraid of.

A few minutes later Professor Doyle arrived hovering a rather large trunk behind him and Hermione's heart was in her throat. The class had instantly fallen silent at the sight of their Irish professor and his questionable accessory and out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw that both James and Sirius had leaned forward in their seats.

"Now, as I'm sure you've all heard, inside this trunk here is a boggart." Professor Doyle stated with a cheery smile as he watched his students sobering quickly. "I was informed that while you lot have covered this in your third year Defence class but it's never too silly to do a refresher every once in a while. So, can anybody inform the class as to what a boggart is?"

Her hand shooting into the air as did the hands of several other students, Hermione smiled, pleased, when Doyle selected her to answer. "Your hand was up like a curse, Miss Potter. How about you then?"

"Well Professor, a boggart is a shape-shifting creature that takes on the form of whatever the viewer fears the most. To rid yourself of a boggart, you must use the charm Riddikulus and will your fear into something you find humorous. Though when dealing with a boggart it is also best to have another person to accompany you in order to distract it."

Professor Doyle nodded enthusiastically. "That's correct. Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Potter."

Hermione beamed and Beau elbowed the girl in the side in amusement. "Nice one, Hermione."

"Now, I'm going to get you all to line up in single file and you're all going to perform the charm for me one after the other and repel the boggart." The Professor stated with a smile and with a groan from some of the students they all rose to their feet; John Ackerly of Ravenclaw closest to the trunk with his wand already out as he was the first to have a go. "Are you ready Mr Ackerly?"

A slightly green John nodded sharply and with a quick flick of his wand Professor Doyle unlatched the trunk.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

By the time it was Sirius' turn to face his boggart the normally confident boy had certainly lost his swagger. Hermione could see his knuckles were white from gripping his wand and as soon as the boggart changed from a bright pink cerberus to a clearly beautiful woman that Hermione easily recognised all the colour left Sirius' face.

_"Abomination! You are an abomination, shame of my flesh! Gallivanting around with filthy half breeds, blood traitors and mudblood _filth_-you are a stain on the name of Black! Traitor!"_ The deranged Walburga Black screeched as she stalked toward her traitor son and despite knowing that the spectre wasn't real Sirius still flinched and stepped backwards. _"Why couldn't you be like your brother?"_ She wailed, a gnarled wand aimed in Sirius' direction, dangerous-looking red sparks shooting from the tip. _"How could you do this to me! To your _family_? Traitor! Disappointment! I wish you were never born!"_

Despite James' moans for Sirius to do something about his mother Sirius looked completely lost and could do nothing, he let his mother yell. With a sudden snarl Hermione shot out of her position in line, not really caring about what she may see when she got in front of the boggart but she knew she had to protect Sirius; someone bloody had to and she couldn't bear seeing him so distraught-it hurt her more than any Cruciatus curse. As soon as Hermione stood before Mrs Black she vanished and another Black, much younger and yet still quite as deranged as the former appeared in her place.

_"...Bella?"_ Sirius breathed in horror and stared at Hermione like he'd never seen her before.

_"Well, well if it isn't the mudblood."_ Bellatrix Lestrange, looking more beautiful and terrible than Hermione remembered spoke. _"Did you not learn the first time around that your kind should be at my feet and not standing before me as if we were equals?" _Her voice was light and sickly sweet but there was an obvious darker subtext to her words._ "Did you not learn this the first time you _filthy_ muggle whore? Do I have to teach you again how to respect your betters?"_ Hermione remembered. Oh, she certainly remembered Bella's "lessons" all right. And it seemed that Bellatrix knew Hermione had too, for her grin had turned maniacal. _"The blood traitor _screamed_ when I taught him for a bit after I was done with you, you know,"_ she suddenly whispered, her smile cruel. _"It was a few rounds of _Crucio_, but I wish you'd have heard it..." _She trailed off suddenly, her voice shaking in delight._ "...It was like music to my ears. A beautiful symphony. A deep cacophony of pain and suffering. And after I was done with him his filthy dirty blood stained Cissy's floors...it took quite a few spells to mop the filth away; it just kept _smearing_ all over the marble, you know?"_ She suddenly giggled knowingly and a vicious light shone in her grey eyes. _"Cissy wasn't impressed but what can you do? And little Harry, _oh_ how he screamed and cried when he found out what we did with you...the both of you, really. The despair in his eyes..." _Bellatrix trailed off quietly, lost in memory._ "It was glorious," _she whispered, smiling._ "the Dark Lord was _so_ proud." _Bellatrix suddenly took a step forward and Hermione jerked wildly, her eyes wild and tears streamed down her cheeks.

This was her nightmare. This was absolute.

_"No!"_

Professor Doyle sprang into action then and Bellatrix vanished, startling Hermione further who fell on her behind with her hand to her mouth, her eyes unseeing. James and Lily were instantly at Hermione's side, calling her name and trying to snap her out of it but Hermione would have none of it; her body continued to shake and she still cried silently. Sirius however hadn't moved from his spot standing either, though he still looked as pale as a ghost and he stared at Hermione in disbelief. The rest of the class had exploded with shouts and blatant stares and Professor Doyle fired a spell into the ceiling for order and even then it took a second to for the class to settle somewhat.

"Hermione," Lily insisted, bringing a hand to Hermione's cheek in an attempt to pull her hand away, "she's not here anymore, she's _gone_."

But Hermione was still staring in the direction of where the boggart had come, not responding at all. She continued to think of Harry and Ron, _oh God, Ron,_ at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange-if she'd hated Hermione for being a muggleborn, just what would she have done to a child of one of the most well known blood-traitor families in Wizarding England? And then Harry James Potter himself? Bellatrix may not have been allowed to kill him, but she certainly would've had some fun... This boggart reminded Hermione of her dreams every night.

"Potter, Black, Evans!" Doyle barked and James was the only one to look in his direction, Sirius and Lily were too occupied with staring and Hermione was practically catatonic. "Take Potter up to the Hospital Wing and get her some calming drought." And glancing over at the still stupefied Sirius, Doyle jerked his head in Sirius' direction and made his second statement to James. "He should have some too."

Lily and James both nodded. James easily scooped Hermione into his arms and Lily surprisingly made her way over to Sirius and tugged gently at his hand to get him moving. Lily's touch must have seemingly done something for the teen as he jerked in surprise and stared down at the tearful face of Lily Evans.

"Come on, Sirius," she murmured softly, squeezing his hand. "let's go see Madam Pomfrey, yeah?"

Sirius nodded. "Okay," he replied quietly and despite it all Lily and Sirius held hands all the way up to the Hospital Wing.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

When Sirius came to a few hours after being given a calming drought in the Hospital Wing, he was flabbergasted to find James seated by his bedside, gripping his hand.

"Padfoot," James greeted hoarsely, hazel eyes lighting up and he squeezed Sirius' hand tightly. There was a warm smile on his tired features and Sirius cocked his head in confusion.

"...Prongs?"

James nodded wearily, though he looked rather relieved. "I'm glad to see you're up, mate. It's been a while. Mum! Dad!" He suddenly called to Sirius' surprise, "Sirius is awake!"

A sudden scuffle came from the other side of the room and the boy couldn't help but gasp when Mrs Potter threw her arms around the bedridden boy in obvious joy, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Sirius, darling, I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Mrs Potter..." Sirius breathed, still surprised but he squeezed the elderly woman back.

Drawing away from Sirius slowly, Mrs Potter ran a hand through Sirius' inky locks. "Well now, you and Hermione gave Charlus and I quite the fright, didn't he, dear?"

A relieved Mr Potter who stood beside his wife nodded sharply. "You did indeed, son. First Hermione needs to be induced and then you?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_"What the _fuck_ was that!" Sirius shouted when Hermione was quickly put under an enchanted sleep by Madam Pomfrey. The school nurse had taken one look at Hermione as soon as James carried her into the room like one would a bride and ordered him to put Hermione on the closest bed, disappearing to find the correct potion. It didn't take much for Hermione to take the potion and it didn't take long to knock her out. Though her body had stopped shaking upon falling unconscious and she had been given a dreamless potion, tears continued to slip from closed eyelids. _

_Sirius paced the room like a caged lion, his grey eyes wild and his voice grew louder with every word. "Why the _fuck_ was my cousin the thing Hermione is scared the most of in the world! What the _fuck_ is going on!"_

_"Padfoot, calm down mate, think rationally about this!" James intercepted as he jumped in the pacing Sirius' way, ignoring Madam Pomfrey who was ordering Sirius to calm down and Lily who stood by Madam Pomfrey and watched the fireworks. "Sirius, you need to calm down!"_

_"How can I be calm knowing that my fucking bitch of a cousin hurt Hermione!" Sirius roared in James' face, the taller boy actually flinching. "You heard what that boggart said, what it _implied_! It said she _tortured_ her and killed her friends-you fucking _heard_ it!"_

_"Mr Black!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted sharply. "You must control yourself! This is a Hospital Wing!"_

_"Madam Pomfrey," Lily spoke quietly, alerting the matron's attention. "Professor Doyle asked that Sirius receive some potion as well."_

_Poppy looked at the younger girl and nodded once. "I understand." The woman quickly strode off to find more potion while James continued to placate Sirius to no apparent effect. Sirius was practically inconsolable._

_"You know what Hermione said about her friends," He choked. "how can she even _look_ at me?" He asked James desperately. "How can she look at me knowing I'm related to the woman who killed her best friends?"_

_"Mr Black, I'm going to have to get you to drink this." Madam Pomfrey thrust a small vial in Sirius' hands, surprising him._

_"But I don't want-"_

_"Do it now or I will force that potion down your throat myself!"_

_Sirius glared daggers at the patron as he choked on the potion that she'd shoved down his throat and instantly felt its dizzying effects. He barely made it to a bed before he conked out, asleep, leaving a pasty James to draw a tearful Lily to his chest. She didn't resist._

_"...Oh, James."_

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Sirius flushed in embarrassment and looked over at a smiling James. "I'm sorry I went a little nutters on you, Prongs. I think I was a little bit stunned."

James batted a hand. "It's all right, mate. Everybody's allowed to have a freak out when they find out members of their family killed friends of a friend of theirs. But really, Bella is a right bitch."

_"James!"_

James had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry for the language Mum but you know I'm right on this one."

Mrs Potter upturned her nose at her son but didn't deny his claim. James grinned at his mother in amusement.

"So you're all right then, Paddy?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. ...How is Hermione?" He suddenly asked softly, "I'm guessing she's not awake yet?"

Mrs Potter shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not Sirius. She only stopped crying in her sleep as well about half an hour ago."

Mr Potter on the other hand looked absolutely furious. "That boggart must have done a right job. It's not often that a boggart can frighten someone so horrifically that they cry in their sleep despite ingesting a sleeping drought. Mind, I would say it'd have been more of the reliving of her torture that put poor Hermione in such a state."

A sudden moan from across the room broke the silence and the group all spurned into action.

"Hermione!"

Like apparition Mrs Potter was instantly at Hermione's side, the old woman's tears finally spilling over and she smiled weakly at the girl who blearily smiled back. "Oh Hermione, you're all right, darling, you're here in the Hospital Wing." The old woman said gently, still gripping the timetraveller's hand and stroking the girl's wild hair with the other.

Hermione moaned and sat up in bed wearily, blinking the sleep away. "What are you doing here, Mrs Potter? Mr Potter? Was there some kind of emergency?"

Mrs Potter choked and continued to brush Hermione's hair. "Professor Dumbledore floo'd us here when he caught wind of you and Sirius having a panic-attack after an encounter with a nasty boggart. Charlus and I came as quickly as we could."

Hermione's dark eyes instantly looked in Sirius' direction and her cheeks paled. "...Are you okay, Sirius?" She asked him quietly and the boy flinched, unable to look Hermione in the eyes.

"You're asking _me_ that?" He asked her hoarsely, eyes wide. "You're kidding me, right?"

Hermione blinked. "Of course." She replied, frowning. "Not to sound like I'm very smug, but it looked like you needed some help."

Sirius laughed coldly. "Hermione." He snorted suddenly and shook his head. "I can't do this." He stated shortly. "I can't be here right now." Much to Mrs Potter's alarm and the sharp cry from Madam Pomfrey, Sirius wrenched the bed sheets off of himself and strode out of the room with shaky legs, ignoring James who called out for him and the sight of tears in Hermione's eyes.


	17. Stained Glass

A/N: 68 reviews for'Catatonic'. _Sixty-eight_. I was completely floored by the amount of reviews, thank you all _soo_ much. Do you think this chapter can manage 70? Haha, a girl can certainly dream!

**Stained Glass.**

Sitting in the stands between a black and yellow face-painted Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon two days after the incident in Defence Against the Dark Arts, a glance at the crowd revealed that again, Hogwarts in the seventies was like a completely different world compared to the one Hermione was used to in the nineties. Nothing in this time period was done half-arsed, _especially_ not Quidditch. Even though it wasn't even a Gryffindor or Slytherin match the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands were as packed to capacity as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ones were at eight on a Sunday morning; and despite the abnormal hour for the Gryffindor house the mood in the stands was practically electric. It had seemed as if the house of lions and the house of snakes were competing against each other to see who was the best supporting house and competition was incredibly fierce. Hermione hadn't witnessed anything like it since she'd attended the Quidditch World Cup all those years ago.

Somebody was wearing a giant eagle head that was shrieking in the Ravenclaw stands and the Marauders (much to the delight of all of the Hogwarts girls from fourth year and up) were shirtless and had painted across their chests in Hufflepuff colours "BEAU" because in the words of James Potter: _"We would've just had ZELLER, but as you know Mione-moo Zeller has six letters and there's only four of us so we had to compromise. Besides, I know Zeller and the rest of Hogwarts wont be complaining on seeing this sexy bod."_. When Hermione had laughed at James' ridiculous statement the poor boy actually looked rather distressed and it was a sniggering Remus who informed Hermione that James was being completely serious, no pun intended. Hermione then apologised to James, still laughing and the boy told her to piss off and leave him alone to cry in solitude. Hermione snorted and told him to stop complaining as she was very certain that Lily would love the view. James had flushed as red as a fire engine at Hermione's teasing and Hermione and Remus had shared another look of complete amusement at the absurdity of James Potter.

The Hufflepuffs too were vocal with their support for their team. Calling themselves the 'Badger Army', their entire stand was a sea of yellow and black. Several gargantuan banners with badgers emblazoned across the bold yellow fabric stood tall behind the Hufflepuff stands, roaring in time with the Hufflepuff chants and it was absolutely amazing. The Slytherins were just as gung-ho in their approach. It was fairly obvious whom the Snakes were cheering for and while Gryffindor had Team Hufflepuff, Slytherin was obviously for the Eagles. The third and fourth year girls were directing everyone in a new anti-Hufflepuff chant under _Sonorous_ and the boys were shooting malicious-looking sparks of blue and bronze in the general direction of the Hufflepuff stands. It wasn't until the game began however when the real show of support started, and even Hermione was awed when after the whistle was blown by Madam Hooch to start the game a group of older Ravenclaws raised their wands and with a shout of an unknown spell summoned a monstrous eagle in an explosion of blue and bronze sparks; the eagle soaring above everybody's heads and releasing near-deafening screeches whenever Ravenclaw managed a goal against Beau Zeller.

Watching James Potter watch a game of Quidditch would've been like watching Fred and George Weasley snort crack cocaine. The Gryffindor captain was all over the place in the stands, screaming insults at poor mistakes made by the Chasers one minute and then cheering on players the next; one couldn't deny that even when he wasn't playing the boy was _passionate_. Sirius beside him seemed just as enthusiastic though on a different front, on a few occasions Hermione saw him transfigure badgers and hurl them at the Slytherin stands, cackling like a madman whenever his well aimed throws befitting his position of a Beater would hit a Slytherin in the side of the head.

Hermione still had not talked to Sirius about what happened in Defence class that Friday afternoon. Since she'd been released from the Hospital Wing the following morning it was obvious that Sirius had been avoiding her and it was getting on her last nerve. Having a whinge to Remus about it the previous night, the werewolf informed her that it would be better for Hermione to wait for Sirius to come to her, as if she kept trying to corner him he'd be even more reluctant to talk. Hermione however told Remus that she was not going to sit on her hands and wait for Sirius to find his courage to talk to her again and if Hermione had to pin the boy to the ground to get him to listen to her so help her she would. Remus in response merely shook his head and told her that it was her funeral. Hermione snorted, feeling it was more like Sirius' if he didn't stop avoiding her and started talking sooner.

"And Whisp has the Quaffle," called the announcer Thomas Quick of Ravenclaw. "He's close to the hoops now-_look at that boy fly!_-and _ouch_!"

Kennilworthy Whisp was practically knocked off of his broom from the force of the bludger sent his way by one of the Jones twins and the crowd as a whole collectively winced.

"Nice work, Jones!" came the sudden roar of Sirius who was on his feet on top of the stands, a wide grin splitting his features when the young Hufflepuff third year Beater swooped in Sirius' direction and high-fived the sixth year before returning to the game, his Beater's bat at the ready.

"That was fucking brilliant!" Sirius crowed to James and the young man nodded with equal fervour, shouting above the screams of the other fans:

"And he managed it on _Whisp! Nobody_ fucking hits Whisp!"

"Fuck you! I got him once!"

"It's the whole fucking Jones family!" James yelled back when one of the twins thwacked the bludger with a vicious crack at Ravenclaw Chaser Cristopher Bradley whom had managed to reclaim the Quaffle from Matilda Summerby by busting her nose in the process. "They're monsters!"

"Did you hear that they've got one more on the way? Gwenog!"

"Well fuck, if she's got a name like that she's gonna be fucking brilliant!"

"Better hope she's in Gryffindor!"

A sudden score for Hufflepuff by Chaser Nathan Whitby had Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on their feet and hollering for more, Whitby punching a fist into the air and doing a loop before getting back into it.

It was a brutal game. Busted noses, lips and eyes. Broken bones and beaten up broomsticks. In the end it seemed as if the Quidditch Gods had favoured Ravenclaw's chances that day because it was Cho Chang's father Ling who caught the snitch in the end, claiming the game for Ravenclaw after a brilliant five hours (in the eyes of James) with a score of 380-270.

The Ravenclaw eagle after the win soared around the pitch in unison with the players for their lap of honour before exploding in a shower of blue and bronze sparks. The sparkles had the older kids cheering louder for their team and the younger ones gaping in awe. Hermione smiled as she watched Ravenclaws in the box across from her hug each other and began chanting their House song in delight while jumping up and down. There was no Quidditch like Hogwarts Quidditch.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

It took the assistance of Remus Lupin, the desire for crumpets and a clueless Dorcas Meadowes to get Hermione alone with Sirius to discuss what had happened on that Friday in Defence. The evening after the Quidditch match she sat opposite Sirius at a tiny table in the Hogwarts kitchens and ignored the house elves who were rushing around her and her frowning companion, likely already preparing breakfast for the following morning. Sirius however appeared to be a lot more interested in the house elves than he was in conversation with Hermione and he'd avoided her eyes ever since the two had seated themselves at the table.

"Look." Hermione stated firmly, the harshness of her voice drawing Sirius' attention to her face immediately. "These avoidance tactics aren't going to work with me, Sirius. I _will_ track you down and demand answers just as I'm doing now."

"What if I don't _want_ to give you answers?" Sirius retorted angrily and Hermione frowned at the boy gnashing on a crumpet he'd originally asked the elves to make for Remus, grey eyes narrowed.

"Well tough, Sirius." Hermione hissed. "I'm not walking around on eggshells for you."

Sirius' angered expression turned confused. "Walking around on what?"

Hermione batted a hand. "Muggle expression. What I mean to say is that I'm not going to avoid you Sirius and I'm certainly not going to let you avoid me. I want to know what I've done to upset you. If it was because I stepped in to help with your boggart and undermined your masculinity in front of a crowd of people you've known since you were eleven then I apologise. I'm sorry for not standing back and watching you hurt yourself. I'm sorry for interfering as it wasn't my place to do so. I'm sorry I _care_, Sirius-"

_"This isn't about that!"_ Sirius suddenly shouted, his palms slamming against the table. The cutlery clattered loudly and the house elves all paused in their work. Sirius was breathing heavily, his eyes flashing. _"Why the bloody Hell aren't you angry with me?"_ He suddenly demanded, his fists clenched tightly.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Sirius, if possible looked even angrier. "I said, _WHY AREN'T YOU ANGRY WITH ME_? Why are you even in this room by yourself with me? How can you even _stand_ it!"

"I-I don't understand-"

"What the fuck are you even saying? How can you not!"

Sirius was on his feet now, chest heaving and glaring. Hermione too was standing as she glared back at the red-faced Sirius Black, tea pooling on the floor from her shattered cup.

"Sirius I honestly don't understand what you're talking about. Why would I be angry with you? And why would I want to avoid being in the same room by myself with you?" Hermione spoke rationally and it only seemed to upset Sirius further.

_"I don't get it,"_ he moaned as if in pain, and Hermione couldn't help but note his eyes were rather suspiciously red. "How could you not be upset with me after everything that woman did to you? How can you be in the same room as the kin of someone who nearly tortured you to death and actually _killed_ your friends?" Sirius drew his hands to his hair and clenched the dark tresses tightly, grey eyes wild as he looked Hermione in the eyes. "How can you _stand_ it?"

Realisation hit Hermione like a sack of quaffles to the gut and her jaw dropped open in a small 'o' of surprise. "...You're talking about Bellatrix?"

Sirius moaned again and nodded, finding himself unable to look Hermione now. He suddenly found his legs were like jelly and he sank back into his chair. He forced himself however to look up at Hermione to gouge her reaction.

Hermione's face was as pale as a sheet and her mouth was still dropped in surprise. Her eyes suddenly turned hard and her lips formed a tight line. "You are not your family, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes bugged out, clearly not anticipating Hermione's reaction. "But-"

"Really. There's nothing to say about this, Sirius Black. The only thing you share with your family are your looks and your name. You're _nothing_ like them." Sirius continued to gape widely at Hermione as she walked toward him and then crouched before his bent frame. _"I. Don't. Blame. You."_ She whispered forcefully, jabbing her finger into the startled boy's chest with every word. "How can I when you were the one who saved me?" She smiled fondly at Sirius, bringing a hand to cup his cheek in an attempt to comfort. Sirius, much to Hermione's surprise leaned into her touch. He looked so conflicted and lost and Hermione's heart clenched like a vice in her chest.

"Hermione..." He choked quietly and Hermione stroked his cheek gently, still smiling.

"Now, that is enough of this silliness, Sirius." She stated quietly, her voice firm. "I'm not going to allow you to blame yourself over something that isn't in any way, shape or form your fault. Understand? Are we friends again?"

Sirius stared at Hermione for a moment, his grey eyes dark. "Hermione-"

Hermione frowned slightly, slapping the boy's chest this time. "Again, Sirius, it's not your fault your family are who they are. You are you and not them."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

A man sat in a tall backed armchair in the darkened room decorated in silver and green. Beautiful old tapestries lined the walls and emerald green carpets with intricate silver detailing covered the ancient stone floor. The room was sparsely decorated, but what furniture there was in the large room with the beautiful green stained glass windows appeared heavy and claw footed; quite obviously antiques. A fire roared in a grate to the man's right and a small green snake laid close to the flames in an attempt to absorb some of the heat. Despite the large fire the room was very cold. At the man's feet crouched a young woman whose beautiful curly hair was tied in a knot at the top of her head.

"Do you know why I have called you here, Bella?" Lord Voldemort inquired softy to Bellatrix Lestrange's still bent form, his face expressionless.

"I do not my Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange responded breathlessly, raising her head slightly to give her master a slightly star struck stare. "though I will do anything that you require of me my Lord. I am your most loyal servant and will forever follow in your footsteps."

The dark lord stared at the pure blooded witch silently for a moment before relaying the news he had heard recently from his Hogwarts recruiter. "It has come to my attention dear Bella that after torturing a blood traitor recently you left them alive to tell the tale."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. She did not know of any 'toys' she had left alive recently. While torture was a game that Bellatrix played often (whenever she got the chance, to be perfectly honest) she had quite the record for the messy deaths of her victims. Bella prided herself on watching the light drain from her victims' eyes. To her, other than her Lord there was nothing more beautiful. "My lord...?"

"Bella...do not let this become a habit." Voldemort stated shortly, his eyes gleaming red. "Dead men...or in this case, women, tell no tales."

"O-of course My Lord," Bellatrix stuttered, her head bowed in an attempt to hide herself from her lord's extremely displeased gaze.

She still did not know of this blood traitor whom she had fun with. No person came to mind. But Bella knew it was in her best interests to keep silent about it, she did not want to die after all. Though then again if it pleased her Lord...then die she would, proud and accepting.

"Hermione Potter."

"Hermione Potter?" Bellatrix echoed in even more confusion, wondering who this obvious blood traitor (with a name like Potter how could she not be?) was and why her master had chosen to speak her name.

"Your chew toy, Bella." Voldemort's voice was icy in its displeasure. "See to it that you finish her off this time." His eyes flashed red a second time. "Leave us." He then stated sharply, and with a powerful burst of wandless magic opened the large door from which Bellatrix had entered.

"Of course, my Lord." Bellatrix was on her feet and out the door as quickly as she could, leaving Lord Voldemort and his pet snake Nagini who had since Bellatrix's departure had slithered across the carpeted floors to her master.

Wordlessly holding out a pale arm, Voldemort said nothing as the green snake wound its way up his wrist. After a moment the snake settled and Voldemort spoke quietly in parseltongue.

_"Hermione Potter...hmm."_


	18. Sirius Celebrates

A/N: Sorry for the lateness everyone. Stuff happened over the weekend and I didn't find the time to give this a thorough editing. But here it is now, all squeaky and fun. I hope you guys enjoy this one, because it's been one of my favourite chapters to write. Haha, you'll see what I mean as you read on. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites for the last chapter, keep it up for this one too! :D

**Sirius Celebrates.**

"So Sirius' birthday is on Halloween?"

Hermione was extremely glad that it was still dark outside and that Dorcas could not see her face as tears were streaking hot down her cheeks at Dorcas' chilling news. To think that James and Lily died on Sirius' _birthday_? Hermione, who saw every day how close James and Sirius were just couldn't fathom what Sirius must've felt the night James died. Sirius' entire _world_ fell apart on October the 31st 1981. On Sirius' own _birthday_. Words would've been...insignificant. What _could_ one say? ...It was no wonder Sirius never celebrated in her time.

"Yeah," sighed an unaware Dorcas who sat behind Hermione as she ran a brush through Hermione's forever disagreeing locks, wrestling with a rather stubborn curl before continuing. If it wasn't Lily brushing Hermione's hair these days it was Dorcas. Both girls seemed to find Hermione's hair an interesting challenge; and as Hermione often got exasperated with 'taming the frizz' the two younger girls took it upon themselves to handle it for her. Hermione didn't really mind to be perfectly honest; even as a child she had loved it whenever someone else brushed her hair. "Hogwarts is always mayhem in the week leading up to Sirius' birthday. They call it _Sirius Celebrates_. For the week until Sirius' birthday there are pranks every day directed to every house, Gryffindor included." Dorcas suddenly smirked. "Slytherin of course cops it the most. Everybody knows just to stay out of the Marauders' way during this week if they want to stay unpranked. Everybody's 'fair game' in their eyes. Merlin, even Remus has a go and he's been rather reluctant to pull pranks since he became a Prefect. Believe it or not, but it's bigger than April Fools."

Hermione rolled her eyes despite still crying. "Why am I not surprised?" She laughed sadly. "Any excuse is a good excuse for those four."

Dorcas laughed, nodding. "Indeed. ...So things are good between you and Sirius again?" She suddenly inquired tentatively, momentarily pausing in her ministrations of Hermione's hair.

Hermione sighed, thinking again of the boy who hadn't left her thoughts in weeks. He was _always_ there these days. "We're talking yes, but things are different now. I don't know if you've noticed but he's avoided being alone with me since the boggart incident. Sure, he'll talk to me when we're in a group, but alone? Not a chance."

Dorcas bit her lip. "I suppose I can see where Sirius is coming from, though."

"He should know I don't blame him for any of it!" Hermione insisted angrily, clenching her fist. "How many times do I have to tell that daft idiot that I don't hate him? I'm going to have to literally beat it into him if he doesn't pull his head out."

"Oh, Hermione, you can't control the way Sirius' feels." laughed Dorcas, continuing to brush Hermione's hair again. "He's quite an independent person, you know?"

"Oh believe me I know that Cas, it's just so _frustrating_ that he doesn't believe me when I say I don't blame him at all for what happened!" Hermione huffed, feeling stung.

At Dorcas' next question her heart turned to ice. "...Hermione...what _did_ happen that day?"

Hermione was again glad that Dorcas was brushing her hair and it was dark otherwise Dorcas would've surely seen Hermione's face crumple.

"I-I'm sorry Dorcas, but I'm still not ready to discuss that day just yet." Hermione's tone broke no argument and Dorcas let out a soft sigh.

"...I'm sorry for bringing it up, Hermione.." Dorcas breathed, ashamed. "I understand why you don't want to talk about it yet. But honestly, you can come and talk to me about things if you ever feel the need to talk. ...We're friends, aren't we?"

Hermione turned to face Dorcas Meadowes, giving the girl a watery smile. "We are and I will."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Dorcas Meadowes was right about the lead up to Sirius' seventeenth birthday. Hogwarts was chaotic most of the time, but during _Sirius Celebrates_? The school was in complete pandemonium. Breakfast time in particular was the prime time for pranking with most of the more brilliant ones being performed in the early hours when students weren't so aware.

The Marauders somehow managed to spike the Ravenclaw pumpkin juice on Tuesday morning and thus the entire Ravenclaw cohort attended classes completely bald for the four hours it took for their hair to grow back. What made this prank all the more sweeter however was that instead of their hair growing back their normal shades, the hair of the entire Ravenclaw cohort grew back a vivid shade of violet. Hilariously enough the Marauders were scarce until the outrage had died down by the next morning; the Ravens had woken up back to normal with their regular hairstyles. The Hufflepuff students' robes were all charmed to scream dirty limericks (which Hermione was told by a laughing James was inspired by her family reunions that she had mentioned back in their Summer holidays) at inappropriate times on Monday, resulting in a few detentions given to the older students for disruptive behaviour and for apparently being unable to reverse the rather simple spellwork. When not being pelted with balls of purple glitter by students from all houses (Sirius and James had after all claimed that it was 'maim-a-Slytherin-with-purple-week', continuing on with the purple theme that they seemed to have going on), the Slytherin table was charmed to fart the British national anthem whenever a student took a seat. Naturally to the other houses this was completely rib-busting, and even the more light-hearted Slytherins laughed as well every time they took a seat until the charm eventually wore off. Not even their fellow Gryffindors managed to be free from the Marauders either, for on Thursday instead of being capable of speech, all the lions could use to communicate were barnyard animal noises. Hermione herself much to the amusement of her friends honked like a goose for most of the morning until she worked out how to reverse the spell.

It wasn't just the Marauders who were pulling pranks either. _Sirius Celebrates_ if anything was more like a muck up week; everybody pranked everybody and as long as the pranks remained clean and nobody got seriously hurt nobody was really punished. Students using their magic for more ingenious purposes were even rewarded by some teachers and so many students walked around to class in robes splattered with magically changing paint, others were trapped inside their common rooms with their portraits sticky-taped shut and the smell of dungbombs lingered in the hallways until well after Sunday. A unicorn was somehow let loose in the Hufflepuff Common Room on Wednesday; suits of armour challenged students to duels and others blocked the entrances to classrooms only allowing students in if they could correctly manage to tell a stupid joke. And in perhaps one of the most brilliant pranks of all, a Ravenclaw fourth year woke up on the Friday before Sirius' birthday floating on an inflatable muggle raft in the middle of the Black Lake. But despite the good cheer inside Hogwarts, the world outside wasn't quite so bright.

_'BAGNOLD FAMILY SLAIN IN DEATH EATER ATTACK!'_

Careful to avoid drinking any of the pumpkin juice at the Gryffindor table as she had no idea what could possibly be in it this time, Hermione sighed as she closed her newspaper shut early on Saturday morning. The ugly headline splashed across the front page was quickly picked up by a frowning Sirius who had sat in the seat beside her and tired grey eyes scanned the headline solemnly before his gaze turned to Hermione. Things were still slightly awkward between the two of them, but Hermione was insistent on acting as if nothing had happened, and while at first Sirius rejected the idea, slowly but surely he was starting to open up to her again.

Over the course of Sirius' estrangement Hermione had come to realise just how much she needed Sirius' presence in her life and how being without him was almost like living with a limb missing. There was just...nobody like him. His smile and laughter always managed to brighten the room and she had missed the banter that the two often had. But there was so much more than that. He wasn't just this funny bloke. He cared about people, his friends, his housemates, his school. He loved _so_ fiercely...and his loyalty knew no bounds. He made Hermione feel safe in a world that she never thought she would. Never before had she had someone like this Sirius in her life. Not even the older Sirius from her time was like his younger counterpart. It upset her to know this amazing person would grow to be the sad man who lived through others and in his memories. But Hermione had to remember that this Sirius was not the man she knew and that he would never be him either. She would certainly see to that.

"He's really causing problems now, isn't he?" He murmured softly, a frown tugging at his lips as he watched little Janie Bagnold, the niece of the woman said to be the next Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold smile and wave at the camera in between her beaming parents Joseph and Victoria. In a smaller image there was the Bagnolds' completely annihilated house from the night before with the Dark Mark high in the sky. "How could they do this?" He asked softly, "How could they murder a little girl?"

Not knowing what to say Hermione remained silent, instead choosing to watch Sirius read the article in more depth. She saw with sad eyes as Sirius' expression changed with every sentence. First horror, then disgust, followed by extreme sadness and finally anger. Hermione herself had gone through the same motions when she had read about how an estimated three Death Eaters showed up at Bagnold House in the earlier hours of yesterday evening. From what the Aurors could deduce Joseph and Victoria fought valiantly against the Death Eaters but the two were still overpowered; Joseph's wand was found snapped in two and Victoria's wand was nowhere to be found. The Death Eaters according to the post mortems performed had tortured six year old Janie for a time before turning their wands on Joseph and killing him in front of his wife and child. Little Janie was killed next and post mortems also revealed that the muggleborn Victoria was tortured for several hours before being killed as well that night.

"They aren't people, Hermione." Sirius stated softly, locking gazes with Hermione.

"No. No they aren't, Sirius."

"What can we do, then?" Sirius suddenly insisted, his fists clenched and his face desperate. "What can we do to stop those bastards killing more innocent people?"

_Not what I've been doing lately._ Looking at the dead girl's smiling and cheerful face Hermione resolved to do a lot more. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing anymore.

"We fight." Hermione answered. "We fight."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"I feel as if I should ask you what's wrong, but I'm guessing by your expression it'll likely come back and bite me on the arse." Regulus Black dropped from the sky and stood beside Hermione in the Gryffindor Quidditch stands, his hair quite windswept from what appeared to be several hours of flying.

After heading up to Dumbledore's office after lunch that day to find that the headmaster was away on "business" according to the gargoyle who stood guard in the hallway outside, Hermione instead found herself wandering the grounds; eventually finding herself at the Quidditch pitch where the Slytherins were finishing up their practice for the day. The hulking group sneered at Hermione as they headed off to the showers but left her alone to amble up to a Gryffindor stand to think. Hermione had noticed from the beginning that Regulus hadn't joined his teammates and waited quietly until he decided to talk to her first. This was only the third time the two had spoken since their first meeting on Hermione's birthday, the second interaction a soft (so soft Hermione had almost missed it) 'Sorry about my cousin', when he passed her in the halls on the Monday after the boggart lesson. While to most that certainly wouldn't have seemed like much, to Hermione it was a very interesting piece of information.

Remorse. Apology. It was like Regulus was rebelling in his own quiet way and Hermione's admiration for the young boy rose higher with every interaction. Maybe she would be able to save him yet?

Breaking out of her thoughts of comfort, Hermione glanced over at the young Slytherin and smiled in what she hoped was a appreciative manner. "You're safe, Regulus. You don't need to stay and comfort me."

Much to Hermione's surprise Regulus set his broom down on the bench and sat beside her. "Well now by saying that you have me curious. What happened, Potter?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and sighed loudly. "Life, Regulus. Just life."

Regulus hummed. "Well life is enough to get anybody depressed I suppose."

"Tell me," murmured Hermione, "Are you tired of life, Regulus?"

The younger boy stared at Hermione for a moment before smiling wryly. "So familiar, aren't you Potter?"

Hermione smiled. "I try."

"There are moments." He said suddenly and Hermione fell silent.

"I see." She spoke quietly and Regulus nodded.

"Well then. Have you been victim to 'Sirius Celebrates' at all this week?" Regulus' question came out of nowhere given their previous topic and Hermione blinked at the younger boy in surprise.

"Have you?"

Regulus smirked. "Naturally. I'm a Slytherin you see and Sirius Black's little brother on top of that. All the more reason for the increase of pranks on my person. Sure, my brother and I may be in extremely opposing houses and we don't get along, but Sirius is a Black whatever colour his Hogwarts robes are. So anything on me is a slight on him."

Hermione gazed pensively at Regulus for a moment.

_'Sirius might be a Black but he's nothing like your family. Neither are you, for that matter.'_

"Well, as James Potter's adopted sister and Sirius Black's friend I cop it a little bit, too."

"You two aren't as close as you used to be."

Hermione stared at Regulus again in surprise before her expression relaxed. "Sneaky. You're quite the perceptive one aren't you, Mr Black?"

"I'm a Slytherin, being perceptive and sneaky is what we do." Regulus smirked.

"Be that as it may, most people haven't clued in at all that things are shaky between the two of us." Hermione replied quietly, turning away from the younger Black brother to take in the sky.

Regulus chuckled. "That's because most people here are slower than flobberworms. ...And that's complimenting the flobberworms, obviously."

Hermione laughed, nodding. "Oh Regulus, no need to be so harsh! They aren't that unintelligent."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!"

Regulus was still grinning at Hermione and Hermione smiled back. Regulus Black was as remarkable as his brother. He looked so handsome smiling and Hermione aspired to get him to do it more often while in her presence.

"So." Regulus stated shortly. "I'm guessing my brother's distance has something to do with dear Cousin Bella?"

Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise. "Where'd you hear about that? I mean, I knew that you already knew about it, but I'm surprised it spread so fast."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "This is Hogwarts, Hermione." He drawled, as if speaking to a slow child. "News spreads fast and secrets aren't really secrets for long."

Hermione held back her smirk.

_If only you knew, Regulus. If only you knew._

"But yes," continued the Slytherin, "I'm not at all surprised if Sirius' guilt is the reason behind his avoidance tactics. ...He never was good when he actually felt remorse for something. Merlin knows its a bloody rare thing when he even _feels _guilty." At Hermione's curious expression Regulus smirked. "I can count on one hand how many times I've seen Sirius guilty and how many times he's ever apologised on the other."

_'I'm sorry Reggie, I'm so sorry but I can't be like them! I just can't!'_

"...He's rather sure within himself, isn't he?" Hermione stated fondly, looking at Regulus who appeared to be recalling a memory that happened a long time ago.

Regulus nodded absentmindedly at Hermione's question, still feeling very far away from where he was. "He is."

Hermione knew that Regulus was in his own world that that moment, his eyes were glazed and had a faraway look in their silver-grey depths. The cold breeze tugged at the boy's drenched Quidditch robes and sweaty hair and he was shivering in the cold. The youngest Black to Hermione suddenly looked so very small.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Sirius Black's seventeenth birthday began with (as expected) a bang.

_"I love you, Severus Snape!"_

Hermione dropped her goblet of pumpkin juice in shock at Minevra McGonagall's shout.

Gryffindors around Hermione too all paused in what they were doing, watching the drama that was unfolding at the Slytherin table. Sirius who sat opposite her had an expression on his face that was a mix of Christmas coming early and the horror of someone threatening his bollocks. Remus who sat beside his best friend looked more amused than anything else, and when Remus winked playfully at Hermione she knew something was up. Realising that Peter and James weren't at the table either she decided to take a closer look at what was going on at the Slytherin table. What appeared to be Minevra McGonagall stood before Snape looking as she always did, prim and proper in tartan and emerald robes, only there was a wide grin that looked strange on her face. Severus Snape too from the looks of things had dropped his pumpkin juice in surprise at their teacher's loudly proclaimed statement and at Severus' horrified expression McGonagall merely smiled, leaning forward.

With a raised eyebrow, Hermione caught Remus' gaze again and mouthed 'Polyjuice?'. Remus smiled knowingly and Hermione stifled a laugh.

Well, this was an interesting choice for a birthday present.

"Oh Sev," she said flirtatiously, "you'll take me on the next trip to Hogsmeade with you, right?"

Severus' face, if possible, paled further and he shot to his feet. "P-Professor-"

"Come Sev, please?" "Professor McGonagall" batted her eyelashes.

Sirius made a choking noise that sounded as if he were dying and Hermione's jaw dropped. Though she didn't agree with the boys using poor Professor McGonagall's form for such horrible purposes, seeing Severus Snape pass out in a dead faint was something Hermione knew she'd never see again and it was _priceless_.


	19. The Only Woman I Ever Loved

A/N: Happy Valentines Day to all who are celebrating today, or like me who celebrated yesterday! I myself had a good time watching the _Valentine's Day: Top 100 Love Songs_ on my tele (sadly recognising many of the songs that were sung years before my own birth and singing loudly and off-key to the number 1 Celine Dion's_ My Heart Will Go On_) while blatantly ignoring my "forever alone" status, haha. Or if you've all having/had a shitty day, hopefully this monster of a chapter will cheer you all up...especially with its rather adorable (in my mind) ending. I also feel that I should mention that this is the beginning of what I've dubbed the "Romance Arc"-make of that tidbit what you will. ;)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts (my thanks to _Julsey_ for being alerter #700!) and favourites for last week's chapter, please keep it up!

Also, special thanks to **psychadeliachild** on tumblr for translating for me! Her graphics are absolutely stunning-so if you have a tumblr and aren't following her, you really should!

**The Only Woman I Ever Loved**

November bled into December and soon enough it was time for everybody to return home for the Christmas holidays. As promised, Sirius and Hermione joined a giddy James on the trip back to Potter Manor and were all greeted by Charlus and Dorea as if it'd been years since the three had last seen them, not two months. Within the day of the three teenagers settling back in the Manor it was as if they'd never left for Hogwarts in the first place; though instead of the gardens outside being full of life and the weather being absolutely sweltering, everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow and the temperature was below freezing. Mrs Potter had also gone above and beyond in decorating the Manor for Christmas for it looked absolutely spectacular.

Like in the Great Hall at Hogwarts which had more traditional decorations, warm dry snow fell from the ceiling in every room of Potter Manor and the banister of the grand staircase and most surfaces were covered in everlasting icicles that were cool to the touch. Wreaths of blood red Christmas roses that reminded Hermione of Harry and graveyards lined the ancient stone walls and crimson, emerald and gold glass baubles with lit candles inside hovered about a foot above everybody's heads. The personal touch to the Christmas decorations however was the main tree inside the parlour. It was magnificent. The tip of it just about brushed the tall ceiling but it wasn't the tree but the decorations adorning it that had caught everybody's eye. As it turned out James had made most of the decorations throughout his youth. Pinecones covered in brightly coloured glitter, hand-painted baubles, felt trees, pipe-cleaner angels and stick snowflakes...the tree was a representation of James' childhood and it brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She wondered if the older James had kept up this tradition with baby Harry and the beautiful Lily; something in her heart told her that he had.

"It's a Christmas tradition in the Manor that you decorate a bauble a year for the tree," James had murmured when Hermione had admired a bauble that James had made when he was three years old.

Stick figures that were supposed to be James and his parents Hermione assumed were painted on the clear surface; large smiles and no eyes, and Hermione grinned widely at the inked name written in dark red. _JAmes PoTTer 1963_. Hermione was impressed that James was even writing at such a young age, though then again she wasn't all that surprised. James was a very intelligent boy.

The days passed quickly and soon enough it was the night before Christmas Eve. Sitting in a chair in the dining room nursing a butterbeer while watching the drunk Marauders incredulously, Hermione wondered how it had gotten to this point. How _had_ Remus found Mr Potter's elf-wine stash and how had the four boys gotten so drunk so quickly? And for another matter, why hadn't she stopped them?

Mr and Mrs Potter had been invited to some Pureblood Christmas gala for the evening and had spared Hermione, Sirius and James the torture of attending. The Potters were hosting their own annual New Years party in a few days time as it turned out, and as the children of the party-throwers (born, adopted or otherwise), their attendance _was_ required at that particular event. The two adults had given the trio permission to invite Remus and Peter over for a few laughs as well while they were gone, the remaining two Marauders jumping at the chance to visit Potter Manor before Christmas. Remus and Peter had also been invited to the New Years party but Remus was to spend the start of the new year with his family in France and Peter with his in Majorca and so both were unable to attend. Somehow over the course of the evening in Potter Manor however Remus of all people had gone and raided one of Mr Potter's many alcohol cabinets, and now at four in the morning the group of five found themselves in the farthest corner of the dining room after drinking through most of the night. Hermione knew that she should've tried to stop the boys before they had gotten too drunk, but once the Marauders had an idea in their heads it was hard to dissuade them from it. She sure as Hell knew however that the boys would be regretting the decision to drink in the morning. It was something for her to smile about.

Raising the bottle of elf-wine that was previously clutched to his chest to examine its contents in the light, Remus smiled unseen at the loud sloshing noise the liquid made as he waved his arm around, too inebriated to keep his arm steady. The werewolf laid flat on his back on the dining room table; when he'd decided that it was a great spot to take a kip Hermione didn't know.

_"Les hommes / Men,"_ Remus broke the silence of the room. _"Et les femmes. Du moins, quelqu'un qui n'est pas un homme. Herman...Hermine...Hermyown? Je crois que c'est ton nom. J'ai quelque chose à dire. /_ _And woman. ...At least, person who is not a man. Herman...Hermine...Hermyown? I think your name is. I have an announcement to make."_

Sirius lifted his face from the marble floor and said, "Remus. You're speaking in French. Try again."

"Oh," slurred Remus, "I'm sorry, my Britons. Let me try again." Remus looked up at the bottle still raised in the air. With a quaking hand he lowered the still rather full bottle to his nose, inhaling deeply and attempting English speech again. "Men, and woman. I have decided that you are a woman with a male's name now, Herman. I have an announcement to make."

From his position on his knees with upper torso slouched over a chair seat, James spoke slowly. "Speak on, Moony my man and thanks for the English."

"That's fine...my friend who has antlers on unfun days." Remus replied blithely, and from the slight jerk of his form he appeared to be looking for James, before quickly giving up and sitting back instead. "I can see my reflection in the bottom of this and it's all…red. And blurry. And my face is all...weird...with elf-wine."

"Cheese." Peter spoke quietly but his voice still carried in the room. "Cheese tastes good with elf-wine."

"I fuckin' _hate_ cheese." Sirius drawled but the others promptly ignored him.

Remus sighed. "Peter. Peter my man, you are brilliant. Wine and cheese? You are fucking brilliant."

"And you're drunk," Peter replied, his voice sounding muffled coming from beneath the table.

"And I'm drunk," Remus agreed. "D'you know, that's true. And d'you know what's also true? That this is the last bottle. ...I-I forget what my name is, but I know that this is it. That is the great truth about life. There is always the last bottle."

"Now that," drawled Sirius, "_is_ a tragedy. Like something out of Shakespeare. Give it to me."

Making a random stab in the dark, Remus passed the bottle down. After a second everybody heard the liquid, sloshing sounds of five glasses being unsteadily filled and then the clunk of the bottle as it rolled across the floor.

"Are you sure you don't want a glass, Hermininny?" called James loudly. "Sirius...pfft, what a stupid name-it just doesn't _suit_ you, you know? Sirius Black? You should be Joking White, you funny prick!-has poured you one."

Hermione, knowing she was already in enough trouble as it was for not stopping the boys earlier merely sighed aloud. Not stopping the boys from breaking the rules just seemed so out of character for her. She had come to realise that being with the Marauders had changed her much more than she realised. But back to the task at hand, Hermione supposed it was a good thing that she was safe within the incredible wards of Potter Manor and already slightly tipsy from all the butterbeer the boys had shoved at her or she wouldn't have said what she said otherwise. "I suppose so. Bring me to oblivion, boys. Slide it across the table, Remus."

"Aww, our Herman's having a go at it!" crowed Sirius and James together and Hermione snorted at them both.

"Shut up."

"A toast," Remus said, when by dint of careful manoeuvre each of them were holding a glass with Sirius discreetly propping James against the sturdy table leg. "A toast, on this momentous occasion...the night before Christmas." He held up his glass. "Ah, I have one! To James Potter, the most beautiful girl to have ever lived!"

"To James!" they chorused, all drinking deeply from their glasses.

"The only woman I have ever loved," Remus then added, carefully drinking the last of his elf-wine. "Besides Marlene McKinnon."

"Wait..." Hermione stated, cheeks already pink from the rather potent wine. "...What?"

"Sirius," said James after a minute. "One or both of us is going to have to have to knock some sense into him. Last time I checked I was a bloke, not a bird. ...You're closer."

Sirius stood up, swayed mightily and toppled. Remus almost rolled off the table to join him.

"Hitting me is unneccessary," the werewolf drawled lazily. "It was past tense. All very much in the past tense. I got over it, you see and have found a new woman. A woman with _magnificent_ breasts."

"I'm confused." Hermione stated blandly, fairly certain she was now safely in the realm of the inebriated after combining all the butterbeer and wine she'd ingested over the course of the night. "...James...you're a man, aren't you? I mean, I don't see any breasts on your person, and having breasts usually suggests that you're woman, correct? I read many books about the female reproductive system when I first started going through puberty...and the books said that breasts, ovaries and a womb are important, apparently. ...Do you have breasts, James?"

James patted his chest from his position slumped against the table leg and frowned. "You'd think that...wouldn't you? ...But _am_ I a boy? What if I'm just a flat-chested girl?"

"Ask Padfoot," stated Peter softly. "He'd know if you were a bird, right Paddy?"

"Yeah..." Sirius looked over at his slumped friend. "I think we'd know if you were a woman, James."

"We would?"

"We would."

"Waitaminute..." Hermione suddenly stated, sitting up straight in her position beside Sirius, swaying slightly from the movement before giving Remus a stern stare. "Did you just say that you love Marlene McKinnon?"

"None of us are gonna remember this conversation tomorrow, are we?" Remus asked aloud.

"Doubtful," stated James, "We're all pretty drunk."

"We're practically _goneee_." trilled Sirius, giggling as he slug an arm around an amused Hermione's shoulder and drew her to his chest.

"Well, if we're all drunk, which you lads all think we are then there's no harm in me telling you. Marlene and I are like...what's a good food analogy? Fish and chips. Yeah, that'll do." Remus mused, trailing off.

"You and Marlene are like fish and chips!" screeched Peter in surprise, his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Fuck off you're _not_!" shouted Sirius, ignoring James' sudden cackle. A wide grin stretched across his lips. "_No way!_"

"Since when!" Hermione yelled, grinning. "None of the girls had any idea!"

"Well Hermy,"

"It's Hermyninny." Interrupted James.

"No, it's not, it's fucking Herman! Remus is always fucking right so if he said Herman it's Herman!"

"For once you don't even know what you're talking about, Sirius," stated Peter, batting an arm and frowning when his remaining wine sloshed across the floor, "It's bloody Herminger, you twat."

"Uhhh. No, it's not any of those things." Hermione replied. "Merlin, you four are idiots."

"But you love us anyway." James replied, smiling stupidly. "You're sloshed enough to admit it. Boys can only tell boys they love them when they're pissed!"

_"How many times do I have to tell you prats that I'm a girl?" _

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

When Hermione woke up the next morning sprawled across a quietly snoring Sirius, as well as having a blush that rivalled the red of the flag of England she had a splitting headache and everything was far too bright. Squinting her eyes to take a look around, a confused and yet amused expression tugged at her lips at the sight of the Marauders lounging all around the cavernous room.

_'...What in the name of Merlin happened last night?'_

Flat on his back on the table with his arms clutching his glass to his chest lay a still-sleeping Remus Lupin and directly underneath the werewolf and under the table was a spread-eagled Peter Pettigrew, his glass set beside him and his shirt covered in spilt alcohol. A few feet away slumped awkwardly against the table leg with his head nestled in his shoulder was James Potter, and as previously stated Hermione was already lounging on Sirius, her head pillowed in the middle of his back while he laid on his stomach on the freezing floor. Numerous alcohol bottles littered the floor as well, all empty.

"Oh dear." Groaning, Hermione slid off Sirius, but not before elbowing the snoring young man in the side in an attempt to wake him. The dog animagus shot awake with a yelp and like Hermione hissed at the brightness of the room.

"Fucking _shit_!"

"Sirius! Language!"

"Ughh... I'm dying."

"You're not dying, Sirius." Hermione stated sharply, still embarrassed as she staggered to her feet, frowning at the young man who still lay sprawled on the marble floor, moaning. "You're just hungover."

"No, Herman."

"It's Hermione."

"Herman. I'm sorry, but I can't go on any longer. I can't feel my legs. They're numb. Everything is all fuzzy. The end is near..."

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius, you're not dying." Hermione glared down at Sirius who nestled his face uncomfortably against the tiles again. "You're just hungover."

"But I can see the light. I can see it." Sirius rolled over and grabbed Hermione's leg with one hand while pointing at the window with the other. "It burns us, it does."

"That's because it's daytime, Sirius." Hermione sighed, trying to nudge Sirius off her while her cheeks flamed. She suddenly felt wide-awake. "It's daytime! Get up, we need to wake up James, Remus and Peter before the Potters come home!"

At Hermione's words Sirius seemed to instantly awaken as well and he peered up at her with wide bloodshot eyes. "Oh shit."

"That's right."

Scrambling to his feet Sirius practically bolted over to James, kicking the taller boy harshly in the side before running around the room to gather the empty bottles in his arms. Hermione, awed at the speed Sirius could move after claiming he was 'dying' not even a minute earlier moved to assist him, none-too-gently kicking Peter in the ribs while giving Remus' shoulder a hard shake.

"Mr and Mrs Potter will be up soon, wake up!"

Peter's head collided with the table when he shot up from his position on the floor, quickly slumping back to the floor with tears in his eyes and a curse on his tongue. Remus rolled off the table with a gasp of surprise and spoke after a moment.

"Ouch."

"Oh for Merlin's sake."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Remus and Peter left rather shame-faced by floo that afternoon, Mr and Mrs Potter cheerfully waving them off.

James, Hermione and Sirius all stood together beside the amused elderly couple. Sirius' eyes were still red and he squinted at the brightness of the room while James' eyes were actually shut, leaning heavily against a frowning Hermione. The timetraveller herself had a splitting headache and therefore wasn't very happy. As soon as the two visiting boys were gone, Mr Potter had instantly turned to his son, his expression stern. His hazel eyes betrayed him however, twinkling very much like Albus Dumbledore's.

"So, son. How much did you all have?" He inquired in a teasing manner and James pouted.

"Enough." He groaned before turning to his mother. "Mum, do we have any hangover potion?"

Mrs Potter glanced over at her son and smiled playfully. "Do you think you three deserve it? After all you _did_ raid Charlus' wine cabinet, you lot should be punished."

"I think the hangovers are punishment enough Mrs P.," whined Sirius, rubbing his eyes. "I just want to crawl into a hole and die, honest to Merlin..."

Mr and Mrs Potter both chuckled in amusement. "Well that's what you get for drinking two hundred year old elf-wine, son." Sirius flushed at the term of endearment coming from Mr Potter, even after Mr Potter's cheery tone Sirius was still worried that Mr Potter was unhappy with him for drinking all his alcohol. "How are you feeling Hermione? You look a touch better than they do."

"That's because I was smart enough to drink less." The timetraveller replied with a weak smile, her knees buckling slightly under James' weight. "But my head is still feeling it, honestly."

Mrs Potter smiled. "Well I think that may be punishment enough."

"Ughh..."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"I'm tempted to just stand on your feet and make you shuffle us around. Merlin knows you're strong enough to hold my weight up." Hermione smiled at James' amused expression, the tall boy's grip tightening around her waist as the two twirled gracefully on the dance floor.

It was New Years Eve. After a quiet Christmas in which many gifts and thanks were exchanged, as promised the Potters were throwing a gala to welcome in the new year. Once again, Mrs Potter had outdone herself in the decorations as the ballroom looked stunning; decorated beautifully in black and white. There were round tables with black rose centrepieces all around the large ballroom, each table seating eight guests. In the middle of the eight-seaters there was a larger table set for the family which was to seat about fourteen guests. Tall black candles hovered above the peoples' heads in a sort of spotlight setting and wizarding cameras floated around taking photographs of the guests, only these cameras didn't come with a bright flash and purple smoke. The Grand Staircase leading into the room that split in two and the floor itself was encased in ice, something that Mrs Potter had kept over from Christmas. Every person attending upon arrival were announced by name and title with a _Sonorus_ and it was quite obviously a very lavish event. Hermione was a little stunned by the sheer _number_ of people invited to this gala and if she had to estimate she would say it was about the same amount of people that had attended the Yule Ball back in her fourth year. When Hermione voiced her amazement about the amount of people attending to James the tall boy just shrugged his shoulders and had said: "It's about the same every year. You'd better get used to it now that you're one of us".

"Now now sister dearest, you must remember that you're in high heels and we're in rather...prestigious company." James murmured playfully, jerking his head at the general direction of the party-goers who were dancing around them. "They might find us dancing like that a little bit...inappropriate. We're a little too old, don't you think? That, and people would think that we were more than just siblings." James smirked. "Look at the looks they're giving Sirius and Dorcas!" He added, gesturing to the old fogeys who were shooting disapproving stares as a grinning Sirius grandly dipped a laughing Dorcas Meadowes dressed in violet who was attending the gala with her family. The two teens looked as if they were having the time of their lives and a sudden urge to join them came to Hermione out of nowhere. "Not that I would say this to Sirius," James continued quietly, frowning, "As while my parents already consider Sirius another son, in the eyes of Wizarding Europe he's just the infamous runaway heir of the Black family. He'll never be one of us. He's a guest. You and I both however share the name Potter and thus as the children of the party hosts Lord and Lady Potter tonight we're under public scrutiny."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Hermione replied softly. "How frustrating for the two of us, though. People have barely left me alone all night."

This was true. Since the arrival of many of the guests, Hermione had been subject to many introductions, handshakes and kisses and lots of small talk by curious purebloods who were 'truly delighted to meet the beautiful young witch that had been adopted by the ever-so charming Potter family'. Hermione had lost count of how many people she had talked to before James had whisked her away for a dance and Hermione was truly thankful for the lifeline from the young man she really was coming to view as a brother. The people who were so eager to meet Hermione were really starting to overwhelm her. She didn't expect to have so much attention from all these strangers. It was a bit much.

James snickered. "Are you really that surprised? This is the first time anybody has seen Miss Hermione Jean of the Potter family in the public spotlight."

"But I've been in Hogwarts since September, I've been a Potter for a while, now."

"And you think that Hogwarts is a formal setting?" James laughed loudly, spinning her a little bit. "This gala is the first real 'formal' setting that anybody's ever seen you attending as the newest Potter. Expect to see a bit of a mention of you in the socialite section of the _Prophet_ tomorrow."

"The Daily Prophet?" Hermione gaped unattractively and James snickered.

"Of course, what would you expect? And hopefully nobody got a picture of your face right then. You looked as if Peter had just pulled down his trousers and flashed you." James smiled at Hermione's now horrified expression. "Hermione, you're a member of the Noble House of Potter. This is a pretty big deal. If not for me then the Potter family line would have died out." James didn't appear smug about this, just honest. "So having another Potter, even if there's no blood and only the name in case anything happens to me..."

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Well it's true." James replied. "You're just going to have to adjust a little bit to the spotlight. You're doing wonderfully in any case, so I wouldn't worry. It's not as if you're dancing on tables in your knickers drunk or anything."

Hermione snorted. "We should leave the dirty dancing of the table practically naked kind to Remus, right?"

James grinned and roared with laughter at the hazy memory of the night before Christmas. "Too true!" A bell suddenly chimed and James' smile widened. "Looks like it's time for dinner." Removing his arm from her waist but keeping hold of her hand which he then laid upon his arm in a formal manner, James escorted her toward the family table where they met up with a smiling Mr and Mrs Potter and a grinning Sirius. People all around them were shuffling to their seats that were marked with nametags.

"Herman!" Sirius greeted cheerfully, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "How is my favourite girl in red tonight?"

Hermione was dressed in the deep red dress robes that Mrs Potter had bought specifically for the gala that night, and from the looks she'd received from the boys she must've looked decent enough. The silk dress was a simple yet beautiful corset ball gown. Scattered rubies accented the strapless bodice and the full skirt skimmed the ground. The dress was low-cut, but not enough for people to be disapproving. Hermione had pulled her hair into an elegant french twist held up with a beautiful clip encrusted with rubies (a clip that she had borrowed from Mrs Potter) and left her neck bare. Red pumps that were the exact same colour of her dress adorned her feet, giving her a little extra height, but not too much. When Sirius had seen her for the first time he'd given her a flattering wolf-whistle and had received a sharp slap to the back of his head from James, but despite the slap his gaze lingered long after James turned away.

Sirius and James had both scrubbed up nicely for the gala as well Hermione had noted when she'd first met up with the boys outside her room before the first guests had arrived. James looked handsome in robes so deeply red that they were almost black. His normally wild hair was actually combed back and looked neat for once; as it turned out Mrs Potter had done it to save James and the family name the embarrassment of "Potter Hair". As for Sirius...well, he was absolutely breathtaking in crisp black robes. He too had combed his hair back 'for Mrs P.' and his slate-grey eyes stood out starkly against his pale features. The boys looked like something out of a fairytale with Hermione as their princess in beautiful red robes.

"I'm well, Sirius," she smiled at her grey-eyed friend. "How has your night been? I saw you dancing with Dorcas earlier."

Sirius' smile widened. "Yeah, we were having a right good time! You owe me a dance, remember?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!"

"Hermione, love, there are some people I would like you to meet." Mr Potter called and nodding, Hermione walked over to Mr and Mrs Potter to meet the people they called their dearest friends.

There were nine of them, five of whom Hermione recognised in Albus Dumbledore, Augusta Longbottom, Bathilda Bagshot, Griselda Marchbanks and the old man she had been examined by for her OWLs back in her fifth year, Professor Tofty, she believed the old man's name was. The remaining four Hermione did not know. A chill ran down her spine at the sight of Bathilda Bagshot. The last time she'd seen the woman she was dead and had Voldemort's familiar Nagini residing inside her corpse, rearing to strike out at her and Harry as the two leapt out of a glass window. She swallowed thickly but managed a weak smile at the ancient woman whose returning smile was quite warm. To be honest Hermione was not at all surprised to find that the Potters were friends to these brilliant witches and wizards, for they too were formidable in their own right.

"Hermione, we'll work our way from left to right." Mr Potter smiled and Hermione nodded. "The man to your far left is Wizengamot member Tiberius Ogden."

The old man with greying hair and a heavily lined face shook Hermione's hand firmly, smiling brightly and revealing crooked teeth. "I've heard many things about you, Miss Hermione, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione smiled widely at the extremely powerful man and nodded. "A pleasure to meet you too, Mr Ogden."

Ogden stepped back and Professor Tofty who stood beside his old friend took his place. "Thomas Tofty, Miss Hermione." The bald man greeted cheerfully in his quavering voice, shaking Hermione's hand. "I look forward to examining you for your NEWTs! I work for the Wizarding Examinations Authority."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked in faux surprise. "I look forward to it too, then Sir!"

A stern-looking woman who wore her silver hair in a bun greeted Hermione next. "Griselda Marchbanks, Miss Potter."

Hermione nodded politely at the woman who had examined the brilliant Dumbledore's OWLs and NEWTs when he was but a mere Hogwarts student as well. "Nice to meet you, Madam."

"Bathilda Bagshot," The white haired witch greeted when Griselda stepped back and Hermione found it hard to smile at this woman, but managed a shaky smile and nod. "I too have heard from Albus that you are an exceptionally talented witch, young lady."

Hermione laughed weakly, awed at the idea of someone so famous complimenting her so. "Oh, I'm not sure about that, I try just as hard as everybody else."

Bathilda smiled charmingly. "I'm sure, my dear."

The next two friends shocked Hermione. She would never have _believed_ that she was in the presence of these two amazing people and she was stunned to see how _young_ they looked. Without knowing them by name one wouldn't have guessed. The man looked as if he was barely in his thirties with tawny blond hair and dark green eyes and he gripped the hand of a beautiful woman whom looked about the same age as he with brown hair that tumbled down her back and clear blue eyes.

"Nicolas Flamel," the man greeted with a voice that reflected his young body and he smiled at Hermione with a set of perfect white teeth. "And my beautiful wife, Perenelle. It is wonderful to meet you, young Hermione. Charlus tells us you play a mean game of Chess."

Hermione gaped. "...Is this real life?" She asked herself quietly to the amusement of the adults surrounding her and Perenelle answered her with a bright smile.

"I do believe that is 'real life' as you say, Miss Hermione. And it is nice to hear that you have the name used by an old friend. William was a very talented man."

"Oh my goodness," Hermione breathed as she shook _the_ Nicolas Flamel's hand, the hand of the man whom had likely shaken the hands of _so_ many brilliant people before and after her. "It is an absolute _honour_ to meet you, Sir." She told the man who created the only known philosopher's stone before turning to his wife and saying the same.

Both Flamels were amused still by Hermione's response even after she greeted Albus Dumbledore with a bright smile. "Are you enjoying the evening, Professor?"

The old headmaster smiled warmly at Hermione in response. "I am indeed, my dear girl."

Augusta Longbottom greeted Hermione next and this time there was no red bag or vulture hat in sight. "Miss Potter," the bony old woman greeted sharply. "My Frank and his Alice speak highly of you. A pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Longbottom." Hermione smiled politely, never exactly sure where she stood with this woman. "And is Frank here with you tonight?"

"I do believe that he is talking with young James and Mr Black over yonder," Augusta replied, and glancing in the direction that the old woman had gestured to, Hermione smiled and waved at the handsome Head Boy who in unison with James and Sirius waved back.

"Saving the best for last are we?" The rather handsome middle-aged man grinned as he held out his hand. "I'm Alphard Black, it's good to meet you, kid."

Hermione's eyes popped out of her head. "Sirius' Alphard!" she squeaked in surprise and the salt and pepper haired man stared blankly.

"Lumping me in with Little Lion, are you? I'm insulted." Alphard replied with a deep frown and Hermione's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She ducked her head, jerking back somewhat.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir-" The embarrassed girl was cut off by Alphard's chuckles, the old man batting a hand.

"Think nothing of it, Kitten, I'm just playing with you."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and the adults all chuckled at her again. "Oh, it's not that funny, Mr Black." she huffed quietly, and Mr Potter set a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Alphard likes to have a little play around, dear. He did the exact same with James when they first met." The old man told her in amusement.

Hermione turned to Alphard Black and frowned playfully. "Well that's not very nice, Mr Black."

"Well child I'm a Black, we're not meant to be very nice."

"Lies," Hermione retorted as she and the rest of the people who were going to be seated at her table moved to their spots. Hermione was to Mrs Potter's right, with Sirius' name marking the free spot next to hers as his. "Your nephews are lovely."

Grey eyes widened in slight surprise. "Plural?" The man asked quietly and Hermione's smile widened.

"Of course," She replied shortly, before quickly shutting her mouth when Sirius arrived to greet his uncle who was to be seated next to him and help Hermione into her seat like the gentleman he was.

"Uncle Alphard!" the handsome youth greeted enthusiastically, the wide smile on his face lighting up the room.

"Little Lion," Alphard greeted in amusement. "Good to see you're alive and well, kid." He then added soberly and Hermione felt like she was intruding.

Sirius nodded shortly, his expression equally as sombre. "You too, Uncle." He murmured softly, his wide smile a lot smaller for a moment before brightening. "So I'm guessing you've met Hermione, then?"

Alphard smirked at a still-smiling Hermione. "I have indeed. Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

Hermione flushed when Sirius shook his head. "Not pretty, Uncle. Beautiful. Get it right!" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, cheeks flaming and Sirius' easy smile turned to her. "You know it's true, love."

"No need to lie, Sirius." She replied quietly and Sirius frowned slightly.

"I _never_ lie."

Hermione snickered. "Is that so?" She inquired with a wry grin. "So you're saying that you _were_ the one who spelled Lily's hair green before we left when she wasn't looking?"

Sirius chuckled. "Nope, but whoever that amazing bloke is I oughtta give him a pat on the back."

"You're terrible, Sirius Black! Absolutely incorrigible!" Hermione laughed, slapping Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius winced, nudging Hermione's cheek playfully. "Oh, I'm not that bad!"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

It seemed almost ironic that when the first chance Sirius and Hermione had gotten to dance that evening the music had changed from something fast and fun to something slow and mournful. The song was one that you would dance to if one were in a couple and now Hermione felt only a tiny bit awkward with Sirius' hands gripping her waist while her own arms were looped around the taller boy's neck, the other couples swaying all around them. It was late in the night at this stage and Hermione had danced with many people over the duration of the evening. She doubted that it wouldn't be very long now until the start of the new year.

"So, what are your thoughts on the gala, Herman?" Sirius interrupted Hermione's thoughts quietly, smiling at the concentrated look on her face.

"It's a little overwhelming," Hermione replied honestly, frowning. "I didn't expect the attention I received when the guests arrived. It was like they were meeting the Queen or something!"

Sirius chuckled softly. "Well love you kinda are like a queen, at least to the wizarding world. The Potter family is a very old one, almost as old as my family actually—it's been said that they go way back to the Peverells, even. So having a new member of the family, even an adopted one at that is a pretty big deal. …I thought James explained this to you already?"

Hermione nodded and Sirius cocked his head in confusion. "He did, but I can't help the way I feel about it. And did you say Peverell? As in _The Tale of the Three Brothers_ Peverell?"

"Aren't you muggleborn? I thought that _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ was a magical children's book?" Sirius asked softly, still confused.

A sudden vision of Albus Dumbledore's corpse flickered in Hermione's mind and she swallowed thickly. Concern flashed across Sirius' features and Hermione shook her head wildly to rid the image from her head. "Sorry about that," she murmured. "Just lost my train of thought for a moment there. What were you saying?"

Sirius' grip suddenly tightened around Hermione and she looked up at him in slight confusion. Deciding not to confront her about it, Sirius voiced his question again. "How did you find out about _Tales of Beedle the Bard_?" He inquired for the second time, and he watched as the recognition flashed across Hermione's features momentarily before a sad look quickly replaced her puzzled one.

"An old friend gave me the book as a present." She replied softly and Sirius nodded.

"I see." They both left each other to their own thoughts for a few more moments before Sirius' eyes abruptly lit up mischievously. "…Let's make this interesting," He declared boldly and Hermione blinked.

"Make this interesting how?"

"Let's go outside."

"What?"

Sirius laughed. "Go outside!" He repeated good-naturedly, "You know, where all the snow is? Let's go out there. It'll be more fun than this stuffy place!"

"Sirius, it's the middle of winter! It'll be cold!"

"I'll lend you my outer-robe."

"Oh, Sirius I don't know…"

Sirius' grip moved from Hermione's waist to her hands and he leaned in close to Hermione's face, his eyes boring into her own. "Come on," he coaxed, "just to the balcony. We can look out at the stars and tell stories, and dance, if that's what you want. I'm just tired of this room."

"…Oh, okay." Hermione replied reluctantly, but Sirius' wide grin at Hermione's acceptance caused her to smile. "But not for long, all right? I don't want to have Mr and Mrs Potter have to go and look for us, okay?"

Sirius nodded sharply. "Of course, I don't want to do anything to embarrass them." He stated rather seriously, before grinning again. "Let's go."

Sirius weaved through the dancers still gripping Hermione's hand in his own, and by the time they made it to the balcony the two were laughing breathlessly at all the people they'd managed to avoid on the way.

"Merlin, that took forever!" Sirius laughed as he made his way to the guardrail of the ancient stone balcony, Hermione right behind him.

"I agree! Goodness, I didn't think we were going to be able to avoid Mr Diggory!"

Sirius snorted. "He's a bit much, isn't he?" Sirius suddenly let out a quiet breath of amazement. Steam rose into the air from his breath. "…Oh, Hermione, come look at this."

"Look at what?" Hermione inquired quietly, shivering slightly in the cold. She moved to stand beside the dark haired teen and she too gasped in awe at the beautiful sight in front of her. Sirius wrapped an arm around Hermione's bare shoulders, drawing her to his side in an attempt to keep her warm.

The manor gardens looked picturesque in the snow, an absolute winter wonderland. Sirius and Hermione locked gazes for a moment, smiling.

"It's beautiful." Hermione murmured, and Sirius nodded in agreement.

Somewhere inside the ballroom people started chanting, their voices loud and echoing in the dark.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"

"Five," Hermione continued outside and Sirius' smile widened.

"Four." He said next.

"Three." She blurted.

"Two." Sirius' grin was huge, now.

"One." They spoke together.

Cheers from inside the ballroom were heard even from the outside but the two on the balcony weren't really listening.

"Happy New Year, Hermione." Sirius smiled, and he did something he had never done before; he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.


	20. These Are My Confessions

A/N: Sooo. 100,000+ hits for this story all up and the last chapter alone got an amazing 82 reviews. Is this real life? I'm amazed and astounded by all the love this story has received, truly. Thank you all for supporting and enjoying FH so much and I hope you continue to do so in the future. And as pleased as I am for this story's success, I also have some bad news. I go back to university next week and so my time for fanfiction will have to take a little step backward for the unfortunate business that is the 'real world'. Now, I'd like to think that I'll still be able to update weekly, but don't be surprised if it takes longer than that for me to post a new chapter online. All I have to say is keep patient, the updates will still keep coming.

One more thing: 235BC is a nod to MeghanReview's Unsung Hero. If you're into twinfics and HHr, check it out here on . It's an amazing story!

**These Are My Confessions**

_He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and his palm trailed to her face, cradling her cheek. His hand burned hot against her flesh and she couldn't withhold her body's traitorous shiver. Her breath caught in her throat as Sirius smiled down at her, his grey eyes looking metallic in the candlelight. And when he leaned in to kiss her, Hermione was quick to reciprocate._

Hermione awoke with a gasp on a Sunday afternoon in late January, eyes wild and chest heaving. She drew a trembling hand to her lips and traced the lower one, recalling the feel of dream Sirius' lips against them from what to her was just a few moments before. They tingled under her touch. "What _was_ that?" She asked herself for what felt like the thousandth time in as many weeks before gasping again when a drenched Dorcas Meadowes fresh from her shower flopped onto Hermione's bed.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," the pretty girl greeted cheerily, not at all caring that she was naked underneath her towel and dripping water all over Hermione's sheets. "You looked like you were having an exciting dream." She continued as Hermione attempted to recover, smiling coyly. "Who was it about?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"The boy in your dream." Dorcas replied blandly, a knowing look on her face. "You're as red as James is whenever Lily comes up in conversation. Your dream has to be about a boy. ...Unless there's something you're not telling me? ...Being a..._you know_...it isn't a bad thing." The dark haired witch raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

Hermione blinked before realisation slammed into her full force. An amused smile tugged at her lips. "...I'm not gay, Dorcas."

"I'm not suggesting you were! But even if you are I wouldn't care!" Dorcas replied quickly, smiling.

Hermione snorted. "I'm not a lesbian, Dorcas." She reiterated.

Dorcas grinned. "Well if you're not gay then you were dreaming about _somebody_. ...Is it someone I know?"

"Dorcas..."

"Was it Beau?" The dark haired girl fired, tightening her grip on the towel around her chest. "I mean, I can understand if you were dreaming about Beau Zeller-that boy is fine like the Summertime-No? Okay, if it wasn't Beau then was it...Remus? What? Don't look at me like that, he's _French_! Okay...Sirius?" Hermione's flushed expression and the slight duck of her head had Dorcas' eyes as wide as galleons. "_Sirius?_" She hissed in a mixture of shock and amusement before a dazzling smile pulled at her lips. "_Our_ Sirius?"

"Do we know any other Siriuses?" Hermione sniped in annoyance, before flushing darker at Dorcas' now almost painful looking grin. The girl's interest was making her uncomfortable... "D-don't tell anyone..."

"Of course I wouldn't! I may not be a Hufflepuff but I've got loyalty in spades!" Dorcas leaned forward eagerly, blue eyes shining. "This is interesting," She then continued quietly. "Marlene and I suspected that something was going on, but for you to actually _say_ something..."

"Wait, _what_? You and Marlene have been what?" Hermione demanded, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Dorcas grinned at Hermione as if she were the cat that snagged the canary. "You and Sirius have always been close." She replied with a fond smile. "Well, to be honest, you, James and Sirius are all equally close. But comparing you and Sirius to you and James...it's quite obvious. And as charming as Sirius is, nobody's ever seen him talk to a girl the way he talks to you. Or looked at you the way he does. Everybody's noticed it."

Hermione blinked. "...But we're just friends."

Dorcas snorted. "Says the girl who's having lewd dreams about the 'friend' we're talking about."

"...It wasn't always like this!" Hermione protested. "Since New Years-"

"Oh, I see." Dorcas said loudly, her smile amused. "You saw him in his fancy dress robes and your friend went from mate to shag-buddy."

"No!"

"Then what was it, then?"

"H-he kissed me-"

"He _what_?"

"O-on the cheek! It wasn't on the lips, okay! But yes." Hermione's cheeks were burning. "When it was officially new years he kissed me on the cheek to welcome in the new year." Hermione averted her gaze. "He's never done that before."

Dorcas' smile widened. "_Really_? Merlin, with the way he drapes himself all over you and vice-versa he's never even _kissed_ you before?" Dorcas laughed. "That's so unlike him!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Dorcas laughed again. "Honey, surely you've heard of the womanising ways of Sirius Black?" She inquired lightly, smiling. "...Though I when I think about it, since you've arrived he's toned it down quite a lot."

"...I'm still not following."

"Sirius was a bit of a player back in the day." Dorcas was still smiling. "He'd have a new girl on his arm every week. Sirius is one of the few blokes in recent years who has managed to make it into the 235BC."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "235BC?"

Dorcas snickered. "I forget that you're new sometimes," She said playfully. "It's been said that there are two hundred thirty-five broom cupboards in Hogwarts. ...You're a smart girl, Hermione. You figure it out. Do I need to say anything more?"

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. Another feeling quickly welled up within her as soon as the embarrassment faded..._hurt_. Dorcas, seeing Hermione's sudden frown reached across and pulled Hermione into her arms, hugging her to her chest.

"Sirius has been different since you've showed up though." The girl murmured as she patted Hermione's head like one would a dog, smiling fondly. "I haven't seen him go anywhere with a girl since you started attending Hogwarts. ...You've changed him, Hermione. ...And you can't really fault him for things he's done before he met you."

Hermione sniffed. "I know. Still hurts a little, though."

"I understand what you mean. ...But at least your love isn't unrequited." Dorcas smiled, and there was a sad look in her eyes.

"...L-love? ...I-I wouldn't go so far as to say _love_."

"It's something close though, right? I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. It's easy to say that neither of you are disapproving in furthering your relationship." Hermione coughed in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing again. "Oh, you're cute when you blush, Hermione." Dorcas beamed. "I'm envious of you."

Hermione tilted her head. "What? Why would you be envious of me? There's absolutely nothing for you to be envious about!"

Dorcas laughed again. "Don't be silly Hermione. You're beautiful, incredibly intelligent, you have a lovely family and the boy (who might I mention is one of the best looking blokes I've ever seen in my life) you like so obviously likes you too...what's not to be envied?"

"There are many things." Hermione's expression darkened and there was a haunted look in her eyes.

Dorcas, thoroughly chastised apologised quickly.

Hermione sighed. "...I can understand where you're coming from Dorcas but you certainly don't want to be me." She smiled weakly. "You've got just as much going for you as I do."

"Hah," The girl laughed sadly. "If you think so. ...But Remus doesn't love me."

Hermione gaped in surprise.

Remus?

...Dorcas Meadowes likes _Remus_? Remus Lupin?

"Remus! You like _Remus_?"

Dorcas sniffed delicately. "What's wrong with Remus?" She asked huffily. "You like Sirius!"

"I don't mean it like that!" Hermione was quick to assert, blushing at Dorcas' words. "I just didn't see it coming! I mean, not to be rude Dorcas but you don't seem to be the type to have crushes? You're so confident within yourself-why hide it?"

Dorcas sighed. "And that's exactly _why_ I haven't told anybody about this."

"You haven't told _anyone_?" Hermione breathed in surprise. "...Not even Marlene? But you two are best friends!"

"...I don't know what it is, but I feel uncomfortable sharing my feelings for Remus with Marlene. I've liked him for over a year now, and when I come close to telling Marlene, or anyone for that matter about it I just...clam up. I-I don't know why."

"Why tell me, then?" Hermione asked curiously. "You haven't known me half as long as the others."

Dorcas smiled. "And I think it is purely _because_ of the fact I haven't known you as long as the other girls that I can tell you. ...You have a very open personality, Hermione. I feel as if I can tell you anything." Dorcas' smile widened at Hermione's teary expression. "Though I haven't known you for very long Hermione you've quickly become a dear friend to me. And I hope that you will one day feel the same way about me. ...I'll keep what you've told me today to myself."

"Dorcas..."

"Don't worry about it. You can trust me, okay?"

Hermione nodded sharply. "Of course! And you can trust me. I wont tell a soul."

Dorcas winked. "Done." Her expression quickly sobered again. "It's just so out of character for me to genuinely like anybody. I'm not the type to be all 'in love' with anyone...even if the guy _is_ Remus..." Dorcas trailed off, smiling dreamily. "He's so smart and handsome, Hermione." She gushed. "And he's such an amazing friend, too, you can talk to him about practically everything. He has the sweetest personality ever, and he can be so wicked sometimes! It's just so _adorable_. ...And he gives the _best_ hugs. I would happily stay in his arms forever."

Hermione grinned at Dorcas' expression. The girl looked so in love. A small smile tugged on her lips and there were stars in her eyes. It was so beautiful.

"Everybody is allowed to fall in love, Dorcas." Hermione replied quietly, and Dorcas smiled.

"I'd like to think so. But I don't think Remus is interested in me."

"What makes you think that?"

_"Well, if we're all drunk, which you lads all think we are then there's no harm in me telling you. Marlene and I are like...what's a good food analogy? Fish and chips. Yeah, that'll do." _

The blood suddenly drained from Hermione's face.

_'Oh no... Not Dorcas...she doesn't deserve her heart broken...'_

"...It's just this feeling," Dorcas continued, unaware of Hermione's sudden distress. "Something tells me that he's not interested. ...Maybe it's women's intuition? But who knows unless I ask, right? Maybe he_ does_ like me! ...Could I have missed something?"

"Maybe." Hermione replied quietly, her heart breaking for her friend.

Dorcas' smile was beatific. "Thank you so much for listening to my rambling, Hermione! It feels so amazing to get this off my chest."

"You can come and talk to me any time about this, Dorcas. I'll always listen." Hermione smiled weakly, gripping Dorcas' hands tightly to prove her point while forcing the guilt that was bubbling in her chest down. She meant every word.

The other girl beamed and threw her arms around Hermione again. "Thank you. ...You know what? We've been sitting up here for the past twenty minutes and I'm naked and dripping all over your sheets. I'll go get changed." Dorcas winked playfully and crawled off Hermione's four-poster, heading over to her bed. "This has been fun. We should do it again some time."

"...Sure. Definitely." Hermione managed to choke out, feeling incredibly sick to her stomach.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"It has to be something of Ravenclaw's," Hermione murmured as she pored over her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, a determined glint in her eye. "There's nothing of Gryffindor's left in the world other than the sword and it's safe in the Sorting Hat, so it has to be something owned by Rowena. But what could it be?"

It had been a few days since Dorcas' confession and since then neither girl had mentioned their feelings toward the two halves of the Marauders. Hermione felt sick at the sight of seeing Dorcas and Marlene together and the feeling intensified when Remus was around as well. The guilt was practically eating away at Hermione but she knew it wasn't her place to inform Dorcas about what Remus and Marlene were doing. She had no right.

Since remembering the night in Potter Manor things were a little more obvious now about Marlene and Remus' relationship and Hermione was surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier They sat together often in class or at lunch, the brief caresses, the lingering looks... She was even more surprised that the resident gossips in Dorcas and Alice hadn't seen it either, though maybe in Dorcas' case she didn't see what she didn't want to see. Hermione was dreading the day the truth about the two came out. Watching Dorcas look at Remus now she saw everything in a new light. If one knew where to look, it was pretty apparent that Dorcas had feelings for Remus and Hermione knew Remus and Marlene's relationship would crush her. She also wondered why the two kept their relationship private; perhaps for the thrill of it? In any case Hermione wished they'd come clean about it and soon; Dorcas didn't deserve to stay in the dark forever and again, it wasn't Hermione's place to tell her.

To distract herself from the sick feeling Hermione had quite literally thrown herself into researching anything written about the founders in regards to possible horcruxes in her spare time. She was fairly certain now that Voldemort had in fact murdered Hepzibah Smith in the late 1940's to take Helga Hufflepuff's Cup from her as Dumbledore had theorised, as well as taking the locket once worn by Salazar Slytherin and framing the house-elf Hokey for Mrs Smith's demise. Hermione also knew from her readings that the only relic known to man that was once owned by Godric Gryffindor was his sword, and she also knew that it was currently safe and sound inside the Sorting Hat; springing forth only when a true Gryffindor had need of it. And so Voldemort, the farthest thing from a Gryffindor that a person could be would never be able to get his hands on it and turn it into something so twisted. So that left only something of Rowena Ravenclaw's and Hermione had no idea what item it could've been.

"What _are_ you muttering about, Hermione?" Ryan Page inquired as he moved to take his seat beside Hermione, his dark eyebrows raised in question. "You mentioned something about Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Hermione blinked at the sudden interruption of her thoughts and glanced at the handsome Ravenclaw who usually sat beside her in their History of Magic class. He too like Hermione usually arrived early for Binns' lesson and it was usually during this extra ten minutes that the two caught up one-on-one before anybody else came to class. Normally Ryan flirted shamelessly and talked schoolwork, but today it looked as if it would be something different entirely. "Err, yes, I was." It was then that Hermione remembered that Ryan was a Ravenclaw and her eyes lit up in excitement. "Ryan, you're a Ravenclaw!"

Ryan, amused, rolled his eyes. "Oh, what gave it away, duck? Was it my brilliant wit or the bronze and blue Hogwarts robes?" He asked rougishly, his smile widening at Hermione's flush.

"Ryan!" She laughed weakly. "I'm not one of those girls who'll fall at your feet after a simple look!" She then said sternly. _'Though if it were Sirius Black on the other hand...'_ Hermione's cheeks pinked at her thoughts before she continued sharply but still with a smile, "I'm a much more prideful woman than that!"

Ryan chuckled. "Of course, my Gryffindor princess." He said mockingly, and to Hermione's surprise he ghosted his fingertips across her cheek. Hermione's previous flush darkened and Ryan's smile widened marginally. After a moment however the boy's expression sobered and he leaned forward eagerly, his question ghosting across Hermione's lips. His breath was warm. "So, you have a question about my Ravenclawness, Her-mi-o-ne?"

Hermione's expression suddenly turned serious as well and she nodded quickly. "Yes, I do. Ryan, have you ever heard anything about any of Rowena Ravenclaw's more famous possessions?"

"Possessions...?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, any of her possessions that she owned while alive. Anything of value?"

Ryan adopted a pensive expression, drawing his hand to his chin. "Hmm. Well, the only thing that comes to mind is her lost diadem."

"Diadem?"

Ryan nodded, eager to impart some information that even the brilliant Hermione Potter was unaware of. "Well it's as I said, lost. Professor Flitwick told us Ravenclaws that centuries ago the diadem was lost with Ravenclaw herself and nobody has seen it since then."

"...Nobody?" Hermione's heart sank.

If no one had seen this diadem in centuries, then what were the chances of it being one of Voldemort's horcruxes? What could this horcrux be?

Ryan shook his head. "Nobody. ...It's a shame but isn't it? Imagine wearing the diadem! How intelligent it would make you? They said that wearing the diadem enhanced your intellect, you see."

Hermione nodded. "It would be a very valuable object, certainly."

"Mhmm. ...So why are you so interested in her diadem, Potter? Many fools have searched for it over the ages to no apparent success."

Hermione sighed. "I was just curious. Imagine if anybody ever _were_ to find it?"

"Well the world would change as we know it."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

It was well after curfew when Hermione found herself creeping through the corridors, the books she'd managed to find on Rowena Ravenclaw in the library clutched tightly to her chest. And not for the first time since being in the seventies Hermione wished that she had Harry's invisibility cloak and/or the Marauders' Map with her to guide the way to Gryffindor Tower without the chance of coming across Argus Filch or Mrs. Norris on the way; she had to be so much more careful without them. Hermione sighed as another pang of longing and grief hit her at the idea of Harry and Ron. How many times over the years had they walked down these very corridors late at night under the cloak with the Map leading the way? Hermione still missed her best friends every day. And even after six months some days were harder than others. Little things still triggered fond and painful memories of her two best friends, and this night was no exception. Hermione sniffled.

A sudden sound of movement from behind Hermione captured her attention. Whipping out her wand with a speed she didn't know she possessed, Hermione turned to the direction of the sound and to her confusion and growing suspicion she saw nothing, just the moonlight streaming in from the tall windows. Her eyes scanned the corridor warily despite the fact it was completely devoid of life and quickly adjusting her books slightly in the crook of her arm as a distraction, Hermione startled her stalker when she cried: _"Accio invisibility cloak!"._

A familiar piece of cloth was torn from its wearer with a shout, and catching the item at the expense of her books which fell to the floor, Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of Sirius Black standing before her in the corridor, gaping widely at her in obvious surprise.

"H-how did you...?"

"Know you were there?" Hermione smiled at the stunned teen, and tucking her wand back in her pocket she admired the shimmering cloak in her hands with a fond smile. "Despite that outing we had back in September I've had a bit of experience with invisibility cloaks." She murmured softly. _'This one in particular'_, she added to herself before bending down to pick up her many texts.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Sirius said quickly, rushing to Hermione's side and cradling the several books in his arms. "Cor, Hermione, what're all these for?"

"Just a little bit of extra-credit for History of Magic class." Hermione replied as absentmindedly as she could while being in such close proximity with the young man she'd been dreaming of often these days, moving to take the books from the teen but blinking in surprise when Sirius jerked back.

"No, no, I'll carry them for you."

Hermione frowned. Sirius may look incredibly cute while being chivalrous but Hermione could certainly carry her own books. "I can carry them myself, Sirius, I'm a big girl."

Sirius grinned widely. "That may be true but can't you accept a little bit of chivalry every now and then?" He asked in amusement, still smiling.

Hermione looked up at Sirius' completely honest expression and smiled weakly. "...But the books are pretty heavy," She said quietly and Sirius' grin widened.

"All the more reason for me to carry them! Herman, these books are nothing I can't handle! Look at these sexy arms of mine. They can carry a few books let me tell you!"

Hermione snickered despite her flushed cheeks, her eyes lingering a little longer than necessary on Sirius' admittedly attractive arms. "I'm sure."

"Oi," Sirius nudged her with his shoulder and Hermione's smile widened.

"You know I'm kidding. Let's get back to the Common Room before Filch catches us."

"Yeah. But before we go, put the cloak on over us," Sirius replied. "We'll be able to sneak away without being seen with it on if necessary."

Hermione nodded and without words Sirius ducked to allow Hermione to place the cloak over the taller boy's head; scooting closer to him while Sirius used his free arm to wrap around Hermione's shoulder in an attempt to cover more of their bodies with the cloak better. To her annoyance and slight alarm Hermione's heart started to beat faster in her chest, a very steady _thump-thump_ that she was sure Sirius would easily be able to hear. A dark flush crept across her cheeks. The two hadn't been in as close proximity since New Years Eve when Sirius had kissed her on the cheek and when all this had _really_ started, and the sudden contact on this night was startling but not entirely unwelcome. Not entirely unwelcome at all. Still without comment, together the two began to make their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius with Hermione's books tucked under an arm and Hermione under the other, their bodies brushing as they walked.

"...So why were you wandering around the castle in James' cloak in the middle of the night, Sirius?" Hermione broke the comfortable silence with her question, glancing up at the boy who suddenly couldn't meet her gaze.

"...I didn't see you come in after dinner." Hermione's eyes widened in slight surprise at the red tint to Sirius' pale cheeks. "I've noticed that you've barely been in the common room these past few days," He then continued, still looking straight ahead. "you've been studying a lot. I don't see why though, you're top of all the classes much to the digust of Evans." He added with a snicker. Hermione's cheeks warmed at the compliment and at the amusement of an irritated Lily. "I wanted to see what you were up to."

_'He wanted to see what I was doing?'_

The two were silent for a moment before Hermione realised he actually _was_ curious and Hermione laughed. "You are?"

Sirius shrugged, a grin pulling at his lips. "Sure, why not? What research has Golden Girl Hermione Potter staying up past curfew and sneaking back to the common room with stolen books after hours?"

"I was not stealing them!" Hermione hissed like an angry cat and Sirius rolled his shoulders in surrender. "You're _supposed_ to borrow books from the library!"

"It's a bit late for you to get those books stamped by Madam Pince don't you think? So technically you _have_ been stealing, love." Sirius replied in amusement. "You make yourself look suspicious you know-" He froze, staring at something straight ahead.

"...What is it-" Hermione was silenced with Sirius' hand over her mouth. Hermione stiffened and stared in the direction Sirius indicated with a jerk of his head.

Mrs. Norris.

Hermione wasn't all that surprised to find that the cat had closed in on the two of them. They _had_ been talking pretty loudly. Sirius silently drew Hermione closer to his chest and Hermione hesitantly wrapped her arm around his midsection in an attempt to make them less noticable; not that the two would be seen underneath the cloak. The two collectively held their breath as they watched the cat pad right up to them, staring directly at them with her lamp-like yellow eyes. For a moment the cat stood there as if waiting, before abruptly turning and continuing down the hall from whence she came.

Hermione let out a low sigh of relief and Sirius chuckled, smiling down at her. "We're alright, love. Even if Mrs. Norris could smell us, she can't see us. I've always wanted to kick her up the arse while under this thing," He mused, chuckling at Hermione's annoyed/amused look. "What?"

"Sirius Black, you are a horrid young man." Sirius merely shrugged his shoulders and grinned wryly. Hermione smiled back, blushing slightly. "Good thing you came looking for me though otherwise I might've gotten caught tonight."

"And James, Remus, Peter and I would've been _so_ disappointed."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

The 22nd of January 1977 was a day Hermione doubted she would ever forget.

"...This..." Hermione trailed off in horror and elation, her dark eyes raised to peer at Ryan's curious face. "...this is Ravenclaw's diadem?"

_'How could I have missed this?'_ She screamed at herself. _'How could I've _not_ known there was a horcrux right under our noses all along?'_

Of course Hermione had recognised the tiara that was depicted on the bust of the beautiful Rowena Ravenclaw; she had first seen it in the 'Room of Hidden Things' while wandering around the graveyard of discarded items when she was sixteen years old after all. Mind, the tiara looked more battered and discoloured in her memory than it did in the photograph, the similarities were telling. Who would've thought that the tarnished old thing resting on the bust of a pock-marked stone warlock housed part of the soul of one of the world's most evil dark wizards? She didn't know how or why she knew that the diadem was a horcrux, but something told her that Tom Riddle had found Ravenclaw's lost diadem. She could feel it in her gut and she just _knew_ it was something she couldn't doubt. Normally she was all for facts and figures but there was some niggling little thing that told her that Tom Riddle had somehow tracked down Ravenclaw's diadem and made it a home for part of his soul. It was as if she could feel the truth in her bones. If anybody could've found the diadem it would've been Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"...So, the picture helps, then?" Ryan inquired innocently, calling her back to the present.

Hermione's greeting smile was dazzling and Ryan froze, too stunned to move or even reciprocate when the timetraveller threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth in gratitude before quickly pulling away, still grinning as if he'd told her that she'd received the highest NEWT scores in Hogwarts' history. "Thank you, Ryan! Thank you so much!"

Ryan was still bright red when Hermione moved to hug him again, the ferocity of her embrace nearly causing Ryan to topple from the Gryffindor bench. "You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you _so_ much! I have to go find Professor Dumbledore like right this instant-thanks again!" To Ryan Page's continued surprise, with the photograph still in hand Hermione leapt to her feet and ran like the wind from the Great Hall, disappearing from view in a flourish of midnight blue robes.

Despite the stares of surprise that he was receiving from the few students around him in the Great Hall Ryan Page slowly brought a hand to his lips, still feeling the ghost of Hermione's warmth on them. He smiled. "...Glad I could help."


	21. The Sword of Gryffindor

A/N: Here we go guys, a brand new chapter! Haha, one week of university down, twelve more (or so, I really don't want to know) to go! This chapter is a whopper for many reasons and I can't wait to read what everybody thinks of it! Thanks to everybody who left a review, alert and/or a favourite last chapter-again, I am so very grateful and stoked that you all still enjoy the story! I hope you all have a good week, hopefully the next chapter should be online soon too!

**The Sword of Gryffindor**

"I know where it is, Professor." Hermione stated breathlessly in Dumbledore's office as said man examined the photograph she'd practically shoved at him upon entering the room, his blue eyes wide.

"Are you certain, Hermione?" The old man inquired quietly, raising his bowed head from the photograph to look his flushed student in the eyes.

"I am! And now we just need the Sword of Gryffindor!" Hermione scanned Dumbledore's office and spied the Sorting Hat, tilting her head in Dumbledore's direction in silent question. The headmaster nodded his acceptance and Hermione moved to pick up the hat with reverent hands before placing the frayed object on her head. "I need your help." She spoke aloud.

"Miss Granger!" the hat replied in genuine surprise. "What draws you to place me on your person? What need do you have of my services?"

"I need the sword if you don't mind, thank you."

"How did you-wait, here it is, all inside your head." the hat murmured, almost cheerful. Hermione could imagine it smiling widely on her head if it had a proper face. "You do know my master insisted that only true Gryffindors be allowed to wield his weapon?"

Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes. "And I'm not Gryffindor enough for you, Sorting Hat?"

The hat chuckled at Hermione's defensive tone in amusement. "Of course you are Gryffindor enough, child. Why ever would I sort you into that house if it were not the most suited for you? I am never wrong, after all." The hat chuckled again. "I suggest you remove me from your head and prepare to catch, Miss Granger."

Quickly doing what the hat requested, Hermione gasped in awe when a stunning silver blade encrusted with rubies the size of eggs on its hilt fell from within, the timetraveller reaching quickly catch the hefty weight before it clattered on the ground.

_'How did Harry manage to wield this thing when he was only twelve? Goodness, it's like a rock!'_

Dumbledore was at Hermione's side at an instant to peer at the blade gripped in her hand, his blue eyes focused and unblinking. Wordlessly, Hermione handed the sword over to the headmaster and watched as he trailed wizened fingers across the smooth and gleaming surface, taking extra care when he traced over the lettering of Gryffindor's name. A small smile pulled at his lips.

"Stunning." He breathed reverently. "Absolutely stunning."

Hermione set the hat back where it came from and thanked it politely for its service. The hat hummed in response before quickly freezing into place again. Glancing at Dumbledore, Hermione inclined her head, determination and urgency filling her. "Are you ready, Headmaster?"

"Hermione," The old man's words halted Hermione's excitement and she paused. "Are you certain that this sword will do anything to the object?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded almost angrily, not liking the Professor's weary tone. Of course it would!

Dumbledore sighed before setting the sword on his desk and slumping into his high-backed chair. Taking the hint, Hermione sat in the seat opposite the table, her eyes fixed on the headmaster while she fidgeted slightly. She really wanted to get going. "I am saying that perhaps we are both being too hasty, Hermione. We should develop and discuss a plan in depth before setting forth to achieve the task."

Hermione huffed in annoyance. What was Dumbledore even saying? Of course the sword was good enough! Ron used it against the locket without any problems for Heaven's sake! "The plan is simple enough, Professor," The young woman stated bluntly, quite annoyed with the headmaster. "We go to the Room with the sword, find the diadem and cut it in half with it. The plan doesn't need to be more complicated than it already is, so why are you making it out as such?"

Dumbledore rested his chin on top of his interlocked fingers and peered at Hermione over his half moon glasses. "Might I ask of what you recall of goblin weaponry, dear girl? I know that Professor Binns is quite fond of the Goblin Wars in his lectures." He smiled indulgently.

Hermione blinked slowly as her mind quickly processed the headmaster's question. She spoke in her typical educator's tone, sharp and rather matter-of-fact. "Goblin weapons are special as they can imbibe qualities that strengthen it..." Hermione trailed off as powerful realisation struck her, leaving her feeling absolutely defeated. How could she have forgotten such a crucial detail? "Oh, of course! How could I forget about that!" She nearly shouted in anger, slapping a palm across her thigh. They were so_ close _todestroying their first horcrux a second ago and now what? "Of course Gryffindor's sword will do nothing as Harry hasn't destroyed the basilisk yet! Therefore the horcrux won't be destroyed if we used the sword because for all intents and purposes, Gryffindor's sword is just that-a sword!" Hermione moaned into her hands and she hung her head in complete disappointment. "...What'll we do, Professor?" She asked quietly as she raised her head, staring at the pensive looking Dumbledore. "How will we destroy it without the venom?"

The old man sighed quietly. "...I think it would be best in any case for us to retrieve the horcrux and move it to a safer location for the time being. I do not wish to run the risk of a student coming across it and being possessed as you said the diary did to young Miss Weasley in the nineties." Dumbledore sighed again. "In my free time I have been researching possible destruction ideas for the horcruxes and unfortunately from what little information I have gleaned it appears as if only basilisk venom and fiendfyre have destroyed them in the past. Dark extirpates Dark it appears in the case of these magical objects."

Hermione ran distracted fingers through her tangled hair and sighed aloud. "...I knew that it wouldn't be easy to track the horcruxes down and destroy them but I didn't think we'd get so close without any results either."

"What is a quest without trials and tribulations, Hermione?" Dumbledore said rhetorically before smiling weakly. "If only we knew of a person capable of speaking parseltongue," the old man mused quietly, frowning. "It would make destroying both the basilisk in the Chamber and the diadem much simpler. Such a rare gift."

Hermione slumped in her seat, still quite distressed. "Where are you going to store the diadem, Professor?"

Dumbledore blinked. "I was thinking perhaps my childhood home in Mould-on-the-Wold." He mused with a glazed look in his eyes. He looked a million miles away at that moment. "I placed it under the Fidelius Charm many years ago, so there would be no risk of anybody coming across it in the house."

A passage of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ regarding what happened to little Ariana in Mould-on-the-Wold surfaced in her memory and a slight grimace tugged at Hermione's lips at the thought. "Mould-in-the-Wold...that's a wizarding village, isn't it? And a Fidelius Charm...I should tell you that they are known to fail." She ended darkly, thinking of the night where those wards fell that changed it all for the Voldemort war. She shivered.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Dumbledore chuckled cheerfully, "I would trust my Secret Keeper with my life!"

Hermione couldn't help the derisive snort that escaped her. "You trusted Severus Snape and he killed you in 1997. I hate to say it Professor but you sometimes place your trust in the wrong sort of people."

"Even I make mistakes, Miss Potter." Dumbledore retorted after a moment, looking almost annoyed. "I am human and make mistakes, just as you do. There must have been a very good reason why I trusted Mr Snape, Hermione. I do not lend it or my loyalty out easily."

Hermione reddened in embarrassment and ducked her head. "...I'm sorry."

"Not to worry, Hermione!" he replied brightly, eyes twinkling. "No harm done. To be completely truthful however I honestly do not foresee this person betraying my trust in such way. So please, you need not worry about it."

"Is your secret keeper a member of the Order?"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Perhaps, perhaps not." The headmaster then reached out for his glass bowl of sherbet lemons and offered it to Hermione. "Would you like one before we head off, Hermione? I cannot thank you enough for introducing me to such a delicious muggle sweet."

Despite being separated from her parents for so long Hermione still abided their 'no sweets' habit. They really were bad for your teeth and Hermione wondered how Dumbledore still had all of his in his head given the amount of sugary foods he ingested daily. Maybe it was a magic thing? And it was so strange that this Dumbledore had yet to try sherbet lemons before Hermione had given him a packet for Christmas; for as long as she had known Dumbledore he had adored the sweet and it was odd not finding him offering her any when she had visited him in his office.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No thank you, Professor."

"If you're certain?" Hermione nodded again with a smile and Dumbledore rose to his feet while Hermione drew herself to hers shortly thereafter. "Shall we?"

"Should we take the sword, Professor?" Hermione asked quietly and Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"Yes, I think that may be wise, Hermione. You never know what might happen and the sword still may be of some use." The old man moved back to his desk to grip the sword in his hand and it quickly disappeared inside his teal coloured robes.

"Let's go." Rolling up the sleeves of her robes and gripping the bottom of the billowing material, Hermione set off at a brisk walk for the Room of Requirement, Dumbledore strolling as if he hadn't a care in the world beside her.

The two passed a few students on the way, the majority stopping and staring as the odd duo passed them. The two ignored the looks and picked up the pace, soon arriving on the seventh floor. Dumbledore stopped in his stride when Hermione suddenly paced back and forth three times along the corridor and his eyes widened not for the first time that morning when a large door appeared on the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. Hermione smiled at her professor's surprise and beckoned the old man closer.

"Come on in, Professor Dumbledore," she murmured, "let's get this over and done with."

Dumbledore nodded sharply. "Might I ask where we are going, Miss Potter? If I didn't know any better, when once in search of chamber pots early one morning I happened upon this room. Surely Tom didn't hide one of his prized possessions in a lavatory?"

Hermione blinked, her mind slowly comprehending and despite the seriousness of the situation she looked at Dumbledore's earnest expression before erupting into laughter. Lord Voldemort hiding a portion of his "immortal" soul in a lavatory? Oh. There were no words, truly. Still snickering, Hermione wiped a tear from her eyes while Dumbledore smiled in amusement.

"Oh no, Professor, this certainly isn't just a lavatory!" She giggled as she opened the door and ushered the old man inside. Dumbledore's eyes widened yet again at the appearance of the room the size of a cathedral with high windows, full to the brim with objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. Hermione's smile widened. "This room changes into anything you desire, be it a chamber pot for those in need or a battle room in which students can practice defensive spells undetected. It's even been known to become a broom closet for some twin boys to hide away from Professor McGonagall after a successful prank." Hermione smiled at the memory of the Weasley twins. "Welcome Professor to the Room of Requirement."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"This is such a priceless artefact," Hermione breathed sadly as she admired the battered tiara that rested on the stone bust of a warlock with a calculating expression. Looking at it now, she could subtly feel the evil exuding from the thing. It reminded her of the locket; of the hopelessness and the sorrow, the pain she felt and the cold of winter. It reminded her of Ron leaving the tent that night and of her near crippling depression afterward, the horror and disgust that rushed through her when she realised that she had broken Harry's wand and the anger in his eyes when he realised it too. It reminded her of Malfoy Manor, of Bellatrix Lestrange's cackles as she carved into Hermione's flesh with knives and _Crucio_, and that sheer indescribable feeling when she knew she was about to die... "How could Voldemort do such a thing?" She asked quietly, snapping out of her sudden near-panic attack with a frown. "Why would he ruin such an amazing object like this?"

_Breathe in, breathe out, Hermione. You're okay now. _

"Tom did it because he loved Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied quietly, he too eyeing the item sadly. "Hogwarts was home."

"It makes me sad to destroy it, Professor." Hermione spoke softly as she moved to grab the tarnished item. "But we have to do what we must to destroy Voldemort."

Dumbledore sighed, nodding. "I'm sure Rowena Ravenclaw would understand. She certainly wouldn't condone her precious diadem being corrupted in such a way."

As if sensing the light approaching it, the diadem began to vibrate from its position on the bust. Hermione inhaled sharply at the sight stopping in her tracks. "Professor..."

The sound of footsteps caused Hermione's mouth to stop what she was saying and she swivelled her head to look in the direction of where the sounds were coming from. Dumbledore to her left drew his wand from his voluminous robes and moved closer to Hermione's alert form.

"You're getting in a bit too deep aren't you, Hermione?"

A shiver ran down her spine.

_No. No, it couldn't be._

"Yeah, you're right, mate. I don't think she can handle it. She never could take the heat when it came to the physical stuff."

"H-Harry...Ron..."

Ronald Weasley laughed deeply at Hermione's dumbfounded expression as he stepped into the murky light; a sneering Harry Potter dressed in Hogwarts robes standing to the redhead's right.

They looked more handsome than what she remembered; healthier. There weren't any bags under their eyes like there used to be, and instead of being covered in sweat and grime they looked freshly showered. Their cheeks weren't as hollow as they had been while on the hunt either, their bodies more filled out. Their uniforms were flawless; Gryffindor badges gleaming.

"I remember Neville telling me how quickly she went down in fifth year in the Department of Mysteries," continued Ron as if Hermione hadn't even spoken, his blue eyes that were once so captivating now malicious and cold. "How stupid was it of her to _Silencio_ Dolohov-non-verbals aren't all that hard!"

Harry laughed loudly and nudged the red head with an elbow. "Wait, wait Ron, you're forgetting first year! Remember with the Devil's Snare?"

_"But there's no wood!"_ Both boys cried in a poor imitation of Hermione, erupting into demented laughter at Hermione's teary expression. "What kind of _fucking witch_ are you?"

"Hermione," murmured Dumbledore, his expression serious. "This is a fail safe of Tom's. Those apparitions are not your friends."

But Hermione had not heard the elderly headmaster, she was instead focused on her friends inflicting as much emotional pain as possible; their cutting words hurting more than any Cruciatus curse.

"And what about in third year with that boggart!" cackled this dark, convoluted Harry. "_I failed everything!_ Oh, boo hoo!"

"What about second year-the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Pathetic!" crowed diadem Harry. "What a complete and utter _failure_! Couldn't even pick a bloody _human_ hair, how hard was it to do that?"

Ron grinned wildly and turned his attention to Hermione again. "Hopeless Hermione." He said in a sing-song voice, his smile cruel. "You were good for absolutely _nothing_."

"You might be brilliant when it comes to books and Know-It-Allism love," continued Harry, "but when it comes to things that truly matter: you're _useless_."

"Incompetent."

"Inept."

"A _failure_." whispered diadem Harry and tears ran unbidden down Hermione's cheeks.

"We're better off without you." breathed Ron, "Aren't we Harry?"

"We always have been." stated Harry coldly. "Can't even keep herself alive-what a waste of space."

"Hermione," Dumbledore interrupted again. "Step away from the diadem. It's affecting you."

Hermione choked on a sob. "G-Give me the sword, Professor. It might work without the basilisk venom-please let me try!"

"Hermione..."

"Please!"

Dumbledore quickly passed Hermione the silver blade and she stumbled under its weight for a moment.

"She won't do it, Harry!" laughed diadem Ron. "She can't do anything!"

"Go on, Hermione!" taunted Harry, "Show us what you've got!"

With a yell Hermione brought Gryffindor's sword down on Ravenclaw's diadem, gasping in shock when a scream of its own emitted from the once beautiful headpiece. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as a black liquid oozed from the diadem that had been split in two from the strength of the sword's collision. Harry and Ron had disappeared as soon as the diadem was destroyed and Hermione sank to her knees, tears streaming hot down her cheeks.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Back in Dumbledore's office and slumped in the visitor's chair, Hermione watched exhaustedly as Dumbledore poked and prodded the broken diadem with his wand.

"How did it break?" Hermione breathed quietly when Dumbledore moved to seat himself in his chair. "I thought you said that basilisk venom and fiendfyre alone worked against horcruxes."

"I have a hunch," Dumbledore replied quietly as he eyed the blackened sword set across Hermione's lap with a pensive expression. "And I have come to find over the years that my hunches are most typically correct. As for proving my hypothesis, I will need to take a look at the sword."

"What's your theory then, Professor?" Hermione inquired as she passed the sword to Dumbledore across the desk, watching as the man began muttering spells under his breath, the sword glowing a dark green colour before fading back to silver.

A small smile tugged at Dumbledore's lips and he chuckled. "Forgive me Hermione for not performing this spell sooner. I seem to have made quite the mistake in believing that the sword would be unable to withstand the horcrux and it would've saved you a lot of emotional distress."

"...I don't understand."

"I'm saying Hermione that Gryffindor's sword already seems to have absorbed an amount of basilisk venom."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Pardon me?"

Dumbledore's indulgent smile widened. "From what I can gather dear girl, this sword absorbed some basilisk venom about...four hundred years ago, if my spell is as accurate as I believe it is."

"Four hundred _years_ ago?" Hermione gasped in shock and stared even harder at the dirtied sword currently sullying Dumbledore's desk. "Truly?"

"Ineed. And if you two had asked I could've told you that before you even left." the Sorting Hat spoke loudly, and the two turned to look in the hat's direction. "Four hundred years ago a basilisk was found wandering the grounds and the headmaster at the time saw fit to have it destroyed. Headmaster Swott asked for my assistance and as it was created for the protection of the students of all generations I gave him the sword-he was a Gryffindor himself during his years at Hogwarts."

"Ambrose Swott slew a basilisk here at Hogwarts four hundred years ago?" Hermione breathed in surprise, glancing up at an equally surprised Dumbledore. "Nowhere in _Hogwarts, A History_ is a mention of such a thing! ...I suppose it would explain why everybody believed that the sword too was lost as it certainly wasn't seen or mentioned in centuries."

"That was because it was a sliver in time that I as a headmaster of Hogwarts wished never to be remembered, by memory or by written word." A pompous voice called from Hermione's left and she quickly looked up at the portrait of an older man with a long ginger beard dressed in resplendent robes: the headmaster of Hogwarts in the time of the Tudors, Ambrose Swott himself.

"And why would that be, Ambrose?" Dumbledore spoke politely, curiosity seeping into his tone.

Both Hermione and Dumbledore both looked to the portrait in open question and the man seemed to suddenly recoil at the attention. "Why must you ask this now, Headmaster Dumbledore?" He asked sharply, and if Hermione didn't know any better with a slightly quavering voice. "It took place over four hundred years ago, centuries before you were even born. Some tales should remain as dead as I am."

"Does this give cause as to why you're still with us, Ambrose?" Dumbledore's voice was soft. "I have often seen your ghost wandering the fourth floor near the library...have the events of that day kept you from going on to the next adventure?"

The other portraits all looked to Swott in question now and the ginger haired wizard looked saddened. "Must you all ask, truly? I beg of you, let sleeping dogs lie. I understand that the portraits in this office are all here to assist the headmaster in any avenue but I do not wish to speak of this." Swott pushed his glasses further up his nose and sighed loudly. "I will however say that the day I slew the basilisk was one of the worst of my life and nothing further needs to be said on the topic. I am however most pleased that my grievous error in judgement has assisted you in such a way in this day and age."

Looking as if he wanted to press further before changing his mind, Dumbledore nodded his acceptance. He sighed wearily. "If you ever feel the need to discuss it Ambrose, please remember that all of Hogwarts would be glad to listen. You led the school during a very trying time for the wizarding world in Europe and you did an astounding job. If not for your talents Hogwarts would not be here as it is today; it would likely be rubble. I thank you for that. And because I am most thankful, I will honour your request."

Ambrose nodded sharply as the rest of the portraits hummed their agreement with Dumbledore; Hermione herself nodded from her position in the office.

"To return to our previous topic," She then stated softly as she returned her gaze to Dumbledore, "would you say that this sword will be capable of destroying further horcruxes when we find them?"

Dumbledore smoothed a hand down his cheek as he pondered Hermione's question. "...I would say so, Hermione." He replied slowly, still thinking. "I would however think it'd be best that we err..'top up' or so to speak the sword with more basilisk venom as soon as possible to be more sure of things."

"Do you think you'd be able to get your hands on some, Professor? Merlin knows the stuff isn't cheap!"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Well Miss Potter, being the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and a Supreme Mugwump most certainly has its uses. I don't see myself having any trouble in acquiring some...but if I am unable to I'm sure Horace will be able to receive the venom for me; claim it was a necessary ingredient for some potion he was brewing."

"You think Professor Slughorn can be trusted with something so important?" Hermione inquired lightly, tilting her head.

Professor Slughorn was a brilliant potioneer Hermione knew, but he wasn't the most reliable man in the world. Though thinking further, the man was a very intelligent Slytherin. Dumbledore asking Slughorn to get him basilisk venom would clearly place Dumbledore in his debt and Slughorn would most certainly use that favour owed to his advantage. Textbook moves, really. Hermione hoped that Dumbledore would be able to get the venom by himself without a hitch. Extra hands in this mission was neither wanted nor needed at this particular moment in time.

"Oh, I do believe so, Hermione. Horace is not the kind of man who will do something without receiving payment. And a payment owed by myself would go quite far."

Hermione smiled at Dumbledore's rather easy going tone before she looked at the sword on the desk again. "What shall you do with the sword, Professor?" She asked quietly, before glancing at the ruined diadem. "And the diadem...?"

"I believe that I shall store the remains of the diadem at my old home still while returning the sword to the Sorting Hat to use another day. The sword has been hidden from the world for a reason and I dare say it will be better hidden for a while longer. Tom certainly doesn't need to know of its abilities."

Hermione shivered at the implications of Dumbledore's statement, nodding sharply. "Of course."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well Hermione I do think it should be time for you to head back to the Gryffindor common room. I am sure your friends will most certainly be wondering where you are."

"Oh," Hermione breathed in surprise. "I was going to practice some charms with Dorcas today!" She rose to her feet quickly, looking quite apologetic. "I better go now before she gets too upset!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I think that may be most wise of you, Hermione. Before you go however, I feel I must say this." Dumbledore's expression was quite serious and he held Hermione's eyes for a long moment. "I am _so_ proud of you."

Hermione found herself unable to speak-there were too many emotions swirling inside of her at that moment to articulate into words. Instead she pulled herself to her feet and with a jerky nod left Dumbledore's office, tears of Hermione didn't know what streaming down her cheeks.


	22. Peters Can Do Anything!

So I think for it all a two week wait really isn't too bad? University has absolutely _swamped_ me with assignments; on Monday I start my fourth week of the semester and I already have 3 pieces of assessment due on Wednesday and Friday! It's ridiculous! So, expect more of a wait for the next one...ugh, I miss being able to write freely without worry of school, haha.

Anyway, I joined on the 30th of June 2007 with one goal in mind. I wanted to be one of the "elite"-an author who received 1,000 reviews for a story. While it took a while, this chapter today will be the one to get it for me. I can now write happily knowing that I'm an author who has managed 1,000 reviews for a fanfic on this website. No words can describe how thankful I am to all you readers. Thank you all so much. :)

To my anon Emma: To answer your question, I'm a third year Psychology student at Griffith University (ever heard of it?) on the Gold Coast. What'd you study at Newcastle? :D

Oh, and because I haven't done this in a while: _I don't own Harry Potter_. If I did, why would I be writing this? :P

**Peters Can Do Anything!**

While making her way back to the Gryffindor common room after destroying the diadem the last thing Hermione expected was to be startled by a distressed-looking Regulus Black pulling her into a deserted corridor.

"I need to talk to you!" the young man wheezed and Hermione noticed his rather dishevelled appearance with a pang of alarm; his robes were extremely rumpled, his normally immaculate hair was quite windswept and there was a streak of mud across his left cheek. His eyes (_so similar to Sirius'_) were wild and stood out starkly against his flushed face and his chest was heaving with exertion.

"What is it, Regulus?" Hermione asked as she let the younger boy pull her further into the empty hallway, curious when they stopped inside an abandoned classroom.

With a flick of his wand and a quietly mumbled spell that locked the classroom door shut behind them, Regulus seemed to sag in relief at nothing in particular before he moved to sit on the teacher's desk and gestured for Hermione to do the same. Hermione acquiesced, sitting to his right.

It seemed as if now that the two were alone Regulus looked as if he'd changed his mind about what he had initially wanted to talk about. He ran a dirtied hand through his already mussed hair.

"...I...I..." Regulus trailed off quietly, still distressed. He cleared his throat harshly and looked away from Hermione. "...W-what would you say if I told you that I've been hearing things?"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, question and dread at Regulus' agitated state flooding her. "What kind of things, Regulus?"

Regulus' countenance was chalky and he suddenly looked rather reluctant to be in the room with room with her. He quickly scrambled to his feet, tugging his locks through his hair again. "Er," he started, fumbling over his words. "Don't...don't worry about it. I think I was just overreacting a little about it."

"...Regulus?"

"'M fine, Hermione." He started walking quickly to the door, freezing in place when Hermione gripped his arm tightly.

"Well there's obviously something wrong if you're calling me by my first name, Regulus." Hermione spoke quietly and Regulus stiffened slightly. She blinked owlishly up at the taller boy who seemed to deflate under her scrutinising gaze. "I want you to know that you're always able to talk to me, Regulus. Really, if you ever need to have a chat about anything, anything at all you're more than welcome to come to me, all right?" Regulus, looking quite upset nodded slowly. Hermione smiled back before her gaze hardened. "I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, but I need you to tell me that you need help for me to be able to do anything, you understand?"

Regulus swallowed thickly and it looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He nodded sharply. "...I do."

Hermione's frown melted and a smile soon replaced it. "Good. ...Now, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Regulus smiled ruefully and shook his head. "...I think I'll be all right for the time being." He replied quietly, softly jerking his arm away. "I'd better go. I arranged for the Slytherin Quidditch team to have practice in about half an hour and I haven't changed into the proper robes yet."

"Oh, okay." Hermione replied quietly, accepting Regulus' lie for what it was.

He still looked a little too worried to start talking yet. She was glad though that Regulus had sought her out over anybody else over whatever issue he was dealing with. Something told her however that this was more than seeking advice for homework or checking in on his brother though. No, from the paleness that come so quickly of the boy's face, the redness of his eyes and the slight shakiness of his body there was something much more serious going down but Hermione didn't want to draw to any conclusions yet. Whatever it was though it certainly wasn't good.

"You'd better go then," Hermione moved to open the door but Regulus beat her to it, opening the heavy frame and gesturing for Hermione to exit first.

Walking down the corridor together, when the time came for the two to go their separate ways on the Grand Staircase (Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower and Regulus for the Slytherin dungeons) Regulus moved to quickly grip Hermione's hand in his own. Her gaze quickly flickering to their clasped hands before moving back to Regulus' still pale face, Hermione smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand.

"Remember what I said before, okay? I'll do whatever I can to help you, Regulus. You're not alone in this." She stated quietly and Regulus smiled.

"Thank you." the boy spoke hoarsely before nodding and darting away, leaving Hermione to watch him disappear down the staircase.

"Oh, Regulus..."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Where the bloody _Hell_ have you been all morning?" asked Dorcas when Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor common room, quickly rising to her feet and gripping Hermione's arm. "The things I've been hearing all morning about you and Ryan!"

"Wait, what are you-" Hermione was cut off when Dorcas drug her out of the Gryffindor common room, practically running down the Grand Staircase and ignoring Hermione's protests of "Dorcas! Dorcas!" as the two burst out of the castle and into the still snowy grounds. "It's absolutely freezing!"

Stopping by the Black Lake, an angered Dorcas moved to slap Hermione upside the head.

"Ouch!"

"Is it true?" Dorcas insisted angrily, "Is what I'm hearing true Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione cried, equally annoyed. "Just what have you heard?"

"I heard that you kissed Ryan this morning at breakfast!"

Hermione blinked. "...What?"

"I heard from Elisa Dobbs from Hufflepuff that you kissed Ryan Page of Ravenclaw this morning at breakfast!"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest until she remembered the events of earlier that morning. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Her eyes widened in shock and her face paled considerably despite the cold.

"It's true then?" Dorcas gaped and whacked Hermione again. The timetraveller didn't protest. "What the fuck were you even _thinking_, Hermione?"

"I-I don't know!" Hermione protested, tears in her eyes. "There wasn't anything in the kiss on my part, I swear!"

"Then why'd you do it? _Merlin_ Hermione, for such a smart girl you have the sense of a rock!"

"I didn't mean to!" Hermione repeated, drawing her fingers to her hair and tugging at the frizzy locks. "I wasn't thinking! I was just so grateful and all sense of rationality flew out the window!"

"Grateful? Grateful for what?"

Hermione let out a whooshing breath. "...I can't say. It's between myself and Dumbledore. In any case, Ryan helped Professor Dumbledore and I out immensely."

Dorcas looked frustrated at this but didn't protest the point. "Oh, Hermione, you idiot!"

"...What am I going to do?" Hermione breathed, bottom lip quivering. "What if Sirius thinks I fancy Ryan now or something? I can't let him think like that-I couldn't stand it!"

Dorcas sighed. "Well...your best bet really is to hope that it doesn't get out. ...Elisa herself said that it didn't look like there was anything in it on your part but Ryan was grinning like a complete loon after you left for quite some time."

"But Ryan would've been like that only because he got a snog in!" Hermione replied in annoyance. "If you could even _call_ my peck a snog! Which it wasn't, by the way."

"Ryan does love a good snog..." Dorcas trailed off, blushing at Hermione's gaping expression.

"You've kissed Ryan?"

Dorcas laughed lightly, batting a hand. "Yeah, when I was like...fourteen." She smiled widely. "Marlene dared me to do it one morning knowing I'd never turn down a challenge. So for a brief and actually quite good five minute snog in the Great Hall I got a good friend in Ryan and three galleons. Good times, good times."

"You absolute tart!" laughed Hermione and Dorcas grinned widely back.

"Oh whatever-like you'd say no to a kiss with a hot boy for three galleons either!"

"Even still!"

"Heh, it was completely worth it! I would do it again!"

The two girls grinned at each other before sobering.

"...Do you think Sirius will be upset when he finds out about it?" Hermione asked quietly.

Dorcas frowned for a moment, seriously pondering Hermione's question. "...I don't know, love. ...I've never seen Sirius as openly interested in a girl as I've seen him when he's with you. He's a complete wild card."

"That certainly doesn't mean it'll be easy then."

"No, I suppose not."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"I see the way he looks at you."

"Pardon me?"

Hermione eyed Peter cautiously, surprised to find the rat animagus looking not at her but at Sirius who was currently besting a frustrated Remus at wizard's chess across the Gryffindor common room. As if knowing that he was being stared at, Sirius looked up from the board with question in his eyes and on his lips before he locked gazes with Hermione, an amused smile tugging at his lips. Clichéd as it was, Hermione felt the world stop as soon as she looked into his eyes. There was nothing in the world but her and him. She saw Sirius' eyes soften before he suddenly grinned. Hermione flushed darker and bowed her head in embarrassment before turning back to Peter.

"See what I mean?" Peter murmured in what Hermione could only describe as sad amusement. "I've never seen him look at anybody the way he looks at you. Sure, James comes close but it's not like that. It's different. Anybody with eyes can tell."

"Peter...?"

Peter laughed brokenly and his eyes shone with unshed tears. "I always knew he would never look at me like that." He continued quietly, looking away. "But it still hurts all the same."

_'...Wait, _what_? You're kidding me...!'_

"Good to see you're catching on, Hermione. You always were a smart one." He smiled at Hermione's stunned expression, cocking his head to the side. "You're really that surprised?"

"...Is the sky blue?" Hermione murmured in response, looking from Peter to Sirius again, eyes wide.

"Well occasionally it's red, yellow, orange, pink and purple depending on the time of the day," Peter replied easily before he threw back his head and laughed loudly, watery eyes shining. "Oh, this is so rich!" He wiped his eyes, still smiling weakly. "I suppose I should be proud that I managed to fool you!"

"I can be thrown for a loop sometimes, Peter. I'm not omnipresent."

Peter smiled. "If I knew what that word meant I'd likely say the same thing. I thought I was obvious."

"Not if your best friends haven't noticed." Hermione huffed and she was surprised to see the hurt look flash across Peter's features.

"I can accept that too." He replied softly, looking away. "In fact I'm happy about it. I don't want them to know."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked. _'Though I can understand why you wouldn't tell...'_

"Because everything would be different. And I really do like the way things are right now. ...I can't bear the idea of him hating me." He looked as if the very idea of them knowing was like a knife to the chest. His eyes were wild and his body taut as if ready to bolt away from Hermione herself. "Of them shunning me. Because they_ will_, you know. ...P-people can't accept people like m-me. ...It's unnatural. ...To be completely honest I'm surprised you're still sitting here and looking at me the way you are right now." Peter's eyes were sad. "Why haven't you shunned me yet? Called me an abomination? Someone who doesn't deserve to live?"

Mirroring the feelings welling in her chest Hermione's eyes softened in sympathy for Peter's plight. He was right, of course. Gay men in this day and age weren't accepted at all in either the wizard or muggle world. And even in her own time they weren't as openly recognised; many were scorned due to their sexuality. Abominations, they were called. It was disgusting.

Hermione appeared to surprise Peter with her next question and with the lack of scorn in her eyes. "...Why Sirius?"

"He saved me." Peter smiled as he remembered and tears slid unabashedly down pale cheeks. "In my first few weeks at Hogwarts I was by myself a lot. I-I didn't really understand the magical world at first. M-my Dad died before he could explain what magic was when I was four and my Mum being a muggle wasn't much help. When he died my Mum hid all of the magical stuff away in the attic and didn't tell me anything about that side of my Dad-of _myself_-until I got my Hogwarts letter. Said it hurt too much for her to remember, you know?" Peter sighed. "My accidental magic as a kid was brushed off. Mum used to say that I was a special little boy, but when I asked why she never said. Never saw fit to explain it. But anyway...I remember in my third week at Hogwarts I got lost in the castle. I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I was going to be late to Transfiguration if I didn't hurry up and I was so _scared_, Hermione. Professor McGonagall was just so intimidating-still is, come to think of it-and I knew she and everybody else in Gryffindor would get so _mad_ if I lost them points. So I thanked my lucky stars when a couple of fourth year students came over when they saw I was looking lost." Peter paused suddenly, frowning. "Back then I didn't really understand the bad blood between Gryffindor and Slytherin house. When those Slytherin boys approached me I just thought they were going to do the right thing like I was taught and help me out..."

"Peter..."

Peter chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "I suppose you know what happened to me, then. They hexed me pretty badly until Sirius showed up."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Sirius showed up?"

Peter's smile turned beatific at the name and Hermione suddenly remembered the many times that Peter's face would light up whenever Sirius was mentioned.

_'How did nobody ever see it?'_

"...He saved me." Peter's voice was soft but there was _so_ much emotion in his words. "To this day I don't know how he did it but Sirius got rid of those Slytherin boys and helped me get to the hospital wing. He said to me, 'You're Peter Pettigrew, right?' and when I said I was he was like: 'You shouldn't take anything from those slimy snakes! You're too good for that! Anybody with a name like Peter is _wayyy_ cooler than any dumb Slytherin! You can _fly_, you know?'. And when I told him I couldn't really fly; that I was terrible on a broom he just laughed at me and shook his head. 'Nah, mate, I don't mean it like _that_! You're a Peter, mate, and Peters can do anything!'. ...And then he smiled at me." Peter trailed off for a moment, eyes closed and lost completely in the memory. Watching the emotions swim across the young man's face Hermione was in complete disbelief to find that she too was silently crying. Crying for Peter Pettigrew. Never in all her years did she think she would foresee this day coming. And when Peter's eyes opened and he saw Hermione's tears he surprised her yet again by wordlessly offering her a handkerchief to dab her tears away with a warm smile. "We were friends from that moment on." He continued when Hermione passed the red and gold cloth back. "But even at eleven years old I had fallen in love with him, even if I didn't know it back then." Peter's expression suddenly sobered. "I know you like him, Hermione, and I know he likes you. ...But I saw you at breakfast this morning."

"Saw me at breakfast this morning...?" Hermione frowned sharply at yet another mention of what had happened at breakfast. Goodness, were there _really_ that many people in the Great Hall that morning? "There was absolutely _nothing_ in that, Peter." She insisted hastily, raising her hands in defence. "I-I was just grateful-he helped me out with something-"

"He helped you out with _what_?" Peter shot back, his upper lip curled. "What was it he helped you out with that had you kissing him in what-_gratitude_?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the venom in Peter's tone and for reasons she didn't understand found herself scrabbling for answers in distress. She felt much more urged to defend herself against Peter than she had with Dorcas. Maybe it was because Peter loved Sirius too? The look on Peter's face implied that she wasn't good enough for Sirius-she would certainly show him! "I can't say-" She protested, suddenly upset by Peter's stern expression. "I-I really can't, Peter! It's between Professor Dumbledore and I!"

"A likely excuse."

"I'm telling the _truth_!"

"Uh huh."

"How can I prove it to you?" Hermione nearly shouted, not caring about the sudden stares from her fellow Gryffindors at the interruption. At her dark glare they quickly turned away. "How do I prove it?" She then hissed. "It's not as if it were anything but a peck-I was off after Professor Dumbledore after a few seconds! If you were there you would've seen that!" Peter's eyes narrowed and Hermione's glare tightened. "There is _nothing_ between Ryan and I, Peter. ...I would _never_ intentionally hurt Sirius like that. Never."

Peter's angered look softened and his words were quiet. "Look. I _love_ him Hermione. I wish I didn't. I _wish_ I weren't this way, but I am. And I know for a fact he won't ever love me. I've accepted that and I'm trying to move on. I'll let him go. But I want him to be happy. I want him to be the happiest person in the world because he fucking _deserves_ it, even if he's happy with someone else. But if he's going to be truly happy with you, and something tells me that he will be I won't stand in your way." Peter smiled sadly again. "But please don't break his heart."

"Peter..."

"_Please_, Hermione." Peter cut her off desperately, his voice choked with emotion. "Sirius is like nobody I've ever met. He's so fucking smart and brave-it's amazing. _He's_ amazing. But more than that he's also incredibly loyal..." He trailed off suddenly as he risked a glance at a smug-looking Remus who was laughing quite loudly at Sirius' look of utter despair as he stood triumphantly over his chess set. "I don't think you have any idea about just how much."

Oh, Hermione knew indeed just how loyal Sirius Orion Black was; her third year alone told her that.

"Betrayal by someone like you" Peter continued through Hermione's own thoughts, his voice harsh and soft all at once, "would _break_ him. I really think it would." Peter smiled sadly. "His heart is so big. ...And so battered too."

Hermione swallowed thickly, thinking of the man who broke out of Azkaban prison to save his Godson, the man who hid in a cave and ate rats to stay close and the man who died to save Harry and by extension Hermione herself from Death Eaters in the Ministry knowing that that night could be his last. Oh, she knew without Peter ever having to say anything. She truly knew just how amazing Sirius Black was and even more amazing he would grow to be. "I know..." She whispered, sniffling. "You really don't need to tell me this Peter. I already know."


	23. When A Man Loves A Woman

A/N: Soo. Tomorrow I will see Tom Felton at Supanova. (Any of my fellow Queenslanders going on Sunday?) I'm busting my balls to get a photo and an autograph from this amazing specimen of a human being, travelling all the way to Brisbane via train and dragging my reluctant best friend along to get my geek on~ I'm thinking tomorrow is going to be an excellent day and as such, I thought I'd update for you all now to share my happiness. :)

As you're all no doubt aware, I got my 1,000th review (thanks again _Idle Writer of Crack_!) for the last chapter. And also, Peter's 'coming out' got me an amazing 87 reviews-my highest amount for a chapter yet! Words cannot express my thanks and I can't help but wonder how many reviews I'll get when Sirius and Hermione _finally_ get together-here's a hint, it's really not long now. ;)

One more thing: I've been thinking of posting chunks of future chapters on my tumblr. So if you wanna check stuff out before they're posted on here, follow me at showmethestars(at)tumblr(dot)com. Haha, gotta love my shameless advertising! Hopefully everybody will enjoy this chapter, it was certainly quite fun to write!

**When a Man Loves A Woman**

_"But please don't break his heart."_

In the week that followed the destruction of the first horcrux and Peter's shocking confession Hermione couldn't get Peter's words out of her head.

Not for the first time since she and Peter had talked Sirius Hermione wondered if she had been sent not to the past but to completely different reality; a reality where Peter Pettigrew was in love with Sirius Black, where James Potter was a free-time Herbologist and the Voldemort problem was just as bad here as it was in any universe. Peter loving Sirius just did _not_ make sense in her mind. If the Peter Pettigrew that Hermione had known had loved her Sirius Black with any_ ounce_ of the amount of love that this Peter seemed to hold for this Sirius then she just could not _fathom_ Peter framing Sirius for the betrayal of the Potters. It just didn't add up! ...What if Peter had confessed to Sirius in their future/past and Sirius had done what Peter had expected and rejected him? Could the heartbreak have pushed Peter to do what he did? Could Peter's distress and anxiety have tilted him over the edge of no return? It really made her wonder.

It was funny though. In the span of a few weeks she'd destroyed the diadem horcrux with the help of Albus Dumbledore, discovered that Remus Lupin was in a secret relationship with Marlene McKinnon while being _drunk!_ (Hermione still couldn't believe that she'd done that!) on butterbeer and elf wine, found out Dorcas Meadowes was also in love with Remus and had been for a long time and Peter _bloody_ Pettigrew loved Sirius Black and she was pretty sure she was in some (pardon the pun) serious like with Sirius too. And according to Dorcas and Peter Sirius liked her back. Ugh, it was like some poor-arse muggle soap with all of these bloody triangles (all romance, drama and angst) only real hearts and people were involved this time.

Hermione paused while scrutinising her Charms essay one evening in late January when a flustered Lily Evans, a triumphant James Potter and a...troika of dancing Marauders dressed up as _flowers _burst into the Gryffindor Common Room chanting Lily's name reverently as if praying to a God. Despite it all Hermione's gaze was drawn to Sirius' form in open horror; was that green _spandex _underneath those pink petals he was wearing around his waist?

_"Lil-y! Lil-y! Lil-y!"_

"Just hear me out!" yelled a James dressed entirely in black and the red headed muggleborn turned sharply to face the group of four sixth years, green eyes narrowed in distrust.

The Gryffindors in the Common Room by this stage of course had all stopped what they were doing and were watching the scene with open interest as if already anticipating the wreck that was surely to come their way. Noting all the blatant staring, Lily had turned a deep shade of pink that clashed horribly with her fiery hair and the Marauders bar James were practically jumping in anticipation; the bespectacled teen however just looked desperate.

_'Just what are those boys up to?'_ Hermione asked herself as she stared at the whacky foursome in open disbelief. _'Whatever is in that empty head of James' is sure to get his arse handed to him if he embarrasses Lily in front of everyone like this!'_

"One minute, Potter." Lily hissed breaking Hermione's inner monologue, bracing her hands on her hips. "Just one!"

James' grin was like a blow to the chest to Hermione at that moment; _Harry had claimed the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor...his smile was brighter than the sun, stars were his eyes and her breath was stolen from her throat..._ But as quickly as Harry was there he was gone again and James Potter stood in his place, raising his voice via a _Sonorus_ to speak over the muttering crowd surrounding them. "Then one minute is what we have! For one night only, let me introduce to you Lilyus! Lilymus! Lilyter!" James gestured grandly to his best friends with a dazzling smile (all three of whom bowed in Lily's direction with equal exaggeration upon announcement of their names-Sirius of course adding that little bit extra with a playful thrust of the hips that had Hermione herself tomato red and her heart beating tattoos against her ribs) before drawing his outstretched hand back into himself. "And I'm James Potter! And together, for one night only, we are the Lilypots!"

"Merlin..." Hermione breathed in amazement as the four began to serenade Lily Evans; James naturally taking the lead with Sirius, Remus and Peter as the backing vocals. Hermione had known from the welcoming feast that the four were talented singers, but to do this for James and Lily? To dress up in such ridiculous outfits and to sing a Muggle hit that they'd likely never heard before to impress the rarely interested Muggleborn Lily? Practically Muggleborn himself Peter would've had to have helped with the song choice (and with the magical edits to the lyrics) but to bear witness to the lengths that the group would go for each other...it both humbled and awed Hermione to see such a friendship like theirs. Watching the four sing at the top of their lungs caused another pang of deep grief. She missed Harry and Ron _so _much.

_When a man loves a woman_

_Can't keep his mind on nothing else_

_He'll trade the world_

_For the good thing he's found_

_If she's bad he can't see it_

_She can do no wrong_

_Turn his back on his best friend_

_If he put her down_

_When a man loves a woman_

_Spend his very last knut_

_Tryin' to hold on to what he needs_

_He'd give up all his comfort_

_Sleep out in the rain_

_If she said that's the way it ought to be_

_Well, this man loves a woman_

_I gave you everything I had_

_Tryin' to hold on to your precious love_

_Baby, please don't treat me bad_

_When a man loves a woman_

_Down deep in his soul_

_She can bring him such misery_

_If she plays him for a fool_

_He's the last one to know_

_Lovin' eyes can't ever see_

_When a man loves a woman_

_He can do no wrong_

_He can never own some other girl_

_Yes when a man loves a woman_

_I know exactly how he feels_

_'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world_

_When a man loves a woman..._

Tears burned her eyes as Hermione watched James fall to his knees before the woman who would one day be his wife and father his child and smiled at Lily with a love that would've knocked Hermione off her feet had she been standing. In his hand a flawless white lily magicked into existence, and presenting the flawless flower to his love, he smiled softly at the girl's stunned expression.

"Happy birthday Lily." James murmured quietly, and Lily, much to the surprise of everybody in the room smiled weakly back.

"Thank you."

And with that the Gryffindor Common Room erupted with cheers.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Valentine's Day fell on a Monday in February 1977 and it was like 1993 all over again.

The Great Hall was raining heart-shaped confetti, declarations of love and adoration were expressed at every opportunity and Hermione didn't have to turn her head to see couples snogging. McGonagall was flinging detentions left, right and centre and Dumbledore had a quite familiar twinkle in his eye, murmuring about the beauty of young love. James Potter had declared his undying love for Lily Evans at breakfast and much to the gaping surprise of the Hogwarts population Lily had merely blushed, quite embarrassed by the incredibly public declaration instead of hexing the Quidditch Captain to oblivion like she had done the year previous. Alice and Frank were blissfully in their own world and Hermione hadn't missed the lingering look Marlene had given Remus before they had separated for class. As for Sirius...he was noticeably absent from the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, much to the upset of many of the single ladies of Hogwarts. Hermione found herself often glaring at the simpering bints who approached the Marauders throughout the morning asking for Sirius' whereabouts-they were absolutely disgraceful.

Oddly enough Sirius hadn't breathed a word about the rumours that flew around the school following the morning Hermione kissed Ryan-if anything it was as if he pretended that it had never happened in the first place. It wasn't as if Hermione or Ryan had spoke of it since then either, though the Ravenclaw pervert frequently wriggled his eyebrows suggestively in Hermione's presence. Hermione herself tended to roll her eyes at the young man's sleaziness, frustrated as well as amused with her manslut friend. Ryan and herself were much better off as friends Hermione knew, but to be truthful liking Sirius was like a full time job and Hermione didn't find herself to interested in anyone else at all. She only hoped that Peter and Dorcas were right and Sirius really felt the same.

Hermione wasn't at all surprised to find that she and the rest of her sixth year Potions class would be concocting Amortentia for their lesson as it was something that Hermione had expected of the portly Professor Slughorn. What she hadn't expected however was for Horace Slughorn to show up to class in rose pink robes.

Horace Slughorn while certainly not as round and balding as Hermione had once known him was very much the man who had taught her in 1996. Jovial, bumbling and as vain as anything, the Professor had been haggling for Hermione to be a member of his illustrious Slug Club from her very first Potions lesson though he had yet to be successful in his convincing and unknown to him he never would be either. Having learnt the first time around Hermione had kindly declined the Slytherin Head's 'wonderful' proposal much to the surprise of Lily and Marlene, both of whom pleased as punch Slug Club members. Lily in particular was the more shocked by Hermione's refusal to join the club; as it turned out she and Slughorn were quite close.

Mentioning Lily, Potions every lesson was a three-way battle between Hermione, Lily and Snape to produce the best concoction of the day. Lily and Hermione were especially competitive in this class in particular more than any others-Lily did have quite the knack for Potions and was close to besting Hermione (who had essentially completed these potions already years before) for top marks on a few occasions. Snape too was a genius unsurprisingly, and Hermione believed that it was mostly due to her experience in the sixth year course that she managed to beat him in marks at all. Slughorn was practically salivating at the results of his three best students in decades, and with every lesson his determination in 'acquiring' Hermione for his club grew.

Peering into her cauldron and admiring the pearly sheen of her own concoction of Amortentia, Slughorn beamed at Hermione's rather smug expression, his voice booming. "This is one of the very best Amortentia potions I've ever seen brewed by a student, Miss Potter! I'm very impressed indeed! Have you considered a career in Potions, my dear? Because I know a few well-known Potioneers in need of an apprentice-"

"Oh no thank you, Professor. My dream is to work in Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione replied quickly with a wan smile, slightly surprised at herself for her honesty. She had never spoke with anybody of potential career plans before.

"Magical Law Enforcement?" Slughorn repeated in surprise, gooseberry eyes widening. "Whatever do you wish to do within the DMLE?"

Hermione smiled and her eyes glinted, more ideas, each better than the one previous coming to mind. Oh, what she would change about the ministry if she merely had the opportunity! "Many things."

Slughorn let her declaration slide and tutted softly. "Well if you're ever considering a different career path-"

"I know who to go to. Thank you, Professor." Hermione finished with a smile and Slughorn nodded before tottering over to Lily's cauldron, crowing loudly at her apparent success as well.

Hermione quickly returned to her potion, and brushing her hair from her face inhaled the swirling smoke that rose from her cauldron.

_'Freshly cut grass, fresh parchment, toothpaste and...wet dog? _What_?'_ A deep blush crept across Hermione's cheeks and she risked a glance at Sirius who stood diagonally to her right, stirring his own potion. As if sensing her stare (something he seemed to be doing quite often lately) Sirius turned around and upon seeing that it was Hermione a truly dazzling smile crossed his lips and he tilted his head in question. _'...Wet dog. Of course.'_ Her sudden smile quickly dropped from her face as she remembered something else; the scent that used to be come to mind from her Amortentia potion just over a year ago. Tears burned at closed eyelids when she realised that she didn't smell Ron anymore.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Dorcas Meadowes slumped onto Peter's bed that afternoon with an audible sigh. "When did the two of you start talking private up here?" She asked, amused. "You know, you two have been chatting a lot lately-is there something that I need to know about?" The girl wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and both Hermione and Peter erupted with laughter.

Ever since Peter had told Hermione that he was in love with Sirius she seemed to be spending a bit more time with him. It had been a very slow start at first (if anything, being in Peter's presence the first few days after he came out were incredibly awkward for the both of them), and it took a stupid thing that James had done for the two of them to get really talking (mostly about insulting him). Soon enough, other than laughing at James' stupidity they talked about a wide range of topics from schoolwork to their mutual friends and just life in general. It was weird, but oddly enough it worked for them. As strange as the idea was, Peter Pettigrew and Hermione Granger had bonded. If anyone were to have told Hermione a year ago that she would willingly spend time alone with Peter Pettigrew she would've hexed them, no questions asked. But now? Hermione wasn't so sure.

Before his confession Hermione hadn't really bothered getting to know Peter and to be completely honest she had come to regret it a little. Peter wasn't half bad and she could see why the other Marauders liked him. Sure, he got a little...giddy...when around his friends, but knowing the reason behind it now it made a lot of sense. As it turned out, Peter had told no one of his feelings and telling Hermione had seemed to take a huge load off his chest; it was as if he were a completely different person. He smiled more, laughed more. His grades were even picking up after the constant hours spent studying/talking with Hermione. The Marauders had asked her what was going on as they had quickly noticed his personality switch and surprised that the boys were so perceptive Hermione merely smiled and said Peter was fine. Could she save Peter like she vowed to for Regulus yet?

Dorcas snorted. "I suppose like me you both have had enough of all the shite downstairs?" Her eyes sparkled at Hermione and Peter's nods of agreement. "Oh I_ know_," She whined emphatically, pouting. "Even Lily's getting in on it! Sure, James might be laying it on a bit thick but she's certainly not rebuking it!"

Peter raised an eyebrow in surprise. "She's not?" He grinned widely. "Never thought I'd live to see the day Lily Evans would let James be James." Peter glanced at Dorcas, suddenly quite serious. "He really does love her, you know."

Dorcas smiled warmly at the rat animagus. "I know."

The trio's pleasant silence was broken by the sudden appearance of Remus and Marlene in the doorway, both of whom quite clearly wrapped up in each other and completely unaware of anybody else in the room. Marlene had her legs wrapped around Remus' waist in an attempt to keep close to the werewolf, her head thrown back while Remus trailed open mouthed kisses against her throat. Hermione's heart shattered seeing Dorcas' expression, her pretty face gaping in surprise before quickly diving into heartbreak. This was exactly what Hermione _didn't_ want to happen.

_'Dammit, Remus!'_

"R-Remus!" gasped Dorcas in horror, her eyes filling with tears. "Marlene?"

The amorous couple instantly broke apart from each other, their own shock mirroring Dorcas' expression. Hermione on the other hand drew a hand to her forehead to mask her furious expression and Peter gaped openly. The five teens all looked at each other blankly for a few moments, completely lost for words. Hermione swallowed thickly and found she couldn't look Dorcas in the eyes.

"W-what's going on?" Dorcas asked quietly, staring from Remus to Marlene before reaching out to take Hermione's hand. She squeezed it tightly and Hermione squeezed back, guilt causing her grip to be tighter than what was required. Dorcas didn't acknowledge it. "Is there something you two haven't told us?"

Marlene glanced at Remus for a moment before he nodded. The curly haired witch smiled tentatively. "...This is embarrassing," she murmured quietly. "But I guess that what you saw explains everything. Remus and I are together."

"How long?" Hermione asked sharply, staring directly at Remus and feeling irrationally angry for Dorcas who certainly didn't need to find out this way. _Never_ this way. _'Since before Christmas at least... Oh, Dorcas, I'm so sorry...'_

"S-since August."

"August of last _year_?" shouted Peter, speaking for the first time and echoing the stunned thoughts of Hermione and Dorcas. "Why didn't you say anything?"

It was Marlene who spoke. "...We just wanted to keep it quiet for a while, you know? It's hard to keep things private in Hogwarts."

"And five _months_ isn't long enough?"

"...But why not tell your best friends?" asked Dorcas and only a deaf person would be unable to hear the hurt in her voice. "...We'd have been happy for you and of _course_ we would've kept it quiet if you asked that of us. We're _friends_. We keep each other's secrets."

Marlene and Remus both looked helplessly at each other before shrugging.

"Cas..." Marlene breathed, moving to reach out for the other girl but Dorcas wrenched her hand away viciously, tears glittering in her blue eyes.

"I suppose you just don't trust us enough?" Dorcas replied harshly, ripping her hand from Hermione's as she rose to her feet; glaring harshly at the sprung couple. Marlene and Remus were taken aback. "Six years of friendship and a plethora of secrets between us and yet you couldn't tell me that the two of you were shagging?"

"Cas-"

"_Shut up_!" Dorcas shouted wildly and the tears finally overflowed and dripped down her cheeks. "It's as simple as that! You don't trust me, Marlene!"

"But I _do_, Cas," pleaded Marlene, "I _do_ trust you-you have to believe me-"

_"Don't fucking lie to me!"_ Dorcas sobbed, and despite the tears streaming down her cheeks there was such anger and pain in the girl's expression it made Hermione's heart clench. "You fucking liar! I asked if you liked someone and you lied straight to my face! _Straight to my fucking face, Marlene!_"

"Dorcas!" barked Remus angrily and Dorcas instantly shut her mouth, her rage quickly quelled but looking more heartbroken than before at Remus' obvious anger directed at her. "That's enough!"

"Remus!" Peter (when he had jumped up and stood beside Dorcas Hermione didn't know) stepped toward Remus and the werewolf's eyes widened in surprise at Peter's uncharacteristic interference. "It's not your place to tell Dorcas how to feel!"

"It is when she screams at my girlfriend like that!"

Remus' sharp declaration sent everybody into an uncomfortable silence. Hermione stared at the two groups in Remus and Marlene and Peter and Dorcas with sad eyes, knowing that it wasn't going to end well. Dorcas hiccuped before much to the surprise of everyone but Hermione the girl literally _shoved_ Remus out of the doorwayand escaped down the staircase, her sobs still climbing the stone steps and reaching the ears of those in the dorm room.

"Dorcas!" shouted Marlene and she moved to run after the girl before Hermione rushed forward and gripped the Scottish girl's wrist, wrenching her to a stop.

"Leave it." Hermione insisted quietly, glancing at the teary blond. "I'll go talk to her."

"And I'll come with." Peter added, looking at the door from which Dorcas had left.

"Peter..." trailed Remus sadly and Peter shook his head, a dark look on his face.

"Dorcas isn't the only one feeling betrayed either, Moony." He stated softly before he grabbed Hermione's hand and left the room without looking back.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

They found Dorcas huddled under a tree near the Black Lake, staring blankly out at the dark depths of the water with her cheeks streaked with tears and black eyeliner. Even as depressed as she was, Dorcas was still a beautiful sight to behold in the dying sunlight. She glanced Hermione and Peter's way when they approached her, and seemingly embarrassed with herself being caught crying she scrubbed her arm across her face, streaking her make-up further.

"You both didn't have to follow me..." Dorcas muttered quietly, looking away from the two who moved to sit on either side of her. "You could've stayed in the Tower. It's cold out here."

"And leave you to freeze to death?" asked Peter aloud, glancing at Dorcas out of the corner of his eye and looking quite amused. "I dunno about you, but I doubt any of the Professors would be pleased if a student came across a frozen Dorcascicle while roaming the grounds tomorrow morning."

Despite it all Dorcas chuckled wetly and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder while reaching out to grip Peter's hand. "...Now I'm sure that would be a sight for sore eyes, eh?"

"I'm sure you'd be beautiful even if you were frozen solid, Dorcas." Hermione chided with a soft laugh, gripping the other girl's chilled fingers tightly and rubbing them between both hands in an attempt to keep her devastated friend warm.

"You flatter me," Dorcas replied with a sad smile and both Hermione and Peter shook their heads.

"Honestly Dorcas, you're one of the most beautiful girls in this school." Peter stated with a warm smile. "Any bloke would be lucky to have you on his arm, believe me."

Instead of this cheering Dorcas up like Peter intended, the girl instead burst into tears, turning her face to Hermione's neck and crying harder. "But he doesn't _want_ me, Peter," She managed to choke out, her voice muffled against the man's shoulder. "Remus doesn't want me. It _hurts. It hurts so much._"


	24. Flying High

A/N: Haha, I've kept you all waiting forever, haven't I? Sorry guys, but I've been in mid-sem examination period and thus I haven't had any time to write. ...Yeah, don't bother asking how I went, it was painful enough sitting the exams! But yes, hopefully this chapter will make up for my lack of updates. Please don't hesitate to leave a review at the end, I really wanna know what you all think!

**Flying High**

"Well, well," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses as he eyed a giddy-looking Hermione seated in the chair across from him in his office. "I must say that the smile on your face at this moment Hermione is quite flattering. Do you mind telling me what has you so pleased, dear girl?"

Hermione's smile widened (if possible) and a dark blush crept across her cheeks. Dumbledore thought it looked quite fetching on the girl's pretty face and a smile crept across his own lips in amusement. He stroked his beard calmly as he watched Hermione attempt (but fail quite spectacularly) to school a frank expression on her features, but the silly grin that lit up her face and made her look years younger kept reappearing after a few moments of attempted seriousness-she was just too euphoric to think straight.

"...I'm sure you don't want to listen to my prattling, Sir," she managed to reply quite demurely after a few moments, and to be completely honest Dumbledore's interest was further piqued by the girl's attempt at a new topic.

Despite what many believed, Dumbledore wasn't aware of _everything_ that was occurring in his school at all times. He was not some omnipresent being that could see and hear through walls and floors and know everything and nothing that needed to be known. He had his ideas of course, but no, Albus Dumbledore was just as normal as anyone...perhaps a little more exceptional than most. But he would argue that he was still quite flawed nonetheless. His curiosity was insatiable when piqued, and looking at Hermione's flushed expression the Headmaster decided that he was indeed quite curious. He had his suspicions about the young timetraveller's obvious happiness but he was patient enough to hear it from her. Whatever had the girl that he had grown so fond of so happy he wanted to know about it.

"Au contraire, dear girl. This old man would be delighted to hear what has you so..._delighted_ this lovely evening. I have my suspicions, of course, but I'd rather hear it from your mouth. I daresay some pleasant news is a refreshing change from what I've grown used to in recent months."

Hermione's expression darkened momentarily at Dumbledore's light but still dark words before she was smiling (albeit a little smaller than a few moments previous) again. "...Where do I begin?" She asked herself aloud, and glancing across the table at her headmaster/mentor as he popped yet another sherbet lemon in his open mouth, she began to speak. "Well I suppose I should say it started with Dorcas, Remus and Marlene..."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"So," Sirius murmured playfully as hovered on his broom in front of Hermione, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "This is where you go when you don't want to be found, huh? Have to say I didn't expect to find you up here before sunrise, you know. You made your way up here in the dark?"

Despite Hermione's depressed mood a small smile crept across her face by just having Sirius in her presence. He was like the first, almost-painful gasp of fresh air after surfacing from underwater; so very revitalising and refreshing. "How'd you find me, then?" She asked him quietly, looking up to meet Sirius' warm gaze that was shadowed in the dawn light. "This is my secret spot."

"Your secret spot, eh?" Sirius replied, amused. "The Gryffindor Quidditch stands? Really, Hermione? Really?" Sirius' smile widened and Hermione thought of the sunrise, the feeling of mastering a new spell and symphony music. He was beautiful at that moment, if a man could be called that. "Now that's _my_ little secret," He whispered. "But if you must know," He dismounted his broom and took a seat beside her in the Quidditch stand, drawing her to his side and slinging his arm across her shoulders. He smelt of hot chocolate and that expensive aftershave he often wore. "I think I've got like a...Hermione-sense or something." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione snorted.

"So where's your spidey-suit?" She inquired lightly, laughing quietly at Sirius' confused expression. "Muggle saying," She added nonchalantly, grinning up at him.

Sirius grinned back at her and Hermione knew that if she leaned forward ever-so slightly she'd be kissing him. The thought made her cheeks burn and her heart race. 'What's the worst that could happen..?' She asked herself. What, he'd shove her off him?

The two sat in silence for what felt like an age in the Quidditch stands, watching the dark sky brighten slowly with sunrise. "So, what brings you here so early in the morning, Hermione?" Sirius asked softly, his grip on her shoulder tightening for a moment. "...Does it have something to do with Remus and Marlene?"

Hermione blinked in surprise, and glancing up at Sirius she found him looking out at the pitch instead of her, grey eyes unfocused.

_'What's he thinking?'_

"I suppose you could say it does...however indirectly."

Sirius' sharp gaze flitted to Hermione's face. There was a sudden look in his eyes that Hermione took a split-second to recognise.

_'...Was that hope?'_

"What do you mean, 'indirectly'?" He murmured and Hermione frowned.

"...I promised I wouldn't say," She replied remorsefully, looking away. "But let's just say that Remus and Marlene's relationship may have burnt a few bridges. I came here to brood a little." Hermione laughed softly at her words, scarcely believing what she was saying. "My friend used to do this all the time," She said quietly, still smiling. "Go off by himself and angst. Ron and I would usually have to go find him and snap him out of it. He used to say he wanted to be left alone but we knew better. He'd say otherwise, but he always hated being alone, I could tell. ...I suppose after being with him for so long I didn't realise I'd picked up a few of his bad habits too."

Sirius smiled indulgently. "Your brooder was the infamous Harry?"

Hermione grinned sadly. "He was indeed. I didn't know anybody who could brood as spectacularly as Harry used to do. Turned it into a fine art." Hermione laughed again and rubbed at her itching eyes. "Poor Ron had to endure it a lot more than I used to though; they used to share dorms."

Sirius chuckled. "Poor Ron indeed." He fell silent for a moment and glanced at the Quidditch pitch before speaking again. "I like to go and sit away by myself for a while sometimes, too. I've kinda always felt like every now and then I need some time on my own, where I can just sit and think, you know?" He smiled warmly at Hermione's nod. "Sometimes it really does help, other times it doesn't. When I was younger my_ family_," he spat the word out with a venom she hadn't heard from Sirius in a very long time "usually gave me the time I wanted." He snorted. "It's probably one of the few good things they ever did for me. But when I came to Hogwarts...James and Remus and Peter, well, mostly James but the others have had their moments too never really let me have the time to be by myself." He smiled softly. "I'd go off for a while and they'd follow me-pester me to know what was wrong in their annoying way of asking and would keep prodding until I opened up about it. And surprisingly I'd feel a lot better afterward. I never realised that it could be like that, and I relished it. We, and by we I mean, me, James, Peter and Remus have always been honest with each other. We've always kept each other's secrets, no matter how trivial they were. We tell each other everything. ...We're brothers. And this _thing_ with Remus...him going out with Marlene...it's just so..._weak_, you know?" He snorted again. "It's not like it's a big deal. I'm proud my mate's finally got a girl who likes him for him. I'm sincerely happy. How could I not be? And I really like Marlene and I think they'll make a great couple. But why keep it quiet for so long? It's not like we would've said anything to anybody else-who would we have told?"

Hermione sighed, remembering Dorcas sobbing those same words into her arms the afternoon before. "They told us yesterday that they liked the secrecy. ...Maybe we're overreacting?"

"I'm not mad at Remus," Sirius replied quietly, looking out to the slowly brightening horizon. "Just disappointed. We would've kept quiet if he'd asked us to. It's not as if we weren't capable."

The two sat in silence again before Sirius gripped Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet. Still holding her hand, he began to pat the invisible dust from his robes with his free hand. "Let's see the sunrise properly."

"W-what?" Hermione asked loudly, not sure if she'd heard him properly. "Say that again?"

Sirius grinned. "Let's see the sunrise properly! I know the perfect place." He then reached down to grab his broom, tugging Hermione closer as he did so. "We'll need to take my broom to get up there, mind."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and horror. "Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you that I won't go on a broom!"

Sirius leaned in and rested his forehead against Hermione's own. Her heart stopped and Sirius smiled; soft and gentle. Hermione's heart began to beat again in earnest. "You can trust me." He breathed, his warm breath ghosting her cheeks. "You do know that, right? I'd _never_ let you fall, Hermione."

_'Oh, but I think I already have...'_ whispered her mind and Hermione flushed. "I know."

If possible, Sirius' smile turned brighter. "Climb on then, love. I'll get on behind you. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

Awkwardly Hermione clambered onto Sirius' broom, relaxing slightly when Sirius moved to sit behind her. Upon properly seating himself, he gently pulled Hermione backward until her back was flush against his front; and draping an arm tightly around her waist while gripping the shaft of the broom with the other hand, Sirius rested his chin on Hermione's shoulder, chuckling when Hermione shivered. "Trust me."

Slowly but surely the broom rose into the air and Sirius was determined to make the flight as smooth as possible for the obviously frightened Hermione, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. As they rose higher and higher into the sky Hermione's grip on the broom tightened in anxiety and despite the comfort of Sirius' embrace she couldn't help but be afraid. Sirius laughed again and due to their close proximity the sound reverberated in Hermione's chest.

"Open your eyes, Hermione."

"But Sirius..."

"Come on," Sirius breathed in her ear, smiling widely at Hermione's shiver. "You wont regret this, I promise."

Hearing the honesty in his voice, Hermione obeyed the young man she believed she just might have fallen in love with (though as for when it happened she didn't know-for loving him now was as natural to her as breathing) and slowly opened her eyes, gasping in awe at the truly magnificent view.

In front of her, the sunrise streaked itself across the sky in iridescent colours.

They were high-Hermione had _never_ been so high in the sky before; the Forbidden Forest stretched out for miles from where they still hovered on Sirius' broom and the sun's rays scattered diamonds of light across the surface of the Black Lake. Owls flew in from all directions to deliver early morning post to their owners in the Great Hall and a gentle breeze tugged at their hair. Beautiful. So very beautiful.

"Sirius..." Hermione shifted her torso awkwardly to look at him; their faces mere inches apart.

His eyes... Such a brilliant shade of slate grey kept her riveted. He was looking at her as if she were something made of gold; something _precious_. Hermione felt a sudden rush of wonder and worthlessness...was he really looking at _her_, Hermione Jean Granger like that? She noticed a tiny smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and dusting his cheeks just below his eyes-one would never notice them unless they were that close.

"Hermione...?" His voice was soft, a stage whisper laced with awe and affection.

He slowly reached out and cupped her cheek and Hermione leaned into his touch. A calloused thumb traced infinity on her cheekbone tenderly sending shivers down her spine and he tilted his head slightly. His crystal eyes were probing, questioning if what he was doing was all right. And when Hermione nodded slightly and leaned her cheek into Sirius' large hand he smiled as brightly as the sun rising in front of them, if not brighter. And still both hovering on Sirius' broom in the sky high above Hogwarts castle, he closed the gap that had existed between the two since they'd met that past July and captured her lips with his.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione's smile was beatific as she recalled her first kiss with Sirius Black and Dumbledore beamed back. Her smile was really quite infectious.

"Oh my," the dark haired muggleborn gushed, "I can't believe that I'm talking to you about this, Sir!"

Dumbledore tilted his head, confused. "And just why is that, Miss Potter?"

Hermione sputtered, her cheeks once again taking on that rosy tone. Dumbledore chuckled. "Perhaps it's because you're my Headmaster, Sir?" Hermione continued sharply, looking at everything but the old man in the chair opposite her, still quite embarrassed. "Or continuing further from that-you're an Order of Merlin First Class recipient, a Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and a Supreme Mugwump as well? Here I am discussing my first kiss with a man who will become my best friend's Godfather and there you are acting as if this is a topic you often discuss over tea and crumpets!"

Dumbledore couldn't help himself. Finding himself all the more amused at Hermione's flushed and embarrassed expression he laughed again, a low rumbling sound deep from his throat; a sound that had Fawkes chiming in a note or two of his own that made the world seem so much brighter. "Well, when you put it like that, I suppose it does sound a tad ridiculous..."

"You're telling me!" huffed Hermione, now smiling.

"I did suspect that something would happen between yourself and young Mr. Black I must admit, Hermione." The headmaster stated with a warm smile as he steeped his chin on his interlocked fingers, leaning forward in his seat. "You two are surprisingly compatible from what I've seen in my many decades of teaching here at Hogwarts. If I would be so bold, I must say that if anybody here were to claim you Hermione I am glad it's young Sirius." He sighed suddenly, still smiling. "Young love," he murmured, "such a beautiful thing. Sate an old man's curiosity, if you would. What were Mr. Black's thoughts on the relationship between yourself and Mr. Ryan Page of Ravenclaw?"

Hermione gaped openly at Dumbledore in blatant surprise. "How did you hear about that!" She asked loudly before she realised who she was directing her question to and ducking down in her seat. Her cheeks burned. "Sorry."

"Oh, not a problem, my girl!" Dumbledore laughed lightly, still smiling. "To answer your question though Hermione-while I may be your Headmaster it's not as if the teaching staff doesn't hear the school's daily gossip either."

Hermione's cheeks were bright red in embarrassment and she nodded balefully. "I see." She replied tightly, and Dumbledore chucked again.

"So. How did that go?"

Hermione smiled. "It actually didn't go quite how I expected it would. But really, I should've known how unpredictable Sirius Black was..."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"So I heard you and Ryan had a snog." Sirius stated nonchalantly as the two landed the broom in the Quidditch stands after an admittedly hot make-out session in the sky. He winked roguishly and the breeze ruffled his hair. "Is he better than me?"

Hermione stopped trying to adjust her robes and gaped openly at Sirius before blushing darkly. "...You're not mad?"

Sirius blinked slowly before erupting into laughter. "Mad? Why would I be mad, love?" He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "It's not as if we were together when you did it! And you didn't think I'd be jealous of that silly sod, would you? I mean, look at him and then look at me! No comparison!" Then much to her surprise (and utmost delight) Sirius pulled her in again for another breath-robbing kiss. By the time he pulled away Hermione was wheezing for breath, grinning widely and Sirius himself looked quite smug. He tugged Hermione to his chest again, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and grinning down at her red face. He pressed another gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away slightly. "See what I mean? I'm amazing."

Hermione laughed widely as she linked her arms gently around Sirius' neck and drew herself onto her tiptoes to look the handsome teen in the eyes. "More like mindblowing!" She replied loudly, still slightly dazed. "Kiss me like that again and I swear to Merlin I'll forget my own name, let alone anybody else's!"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"This is quite embarrassing Professor," Hermione insisted, shame-faced. "Talking about my budding relationship with Sirius like this."

"Young love is such a beautiful thing to bear witness to, dear child." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "I'm glad to see that you are so happy, Hermione. Truly."

Hermione beamed at the Headmaster.

"Tell me, how did your friends take it? I gather you announcing your relationship was what had Miss Dorcas Meadowes throwing herself across the table at dinner in an attempt to hug you this evening?"

Hermione laughed. "I have to be honest and admit I didn't see something like that coming! But yes. It's funny how it all played out, actually."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

When Sirius and Hermione walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall for dinner later that evening it was business as usual.

That was of course until Sirius leaned over Hermione's lap at one stage through the meal to grab the salt shaker and kissed her briefly on the corner of the mouth before returning to his meal as if nothing had happened. James fork fell from his fingers and onto his plate with a clatter. Dorcas squealed loudly, looking as if Christmas had come early and Peter quickly averted his gaze. All those around the couple who had seen had all gaped openly, some looked shocked, others horrified but plenty were amused.

Before meeting up again at dinner, Hermione and Sirius had reluctantly separated, Sirius was off to attend an afternoon detention with 'Minnie' and Hermione had left to find Peter, eager to find the rat animagus and tell him about her and Sirius' newfound relationship before he heard it elsewhere. He took it quite well considering, offering a sad smile and a warm congratulations before excusing himself from the chair in which he and Hermione had sat in to wander out of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione hadn't seen him for the rest of the afternoon following but she understood that he would need some time to himself. Hermione wasn't going to rush him.

"So!" beamed an amused Remus as he forcefully slapped a choking James on the back, "When did this happen then?"

Sirius and Hermione both glanced at each other and smiled warmly. Sirius reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand resting on her knee, lacing their fingers together before raising their hands above the table for their friends to see. Sirius raised an eyebrow and Hermione blushed again, knowing it was her turn. "We're together now."

"You're stating the obvious there!"

Dorcas squealed again before practically launching herself across the Gryffindor table to wrap Hermione in a tight embrace, babbling about how pleased she was while the other Gryffindor girls enthusiastically added their agreement. The boys on the other hand all wolf-whistled at Sirius in their amusement, Peter even finding the courage to slap his grinning friend on the back. It was the lack of reaction from James however that had Sirius worried, and staring at his dark haired best friend he swallowed thickly. "James?"

The sixth years all paused at Sirius' utterance and stared at their bespectacled Quidditch captain, holding their breaths. This would certainly be interesting.

"...Jamie?" The quietly desperate way that Sirius called James' name had Hermione gripping Sirius' hand tightly, wondering what James was thinking. He didn't disapprove, did he? She knew that of everybody, Sirius wanted James' blessings the most. And it would crush him if James didn't give them. Sirius loved James far too much to disappoint him.

"I can't say I'm all that surprised," James spoke quietly, glancing at their interlocked fingers before raising his eyes to Sirius' face. "From the day you two met there was something there, am I right? By just looking at you I could tell." Sirius' silence was all the answer James seemed to need. He then turned to Hermione, his expression serious. "Does he make you happy, Hermione?"

Hermione stared at Sirius' pale face, taking in as much as she could before turning again to James' concerned gaze. She smiled. Though they hadn't even been together a full day she knew the answer to James' question without thinking. "He does, James."

"Then that's all the answer I need," James replied warmly and Sirius let out a deep rattling breath of relief, Hermione laughing quietly at his distress. "Know this however, Padfoot." Sirius blinked, once again apprehensive. "You may have been my best mate since we were eleven but Hermione's my sister. Break her heart and I'll break your fucking legs."

"James!" shouted Hermione and James' laughed at her indignant tone.

"What? He has to know this!"

"There's no need to scare him away, James!"

"I very well doubt I'll be the one to scare him away, Hermione!"

Sirius' laugh caused the bickering Potters to quieten and direct their attentions to him. "It's alright, Hermione." He said soothingly, squeezing her hand. "Prongsie wont have to do anything to me, love. I'd do anything to avoid hurting you. Hell, I'd _want_ him to kill me if I hurt you."

"What the fuck is this?" Remus moaned, "Don't tell me that the great Sirius Orion Black has turned into a great sodding sap?"

"Only for Hermione!" Sirius replied cheerfully with a grin directed toward his new girlfriend, Hermione beaming back. "And you can't say crap, Remus! I see you turning to a puddle of shit whenever Marlene makes doll faces at you!"

Remus sputtered in embarrassment and the rest of the group laughed boisterously. "Shut up!"

"Dumbledore's spangled yellow trousers!" shouted James, waving his arms exaggeratedly and promptly ignoring the incredulous looks his friends gave him at his exclamation. "Look at the two of you! Remus! Sirius! You are _men_! _You are Marauders!_ DON'T YOU DARE TURN SOFT!"

"They are also our boyfriends," Marlene and Hermione spoke in unison, blinking at the oddness before laughing.

"It's not as if they're getting anything that wasn't unwanted." Marlene added with a flirtatious wink, Hermione nodding her agreement.

"Very true!"

_"Oh Merlin, I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know!"_ James wailed and a laughing Sirius draped an arm across Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh get over it, Prongsie."

"Shut up!"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Friendship, like love is a truly incredible thing wouldn't you say?" Dumbledore's voice was soft but Hermione most certainly heard him and nodded her agreement.

"It's only the beginning." She replied with a warm smile. "I would say having a good friendship foundation only makes a relationship that much stronger. It's strange though, Professor," Hermione said quietly as she stroked the trilling Fawkes' feathers. "The last thing I intended was for this to happen. But I can't say I've felt like this in a while-this feeling of true unadulterated happiness. ...I'm not sure if I even deserve it, you know? To be this happy?"

Dumbledore frowned noticeably. "Now where would you get that idea, Hermione?" He asked her quietly, his blue eyes lacking their distinctive twinkle. "If anybody deserves to be happy it's you, dear girl."

Hermione laughed wetly. "And why's that, because I'm still here? Because I'm stuck in this war with no end in sight and without Harry and Ron?" Dumbledore remained silent, knowing that Hermione needed to get this out. "It doesn't feel right for me to be like this, for me to be happy and feel loved when all around us people are _dying_ for their beliefs, being killed for reasons they can't control! Because they were born Muggleborn or because they don't believe that the purebloods are better! I don't deserve it, Professor Dumbledore!"

"Everybody deserves a little happiness, Hermione." Dumbledore repeated his earlier statement calmly. "I will even be selfish in saying that some need it more than others."

The room was quiet. Dumbledore stared at Hermione openly and the timetraveller fought valiantly to keep her tears from brimming over. She swallowed thickly, drawing strength from the magnificent Fawkes' soft trilling. Her heart felt warm but she was still slightly upset.

"...You'll say anything to make me feel better, wont you?" She grumbled and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Of course, Hermione. It makes me happy to see you happy."

Hermione couldn't stop the tears that sprang to her eyes this time at Dumbledore's sincere statement and she was struck yet again about how much she needed the Headmaster in her life. There really was no man like him. Smiling tearfully at the older man, Hermione nodded. "Well I'll try my best to be happy for you, Professor."

"And young Mr. Black too?"

She smiled warmly. "Of course."


	25. Potato and Gravy

A/N: I received my 1000th story alert for FH last weekend. Thanks to **Vera13** for being my lucky 1000! Haha, I never thought I'd get so many people interested in this story, it's crazy! My thanks as well to those of you who reviewed the last chapter (LOL, it's funny; I got more reviews for outing Peter as gay than I did for our two mains finally getting their act together!), please continue to do so for this chapter! One more thing: I posted a poll on my profile page last week as well asking who you all would prefer Dorcas to enter a relationship with and I must say, for those who have voted already I'm very much amused by who your fan favourite is. ;) So for the rest of you who have yet to vote, if you don't mind taking that extra second, please do as while I know who she'll end up with eventually, I'd really like to know who you guys would like!

**Potato and Gravy**

The last thing Hermione expected that afternoon was to be visited by Sirius in the library of all places. She was there on Remus' request to assist him in tutoring the third years in Ancient Runes as Lily wasn't available, and having Sirius come (willingly to boot!) to visit her was certainly quite the surprise. Not an unwanted one though of course, any excuse to see Sirius was a good excuse in Hermione's honest (and likely biased) opinion. She supposed her expression must have mirrored her inner thoughts as Sirius' smile had deepened noticeably when he sat beside her; delighting her further when he pulled her into his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping her cheek with a calloused hand.

"Hello, love!" He greeted cheerily before he captured her lips with his in a lingering kiss. Hermione opened her mouth first to Sirius' pleasure, her tongue darting past his lips. Sirius angled her head to deepen the kiss, his other hand sliding up the arch of her back to clench into her hair. Their tongues danced around each other for a moment before duelling for dominance, Sirius quickly dominating (not that Hermione at all minded). Hermione could feel herself shaking-his mouth felt _so_ good against her own.

"That's enough!"

Hermione and Sirius instantly broke apart at Remus' yell; Hermione flushing darkly in embarrassment and avoiding Remus' gaze while Sirius grinned shamelessly at his best friend who stood tall to their left. "Moony, my main man! How's life, mate?"

Remus snorted, shaking his head exasperatedly and his amusement showed in his voice. "Not bad, Sirmione. Yourselves?"

Hermione rolled her eyes (she'd been with Remus all afternoon and he knew perfectly well that she was fine) and Sirius smiled at the collective name Remus, Peter and James had dubbed for he and Hermione within the first few days of them going out. The name of course had spread like wildfire throughout the school (which was to be expected given it was a Marauder idea) and naturally the entire school now knew that Sirius and Hermione were in a relationship. Remus had even gone so far as to suggest that Sirmione (pronounced by Remus as C-air-mi-on to 'keep it legit'-Peter on the other hand thought it sounded like a kind of steak) was a French noun and succeeded in convincing several ignorant first and second years that the word could be found in the _Mon Dictionnaire Magique_ with a wizarding photograph of Sirius and Hermione snogging just below the definition. Never mind that the so called "dictionary" was in fact a French Muggle childrens' book and therefore of course had no such definition (or magical image) for that matter. Sirius could ponder for hours the naivety of children.

"I'm much better now that I've seen my lovely girlfriend for the first time today since breakfast!" purred Sirius with a smile before he leant in to press an open-mouthed kiss against Hermione's throat.

Hermione squirmed at the incredible feeling and fought the moan that tried to rise up her throat; she pushed Sirius' face away. "Sirius!" She whined (rather uncharacteristically, not that she'd admit it to anyone) glaring at her boyfriend. "Please! We've got a group of third years staring at us as if we're an erotic scene in a muggle film!"

Said group of third years stared openly at Sirius and Hermione before the girls giggled, cheeks flushed and Hermione looked even more embarrassed. Sirius on the other hand was quite amused.

"They're at the right age, you know?" Sirius whispered, his breath hot against Hermione's ear and grinning at her shiver. He loved being as close to Hermione as he possibly could and absolutely revelled in the way that she shivered whenever he did. "The act of Snogging is a very precise art, I feel I should inform you all." He spoke loudly to the group of third years in a lecturer's tone to Hermione's amusement-he certainly sounded like one. She half expected him to pull a pipe from his robes and attach a monocle to his left eye socket to add to the quite debonair effect he already had going for him, though he instead somehow managed to straighten his robes despite Hermione still sitting in his lap. "It takes many hours of study and observation to get to be as good as I am, darling, kiddlies. Remus." He added nonchalantly to his openly grinning best friend. "Frankly, I am a believer in learning by example. By watching you and I 'hash it out' or so to speak Miss Potter they're going to be further educated in how one should do things. It's like osmosis."

"You actually know what osmosis is?" Hermione asked, deadpan.

"I'll thank you kindly to know that I know many things." replied Sirius promptly, both affronted and awfully amused. "I never study to learn, darling. I study to _perfect_."

Hermione snorted. "I'm sure that in that 'perfect' head of yours then that you also know that you're a pervert. I doubt you even need a book to tell you that."

"Oh come off it!" replied Sirius with a laugh, "Wherever would you get that idea?"

Hermione eyed her boyfriend warily. "You are joking, right?"

"No, pretty sure I'm Sirius, actually." Several of the students chuckled and Hermione groaned aloud, resisting the urge to slam her head against the table. Sirius/serious puns were just _so_ tacky coming from his mouth. "So again. Hermione, you are an educator. I am an educator. So how about we give them a lesson they won't ever forget?" He sobered at his girlfriend's stern expression. "For reference purposes, of course." He added quickly, still smiling slightly. Hermione's stony expression caused him to falter. "…It's not as if this stuff is examinable or anything…" he continued awkwardly, looking away. "at least not by me." He then smiled charmingly and his teeth glittered. Hermione absently thought that if her parents would love Sirius for anything at all it would be his perfect smile. "You're all I need, love."

"Sirius!" Hermione tried not to smile but failed spectacularly. He was just too adorable! Sirius tightened his hold on her and kissed her again, Hermione responding eagerly when she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip.

"All right, all right, that's enough! I'm trying to bloody educate-_the things that thirteen year olds _should_ be learning for Merlin's sake Sirius!_-here." When Hermione opened her eyes she found Remus standing directly above her, wand in hand and a tome of a textbook in the other, looking quite like the teacher he would one day become. "We don't need your distraction, _putain de merde_!" Hermione snickered at Sirius exaggerated look of betrayal.

"My best friend is shooing me with a textbook and swearing at me in French, Hermione!" He wailed dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at an awfully entertained looking Remus. "French swears and a textbook! You're just jealous I get to snog my girlfriend while you're stuck in here enlightening the kiddlies!"

Remus grinned and raised his book to point in the direction of the library exit. "Ah, touché. But I'll be seeing Marlene later, _after_ I get this done which is why I want this done fast. Now get out!"

"Will do." Sirius beamed, rising to his feet with Hermione still cradled in his arms, laughing louder at her mangled shriek of surprise.

"Sirius Black you are incorrigible!" She chided and she slapped his chest while wrapping her free arm around his neck, gripping him tightly. "You put me down right now! I'm far too heavy!"

"Poppycock!" Sirius responded with a chuckle, resting his cheek against Hermione's hair. "You're as light as a feather." At Hermione's disapproving frown Sirius smiled wider. "And if you were too heavy I'd just cast a featherlight charm on you!"

"Oh Merlin, even as a Frenchman I am disgusted by this display. You two are making me sick." moaned Remus dramatically, and several of the third year girls were blushing again while the boys looked slightly horrified. The werewolf's twisted expression swiftly changed to a winning smile. "Sure you two have only been going out for only a couple of weeks?"

Hermione flushed and Sirius grinned. "It's certainly not been long enough! But now, dear Moony, my darling Hermione and I shall bid you adieu."

"Sirius!" protested Hermione, leaning out of Sirius' embrace to glare at him properly. "I said I would help Remus today!"

"And I doubt Remus and the kidlies will miss you. You don't mind that Miss Potter spends some time with little 'ole me, right guys?"

Remus' nonchalant wave of his book and the childrens' chimes of agreement had Sirius grinning widely as he exited the library with a spring in his step, Hermione bridal style in his arms, aughing and protesting the whole way.

"Sirius Black!"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

The last week of classes before the Easter holidays were surprisingly stressful for everyone. Hermione didn't remember it being quite so bad the first time around and even then she had Voldemort and his Death Eaters breathing down her neck. But this time around even with her previous experience with the subjects when she was a student-oh my. She _completely_ understood why Elkie Vane had her little breakdown in Herbology on Monday-she was certainly feeling the pressure too.

All of the sixth years were forced to endure practice examinations for their NEWT-level classes for the next year (which co-incidentally started that September). Apparently the exams were there to 'get some practice in early,' and to 'give an idea as to how well one would perform come the true exam period' or so Professor McGonagall had replied when James had bitched to her about it in class the week previous, and unfortunately many more pseudo examinations were to come in the future. And so for all of their classes the week before their holiday one period was devoted to a theory-based written exam while the other was a practical in which they performed the spells or completed tasks suitable for the topics that they'd covered over the course of the term. They were all graded to NEWT standard and were to receive their results on the first days back to class after the holiday. Poor Hermione was completely bogged down with her ten subjects and Sirius too was equally flailing with his eight, though he of course masked his nerves a lot better than his short-tempered and easily frazzled girlfriend.

It seemed that the teachers were taking full advantage of these examinations, using them as a perfect intimidation tactic to get them all to focus more. 'Pay more attention in class and you'll have more understanding for the exams!' Slughorn had cheerfully insisted one lesson while collecting the class' bottled Skele-gro potions. Every exam she took, even Charms which was arguably one of her best subjects, could not have been more frustrating. Many of the theory questions were on topics that Hermione had only teeny mentions of in her quite meticulous (if she did say so) notes and the practical exams involved things that they had only talked about in theory but had never attempted in class. So while Hermione did well, she knew that she could have performed at a much higher standard to her extreme irritation.

"What. The. Bloody. Fuck. Was. That." A still dripping James demanded as the group of Gryffindors made their way back to the Castle from the Black Lake after their quite abysmal Charms practical. "I thought we were there for a _Charms _practical, not a DADA one for Merlin's sake!"

"I think we're being punished, mate." replied Peter with a shudder before he dried James' robes with his wand. "We've pulled all those pranks over the years and now they're _punishing_ us."

"But what about us and the rest of our cohort, then?" murmured a dazed Dorcas who gripped Peter's other hand as they walked to Hermione's right. "We've never pranked anybody!"

Lily snorted. "Are you forgetting that time in fifth year with the sludge and the Grand Staircase?"

Dorcas blinked before erupting into laughter, nodding. "Oh yeah! Good times, that."

"That was you two?" shouted James in surprise, staring at Lily in shock. "The four of us got two weeks worth of Minnie-detention for that!"

"Hey," pouted a laughing Dorcas, "Alice was involved too!"

"Alice?" gasped an amused Remus, grinning at the flushing girl. "You too!"

"We were bored," the girl stated with a small smile, flicking her dark hair back. "So we decided to frame you lot."

"Alice Katherine Pupp! I am ever-so disappointed in you!" admonished a laughing James and Alice batted a hand. "Whatever would your mother say if she knew you framed your childhood friend for a crime he didn't commit!"

Alice laughed. "She'd say you've had it coming after you wrecked her rose bushes with that quaffle!"

"I was _eight_, dammit-when will she let it _go_?"

"Whatever!" The pixie-faced witch's laughing expression sobered. "But back to that exam, it was a bloody nightmare."

"But it's fucking _Charms_!" James suddenly exploded again, arms flailing. "How the fuck could I have had trouble in a Charms prac?"

Professor Flitwick had set an exam that was very much like the second task of the Triwizard tournament from what Hermione remembered Harry telling her in their fourth year. The students were asked to go for a swim to find a certain object (which so happened to be an empty jar that they then had to spell will-o-whisp flames [magical flames that were considered above bluebell but below fiendfyre in power] inside while still underwater) at the bottom of the Black Lake and bring the jar (with the flames still burning strong) back to the surface. They were told to use charms that they had learnt over the years to reach their destination-the more perfect the spell use the higher the grade. The entire class was told to go in at once in a sort of competition of sorts to find these jars hidden in all sorts of nooks and crannies in the lake and while Hermione figured that she would've likely done a much better job than most people in regard to her_ Bubble-Head Charm_, she wasn't expecting anything better than an "E" however after the near hour and a half it took for her to resurface from her swim.

"At least there's only three more!" stated a relieved Marlene as they entered the Great Hall, heading for the Gryffindor table to grab some lunch.

"Ugh, easy for you to say Marlene," moaned Hermione, leaning into Sirius' shoulder tiredly. "I've still got four left!"

Sirius chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her to his side. "That's your own fault for taking so many classes, love."

"I just want to have the widest options for a career upon graduation, thank you!" Hermione retorted almost shrilly and Sirius grinned, leaning down to kiss her hair.

"So looking on the bright side because nobody else seems to have done," stated Dorcas cheerily, "Tomorrow's the last day of classes!"

"Well we still have Quidditch practice tonight Cas, don't get your hopes up yet." interrupted Sirius and Dorcas moaned in distress.

"Oi!" shouted James, "there's nothing wrong with a little Quidditch! Keeps us level-headed and _spectacularly_ muscled!"

"Ugh, maybe for you," replied Dorcas tiredly and Sirius added: "Keeps the rest of us buggering tired all right." Hermione laughed quietly into his robes.

The third match of the Quidditch season was between Hufflepuff and Slytherin and had been held in the middle of January. Slytherin had won by an almost embarrassingly large margin thanks mostly to a brilliant catch by Regulus Black within the first few minutes of the match and James after taunting Beau Zeller for hours for his 'utterly pathetic' defeat had been worried ever since. The Gryffindor team was great this year (having actually beaten Ravenclaw in their match in December), but all four teams were quite sensational this season in their own right and James desperately wanted to win the Quidditch Cup for his first year of Captaincy. Hermione certainly felt for Sirius, Dorcas and the rest of the team who were working their arses off to please their Captain, all of whom more often than not would tramp into the Common Room late most nights looking absolutely knackered, smeared with mud and completely soaked.

"I would cancel, but we've got Hufflepuff when we come back and I've got to work in some new plays before the hols. There's no way in _Hell _that I will stand to have that Beau Zeller talk shite at me if we lose," James hissed, clenching his fist with fire burning in his eyes.

"Sounds like we're going to be in for quite the practice tonight then, Sirius my man." stated the deep voice of Max Frobisher, the other Gryffindor beater who had appeared out of nowhere to slide into the bench opposite James. "I just came over to check if we were gonna have training tonight Cap'n-you look buggered, mate." Max grinned at the indeed tired looking James. "How were the exams, then?"

"As awful as all the rest," whined James, running a tired hand down his face.

"No, today was worse," Dorcas cut across, sighing. "At least the other days we went in there _knowing_ we were gonna fail..."

"You know, you lot're all making me piss-frightened of coming back next year," Max stated with a bark of a laugh, running a hand through his hair. "And here I thought OWL preps were bad enough!"

"Yeah, I've been thinking I might not either mate." Sirius replied with a tired smile. Max laughed and Hermione slapped Sirius' chest.

"Don't you even say that, Sirius Black!" She scolded, wagging her finger in her boyfriend's face. "Of course you're going to come back next year! I won't date anybody who doesn't have their NEWTS!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "...Are you breaking up with me?"

"Pardon me?"

Sirius grinned widely. "You just said 'I won't date anybody who doesn't have their NEWTS!'," he imitated in a pretty terrible falsetto of his girlfriend, still grinning. He leaned forward to peer into Hermione's dark eyes. "And as a young man who has yet to earn his NEWTS," he then said slowly, "shouldn't you not be dating me then?"

Hermione blinked once, twice, before flushing. "Shut up."

The group surrounding the couple erupted with laughter.

"Aww love," Sirius tapped Hermione on the nose, smiling. "You are so adorable when say silly things."

Hermione huffed, though her twitching lips betrayed her and she smiled anyway. "Revel in your victory Sirius Black as this is an event that doesn't happen often."

"Oh now I know _that_," chuckled Sirius and he pressed a kiss against a grinning Hermione's cheek.

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't go well, James, Sirius, Dorky," the young man dodged the apple projectile hurled his way from a pissed off Dorcas with a laugh, "and everybody else here." Max continued when things settled again. He rose from his seat, hurling his bag over his shoulder. "I'm off to Divination now before I'm late. Lads, ladies...but I'll see you blokes and Dorky later, at practice?"

James raised his hand in a two-fingered salute. "Later, mate."

"Shut _up_, Max!" called Dorcas while Sirius waved as well.

The fifth year grinned and walked down the isle to his friends who all rose in unison from their seats and made their way out of the Great Hall, their laughs making their way back to the sixth year's section.

"I like that kid," Sirius stated with a smile before he returned to his lunch of steak sandwiches. "He and I make a great team."

"Not as good as you and I, I hope?" asked Hermione slyly and Sirius laughed.

"Well maybe not like us two considering he doesn't have the right body parts bu-OUCH! JAMES YOU BLOODY BASTARD THAT WAS A ROAST POTATO!"

James cracked up into peals of laughter at Sirius' enraged expression, chunks of roast potato and gravy dripping down his left cheek. "Don't talk about Hermione like that in my presence," the bespectacled Chaser stated with a smirk. "Next time you do I won't get you on the cheek. I have impeccable aim, you know."

"Prick."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"So I do believe that it is time, Hermione." Dumbledore peered at Hermione over his half-moon spectacles. "I think they would be ready to meet you."

"You don't think that they'll think me too young for this, Professor?" Hermione rubbed throat thoughtfully, frowning slightly. "If I were in their shoes I have to be honest and say I wouldn't be very accepting of me, either."

"Ahh, but you forget dear girl that when you meet them you will be with me." Dumbledore smiled warmly and Hermione laughed.

"Be that as it may Professor but I doubt Molly Weasley would be very pleased to find a 'seventeen year old girl' inducted as a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Dumbledore nodded. "That may be so but there is nothing she can do about it. _I _am the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, not Molly Weasley." Dumbledore's expression was quite serious and his tone broke no argument. "Not to be harsh, but what _I_ say goes. I do believe that you will make a fine member of the Order Hermione, as will the rest of the members when they meet you. In any case, you will come to the next Order meeting with Charlus and Dorea over the Easter break. While I cannot send you out on any missions until after you graduate I still think it would be useful for you to sit in on meetings and get a scope of things."

"What an interesting first meeting this'll surely turn out to be," Hermione replied sarcastically and Dumbledore chuckled merrily.

"Oh indeed! I'm most eager to witness Minerva and Alastor's expressions!"

Hermione smiled at the laughing headmaster, nodding. "Only you would be, Sir. So the Easter holiday, then?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. Charlus and Dorea will inform you as to when. It's always a…challenge…to get all of us together."

"Everybody is busy?"

"Oh yes." Dumbledore's expression sobered once again. "They are far busier in this fight than I dread to admit."

Hermione frowned at the headmaster's words and nodded sharply. "Well if things are getting that bad outside then I have to help in any way that I can." A determined look crossed her features. "And to do that I need to join the Order. I will _make _them accept me, Professor. Age shouldn't matter-we're all in this fight."


	26. TwentyThree Years Young

**A/N: **Hey all, how are we? Uni has kept me extremely busy as of late (as I'm sure those of you who follow me on tumblr are aware) and due to that I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence and fingers crossed I'll be able to update soon! My final exams for this semester are in the middle of June, so the proverbial light is there-not long, now! Thank you kindly everyone for all your lovely reviews last chapter and please keep them coming for this one too! Reviews really do make my day. The poll is still ongoing, so if you haven't voted yet, please do! Haha, even with 100+ votes the results are really quite tight! One more thing: 200,000+ hits! You guys amaze me! My God! Thank you all so much! :)

**Twenty-Three Years Young**

The door behind the bookcase in the main library opened to a large conservatory. From the dim light that filtered through the stained glass windows, Hermione could see an array of old musical instruments both muggle and magical set up on stands along the far wall and a beautiful grand piano stood proud under a window to the right, rainbow patterns of light from the window dancing across its dusty surface. A few rows of seating rested in front of the piano, and there was an old wet bar along the left hand wall complete with comfortable looking stools. Everything was covered in a thick film of dust. From the look of things this room had been forgotten a long, long time ago.

When she stepped through the doorway the stunning chandelier in the middle of the room ignited, casting a yellowish-red glow throughout the room. The ancient-looking sconces that lined the walls lit up as well, as did the candelabra that sat atop the ebony piano. All of the various instruments suddenly rose from their stands and began playing a tune and waves of sound washed around the room.

It was a haunting melody like Hermione had never heard before; a slow and mournful tune that sent shivers down her spine. It was beautiful but it was sad, _so very sad_, and tears streamed down her cheeks. She slumped to the floor as the music continued to play; listening to the notes that sang of abandonment, sorrow and grief. It burdened her, weighed her down. It was as if the music room itself was speaking to her, singing its misery for her alone to hear.

Hermione's father had told her once that music had a soul, that every note strung together sang a message that so gifted the world. When the song finally ended Hermione rose on shaky legs and wandered to the grand piano, trailing her fingers lightly across the dust-blackened keys. Her fingers returned black when she raised them and frowning, with a flick of her wand she banished the dust away. No instrument deserved to be so dirty. Taking a deep, shuddering breath she sat at the piano with as much finality as she could muster, splayed her hands out across the ebony and ivory keys and her fingers flew.

She started with Chopin, of course-her father's favourite as well as her own, the piece she'd play whenever someone needed to be impressed. Hermione had many memories of her youth before Hogwarts where she would sit at the piano in the living room beside her Dad and listen to him play. He was an amazing musician; he could've gone places if he'd wanted. But music was Dan Granger's little secret, something he shared only with his wife Emma and daughter Hermione. His music was precious, _special_, and whenever her father played Hermione would lose herself in the music, letting herself be taken away to another world. Her Dad had a real talent when it came to the instrument, and like his wild brown hair Hermione had inherited this gift too.

Her touch on the keys was gentle and light, the melody rapid and challenging-her right hand blurred up and down the keyboard with such ease that to others it would've seemed almost effortless. With a tremendous scale, the melody softened suddenly, to something soft, _dolce, largo. _

The song now was an Hermione Jean original; something she had written in the tent one night long after Harry had gone to bed. Things were cold and hopeless then and the melody had sprung up on her out of nowhere, so out of place given what life was like at that snippet in time. Ron was gone, Harry was lost within himself, the locket, the locket, _the locket _and Ron was _gone and Hermione didn't know what to _do _anymore. _

The song she had written but hadn't given a title was such a beautiful piece in Hermione head; so soft and hopeful-_so jovial_-again, so very out of place given the world she was in. And Hermione did something she rarely ever did that night after the final note was scrawled down; she prayed to whatever higher power there was that she would live long enough to play this song on a piano as she was at that moment instead of reading the notes scrawled on parchment; she prayed that she would one day be allowed to play this uplifting melody when things were looking brighter.

The song without a name soon came to a close and Hermione switched to Chopin again, and she was so into the music that she didn't realise that she was no longer alone until a trumpet joined her, its bullfrog tone contrasting with the high clear notes of the piano. She jerked in surprise at the new sound and the notes jarred loudly sending the room into silence.

"So I see you've found the music room," Charlus Potter stated with a sad smile after he lowered the golden trumpet from his lips and banished it from sight. "I haven't been in here in about...fifty years?" The old man nodded, quite surprised in himself. "...Has it truly been that long?" He asked rhetorically, frowning. He cleared his throat, all smiles again. "You have quite the talent, my dear."

Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment, cheeks burning at both the embarrassment of being caught in a room she had a feeling she wasn't supposed to know about and of the praise. "I-I'm sorry for coming in here Mr. Potter-I wasn't going to come in here but the piano was so inviting, so..."

Mr. Potter batted a hand. "Not to worry my dear, I don't mind at all. The piano likes you. It was always rather temperamental with me, actually."

"...Temperamental?" Hermione blinked in surprise. _'Musical instruments were temperamental?'_

Mr. Potter chuckled. "Hermione, you forget you are in an ancient wizarding house. Practically everything here is magical-and like a wand these instruments only allow certain people to use them." The old man fell silent and looked as if he were lost in a memory of times long gone by. "The last person who had won over the piano you were just playing was my great-grandfather. I would sit beside him in this room every night before I went to bed to listen to him play." He swallowed thickly, his smile melancholy. "…That was well over a hundred years ago, now."

Hermione stared down at the keys her fingers were still resting on in awe. "...I'm honoured."

"Well all of the instruments in this Manor know musical talent when they sense it, Hermione. It's just a shame that I haven't come in here to play in so long." Mr. Potter mused softly, frowning. "I'm quite angered with myself. I don't doubt the room is happy that I've stayed away."

"Surely not," Hermione replied softly before blinking in surprise when there was a sudden burst of angry sound, preventing Hermione from adding more.

Mr. Potter chuckled loudly to Hermione's added surprise, the old man wiping his tearing eyes with his robes. "I promise that I won't stay away for so long again! I will play each of you if you wish it!"

The melodious note that flowed after Mr. Potter's statement had Hermione staring yet again in awe of the room. She knew she shouldn't really be so surprised at the instruments answering Mr. Potter but even still. Magic still found ways to amaze her every day.

"You know," murmured Hermione quietly as she began to play the piano again, her fingers as light and airy as the notes she played. "Have you ever heard James sing? ...It's beautiful."

Mr Potter blinked. "I have not. He has talent, you say?"

"Oh yes. He's amazing. They all sing, actually. He, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They serenaded the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast and for Lily Evans on her birthday. They're really quite good!" Hermione gushed, remembering many occasions where the four boys would randomly burst into song with a wide smile.

Mr. Potter chuckled. "Is that so? I must ask them to sing for me, then." He smiled warmly. "Perhaps this evening? I've been told that Peter and Remus will be joining us for dinner."

"Yes, Sirius mentioned something similar this morning at breakfast."

Mr. Potter smirked coyly. "Did he now? Tell me, Hermione, how _is_ Sirius treating you?"

Hermione flushed darkly in embarrassment. It was bad enough when Mrs Potter had confronted her on the first day she arrived home for the holidays about her relationship status, and now to hear it from Mr. Potter, a man she'd come to know as a father figure as well?

"It's going well, Sir."

The nonchalant way that Mr. Potter spoke his next words had Hermione gaping. "Will I be receiving marriage requests anytime soon?"

"P-proposals?" She demanded in a voice much higher than it was normally, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wild at the insinuation. "Who said anything about marriage proposals? We're too young!"

"Says the nineteen, almost twenty year old woman." Mr. Potter replied with a wry grin before he moved to pick up the violin to his right, raising the instrument to his chin. "I married right out of Hogwarts, you know." He added as he began to play a warm little ditty, eyeing Hermione in an attempt to call for a duet and she complied with a smile. "And not one day has gone by that I regret doing so. If anything, I sometimes wish we'd been married sooner."

The tenderness in Mr. Potter's voice had Hermione fighting back tears. What she wouldn't give to have a marriage like Mr. and Mrs. Potters'?

"Yes, but wasn't that in the late 19th century?" She voiced after a moment in amusement, laughing. "Things are very different in this day and age!"

"Hmm, you will find that we do it a little differently, Hermione. Wizards tend to marry young."

Hermione smiled, not believing a word. "I think Sirius and I will be a bit different, if we were even to be married. …He doesn't seem to be the type."

Mr. Potter paused in his playing, peering at Hermione over his spectacles. "Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure, my dear. Sirius may reject his family's values but he still knows who he is."

"...What are you trying to say, Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked quietly, her fingers hovering over the keys.

The old man smiled at Hermione, his dark eyes twinkling. "One day my dear you will know. Just remember what I have said today, alright?" Hermione, still confused nodded quickly and Mr. Potter's smile widened. "Now, I have a request. Have you ever heard of the muggle pianist, Liszt?"

Hermione blinked once before smiling. "Of course! He's one of the greatest pianists of all time!"

"Excellent! More importantly however-can you play his music?"

Hermione grinned at the challenge in the older man's voice. "You're asking a silly question, Mr. Potter." She replied, leaning to rest her fingertips on the keys in front of her.

"_Le Musique_?"

Hermione began to play.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Can I come too?"

"Afraid not."

"Why's that?"

"I can't really tell you."

"Why not?"

"Dumbledore's orders."

"…Sounds serious."

"It is."

"All the more reason for me to go with you."

"I'll be fine, really."

"Is it about Bellatrix?"

A pause.

"Just because we haven't discussed it in a while doesn't mean I've forgotten what she did to you, Hermione."

"…I'll be safe."

"Can you really promise that?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Professor Dumbledore will be with me. I can assure you wholeheartedly that I'll be fine, Sirius."

"I still want you to promise me."

"I promise, Sirius."

"Will you be back soon, then?"

"Before you know it. A kiss goodbye?"

Sirius grinned and Hermione smiled.

"Come 'ere."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione supposed she should've known better than to not expect a wand to the face as soon as she entered the nondescript building said to house the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix that evening.

Upon entering the building she registered a once familiar voice roaring _"Expulso!"_, and a forcefield of sorts flying in her direction from the other side of the room. Without thinking she drew her own wand and deflected the oncoming curse by sending it into a nearby chair that promptly exploded into smithereens; splinters of wood sent flying. Hermione's heart hammered loudly in her chest and her eyes were wide in surprise as she attempted to recover her wits.

"Was that even necessary? Why not an _Expelliarmus_?" She hissed at the man who had shot the spell, her wand pointed in his direction.

Alastor Moody glared at Hermione, his lips a firm line. He looked different from what Hermione remembered; less scarred, certainly and it appeared as if he still had both legs. There was no chunk missing from his nose, and his hair instead of being the grizzled grey that Hermione had known was a dark brown that matched his eye. The feature that made Moody famous however was present, the electric blue eye rolled into the back of his head as she stared him down; not trained on Hermione herself but still probably witnessing her every move. She was morbidly glad that there was some trace of the Moody she had known in the man; it would've been rather disconcerting otherwise. The currently active Auror took a step closer to her, his wand still out.

"Alastor!" shouted a furious Mrs. Potter, quickly moving to stand in front of Hermione with an agility Hermione wouldn't have managed had she been Mrs. Potter's age, her own wand drawn. Mr. Potter to Hermione's left had also produced his wand, and while he was not as openly aggressive as his wife he too did not look pleased. Several others who had heard the commotion from wherever they were in the building burst into the hallway, witnessing the scene in front of them with surprised expressions. Alastor Moody didn't answer but kept watching Hermione with a furrowed brow.

"Charlus!" the Auror suddenly barked, his wand still on Hermione. "The name of the drink we shared after the last meeting?"

"We didn't have time to drink," Mr. Potter replied calmly. "You were called off to another Death Eater raid before the end so we didn't have time for a top up at all."

Alastor nodded sharply before looking to Mrs. Potter. "Your patronus?"

Mrs. Potter with a flick of her wand produced her patronus, a beautifully shimmering fox that raised its head defiantly in Moody's direction before disappearing into mist. "Your question answered?" The elderly woman asked shortly, still angry.

Moody stared at Hermione with narrowed eyes, before growling: "How can we prove you're the proper Potter heiress?"

"I think I can help you with that, Alastor," Mr. Potter murmured softly before turning to Hermione. "Hermione, what room did we spend last Wednesday afternoon in?"

"Your music room, Sir." Hermione smiled. "You and I had a duet with a piano and a violin, though you started out with a trumpet."

Mr. Potter beamed at Hermione. "She's the right one, Alastor. Not that I would imagine her being anybody else."

"Why is she here?"

"She is here upon my request," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore as he entered the corridor, smiling warmly in Hermione's direction and dressed in resplendent blue robes.

"I am glad you are here, Miss Potter."

Hermione nodded in Dumbledore's direction with a small smile. "I'm glad to be here, Sir."

"Now hold on a second!" shouted a man Hermione recognised at once as Ted Tonks, staring from Dumbledore to Hermione in open surprise. Hermione herself was surprised to see the fair haired father of her friend Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin-she hadn't known that he was a member of the first Order. "She's still a Hogwarts student! What's she doing here, Albus?"

The headmaster waved an absentminded hand, unconcerned. "I do believe that it would be best that we discuss this sitting down. Come, Charlus, Dorea, Hermione."

Without another word Hermione followed the Potters and Dumbledore into a huge dining room down the end of the hall where a large number of people were sitting and chatting amongst themselves, quietening instantly at Dumbledore's entrance but talking loudly again at the sight of Hermione.

"Come now everyone, it isn't as if you've never seen a teenaged girl before," Dumbledore stated with a laugh as he pulled out a seat for Hermione and Mrs. Potter with a wave of his hand before sitting at the head seat himself. "This is Hermione Potter as I'm sure you're all aware if you read the Prophet. As well as being one of Hogwarts' finest she's also our latest member for the Order."

Shouts of surprise, shock and disapproval erupted from the twenty-odd members of the Order that sat at the long table, though all instantly silenced themselves again when Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Supreme Mugwump really knew how to silence a crowd.

"If anybody deserves to join the Order," the headmaster continued calmly, still smiling, "it would be Hermione Potter. If it is her age that is a problem, I will kindly remind you that while she is technically a student she is of age and it is her decision that she wishes to be here. Though one would not gather by looking, she has had much experience in fighting Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters and I do believe that her experience will be vital to our cause. If you all still feel the need to complain however then I must argue that it is not just your fight. Everybody must do what they can to oppose Voldemort, and Miss Potter's position in Hogwarts will be instrumental in discovering new potential Order members and searching out potential Death Eaters. I may be headmaster but even I do not see everything. She will see what I do not."

"Well we wouldn't know about that," chimed the deep voices of two young men who sat at the other end of the table, their voices dripping in amusement.

Hermione stared down the table to look at the men who had spoken in unison in open curiosity, there were not many people who had the ability to do that.

"You used to always find out what we were up to when we were planning something, right Gab?" laughed the redhead on the left, nodding at the man who sat to his right.

"Too right, Fid!" answered the other redhead who was quite obviously the first speaker's twin; and something seemed to click in Hermione's mind. "Albie you used to always know when we were up to something!"

"Always sidling along from wherever you were and spoiling everything!"

"Never telling us when Gonnie was around the corner!"

"Chuckling in that merry way of yours as we were _punished_, Albie!"

"Your eyes twinkling like Christmas lights as Gonnie doled it out if our punishment _amused_ you, Sir!"

"Dreadful!"

"Appalling!"

"Egregious!"

"Ohh, I like that one, brother mine! How about this one? Heinous!"

The twin on the right roared with laughter. "Merlin! It rhymes with-!"

"That's enough, boys!" barked Minevra McGonagall to the amusement of the rest of the Order members, the twin redheads mouths' snapping shut. "One would think you two were still thirteen with those attitudes, not twenty-three!"

"Aww Gonnie, we may be old of body,"

"But we're still young at heart!"

Before Professor McGonagall could protest further Dumbledore's laughter stopped her. "Calm down, Minevra. You know as well as I that the boys enjoy their fun." He looked over to the grinning men. "I must be honest however and say that you two were not exactly _subtle_, Messrs Prewett."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at the confirmation of her suspicions, and looking over at the twins who did look to be in their mid-twenties it was quite obvious really who their identities were.

_'Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Mrs. Weasley's brothers…'_

Exclamations of disbelief were echoed from the infamous Prewett twins before the two erupted into laughter. "Say what you will, Albie but we all know better! Those eyes of yours see through walls!"

"Enough of that now, boys." Dumbledore stated rather cheerfully before sobering. All smiles in the room quickly turned serious. "On a less entertaining note, what news do we have of Voldemort's movements?"

"They say he's is on the move." A considerably calmer Ted Tonks stated bluntly. "There have been reports of muggles seeing him around the German countryside. He's making his way back to England now or so our German associates say."

"Any word as to what in the name of Merlin he's doing in Germany, Ted?" A dreadlocked man who looked eerily similar to Lee Jordan asked, leaning forward in his seat. "Does anybody know?"

"There's word of there being a powerful vampire coven out that way." Moody answered darkly, frowning. "He's recruiting, possibly. That's the only guess we can come up with."

"What of the werewolves?" Hermione inquired after the brief silence, speaking properly for the first time and looking at the group of people expectantly. "Do we know for certain if Voldemort has recruited them yet?"

Dedalus Diggle, who suddenly looked at Hermione with more respect after hearing her state Voldemort's name nodded sombrely. "While the Prophet hasn't reported it, there's been a recent increase in werewolf attacks in wizarding villages-quite a few people have been bitten."

Hermione winced at the news and hung her head.

_'Those poor people...'_

"But yes, it's not surprising really that the Dark Lord's rallying all of the dark creatures together for his cause-the more followers he gains the more attacks he can launch. A simple deduction."

"And what can we do about that?" asked a blond haired woman who looked related to Marlene, frowning deeply. "It's not as if we can offer these dark creatures sanctuary if they join our cause."

"I don't believe we'll find the vampires much of a problem," said Amos Diggory, another surprising addition in Hermione's mind to the Order, running a tired hand through his dark hair. "Vampires are usually neutral in wizarding affairs. They know better than to join in a fight amongst our kind. We would wipe them out."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very true, Amos. However I doubt that Voldemort will leave them alone for much longer."

"I wouldn't put it past him either," Hermione murmured quietly, the full attention of the Order members on her again. "Lull them in with false declarations and as soon as they've either completed their purpose or fail him in whatever way he'll dispose of them. It's just Lord Voldemort's style."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

The meeting continued on a similar pattern for the next hour and a half; the members discussing patrolling patterns, further recruitments of new members, following known Death Eater movements, response tactics and improvements in anticipation of future attacks and such. As it turned out, a large number of members had been unable to attend the meeting that evening due to performing their Order duties from across Wizarding Europe but quite a few approached Hermione afterward for pleasantries and introductions before they left in all directions two-by-two to avoid drawing attention to the building.

Hermione couldn't deny that it was rather awkward shaking the hands of the parents of children she had grown up with at Hogwarts-she could see in them the many faces of people she had known and at times it was painful. This was especially so when she officially met the Prewett twins.

She had heard stories of Fabian and Gideon Prewett a long time ago in 1995 while staying at Grimmauld Place. She had been with Sirius, Remus, Harry and the Weasley twins (everybody else who was at the house at the time was elsewhere) when the topic of old Order members had come up in conversation, and with nostalgic looks laced with sadness both Sirius and Remus had described Fred and George's deceased uncles as brilliant men who anybody would want to aspire to.

_"Fabian and Gideon Prewett?" the nostalgic smile made Sirius suddenly look so much younger, and that haunted look Hermione so often associated with him diminished for a moment. She watched with curious eyes as Sirius and Remus both grinned mischievously at the other. "Oh Messrs Weasley, we know much about Fabian and Gideon Prewett."_

_Remus leant forward on the table, smirking widely as if to tell a grand tale. "They were brilliant men."_

_"Top men, more like." butted in Sirius with an admiring look, raising his shaggy head to the ceiling for a moment before glancing at a smiling Remus again._

_"Two of the bravest men we've ever met, right Pads?" asked Remus, now sad. Sirius nodded sharply but said nothing. Words didn't really appear needed. "It was an awful day when we found out they died."_

_"One of the darkest." Sirius had found his voice again but that haunted look had returned too. "But they went down fighting," He continued after a brief pause, his voice was gravelly but there was a sudden fire in his eyes. "Took five Death Eaters out with them before they were taken down-a huge blow to Voldemort at the time. …But the reward wasn't worth the sacrifice, not by any means."_

_"A little known fact?" Remus said after a moment, a wry grin tugging at his lips at his attempt to turn the topic into something brighter. "The Prewett twins taught us everything we knew about pranking before they graduated Hogwarts in our first year." There was a nostalgic look in the werewolf's eyes, and a true smile lit up his scarred face at the joy he'd seen on the faces of Fred and George Weasley._

_"They were pranksters too, Lupin?"_

_"Were they any good?"_

_Sirius and Remus looked at the Weasley twins for a moment before laughing. "Were they _good_, Moony?" asked Sirius, still laughing before winking at the Weasley twins. "Do you two even need to ask?"_

_A still laughing Remus nodded. "They were brilliant, boys. Top blokes, top pranksters. Before they graduated they asked us to 'keep Gonnie on her toes, 'coz Weasley and Prewett children will be pranking the hallowed halls sometime soon'." Remus looked to Sirius, grinning. "Reckon we did a good job, Paddy?"_

_Sirius' bark-like laugh warmed the kitchen more than the fire dancing in the grate. "Don't be modest. Nobody but us could've done it better! …Except maybe you two," He added, acknowledging the beaming Weasley Twins who looked both terribly sad and yet over the moon to hear about their murdered uncles, both of whom their mother had rarely mentioned much. "You two are so very much like them, you know."_

_"Sirius is right," nodded Remus. "I'm sure they'd be so proud of you both."_

The Prewett twins stood tall in front of her, their fiery red hair clashing garishly with their acid green robes and reminding Hermione even more of _her_ twins, the Weasley twins who had yet to even be born.

"Hermione Potter!" Called the twin on the right with a flourishing bow and echoing an greeting Hermione had seen directed at Harry many years ago…or was it many years from now? "How splendid to meet you, dear girl!" He reached out for Hermione's hand and kissed it dramatically, winking playfully and looking every bit as handsome as his unborn nephews.

"Simply marvellous!" said the other, shoving his twin out of the way and seizing her other hand. "Truly!"

"Cor blimey corking!"

Hermione stared at the twins holding each of her hands in turn and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "I would say the same to you but I don't know your names," She replied with a laugh, still smiling.

The twins both looked at each other before adopting exaggerated shocked expressions. "Forgive us, Miss Potter!" cried one.

"We didn't realise that we hadn't introduced ourselves properly!" shrilled the other.

"How unbearably rude of us!" the first one wailed.

"I'm quite mortified with our utterly repulsive actions!" the second continued before they shouted one after the other.

"Chagrined!"

"Abashed!"

"Discomfited!"

Watching these two to Hermione was like watching Fred and George; it truly was. Pangs of grief burned holes in her throat.

"Disgusted!"

"…Would that word even suit the situation?" The twin on the left coughed, looking away briefly. "In any case, darling lass with the lion hair, I'm Fideon Prewett, the older and better-looking twin," he continued with a smile before jerking his head at his brother. "And that git's Gabian, my lesser half."

"Piss off you specky git!" snarked the man dubbed Gabian before flashing Hermione a charming grin. "Ignore the ignoramus of a twin of mine, Hermione, he overcompensates. He could only _wish_ he were as good-looking as me!"

"Now _you're_ dreaming!"

"Enough, enough!" Hermione huffed, looking at the twins who had begun tussling at her feet, "How old are you both again?"

"Twenty-three years young, Hermione!" yelled Fideon while clipping his brother on the nose.

"And we'd rather you forget it-argh!" cried Gabian after receiving another slap to the cheek.

"Your maturity astounds me, truly." Hermione flicked her wand and the twins were separated forcefully, much to their amusement.

"Well done, Miss Potter," called Minevra McGonagall from the other side of the room to Hermione's added surprise, and she flushed darkly at the Professor's praise.

"As exciting as it is to watch the two of you battle over frivolities," Hermione said sternly, resting her hands on her hips, "I'd rather get your proper names first."

The twin on the left chuckled. "Hah, and you're sure we're not really Fideon and Gabian?"

"I wasn't born yesterday," _'Or for the next few years, even.'_ Hermione added in her head with an amused smirk.

The twins looked at each other, grinned and nodded once. Both rose to their feet, approached Hermione and stuck out their hands. "Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. We have t-shirts, our big sister's excellent cooking and Albus Dumbledore. It's great to have you join the fight."


	27. Tail Feathers

A/N: So I'm officially on holidays for the next six weeks so I'll have more time to update~ Anyway, I'm quite excited about the reactions to this chapter. It's a bit of a choppy one, but a lot of things had to happen and I'm quite proud of it actually. Hopefully you'll all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Also, the results of the poll are now available to view on my profile page and I've gotta say Regulus had it in the bag from the very beginning. But hmm, would they make a good couple? It's certainly something to consider. I'm also stunned by the amount of votes one Severus Snape received over the months as well. It seems that a lot of you are hoping for redemption on the cards! We'll see, we'll see~

To my anon Emily: Ohhh, thank you so much! I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story so much for so long! And also, yes, I read Ultima Ratio! It's amazing, isn't it!

**Tail Feathers.**

"It's a shame Hermione couldn't come with us today," said Dorcas as she eyed a deluxe packet of Sugar Quills inside Honeydukes, glancing at Sirius and watching him in amusement as he gathered a pile of Fizzing Whizzbees (his favourite sweet) in his arms. "Considering Alice is with Frank, Marlene's with Remus and Lily's out with Nick Quirke it would've been nice to have another girl with me to deal with you lot."

"Oi! On behalf of us men we resent that!" protested an amused Peter, grinning at Dorcas before elbowing James who was attempting to foist him some Cockroach Clusters in the ribs. "Piss off, Prongs!"

"Aww, come on Pete, they're Cockroach Clusters! You love them!"

"Yeah before I knew they were fucking _cockroaches_!"

"And that wasn't obvious before you ate them?"

"You told me they were peanuts you smarmy bastard!"

James snickered and grinned at a laughing Sirius. "And you were dumb enough to believe me?"

Alice had decided to spend the day of Frank's last visit to Hogsmeade as a Hogwarts student with him and had told the sixth years not to expect to see her that day, Marlene and Remus had been planning their date to the wizarding village for a while now and Lily had accepted the offer of spending time with Nicholas Quirke of Ravenclaw in Hogsmeade (to James' eternal disgust) when he had asked her out the previous Tuesday. Upon asking Hermione why the heck Lily had done it when it appeared to everyone around them that the redhead was _finally_ warming up to James, Hermione had laughed and told Sirius that she was 'testing the waters'.

_"Lily is doing it for a reaction, Sirius. I would've thought that much was obvious." Hermione had murmured from her position in his lap, smiling as she rubbed her thumbs across Sirius' cheekbones. "Come on, you're a clever boy. You can figure it out."_

_"I'm not a dog, Hermione," Sirius had frowned slightly at his blatant half-truth, but the confusion and annoyance on behalf of his upset best friend overrode his feelings of guilt for lying to his girlfriend. "I don't get it. She's interested in Prongsie and yet she's going out with other blokes?"_

_"She wants to be certain that James is still interested."_

_"What? And that isn't as obvious as the sky being blue and goblins being greedy pricks?" Sirius asked incredulously, gaping. "Of _course_ James loves Lily-he has since we were like thirteen! What? Was she dropped on her head as a baby or something? Honestly!"_

_Hermione laughed lightly, moving to rest her forehead against his. She smiled sweetly. "Oh Sirius, you are so naive."_

_"What do you mean naive?" Sirius whined to Hermione's obvious amusement as her smile widened noticeably._

_She kissed him gently on the lips. "So many people have said you're a ladies man but really, you have no idea about women do you?"_

_"Oi!" Sirius pouted, "I resent that! I'd like to think I know you pretty well!"_

_"I'd like to think I know you pretty well too." Hermione grinned, leaning forward to kiss Sirius again before pulling away, still smiling. "Don't worry about James and Lily. I can almost guarantee it's going to work out; trust me."_

"Yeah well… As you know Dumbledore needed her," replied a slightly bitter and anxious Sirius, clapping a pouting James on the shoulder who had frowned at the mention of Lily. He then cursed when a packet of the Fizzing Whizzbees tumbled out of his arms and fell on the floor. "Dammit!" Sirius bent down to pick his fallen sweeties up, rubbing one packet against his slightly stubbled cheek in apology. "I'm sorry, babies." He spoke quietly to the food. "Daddy will never drop you again. …Well, I will, when I do the unfortunate business of digesting you, but I want you all to know that I love you and that I cherished every single one of you. Even if you guys are apparently made of Billywig stings." Sirius rose to his feet again and looked at his staring friends. "…What were we talking about again?"

"Your girlfriend?" Dorcas replied, deadpan. "You know, the girl who has no idea how much of a freak you are?"

"Piss off!" Sirius snarked at Dorcas before laughing. "But oh. Oh yeah!" He beamed at his laughing friends. "Well, like I was saying, Dumbledore needed her and she couldn't refuse. You know what she's like," He finished fondly, still smiling. "It's one of the many endearing things that makes her so brilliant, mad and magnificent."

"Brilliant, mad and magnificent?" asked an amused James, wrapping an arm around his best friend's waist, careful to avoid any more sweets spillage and resting his head against Sirius' shoulder, batting his eyes condescendingly. "That's a lot of adjectives for our dear Hermione there, mate. Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Three really isn't enough to describe Hermione," Sirius murmured absently and Dorcas and Peter snickered, eyeing James' hurt expression.

"What about me then, Pads? Do I get any special adjectives?" James pouted. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you loved Hermione more than you love me-and I don't even see how that's possible 'coz _everybody_ knows I'm fucking brilliant-"

A sudden sound of something exploding outside Honeydukes cut James off before he finished speaking and the ground shook from the strength of the explosion. Jars full of sweets toppled from their shelves and children squealed as they moved to avoid the falling glass. Patrons of the sweet shop all stared at each other in open horror before scrambling to the windows and peering out of the once sparkling but now dusty glass streaked with red. Outside, rubble and body parts were scattered everywhere, smoke was billowing into the dark sky from a building to the right of the shop and people were running, screaming as masked men stormed the streets.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_"Alright Hermione?" hollered Sirius, skidding across the slick grass to stand tall at her side._

_Fighting was going on all around them on the grounds of Hogwarts, shouted spells, screams of pain and rage and blood-_so much blood_-oh God, what were she and Sirius doing in this place?_

_"Sirius! Move!" Hermione cried as a sickly looking yellow spell was thrown in her boyfriend's direction; and acting quickly she expanded her shield charm to cover him, teeth gritting in exertion. She was tiring fast._

_"Relax, love," the dog animagus replied with the smile that she loved so much, batting a hand and looking quite at ease despite the horror surrounding them. "They can hurl any spell they want but they can't hurt me."_

_"Oh?" Hermione asked, forcing her shield to rebound a pair of nasty looking curses to their original casters before eyeing Sirius out of the corner of her eye. "Why's that?" She narked as a violently purple spell nearly shattered her shield. It took nearly everything she had not to fall on her arse. "What, are you Merlin or something? Lost yourself an eye and started calling yourself Mad-Eye Moody, then? Where's your beard, Albus Dumbledore? Not even _they_ could stand there and let curses come at them without retaliation Sirius Black now move!"_

_"No Hermione," Her boyfriend replied laughingly, still grinning at her. He spoke fondly. "I'm not Merlin, Moody or Dumbledore; though I gotta say I love the flattering descriptions. And even if I were, which I'm not by the way, I don't need to be any of them." Sirius paused, still smiling. "I'm dead. I thought you knew."_

_The _Confringo_ hit Sirius in the chest and the spell went right through him, spraying blood all over the grass and all over Hermione._

_It took him an age to fall, and when he did he landed on Hermione, knocking them both to the ground. The blood pouring from his gaping wound seeped into her clothes, the draining life elixir smearing crimson on her skin. "See?" he questioned cheerfully, blood dribbling from his mouth and spattering onto Hermione's cheek. He kissed her briefly, his blood metallic in her mouth. "Nothing to worry about." The light faded from his eyes and he slumped forward, his cheek colliding with Hermione's chest and he moved no more._

Hermione woke up screaming.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione clung to Sirius' arm for most of the morning after her nightmare, and if Sirius felt like commenting on it he hadn't yet. If anything the young man welcomed the extra contact that his girlfriend had been insisting upon him, constantly squeezing her hand and tugging his fingers through her ponytailed locks as they made their way to their classes. Hermione needed the comfort even more when Professor Doyle announced what they were to be covering for their Defence lesson that day.

"This has been on the lesson plan for a while now and as we have also received permission from the appropriate channels from the Ministry in regard to this lesson I'll begin." the Irish Professor stated blandly as he strode around the grand classroom, brown eyes staring out at the Hogwarts grounds before focusing back on the students. "The Headmaster has been reluctant to allow me to lecture about this, but as I assume most of you are of age now I feel as if you all have the right to know what is going on outside this school and what you're going up against. If you're lucky, you won't have to bear witness to what I'm about to show you ever again, but with the times we are in I rather doubt that." He cleared his throat harshly. "So tell me Class, what do you lot know of the Unforgivables?"

The class sat in silence, looking at each other in unease. No one saw fit to answer their Professor's question, knowledge of the truly dark arts got many into trouble and it worked out much better to plead ignorance. Seeing that nobody was going to answer their professor and despite her true reluctance to talk, Hermione did what was expected of her and slowly raised a shaking hand into the air.

A slightly relieved Professor Doyle pointed at Hermione expectantly. "Miss Potter?"

"The Unforgivables are the most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world," Hermione spoke woodenly, sounding very much like she'd swallowed the textbook and was regurgitating the details. "They were first classified as 'Unforgivable' in 1717 and unless you are an Auror, using any of them will result in a life sentence in Azkaban. There are three. The Imperius Curse with the incantation of _Imperio _that gives the caster complete control over the victim, the Cruciatus Curse with the incantation of _Crucio_ that inflicts excruciating pain on the victim and finally the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra_ that does as its name suggests and kills the victim instantly."

While Doyle didn't look at all surprised that she knew her stuff Hermione noted that the rest of the class looked at her questioningly, wondering where she had gained her rather extensive knowledge.

"With your knowledge on this topic Miss Potter I'm tempted to let you lecture instead," Professor Doyle stated not unkindly, smiling at Hermione briefly. "But I'm sure you'd rather not demonstrate the spells, yes?"

Hermione smiled thinly before acknowledging Sirius squeezing her hand to her right. "No, I'd rather not."

"I thought as much," Doyle murmured before he walked to the front of the classroom and set a cage on top of his desk. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as did the eyes of the Marauders and Hermione made sure not to look at Peter. She may have wanted to see these things happen to the snivelling man she had known years ago for the sake of Harry, the young man beside her and Remus, but the Peter she knew now didn't deserve any of it. "Though Miss Potter has explained the curses and what they do, I feel a demonstration is in order." He reached inside the cage and pulled a struggling white rat from within. "Now what was the first spell Miss Potter mentioned? Oh right, the Imperius Curse."

"_Imperio._"

Hermione gripped Sirius' hand in a painful grip with Sirius squeezing back just as tightly when with a flick of his wand, Professor Doyle took the once squeaking rat under.

Professor Doyle did it much like the impostor Professor Moody had in Hermione's fourth year. It started out humorous, Doyle had the rat run across the tables, making it pause briefly on a pale Peter's desk before leaping back to the teacher's one, and then things got interesting. Doyle had the rat flip repeatedly, had it perform acts that no normal rat could do and just as Hermione was about to cry out to get him to stop Doyle cancelled the spell leaving the shaking mammal squeaking in pain.

"Complete control," Professor Doyle said quietly as he moved to pick up the small animal from his table, only to frown when it twitched away from him. With another flick of his wand he levitated the rat back into its cage. "When you cast this curse you have absolute control over your victim. Had I wanted, I could've forced the rat to throw itself off the desk, made it bite its own leg off, or forced it to stop its breath. There are only a few rare people with the ability to throw off the effects of the Imperius Curse, and even people of my ability as an Auror can have trouble. Of all the spells currently known to wizarding kind, this curse is one of the hardest to detect and some have argued that it is the worst of the lot; as while the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse are despicable in their own right, the effects of them are not lingering. People have been found under the effects of the Imperius Curse for decades and nobody had a clue."

Professor Doyle withdrew a second squealing rat from within the cage and set it on the desk, frowning when the poor creature tried to scramble away.

"_Crucio!_"

It screamed. The rat squealed and writhed under the effects of the curse and Hermione buried her face into Sirius' robes, not wanting to see (_not wanting to remember_) what that curse could do but she knew her classmates needed to know; they were all so naive. They had no _idea_ what was going on outside their school, Professor Doyle was so right. She understood why the Professor was showing them this completely, but that didn't have to mean she'd let this go on further. The rat was suffering.

"That's enough!" barked James Potter before Hermione could, the young man on his feet and glaring his Professor down. "We don't need to see any more, dammit!"

With a raised eyebrow Professor Doyle released the curse on the rat, eyeing his class distastefully as many forced their shocked/tearing expressions into ones of neutrality. His gaze lingered longer on Hermione who had finally withdrawn her face from Sirius' robes. She was shaking as eyed the Professor silently; she could see the toll that this lesson was taking on him. "That's good to know, Mr. Potter," Doyle stated calmly, once again levitating the now unconscious rat back into the cage. "You all are now aware of what this curse is capable of doing, and one would want to think twice before performing it on another human being. The pain of the Cruciatus Curse is capable enough of rendering an individual insane, and this fate has befallen many in recent times. I don't think I can explain fully the pain one feels when under this curse…though from the looks of a few of you I'm sure some of you know what I mean."

Hermione caught Sirius' gaze and frowned at his blank face. Lifting his hand to her lips, she left a lingering kiss on the appendage before pulling away.

"I suppose we have something to talk about..?" She murmured softly as Professor Doyle pulled the final rat from the cage, tears filling her eyes.

"…Only if you want to talk about it," replied Sirius just as softly, his voice rough.

"I feel that the final spell deserves no real explanation. There is no known way to block this spell. No known person has ever survived-" Hermione smiled to herself at the thought of her best friend-of course Harry would achieve the impossible, "-when struck with this curse. If you are ever faced with this, your best bet is to fucking duck or get the Hell out." Professor Doyle drew himself to his full height. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Hermione took comfort in the fact that the rat's death was quick. As soon as it was engulfed with the green light that so resembled Harry's eyes it died, stiff as a board on Professor Doyle's desk.

Professor Doyle raised his gaze from the corpse of the rat before eyeing his class. "Dismissed."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"That was intense," breathed Marlene after the group of Gryffindors returned to the Common Room following the lesson, finding a large lounge for them all to squeeze onto. Hermione and Marlene however had curled themselves up in their prospective boyfriends' laps due to the lack of room, not that the two Marauder men were complaining. "I mean," the curly haired witch continued when she had the gazes of all her friends on her, frowning slightly. "It was just so fast, you know? One second it was _there _and the next it was just _gone._"

"That's the Killing Curse for you, Marlene," Hermione replied quietly, her head resting against Sirius' chest and listening to his heartbeat. Every thud of the organ against his ribcage had Hermione's own heart beating faster. He was still there-Sirius wasn't leaving her yet. And he wouldn't be, either. Not if she had anything to say about it. "If I were to die by any spell I'd prefer the Killing Curse."

"Why would you say that Hermione?" demanded Sirius harshly, cradling Hermione's face with his hands to peer into her eyes. "Why would you say something like that?"

Hermione smiled and cupped Sirius' hands with her own. "Because it's the easiest." She replied with a slight smile. "Don't you think dying via the Killing Curse is a much preferred method than by say, the Entrail-Expelling Curse, or the Reductor Curse or the Bombarda Charm? Or better yet, dying via a Killing Curse is a much better fate than being tortured into insanity with the Cruciatus Curse-in fact _anything_ is a nicer mercy than the Cruciatus Curse." Hermione swallowed thickly and pointedly avoided looking in Alice's direction.

Sirius stared openly at Hermione, his eyes wide and pained-looking. "You speak as if you have experience." He murmured quietly.

"I've seen a lot, Sirius. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are relentlessly cruel. And I know full well what they're capable of, quite possibly more than anyone." Hermione smiled again. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"And thank Merlin for that!" shouted James, grinning widely in an attempt to lighten the rather gloomy conversation. "Without you around Hermione, Paddy would be an absolute pain in the arse! Always preening in front of the mirrors, calling himself God's Gift to Women…wait, he still does that. Don't quit your day job, love."

"Fuck off Prongs!" roared a grinning Sirius. "The absolute pain in the arse here is you! Always bitching and flouncing around and shit-you're worse than Pete!"

"Piss off!" laughed Peter, "Gryffindor's resident drama queens aren't those two girls in third year but you two bitches! Potter and Black, whingers and preeners for life!"

James hurled a pillow at Peter's head and with his impressive skill as a Chaser knocked Peter on his arse. The rat animagus instantly leapt to his feet and hurled the pillow back at James, cackling when the pillow smacked James right in the face.

"Oh, it's on, Wormy! It is _on_!"

"Bring it Deer-boy!"

"It's a fucking _stag_, dammit!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh uproariously as James threw himself onto Peter, the two men exchanging blows with the surrounding pillows to Marlene's shouts of 'Fight! Fight!'. While the girls too were laughing and Remus and Lily looked both exasperated and amused, Hermione settled herself in Sirius' arms again and looked up into his smiling eyes, blushing when he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"We still need to have a talk, you know." He murmured quietly, watching his friends play-fighting in amusement.

Hermione nodded and rested the back of her head against Sirius' shoulder. "I know."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"What in the bloody name of Merlin's saggy left testicle is that!" came a screech from Dorcas when Fawkes flashed into the girls' dormitory that night, startling her and the rest of the girls who were preparing for bed.

"What're you, a Hufflepuff?" Marlene snickered, smiling at her surprised friend. "That's a phoenix!"

Dorcas frowned imperceptibly at Marlene before looking back at Fawkes whom had perched on Hermione's four-poster. "Well what's a phoenix doing here, then?"

Alice walked into the dorm from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her and a question on her lips. "Good question," She said glancing at Lily who had moved from her bed to approach the magnificent bird. "Hey Lily, doesn't Professor Dumbledore own a phoenix?"

Lily hummed. "He does, and that very phoenix is this one." The redhead smiled warmly at the bird who cocked its head in her direction.

"Oh!" came a cry from the entrance of the dorm and the four girls all turned to find Hermione rushing into the room, still dressed in her school robes with her schoolbag slung over a shoulder, obviously returning from her Astronomy lesson. "Fawkes! What brings you here?"

The bird trilled warmly at Hermione and the feeling of intense calm washed over them all. Still smiling from the effects of the Phoenix Song, Hermione set her bag on her bed and held out an arm and Fawkes quickly settled himself on her shoulder.

"Oh? You have a message for me from Professor Dumbledore?" The bird trilled again and held out a leg that had a letter attached. Quickly relieving the phoenix of its burden, Hermione nodded in appreciation. "Thank you very much, Fawkes. I suppose you want me to read and reply now, then?" Fawkes cocked his head again and Hermione nodded. "All right, it'll take a few seconds." Hermione unfurled the parchment and with each sentence her eyes widened in surprise and obvious delight. She looked to the bird still perched on her shoulder with a wide grin. "Professor Dumbledore is certain it's the right place?" She inquired excitedly and the bird appeared to snort. "Oh, of course, I shouldn't doubt Professor Dumbledore! My apologies." She replied with a laugh, running her free hand across the phoenix's beautiful scarlet and gold plumage, smiling wider when the bird leaned into her touch and trilled again. "If you don't mind going back to my bed while I pen a reply, Fawkes?"

The bird soared from Hermione's shoulder and perched himself on Hermione's four poster. Pulling a quill from her bag, Hermione quickly dipped the feather in ink and neatly scrawled a reply at the bottom of the original message. "Thank you again, Fawkes." She smiled widely as she handed the parchment to the phoenix again, the bird taking it with his beak. With a nod the bird flashed away.

"…Okay, what was that about then, Hermione?" Marlene asked after a moment, blinking at the place in which the phoenix had vanished. "Was it something to do with Professor Dumbledore?"

Hermione blinked at Marlene as if suddenly remembering that she and the other girls were in the room and her confusion was echoed in her girlfriends' faces. "O-oh, yes. Professor Dumbledore asked that I see him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" asked Dorcas with a frown. "But tomorrow's a Hogsmeade weekend!"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "I forgot about that!" A distressed look crossed her features and she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, and I know Sirius had something planned, too! How could I be so stupid!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" Dorcas moved to brace a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sure Sirius will understand! I mean, who can say no to Albus Dumbledore? It must be important, right?"

Hermione nodded sharply and her expression darkened perceptibly. "Oh, it is." She sighed loudly. "…I'd better go find Sirius and tell him that I won't be able to make it tomorrow. …I hate disappointing him. He seemed so excited!"

Lily smiled. "He'll understand, Hermione."

"Yeah," added Marlene. "Black thinks the sun shines out your arse and you can do no wrong!"

"Marlene!"

"What? You all know it's true!"

Hermione snorted amusedly, still frowning. "That may be so but I hate letting him down."

"You won't have let him down, Hermione." Alice said quietly. "Sirius'll understand. …But you should go tell him your plans now though before it's too late."

"You're right, Alice. …I'll be back in a few minutes."

Marlene and Dorcas both laughed while Lily and Alice smirked. "_Sureee_ you will. We'll see you in the morning, Hermione." Dorcas giggled as she moved to her bed.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Sure you're not." Marlene snorted. "Now go before even Sirius goes to sleep. It's late, you know."

"Sure, sure. I'll see you all later." Hermione drawled before leaving her dorm to a chorus of 'Goodnight!'s.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

It was dark in the boys' room when Hermione tiptoed her way in. A smile tugged at her lips as she listened to Peter's distinctive snores in a four-poster to her right and from the light snoring coming from her left it appeared that James and Remus were sleeping too. This made things easier. Making her way to Sirius' bed which was directly opposite the door, Hermione tugged at the covers of Sirius' bed and slipped under the duvet, draping an arm across his hips and resting her chin lightly on his chest.

"Hello again," Sirius' voice rumbled tiredly, moving a heavy hand to rest on the back of Hermione's neck. He ran his fingers gently through her hair as he spoke. "Didn't I say good night not even twenty minutes ago? Not that I'm complaining, of course but I'm completely knackered love and not really up for a midnight shag."

"Sirius Orion Black!" Hermione hissed quietly in embarrassment, pinching his hip and feeling a sense of schadenfreude in his squeak of pain. "You pervert!"

Sirius chuckled. "Only for you, love nugget."

"Prat." Hermione replied laughingly, raising her head slightly to peer into her boyfriend's face, shadowed in the dark.

Sirius smiled sleepily at her before he leaned his neck forward awkwardly to kiss her deeply. "So what brings you to the Marauder Nest, love?" He whispered against her lips before pulling away completely. "Unfortunately I gather it's not pleasant news otherwise you wouldn't have crawled into my bed all coy fish." He winked playfully and Hermione snorted. "The boys are sleeping in here, you know. And like I've told you before I'm thinking you'll be a screamer."

Hermione snorted and her cheeks burned. "Degenerate." Her expression then sobered. "I always knew you were a smart one," She murmured sadly, tracing infinity on Sirius' stomach through his night-shirt. "I didn't want to tell you this, but better now than in the morning."

"What is it, then?" Sirius perked up instantly in alarm, grabbing Hermione gently by the upper arms and pulling her up on top of him, peering into her face. "Has something happened? Is someone hurt?"

Hermione smiled gently and cupped Sirius' cheek. He leaned into her touch. "Nobody's hurt," Hermione spoke quietly, as soothing as she could make her voice. "I'm fine, you're fine, Mr. and Mrs. Potter are fine and James is too. Hear him snoring?"

Sirius laughed softly again and Hermione moved to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I was asked to go somewhere with Professor Dumbledore in the morning."

"What? The Professor asked you to what?"

Hermione considered her next words carefully. "He asked me to go with him on a little trip tomorrow. …And I know you and I were meant to go to Hogsmeade together, like a real date but I really couldn't refuse him, you understand?"

"…What are you doing on this trip, Hermione? Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't mention your destination, nor what you'll be doing on this little trip of yours."

Hermione winced. "That's because I didn't," She replied awkwardly, looking just over Sirius' shoulder to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Were you going to?"

"…If you asked."

"Well, I'm asking, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "…I'm not sure Professor Dumbledore wants anybody to know about this,"

"Not even me?"

"Especially not you, Sirius."

"Are you saying that I can't handle it?" Sirius asked sharply, eyebrows furrowed. "Is it something to do with Voldemort? Cousin Bella?"

"Sirius…-"

"Look Hermione, I can handle it, okay?" Sirius cut her off before Hermione could continue, and he cupped her face with his palms. "I know I didn't react well to the boggart…" He continued stiffly, "But you'd be giving me warning, here."

Hermione gnawed at her bottom lip in distress. "…I'm going to be okay, Sirius. I'll be with Professor Dumbledore the whole time, you know?"

"Just tell me what you're doing, please?"

"…We're looking for an object that once belonged to Voldemort." Hermione bent to whisper softly in Sirius' ear, his hair tickling her nose. "…It's very important that we find and destroy this object."

"But why you?" Sirius asked quietly, frowning. "Why is it _you_ who has to go?"

"I'm the best person for it."

"…I don't like this, Hermione."

"I know." Hermione sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind Sirius' ear. "But I'll be okay. Like I said before, I'll be with Professor Dumbledore the whole time."

"Something could still go wrong." protested Sirius and Hermione smiled softly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius' midsection and squeezed tightly before leaning forward to kiss Sirius softly on the lips. "I don't want you to worry."

Sirius kissed her deeply before pulling away to look her in the eyes. Hermione could already see the fear there. "How could I not?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"So what is the plan, Professor?" Hermione made herself comfortable in the chair across the Headmaster's desk, steely determination plain on her face. "Which horcrux have you found?"

Dumbledore popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth before speaking. "Dear child, you and I are going on a little trip to a muggle village called Little Hangleton."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. "The ring horcrux!"

"The very same." Dumbledore replied seriously, smiling slightly at Hermione's enthusiasm. He then eyed Hermione's navy travelling cloak draped over her arm. "I see you are ready to go as you are now?"

Hermione nodded. "I am."

"And you have since informed Sirius as to your whereabouts this day?"

Hermione's expression darkened momentarily before nodding. "I told him that you and I were off to obtain an object that once belonged to Voldemort. I didn't tell Sirius what the object potentially was-" She was quick to hasten, "But he really was quite insistent that he knew what I was up to. He said he could 'handle it'. I assured him that with you with me Professor that I would be fine."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "You have much faith in my abilities, Hermione."

"Faith is where its due, Sir."

"I'm much heartened to hear you say that, Hermione. Thank you." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Now, shall we procure Gryffindor's remarkable sword before we leave?" Dumbledore rose to his feet and made his way to the Sorting Hat, smiling triumphantly when the sword fell into his hand. "It's a nice feeling to know that I am worthy of this magnificent sword, I must say," The old man spoke conversationally before beaming at Hermione.

Hermione rose to her feet as well and draped her cloak over her shoulders. "I don't see how you couldn't be, Sir." She replied with a laugh before turning to Fawkes. "How shall we be going to Little Hangleton, Sir? Will Fawkes be joining us?"

The bird trilled courage and warmth and Dumbledore chuckled. "He shall be joining us indeed, my dear. He would most certainly protest if we left him behind."

The phoenix warbled his agreement and both Hermione and Dumbledore smiled at the invigorating feeling.

"Fawkes would you mind terribly to take Miss Potter and I to Little Hangleton?"

The bird in response flew to Dumbledore and gripped his indigo-cloaked shoulder with his talons. "Coming, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded quickly and rushed to the headmaster, standing before the two. "What am I supposed to do?"

"If you would be so kind as to hold one of Fawkes' tail feathers we can be on our way 'in a flash' or so the young people call it." Dumbledore laughed and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Fawkes." Hermione spoke softly as she moved to grip one of the phoenix's magnificent feathers.

"Are you prepared?" Dumbledore asked quietly and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

And the three vanished from the Headmaster's office in a flash of flame.


	28. Dumbledore's Folly

A/N: So in about…4 hours I will be in the cinemas waiting for Deathly Hallows 2 to begin. No words really can describe how I'm feeling right now. We're almost at the end, guys. But not for this fic. Oh man, we've still got a LONG way to go and I hope you'll all continue to read until the end with this story too! To quote our great Queen "No story lives unless someone wants to listen". And so to celebrate/mourn the end of an era I made sure to update this tonight and hopefully you'll all enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the last chapter-you're all awesome and I love you.

**Dumbledore's Folly**

They appeared on a county lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows. It was slightly chilly despite it being the middle of May but the sun still shone brightly in an endless blue of sky barren of clouds. To the left side of the neat little road a small wooden signpost peeked out of the brambles. Glancing at the two arms spread in opposite directions, Hermione read 'Great Hangleton, 5 miles' pointed behind them with the other directing them north to 'Little Hangleton, 1 mile'. A breeze pulled at their hair and billowed their cloaks.

"Thank you kindly, Fawkes. But you couldn't get us closer to our destination?" Dumbledore inquired politely and the phoenix cocked its head to the side almost condescendingly. "You feel we need the exercise?" The bird trilled in what Hermione figured was amusement and Dumbledore beamed. "Well my dear companion, if that's how you feel would you mind terribly leading the way?"

Fawkes rose from Dumbledore's shoulder and began to glide north in the direction of Little Hangleton, pausing for Hermione and the Headmaster to follow him.

"Professor, what if muggles see Fawkes? Is it wise for us to travel with him right now?" Hermione asked softly, looking from the bird to the smiling Headmaster.

"I would not worry about Fawkes, Hermione. He has a way of being unseen when he desires so. Shall we?" Dumbledore held out his arm graciously and Hermione tucked her hand into the crook with a smile.

Fawkes took that moment to start flying away from the duo, Hermione and Dumbledore following behind the magnificent bird at a quiet and brisk pace. After walking a short way, the lane they were travelling down curved to the left and fell away to slope deeply down a hillside, showcasing a quite unexpected yet spectacular view of an entire valley spread in front of them. Hermione could see a village with its church and graveyard clearly visible, no doubt Little Hangleton. Across the valley on an opposite hillside stood a stately manor surrounded by a stretch of emerald green lawn. A sudden thought came to mind and Hermione wanted to smack herself for not remembering sooner.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir?" Dumbledore paused and peered at Hermione curiously. "We need to go to the cemetery after this."

"And why is that, Hermione?"

"Because I'm quite certain that we will find something of great use to Voldemort in that cemetery and it would be best to take them now before he has any real need of it." Hermione replied quickly, looking down at the coloured specks that Hermione identified as people wandering the village down the valley.

"Hmm, the remains of Tom Riddle Senior?" The headmaster spoke in a sombre tone. "Bone of the father, I do believe the ritual required."

Hermione swallowed thickly with a nod. "Harry mentioned something similar, once."

Dumbledore drew himself to his full height and while his eyes lacked their usual twinkle he still smiled charmingly at Hermione. "I must say that I never thought I'd see the day where I would rob the grave of Lord Voldemort's muggle father! And I have lived a very long life!" The old man winked playfully. "The things you bring about, dear child."

Hermione snorted, smiling slightly. "We do what we have to, Sir. I can't say I ever thought I'd rob a grave either."

"We'll work on that later. As for this moment in time however shall we follow Fawkes again?"

Hermione nodded and the two trailed close behind Fawkes, the bird following a right curve before disappearing through a gap in the edge. Picking up the pace, the two humans now walked on a narrow dirt track bordered by taller and far more wilder hedgerows than the one on the main road. The new path was rocky, potholed and rather crooked, sloping downhill much like the one previous and appeared to be directing to a patch of dark trees a little below them. Soon enough another track opened at the copse and Fawkes then flew back to Dumbledore's shoulder. The bird trilled mournfully and Hermione swallowed thickly. There was an odd smell lingering in the air and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Wands out." The Headmaster ordered quietly as the two spied a building half-hidden amongst a tangle of tree trunks in the distance, cast almost completely in shadow. Hermione wondered why.

The building was blanketed in dark green moss and many tiles had fallen off of the roof, so much so that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew tall all around the rather dilapidated shack, their tips brushing the tiny and grime-encrusted windows.

"Is that the Gaunt Shack?" Hermione voiced feebly, her eyes wide and her nose wrinkled in disgust. "To imagine that people lived here…!"

"I believe so." Dumbledore replied just as softly, only to be interrupted by a sound.

_Thunk_. Hermione looked back at the shack, where the noise had come from. She hoped that it was just another tile crumbling from the nearly caved in roof and not from a person moving within. Perhaps she had been wrong to presume that the "home" was deserted despite its appearance. But no person could possibly live in that ramshackle shanty-perhaps it was an animal? A rabbit maybe? If not that then a fox or something?

Fawkes trilled warily again and despite her nerves hope filled Hermione. Dumbledore on the other hand eyed the shack carefully, and glancing at the headmaster before looking to the shack, fear struck her again when something moved inside the building out of the corner of her eye.

"Mary Mother of God…"

Hermione had read and seen illustrations of them in books before, but to see one up close and personal…Hermione knew now why the shack was shrouded by the trees.

It moved like some sort of sick marionette; its movements slow yet jerky but overall so very lifeless. It was a short and quite oddly proportioned thing, with relatively broad shoulders and overlong arms. Grey, decaying skin was stretched taut over bone, the corpse's dark hair was scrubby. This being had no eyes, just gaping sockets, and when it opened its mouth rotted teeth were revealed to Hermione and Dumbledore both. Inferi, Hermione remembered despite their appearance were very strong, though they did however have one very critical weakness.

"It would do you well to stand behind me, Hermione." Dumbledore said calmly as a fire erupted from the tip of his wand and with a flick the whip of flame slashed the inferi in the chest.

The shriek the inferi released upon being slashed was ungodly but what it did afterwards had Hermione squealing in shock.

The inferi patted its chest with a monkey-like hand (or what remained of said hand) and the flame, _Albus Dumbledore's flame_ went out.

"What is this…?" Dumbledore breathed and the inferi bared its teeth again, its smile sinister. "Hermione," the Headmaster murmured, "I want you to cast your strongest flame spell with me on my count-no normal inferi can be so resistant to fire."

Hermione nodded shakily and with a shout from Dumbledore twin flames erupted from their wands, surrounding the inferi like some sort of lasso and the corpse wailed again, shrinking away from the flames but still not dying for a second time.

"This is no ordinary inferi!" Hermione shouted in alarm as the inferi began to walk toward the two despite being showered in flames. "Professor, what are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing I can do," Dumbledore replied, talking a sharp step back and bringing Hermione with him. "I wished to avoid using this spell, but I must do what I must."

A new kind of flames left Dumbledore's wand, the kinds of which Hermione had never seen before. It was not normal fire; it was like it was alive; and before Hermione's eyes it mutated into a pack of fiery beasts: serpents, chimaeras and dragons of flame, flames that were so warm Hermione began to sweat. The grass it touched blackened instantly, and upon reaching the inferi the flames exploded, taking the inferi with it and melting it to nothing. With a sharp jerk of the Headmaster's wand and with an expression that Hermione immediately understood as deep concentration the flames vanished into nothingness, leaving the area surrounding still smoking.

"Sir!" Hermione gasped, gripping the Professor's arm tightly to keep him standing. The man looked exhausted. "Are you alright? Was that Fiendfyre?"

Dumbledore straightened with a bit of effort and wiped his perspiring forehead with his cloak. "It was indeed, Miss Potter. It is very difficult for even I to control cursed fire."

"Sir," Hermione's voice was soft. "I found while researching that Fiendfyre can be an alternate means to destroy horcruxes. While I wouldn't ever dare use it myself, knowing that you can control it…"

"I must be honest Hermione and say that I would still much rather avoid using Fiendfyre unless absolutely necessary, you understand?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. Should we continue on, now?"

Dumbledore smiled softly and raising his wand aloft again he continued to the shack, careful to avoid stepping on the burnt and still smoking ground, Hermione at his heels. Dumbledore paused at the front door and he eyed the building with a pensive expression, looking for something Hermione could not see but could most certainly feel. The dark magic burned her skin.

"Wards, Sir?"

Dumbledore's concentration broke momentarily and a proud smile tugged at his lips. "There are indeed, my dear girl! I must say that I'm most impressed that you were able to sense the magic encasing this building! These wards have a certain kind of…defence mechanism to them, you understand? There is one here," Dumbledore gestured directly to something invisible on the front door, "is intended to shield the presence of the others and imply that there are no wards surrounding the building at all." A distasteful look then clouded his features. "And there is another one here that is quite fatal to Muggleborns…is a spell of such odious calibre necessary, Tom?" He trailed off quietly, disgusted. "Nonetheless. Hermione, do you think you could possibly identify some of them? If you are able to sense the magic… Come stand beside me, I am most curious about your knowledge."

Hermione spoke weakly, her voice hoarse. "I can try, Sir. I'm not terribly well-versed in wards however, just to let you know." Hermione waved Harry's wand and murmured an incantation, her eyes narrowing when a flood of darkly coloured magic appeared dome-like over the shack. Hermione eyed the wards disgustedly, in complete agreement with Dumbledore's early assessment. "We've got limb shrivellers, organ rupturers, entrails expellers…and is that a magical core stripper there also?" Hermione gaped in alarm and looked to the Headmaster for confirmation, the old man nodding shortly.

"Indeed, Tom has guarded his treasure well. However," A small smile tugged at his lips, "While a skilful wizard no doubt, I must be honest and say that I'm a shade more talented than he. I am most impressed that you were able to identify the curses, Hermione. Although impressed as I am of your abilities, I would rather dismantle these wards myself-please understand this is not a slight against your considerable talent-"

"Oh no, Sir, I understand completely-" Hermione was quick to assure the Headmaster, "I just wish I could be of assistance. I'm feeling quite useless."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Not to worry, my dear. I'm sure I'll find use of your many skills soon enough. Now, the best way to get rid of wards like this are to utter the countercurses. I'll start with the more primary ones, then get to work with the more fiddly ones afterward," He mumbled to himself before he waved his wand in rather intricate patterns.

Hermione watched in awe as Dumbledore dismantled the sensitive wards, and with each ward failing a colour would shimmer on the dome before being extinguished completely. It was a tricky process, and it took quite some time before Dumbledore came to the final protection Voldemort had cast and only a lethal-looking orange shimmer remained.

"Hermione, would you do the honours?" He asked cheerfully, smiling. "This one merely requires a Finite Incantatem. Interesting really, given what Tom required of my magic previously."

Withdrawing her wand from her robes, with a flick of the holly and phoenix feather wand the final ward placed on the Gaunt Shack shimmered slightly before flashing and vanishing completely.

"Well done, Hermione!" Dumbledore congratulated her cheerfully and Hermione looked up at the old man incredulously.

"You were the one who did it, Sir!"

"With your help, of course." The Headmaster finished and Hermione sighed smilingly. "Now, shall we be off?"

Fawkes trilled again from Dumbledore's shoulder and with a cautious nod, Hermione and Dumbledore both stepped inside the tiny hut that seemed to have three tiny rooms. Two doors led off the main room which looked to serve as both a kitchen and living room combined. A rotted armchair sat beside a blackened fireplace.

"And I thought the outside was squalor…"

"You must remember Hermione that nobody has lived here in decades," Dumbledore mused and Hermione quietened. "Now, where would Tom hide a horcrux in this house?"

"I can't say there are very many places to hide such a thing, Sir. _Specialis revelio_!" Hermione spoke clearly as she cast the spell, looking for a sign that the spell had found anything hidden by magical means. There was nothing. No sign at all that there was a magical object hidden.

"He hasn't tried to hide it with magic?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically. "I daresay that it quite an odd decision for Tom."

Hermione brought a hand to her hair and tugged through the tangles. "Perhaps under the floorboards?"

"A most excellent thought, Hermione! Prepare yourself!" Dumbledore crowed, and with a flick of his wand he vanished the rotting floorboards.

Hermione stumbled on the dirt as the floor vanished beneath her and she braced herself on Dumbledore's arm for support. Dumbledore chuckled merrily and a delighted gasp escaped his lips when he spotted what appeared to be the dirty lid of a box poking out of the ground close to the kitchen. The two rushed over to the box and with a wave of his wand Dumbledore checked for any curses on the object.

"We're safe?"

"We are. Again, how odd for Tom. I would've expected some sort of protection…" Dumbledore breathed as he reached out to tap the tarnished gold gently with his wand, forcing the box out of the dirt and into his waiting palm.

Hermione eyed Dumbledore warily as he removed the lid from the box, and the look on the Headmaster's face when he looked at the ring for the first time caused the blood to drain from Hermione's face.

"Don't touch it!" Dumbledore broke from his daze at Hermione's near-hysterical shout and gasped almost as if he were in pain when she snatched the box with the ring inside away from him. "You can't touch this horcrux, Sir!"

"But Hermione…"

"No! It almost killed you the first time you touched it! I won't let you make the same mistake!"

"I don't think you quite understand just what that ring truly is-"

"It's a horcrux!"

_"It's a Hallow."_

Hermione's jaw snapped shut and stared at Dumbledore in blatant disbelief.

"I am not lying to you, Hermione." Dumbledore spoke quietly. There was a haunted look in his eyes. "…I wouldn't lie about this. Never about the Resurrection Stone."

"But Sir-"

"Hermione Granger." Tears streamed down Dumbledore's cheeks and Hermione found herself lost for words at the sheer depth of truth and _grief_ she could see in the Headmaster's blue eyes. "The Hallows…they do exist. I know. I _know_."

Hermione bowed her head, suddenly unable to look at him. Fawkes trilled sadly from the old man's shoulder. "…Even if that were true," She breathed, looking at the ugly ring resting inside the box. Her eyes widened in awe at the symbol etched into the black stone and she thought of Harry. _'I should've known'_. "It's a horcrux now, Sir." She choked. "I can't let you touch it. It nearly killed you when you touched it in my time."

"Hermione, _please._"

"No. …G-give me Gryffindor's Sword, Professor."

"M-my parents…Ariana…oh forgive me…please forgive me."

Fawkes began to sing a song that Hermione had heard only once before; the night Dumbledore died. The beautiful phoenix it appeared was sharing his companion's grief, and the beauty of the song was so terrible and also comforting to hear. It urged Hermione further.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't want to fight you on this. Please…!"

Dumbledore thrust the sword into Hermione's free hand and turned away from her, his voice choking on his words. "Do it quickly."

Hermione nodded quickly and set the box on the ground. She breathed deeply, raising the sword above her head. "I'm sorry, Professor. I have to."

She drew the sword down and much like the diadem, the ring shrieked and oozed black liquid upon destruction.

Hermione could not bear to listen to the sounds of Albus Dumbledore's despair or Fawkes' song of grief, and raising her head she steadily ignored the tears that were streaming down her own cheeks.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Get the younger kids, make sure to hide them in the back room Mr. and Mrs. Flume!" James ordered the Honeydukes shopkeepers as he drew his wand from his robes, looking momentarily out of the shop window in an attempt to see what was going on outside, dread and fright building as he heard the sounds of things imploding and shattering and more screaming outside. _Not good, not good!_ Glancing at his friends, James found Sirius' wand was already aloft with his face twisted into a snarl, Peter was shaking and pale as a sheet while Dorcas looked sickened. "Do _not_ go outside, do _not_ get them back to the castle – just _hide_!"

"But…Mr. Potter! ..James!" began Mrs. Ambrosius Flume with a quavering voice. The portly shopkeep looked absolutely terrified. "What…"

It was Sirius who spun around to interrupt the frightened woman, and his voice was venomous in its loathing. "There are Death Eaters out there Mrs. Flume! To help people outside and protect the kids we need to act _now_."

"Death Eaters…" choked a young Slytherin girl, white in the face. "In Hogsmeade...!"

"What're we gonna do?" squeaked Peter, moving to grip a trembling Dorcas' hand tightly in his own.

"They'll have put up Anti-Disapparition Jinxes! There's no way for us to sound the alarm! There'll be no way for us to get help!" sobbed Mrs. Flume before she was interrupted by twin shouts.

"We fight!" answered James and Sirius fiercely and in unison, the two glancing at each other before grinning wolfishly reminiscent to Remus when he pulled off a successful prank.

"You're going to fight Death Eaters!" shouted an older Ravenclaw, "But you're still Hogwarts students! It isn't our fight!"

"Shut up you fucking twat of course it's our fight-Voldemort is after us all, you understand!" snarled Peter, surprising everyone. "If Voldemort has his way none of us will survive this! We have to fight!"

"Peter, Sirius, James!" interrupted Dorcas, her voice shrill. "Marlene, Remus and Lily are out there…!"

James felt like someone had slipped an icecube down his throat at Dorcas' words and the world spun around him for a moment. _No. No!_ "Remus…Lily…!"

"James!" barked Sirius, attempting to comfort but definitely feeling what James was feeling… "They're going to be alright! They're strong duelists, they can handle this!"

"We have to go! We have to go out and find them!" bellowed James, "What the fuck are we still doing here!"

James moved to dash out of the shop door only for Dorcas to wrap her arms around James' waist and pull him back. The older boy struggled in her grip. "No James, _no_! We need to work out a plan!"

"Fuck the plan we need to get out there and fight!"

"You need to think rationally! You can't just run out without a plan!"

_"How the fuck can I think rationally when my best friend and the love of my life could be fighting for their lives out there!"_ roared James, but any feelings of anger he felt toward Dorcas were dashed when he saw the look on her face.

Tears were streaming down the young girl's cheeks and she looked like she'd been slapped across the face. "They're my friends too, James." She said softly and her words cut him like glass, "Don't you _dare _assume that I don't understand what you're feeling right now. Because I do, okay? My best friends are out there too."

"Dorcas…"

"I know you're sorry, James. It's okay. I get it." Dorcas' voice was still sad but James sensed the sincerity in her tone. "But let's not worry about that right now. We've gotta go find the others. Sirius," The dog animagus perked instantly at the announcement of his name, "you and I will head to the general direction of the Shrieking Shack while James and Peter can head up Zonko's way, okay? We'll do as much as we can to help out. And hopefully find our friends." James and Peter both nodded, glancing at each other determinedly while Sirius moved to take Dorcas' hand in a vice grip.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flume," James called, "In the meantime you keep the kids here safe-"

"Of course we will, lad!" Mr. Flume barked, offended, "As if you need to be doubt that we wouldn't!"

"Alright, we'd better go fast then." James said, and acting quickly he drew his friends into a tight four-way hug. "Be careful, okay?" He whispered to Sirius and the other boy nodded determinedly, his answering grin feral.

"I've been waiting for the opportunity to take down some Death Eater scum," The Black said eagerly, "And this moment is golden."

James' own grin turned predatory. "Too right. Pete! Let's go!" And before anyone could stop him, James dashed out of the door, Peter, Sirius and Dorcas at his heels. With a final nod the four separated into groups of two and shot off in opposite directions, Sirius and Dorcas quickly disappearing into the smoke.

Even though there was still a lot of things impairing his vision, James could tell that there were many Death Eaters there in Hogsmeade that day. Explosions and screams and sobs were sounding all around him and Peter as they ran around to help, blasting Death Eaters off their feet and helping the injured find proper places to hide until things settled.

"Pete, cover me!" roared James as he hurled a barrage of spells at a group of Death Eaters who had surrounded a group of young Hogwarts students-the red, yellow and blue linings on their robes indicating their houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw student was already down and James could hear the young Gryffindor screaming.

"Right!"

The powerful stunner dropped the Death Eater closest to them and the blasting charm lifted the other two off their feet and slammed them through the shop windows of The Magic Neep a few metres behind them. James with Peter's bright blue shield surrounding him dashed to the young students and pressed his fingers against the throat of the unconscious and battered Ravenclaw student, exhaling loudly in relief when he felt a faint pulse.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked sharply who had caught up quickly, wrapping his arm around the young Hufflepuff girl who was sobbing into his dirtied robes in a show of comfort and clapping a hand on the shoulder of the young Gryffindor who had sank to his knees to his right.

"She's fine-just unconscious but we need to hide them, Pete!"

"No! Let me fight! I can too!"

"No!" shouted James at the protesting Gryffindor, "You're far too young to be taking on Death Eaters!"

"But they hurt Amelia! I'll make them hurt too!"

_"Protego!"_ Peter erected another shield and the purple curse that a new Death Eater had thrown bounced off of it, the masked man leaping to the right to dodge the pretty nasty-looking spell. "Keep your eyes on the prize, James!" the rat animagus barked before hurling a Reductor Curse, wincing when it smashed another of The Magic Neep's windows. "I'm a man of defence, not offence!"

"I know!" James shouted, lobbing a _Flagrante_ and then a Reductor of his own before pivoting and catching a Death Eater right in the face with another brilliant Stunner. "There's so many of them! Wake the 'Claw, Pete! Let's hide them and help more people!"

"Ennervate!"

Both James and Peter helped the dizzy Ravenclaw to her feet, and turning to the Gryffindor James pleaded through curses. "I can't let you go off and fight Death Eaters, kid! You need to keep your friends safe, alright? That's what Gryffindors do!"

The Gryffindor swallowed thickly before nodding. "You're right! Tell me what to do!"

"Excellent! Now, Pete and I are gonna cover you three as you run to Honeydukes. There's a storage closet around back that's hiding a few Hogwarts kids and I want you and your friends to hide in there until the Aurors arrive, alright?"

"Right!"

"James!" interrupted Peter, who then forced a burst of searing flame from his wand to force opponents back. "Think you can carry that 'Claw, mate? She looks unsteady?"

James nodded and easily lifted the Ravenclaw girl into his back, gesturing for the girl to hold on tight which she managed with surprising firmness.

"On the count of three! One! Two!" shouted Peter before pitching part of the destroyed road at a Death Eater and shouting triumphantly when the man fell hard. "Three!" The young students, James and Peter rushed in the direction of Honeydukes all the while being barraged by spells from random Death Eaters; the curses rebounding off of Peter's powerful shield with deadly accuracy.

Of all the Marauders Peter Pettigrew's shield charms had always been the most powerful. While Sirius had extensive knowledge and considerable talent in wielding the Dark Arts, James was a genius in Transfiguration and Remus was a brilliant medley of all skills (bar Potions), when it came to defending (though his offensive duelling tactics however left much to be desired) Peter had always come out on top. His skills were spectacular and James was overwhelmingly glad that it was Peter defending him and the young kids almost as much as if it were Sirius or Remus-James would be safe with Peter guarding his back.

A sudden explosion coming from the inside of Zonko's however blasted the group of five off of their feet and Peter was hurled through the window of Tomes and Scrolls bookshop across the street, showering glass everywhere.

"_Peter!_ Fucking bastards!" roared James and he hurled spells at Peter's attackers faster than he ever hurled spells before, savage delight filling him when Death Eaters fell with screams. Barely noticing he still had a trembling Ravenclaw on his back the stag animagus sprinted to the shop his fallen friend had been thrown into and leapt through the broken window. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were both quick on his heels and skidded across the floor to stop at Peter's side, the Hufflepuff girl gasping at the bloodied and battered face of Peter who had knocked down a bookcase in his momentum.

"Pete," James cried, dropping to his knees beside his fallen friend, tears streaming hot down his cheeks. "You're gonna be okay, mate! I promise!"

Peter's eyes cracked open upon hearing James' voice and he smiled weakly at his best friend, a pained chuckle escaping his lips when James' choked on a sob of relief. "Like I'd allow myself to be beaten by books, James. Six years of friendship should amount to some knowledge of your best friends, Prongsie. I'm disappointed in you." He mocked painfully, wincing as he brought a hand to his ribs. "I think I broke a couple," He wheezed, "Fucking asshole-who tries to blow up Zonko's? We should kill them for that!"

"I should kill them for trying to hurt you!" snarled James with a viciousness he'd never felt before and Peter merely smiled.

"I'll be right, mate-"

A sudden shout of horror coming from the back of the bookshop attracted James and Peter's attention, and quickly leaping to his feet James rushed in the direction of the noise, his eyes widening in horror and despair at the sight of the little Gryffindor boy attempting to rouse a battered and bruised Lily Evans. Nick Quirke the Ravenclaw, trapped under a bookcase with his neck twisted at an odd angle appeared to be too late to help.

_"Lily!"_

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Meanwhile, Sirius and Dorcas were lucky enough to have found Remus and Marlene quickly though the two were not without injury; Remus had a deep cut that stretched across his face that was gushing blood, his robes were torn to shreds and when it pained him greatly to run. Marlene on the other hand was covered in burns and blisters and her robes had even melted into her shoulder. A magnificent gash on her forehead dribbled blood into her eyes and much of her long hair had been burnt off in what seemed to be the fire that had burned her robes to her flesh.

Dorcas had sobbed in relief and she wrapped her arms around her best friend when she and Sirius found them, the other witch wincing but hugging her back just as tightly. Sirius was in a similar boat when he hugged Remus, his brother in everything but blood-if he had been hurt…

"Where's James and Peter?" asked Remus desperately before launching a couple of stunners at a few rogue Death Eaters, "And have you heard anything of Lily?"

"I don't know!" shouted Sirius before hastily erecting a shield charm and skidding backward from the sheer _power_ of the three spells that had been thrown in their direction. "Me and Dorcas split from James and Peter back at Honeydukes! We thought we could help more people if we split up!"

Marlene lifted and smashed a Death Eater through the wall of Gladrags Wizardwear before pivoting and banishing a hunk of a wall into another, knocking him to the ground. "So you don't know if they're okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Marls!" replied Dorcas, "We have to focus on ourselves right now!_ Stupefy!_"

A sudden explosion a bit north shook the earth that the group were standing on, and acting quickly Sirius hightailed toward where he thought the sound had come from, skidding to a stop when he caught sight of someone he never wanted to see again.

_'Dear Merlin...'_

Bellatrix Lestrange was duelling Professor Doyle so fiercely their wands were blurs to Sirius' eyes. Jets of light shot from both wands in a great display of magical strength and Bellatrix released a snarl.

"Now, now, Bella, let's not get too hasty!" shouted Doyle, ducking to avoid the Cruciatus Curse Bella had thrown at him before lobbing an Unforgivable of his own. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Bellatrix ducked the curse barely-the green light rippled her curly hair and she laughed maniacally. "Nice try, Rowan but not good enough! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Professor Doyle did the unbelievable. He stumbled.

Sirius watched in open horror, his lips mouthing a silent shout as in almost slow motion his Defence teacher's eyes bulged in surprise, the green lighting his skin momentarily before he took a Killing Curse to the face. Bellatrix laughed and tears burned in Sirius' eyes.

While he couldn't claim to know Professor Doyle very well at all, to watch the man who taught him and his friends so much over the past year die before his very eyes was enough to make him sick. Sirius had known for a long time that his cousin was a despicable human being, to actually see her kill another person…

_"Bella!"_

"Cousin Sirius!" Bellatrix's heavy lidded eyes widened at the enraged shout of her cousin and a mocking grin tugged at her thin lips. "It has been far too long!" Wordlessly, Sirius hurled a blasting curse at his cousin that Bella deflected with a lazy flick of her wand, still smiling. "Come now Siri, surely you're glad to see me?"

"You fucking bitch!"

Bellatrix's wide smile turned into a scowl, obviously not appreciative of Sirius' insult. "That is not how one addresses their betters, baby cousin." The woman hissed before firing off a Cruciatus curse that hit Sirius directly in the chest, bringing him to his knees with a scream.

His bones were on fire, his nerve endings were wailing and he wanted it to end. He wanted to black out…to die… And then it stopped.

"That was just a taster, baby cousin!" Bellatrix's laugh was exhilarated when Sirius dragged himself to his feet, his body still twitching and in distress from the after-effects of the curse. "You dare stand up against me? Against the Dark Lord? I will kill you where you stand!"

"You're going to lose, Bella!" shouted Sirius before barely managing to deflect another of his cousin's curses into a building before hurling a stunner at his cousin, the spell whizzing over her shoulder. "You and that bastard Voldemort are going to lose! I'll make sure of it!"

"You shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked, incensed. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your blood traitor's tongue!"

"Oh yes I dare!" shouted Sirius, firing another stunner. _"I fucking dare alright!"_

_"Crucio!"_

If possible, the second round of the Cruciatus curse was more painful than the first. Bellatrix cackled as Sirius fell to his knees again, writhing and wailing under the effects of the Unforgivable, and this time he did black out and laid sprawled on the destroyed ground.

"I didn't want to have to do this," the demented witch spoke quietly, eying her fallen relative almost sadly. "You were to be the Head of our family, Baby Cousin." A truly twisted look blossomed on her face. "But then you decided you were too good for us. You chose Gryffindor and those _blood traitors over us! Over your family!_-and now you're not even worth the dirt on my dragonhide boots! But I loved you, once. I did. And so I will be merciful and end this quick." Bellatrix raised her wand and let loose a killing curse, only to roar in frustration when it missed its intended target and bounced off the ground. Her eyes bulged in disbelief and rage. "Regulus! What are you doing!"

Regulus hauled the dead weight of his brother to his side, hugging him close while glaring daggers at his older cousin. "How could you, Bella! Your cousin and my brother!"

_"He betrayed us, Reggie!"_ screamed Bellatrix wildly, looking every bit as unhinged on the outside as she was on the inside. "He's a blood traitor and deserves death! You set him down, Cousin! You set him down right now or I'll kill you too!"

_"Do it then! Do it! I won't let you hurt Sirius!"_

And suddenly the cavalry arrived.

Aurors swathed in purple robes torpedoed from the sky on their broomsticks, using their height advantage to down Death Eaters who didn't see the aerial attacks coming. Regulus breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger running pell-mell toward him and Bellatrix out of the corner of his eye but he didn't tear his gaze off of his cousin, his cousin whose murderous stare told Regulus that he had done the unthinkable-he had betrayed the family just like Sirius…

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Regulus shouted in shock at the oncoming spell hurled at him by his cousin but a hunk of stone appeared out of nowhere to take the Unforgivable, exploding into smithereens upon collision.

"Sirius! _SIRIUS_!"

Sending a final glare at her cousin before paling at the sight of Dumbledore Bellatrix disapparated quickly, leaving Regulus and the rest to their fates.

Around him, Aurors shouted out new Anti-Disapparition Jinxes to stop the still-standing Death Eaters from getting away and Hermione fell to Regulus' side and pulled Sirius into her arms, sobbing loudly and desperately as she hugged him close. "Sirius! Oh God, Sirius!"


	29. Aftermath

So how are you all coping with the Post-Potter Depression? It's still kinda hard to believe that it's finally over. However, our proverbial light at the end of the tunnel is Pottermore! We've only got a few more months till we go back to Hogwarts, guys. That's something to smile about. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the last chapter-I received some absolutely amazing ones that had me smiling like a complete loon. You reviewers are all awesome and I love you.

And since I haven't said it in a while, I do not own Harry Potter, nor have I ever. God, imagine the pressure! Thanks, but no thanks. ;)

**Aftermath**

In the weeks following the attack the media dubbed it "The Hogsmeade Holocaust" in all of the newspapers throughout wizarding Europe.

The lives of thirty-three people had been taken in the brutal massacre, and while the majority of the lives lost were of Hogsmeade vendors and general shoppers who were unfortunate enough to get in the crossfire, nine of those thirty-three were students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As high as the death toll was the injury count was even higher, with many injured students in the end being sent to St. Mungos for treatment as Madame Pomfrey couldn't handle them all on her own.

For the first time since 1945 when Gellert Grindelwald at the peak of his uprising was first spotted in Scotland Hogwarts had closed its doors and for a week no classes had been scheduled. Many students returned to their homes in droves to see their respective families, while some like Hermione remained behind in school with their friends for really, there was no place safer. That and somebody needed to keep an eye on James. So Hermione spent much of her week of no classes either in the Hospital Wing with James keeping vigil at Lily's bedside or when James had fobbed her off cuddled up to Sirius in Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius was okay, thank goodness.

Madame Pomfrey had kept him in the Hospital Wing overnight to monitor his recovery, though unfortunately there wasn't much the mediwitch could do to treat the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. Sirius had awoken the evening of his torture to a crying Hermione who had instantly thrown her arms around his twitching frame and quite literally crawled into bed with him, falling asleep in his arms only when he assured her that he would be alright. The dog animagus even after his release from the Hospital Wing had the occasional spasm, but after a experienced massage from Hermione (who just seemed to _know_ where Sirius was having aches and pains) the muscles would eventually be soothed and Sirius could move again.

Remus and Marlene were quickly patched up as their injuries were quite minor compared to their friends; though Marlene had to wander around for a few days with her skin caked in a thick orange paste to mend her burns and Remus was a little stiff in his movements. Peter, while not as seriously injured than what James had initially believed, had been confined to bed rest in the Hospital Wing after Madame Pomfrey confirmed that he had broken three ribs and had some damage to his spinal cord in the explosion. Peter hadn't complained in fear of a wrathful Poppy Pomfrey skinning him alive.

But of all of Hermione's friends Lily's injuries were the worst. Things were touch and go for the redhead at first and there was more than one moment where Madame Pomfrey was uncertain that Lily would pull through. Rushed into the Hospital Wing by a screaming James Potter, Lily's heart had stopped for almost a full minute before Madame Pomfrey in an almost Herculean effort brought her back to the land of the living with an incredible display of healing magic. For three days Lily lay unconscious in a bed in the Hospital Wing as she was too unstable to transfer to St. Mungos, James in a seat by her side the entire time. The bespectacled young man had refused to leave the muggleborn's side and thus in a show of support Hermione hadn't either, insisting that Sirius had the bed beside Lily's to keep him close that first night and Pomfrey was quick to acquiesce, not wanting to separate the friends who had been through so much.

Lily eventually awoke to a crying group of Gryffindor sixth year girls, a grinning Sirius and Peter, a relieved-looking Remus and a James whose happiness went beyond expression or words. Hermione doubted she would ever forget the look on James' face the moment Lily opened her eyes for the first time after the attack, nor would she ever forget him later that evening in the Common Room breaking down in her arms when nobody else was around to see, so very relieved that Lily would eventually be alright.

As soon as Lily was in the all clear Hermione received a summons to the Headmaster's office. It didn't surprise her at all that Dumbledore just seemed to _know_ without clarifying that things around Hermione were well enough for her to see him, he was a truly magnificent wizard. Hermione hadn't seen Dumbledore since the attack but if the reports in the Daily Prophet were any indication the man had been very busy in the days following the massacre. When he wasn't paying his respects to the fallen by attending funerals he was in the Ministry doing Merlin knew what, heading into the offices early in the morning and not leaving until very late at night. But anybody with eyes could see the toll the days were taking on him. Photographs of the great wizard plastered across the front pages of the Prophet showed clearly that everything was weighing heavily on the Hogwarts Headmaster, in no picture Hermione had seen was there the normally ever-present twinkle of his blue eyes, the old man always looked so sad and serious.

Pausing in front of the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Hermione fingered the stone pendant attached to the necklace around her neck. Drawing it to eye-level, Hermione stared at the black stone critically before stuffing it beneath her robes. She doubted that Dumbledore would want to see the broken Hallow that he had seemed to desire so very much, the stone that he felt cost the lives of too many to retrieve. After Hermione had destroyed the horcrux in the ring that day the Headmaster asked that Hermione keep the stone as he couldn't bear to look upon it himself, for reasons that he refused to say. And so Hermione had transfigured the stone into a pendant that she now wore around her neck-there was no place safer.

"Peppermint Imps."

The gargoyle leapt out of the way and Hermione quietly walked to the stair, still quiet as the staircase brought her to Dumbledore's office. She did not need to knock on the griffin however, for Dumbledore called an "Enter," before she opened her mouth.

The Headmaster sat in his chair, his head cupped in his hands. Fawkes sat on his golden perch looking frailer than he normally did and Hermione mused that it was perhaps it was close to his Burning Day. The bird would've looked as magnificent as ever otherwise.

"How are you, Professor?" Hermione questioned softly as she moved to sit in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, watching carefully as the tired old man raised his head.

"I am well enough despite the circumstances, Hermione," Dumbledore replied wearily, dragging a tired hand down his cheek. "You are well also, I trust? How is Sirius?"

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm okay, Professor. And Sirius is well. There are still moments where he gets twitchy but that's to be expected." Hermione frowned then and Dumbledore sighed.

"Have you heard word of Regulus?"

Hermione's expression crumpled at the mention of the youngest Black son and she shook her head sharply, fighting the urge to cry. "I haven't heard a thing. He's been gone five days now, Professor." She breathed, wrenching her hands. "You saw the way Bellatrix looked at Regulus before she disapparated," she continued quietly. "I'm so worried."

"Walburga insisted that Regulus return home to Grimmauld Place, Hermione." Dumbledore replied quietly, a frown pulling at his lips. "Unfortunately I have no authority over my students outside of Hogwarts, that responsibility lies with the students' parents or guardians. And as Mr. Black is not of age and despite my wishes to the contrary, I cannot keep him here when his parents request his presence." Dumbledore sighed again.

"I wish you could have…"

"As do I."

The evening of the massacre before Sirius had regained consciousness both Regulus and Hermione had sat at Sirius' bedside, waiting. Regulus had held Sirius' hand in a vice grip while he clenched Hermione's hand with the other, his voice trembling when he told Hermione what he had done.

_"I couldn't let her hurt him, Hermione. …He's my brother."_

_"You did the right thing, Regulus." Hermione replied quietly as she carded her free hand through Sirius' sweat-matted locks, a fond smile on her lips before directing her gaze back to Regulus, her expression both stern and incredibly thankful. "I don't know what I would've done if something happened to him either…" She breathed quietly, tears again filling her eyes at the thought of facing _anything_ without Sirius at her side. When had she become so attached? "You did the right thing." _

_"I know that. But when my family finds out I saved the blood-traitor…" Regulus swallowed thickly and clutched his brother's hand tighter. "They're going to kill me, Potter!"_

_"But you're their son!"_

_Regulus blinked at Hermione slowly before he laughed incredulously. "Potter! You're dating my brother-their _firstborn_ son! Surely you know what they did to him for saying 'no' to them!"_

_"But you're their Heir now-the last son of the Black family!" Hermione protested quietly, not wanting to rouse Sirius. "They can't hurt you if they want to keep their bloodline going!"_

_Regulus snorted. "What? With their blood-traitor scum offspring spawning Mudblood heirs? Get real, Potter." He sneered, but the shamed look in his eyes bellied the venom in his voice. "Best I can hope for is a few rounds of an Unforgivable from dear old Mum before being blasted off the family tree." Regulus flicked his wrist as if casting a spell and there was a hollow look in his eyes. "Nobody turns their back on the Black family's ideals without facing the consequences." He finished tonelessly. "And I've gone and done just that."_

_"We'll protect you, Regulus." Hermione's voice wavered. "Sirius and I, we'll protect you!"_

_"Like my brother protected himself earlier today?" Regulus replied coldly and Hermione frowned, hot anger welling in her gut. "You two should focus on protecting yourselves. Cousin Bella seems to have a thing for attempted murder on family. And if the way my brother looks at you is any indication then you're on that list right next to him, Cousin Andromeda and now me."_

It was not long after that conversation that Regulus received an owl from his mother demanding that he returned home to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. Hermione was nearly hysterical with the news but Regulus drew himself to his full height and told Hermione that he was going and she had no right to try and stop him.

_"I've got no choice," He said with a sad smile. "I don't regret what I did, you know. Sirius always came first."_

_"But I can't let you go, Regulus!"_

_Regulus frowned. "You can and you will. And my brother doesn't need to know about this. He doesn't need the guilt."_

_"Regulus…"_

_"Honestly Hermione," Regulus snapped, "don't be daft. There are some people you just can't save. I've dug my grave and now I have to lie in it."_

_"Professor Dumbledore needs to know about this, Regulus. Before you leave you tell the Headmaster where you're going." Hermione said sternly. "You tell him that you're going home and that you're not sure what's awaiting you when you get there. You tell him, Regulus Arcturus Black and he will make sure you come back."_

_Regulus glared hard at Hermione for a moment before he spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper. "How do you know? Dumbledore can't save everyone."_

_"Just tell him."_

"Now," Hermione was brought back to the present with Dumbledore's kind voice. "I'm sure you're curious as to why I requested your presence, Hermione." The old man smiled at the timetraveller's sharp nod. "In all of the…hubbub…I suppose we shall call it, I have yet to gather the Order together to discuss what happened this week."

Hermione straightened in her seat. "I suspected as such. Good thing you summoned me so late in the evening, Professor. Sirius has been going to bed much earlier lately. …He's tired a lot. …I suppose we'll be leaving now then?"

"Indeed. I hope you don't mind going in your school robes, Hermione? I fear we may not arrive on time otherwise." Hermione shook her head and wordlessly rose to her feet. "As Fawkes is a bit under the weather, you and I will be travelling to the meeting place via Floo. Is that acceptable?"

"That's fine, Sir."

"We shall be going to the ancestral home of the McKinnons, Hermione. If you would be so kind as to state 'McKinnon Castle' you shall be able to enter without problems."

Hermione nodded and walked to the fireplace, pinching some floo powder from the mantle and shouting "McKinnon Castle!" before stepping into the flames.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione suspected that the McKinnons were a wealthy family as soon as Dumbledore called Marlene's family home a castle, but not quite to the extent of what she was seeing. The State Room of McKinnon Castle was absolutely spectacular. Incredibly opulent, the room was boldly coloured in reds, golds and cremes. Tapestries, sconces and portraits lined the walls, and raising her head, Hermione's eyes widened in awe of the hammerbeam roof-the detail stunning. Dark leather armchairs and boldly patterned burgeres supported members of the Order who were still awaiting Dumbledore to start the meeting, many perking instantly at the sight of Hermione stepping out of the fireplace. To the east of the room elegantly arched windows showcased a magnificent view of the Scottish highlands, and the fireplace that Hermione had stepped from too was striking, the dark structure bearing carvings of moving hippogriffs on the mantle.

Hermione was subjected to a rather emotional reunion with Charlus and Dorea Potter who had yet to see Hermione since before the attack due to the school's lockdown, with Hermione reassuring them that she, Sirius and James were all alright. She then was graced by bear hugs from the Prewett twins, both quietly adding to the Potters thankfulness that she had gotten out okay before promptly dragging her to the armchair that they'd previously been sitting on, making sure she sat in between them both and quickly engaging her in conversation. Just as Hermione settled into the chair Dumbledore himself stepped through the flames, scanning the faces of his comrades and smiling warmly before nodding to an older looking wizard.

The elderly headmaster moved to take a seat that was sure to face all of the gathered members (and were there many there that night), clearing his throat harshly before speaking.

"Thank you all kindly for finding time in your busy schedules to make it here this evening. Firstly I'd like to thank Aindreas and the rest of the McKinnon family for graciously hosting this emergency meeting tonight." Dumbledore nodded again to the older looking wizard whom Hermione finally saw a resemblance in Marlene before sobering. "I'm sure you are all aware of what happened this week. The Daily Prophet saw no need to censor the truth. Voldemort and his followers assaulted Hogsmeade and in the process killed thirty-three and maimed countless others in an attack that was not anticipated by any of us."

"So there was no motive that any of us were aware of?" A redheaded witch inquired coldly, looking from Dumbledore to the rest of the Order.

"That's because there was none stated at the time," A dark-skinned man that Hermione didn't recognise rose to his feet, glancing at Dumbledore for permission to speak further and at the old man's nod the wizard cleared his throat. The man's next words sparked an uproar. "The Dark Lord did not order this attack."

"What!"

"Merlin!"

"Then who did!"

The gathered group all argued amongst themselves before Dumbledore ordered silence, the group instantly quietening at the look in Dumbledore's eyes. "Continue if you would, Tyndall."

"Yes, Sir." The man now known as Tyndall stated awkwardly, running a hand through his cropped black hair. "Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione hissed in hatred, "orchestrated the attack on the village. She made a comment on the day about it being a weekend and that it would be good fun to do it 'right under that muggle-loving bastard's crooked nose'. Her words," He added to the disgusted faces of the Order members, "not mine. So she gathered anybody around and willing and set off. She also said something about seeing a cousin of hers who was acting questionably."

Hermione's expression slackened and she gripped the arms of Fabian and Gideon tightly. "Which cousin?" She asked the man who she had quickly realised was an Order spy (and one ranked highly considering he appeared to know Bellatrix well to boot) quietly, and the wizard looked down at her before frowning.

"You're Hermione Potter, aren't you?" He queried and at Hermione's nod his expression turned grave. "They've been talking about you."

The wizard's words sparked more uproar and Hermione smiled reassuringly at the Potters who sat in a love seat to her left and squeezed the hands of the twins. Hermione couldn't help but feel touched at the displays of concern coming from the members of the Order. Though she had only attended a few meetings since first being inducted Hermione didn't think its members so warmly received her given her "age" and occupation. But to hear them demanding that she receive more protection and curses muttered in Bellatrix's name it was clear that she was as cared for as much as the rest.

"What have they been saying, Tyndall?" demanded Fabian Prewett, his expression dark. He still held Hermione's hand in a vice grip and Hermione squeezed the older wizard's hand in an attempt to soothe the man's apparently frazzled nerves. It only worked for a moment, for Fabian's lips quirked into a small smile before sobering again.

"Do we need to be worried?" continued Gideon, his expression equally as dark as his twin's.

Tyndall adjusted his robes. "If we're concerned about Bellatrix Lestrange, then yes." The spy looked to Hermione again. "While the Dark Lord is aware of you, I believe that he's more curious than anything else. I wouldn't be worried about Him just yet. Bellatrix on the other hand is furious. You're dating her cousin, yeah?" At Hermione's nod the twins snickered. "She doesn't like that." The Prewett twins' expressions turned grave again, before staring openly at Hermione's smirk.

"I can understand that," She replied wryly. "Sirius has been cast off the Black family tree for not agreeing with the family philosophy. I'm not surprised that Bellatrix has reacted negatively to him going out with a Potter. Especially an adopted one at that."

"Well I'd advise you to keep an eye out. When Bellatrix wants someone it doesn't take long for her to get them. You may be in Hogwarts but Hogwarts is not as safe as it once was, I'm sorry to say, Albus."

"There has been recruitments in Hogwarts?" exclaimed Mr. Jordan in shock, glancing from Tyndall to Dumbledore to Hermione and to the rest of the Hogwarts staff in disbelief.

Many of the Order members were in as much shock as Mr. Jordan, expressing their horror and dismay that Voldemort was recruiting children to fight in such a gruesome and unnecessary war. Others meanwhile were angered that Voldemort needed young people in the first place-were the adults not enough for him? Need children spill their blood too?

"As I have said in previous meetings I had suspected that Tom was recruiting Hogwarts students to his ranks. Robert," Dumbledore spoke directly to Mr. Jordan, "surely this news cannot surprise you too terribly?"

Mr. Jordan flushed in embarrassment but shook his head. "I'm not so much shocked as much as feeling very sad and disappointed, Albus."

"Aren't we all." Dumbledore sighed again that night and turned to Hermione. "Have there been whispers of student recruitment, Hermione?"

Feeling all eyes on her at once, Hermione flushed in embarrassment before nodding. "There are a few students from Slytherin house who have been quietly saying some things about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sympathisers, mostly, but there are a few I'm keeping an eye on. There is one boy in the year below that I know of whom I suspect has been asked to join the ranks but he refused. Students are frightened. It mightn't be obvious to all but it's there."

Dumbledore's eyes were on Hermione in silent question and Hermione inclined her head, Dumbledore nodding. Hermione didn't have to say which student this was, Dumbledore already knew.

"Perhaps it's time to start Order recruitment in Hogwarts?" voiced Grace Wood, looking around the room. "If Voldemort is recruiting inside then why aren't we?"

"When the time comes for us to start recruiting students I will, Grace." replied Dumbledore, frowning. "While I believe that time will be closer than what I initially anticipated, I am already looking at seventh years who fit the criteria to join our resistance, and hopefully after their NEWTs are completed I will get around to talking to them and scope out their interest. But back to the original topic at hand if you would, Tyndall." stated Dumbledore calmly, drawing everyone's attention back to himself. "What were Lord Voldemort's thoughts on the attack?"

"For allowing a few followers to be captured by the ministry and acting without being ordered to do so Bellatrix was beaten severely for her incompetence. Given the results overall however, he was quite pleased." The wizard replied morosely. "'The more filthy blood spilled the better.'"

The group quietly seethed.

"We need more intelligence!" Alastor Moody suddenly barked after the moment of silence, nearly spitting in rage, "More and more people are being killed while we're sittin' on our arses! We need to do more!"

Shouts of agreement echoed Moody's words and it took a raised voice from Dumbledore to quiet everyone down.

"What we need to do is remain calm." said Dumbledore. "We cannot start acting rashly as more people will be killed if we do. What we must do however is being more alert and anticipate a fight at any time. We must continue to recruit new members, members who are capable fighters and are in positions in the ministry or in the wizarding world to be of use to our cause. We must continue to fight."

_"Hear! Hear!"_

"But for tonight, we will have a moment of silence for those who have already been slain by Voldemort and his followers. We will continue to fight so that their deaths need not be in vain."

Hermione's eyes blurred and she bowed her head, thinking not just of those who died at Hogsmeade but those who had yet and would soon do so. The war was really only just beginning, and many of the people in that very room in McKinnon Castle had died to bring Voldemort down. Determination ignited fire in her blood. No, their deaths would not be in vain if Hermione had anything to say about it.


	30. Dear Agony

This is a chapter I've been wanting to write for a very long time. I hope everybody enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. And though it's been a long while, let me just say: "I do not own Harry Potter". Never have, never will. How sad. Oh, my thanks as well to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter-I'm very grateful!

_Warning: There will be allusions and depictions of child abuse in this chapter. If that's not your cup of tea, let me know in a review and I'll give you the overall gist of the chapter to set you up for the next one. This stuff unfortunately is necessary for the plot and it wouldn't do you good to skip to the next chapter without knowing what happens in this one._

**Dear Agony**

_"Siri."_

_His name had been Regulus' very first word. Not 'Mumma' or 'Pappa'; not even Cat, the name of the Black family's persian that he was so very fond of, but "Siri". Him. It might've been slightly warbled, sounding more like "Siwi" than "Siri" but grey eyes that looked so much like his own locked on his and bow lips curved into a gummy smile all the while drool dribbled down his chin. Sirius knew his baby brother was speaking directly to him and he couldn't help but return the smile with one so wide it almost split his face in two._

_"Mummy!" He crowed in delight, looking up at his mother who was cradling her youngest child in her arms. "Didja hear him, Mummy? He said 'Siri'-that's me!"_

_Walburga Black nodded, adjusting Regulus in her arms so the infant could reach out and grab a lock of Sirius' hair as he had been attempting to do since he had first called Sirius' name. The baby tugged on the young Sirius' inky tresses firmly and despite the pain (baby Reggie was much stronger than he looked!) Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "Of course Regulus knows who you are my Heir," She replied almost haughtily, her steel gaze locking with her eldest child. "Regulus is a child of the Black family and as such we should expect no less of him."_

_Despite his mother's tone Sirius still grinned, closing an eye when one of Regulus' wandering hands nearly poked it out. _

_"Ouch!" the little boy yelped before laughing again, reaching out to grip Regulus' hand in his own and marvelling its tiny size. "Be careful with those fingers!"_

Sirius clutched that same hand of his brother's nearly fifteen years later (his brother who was still that little baby; that little baby who poked at his eyes and tugged on his hair, called him 'Siri' and had done nothing wrong) to his chest and battled the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him; breathing sharply through his nose to distract himself from taking heaving gasps instead.

Why did it have to be this way?

_"Siri! Sirius! Brother! BIG BROTHER!"_

_Sirius rolled over in his bed, slowly opening his eyes and peering into the darkness of his bedroom. There was no sunlight peeking through the curtains though he could see the moon and his namesake clearly in the sky instead. Oh and there was Betelgeuse and Rigel, Castor and Pollux too. It was nighttime! What was Regulus doing coming into his room and waking him up at night?_

_"Siri…!" whined the four year old Regulus again and Sirius groaned loudly to showcase his wakefulness to his annoying little pest of a brother._

_"What what _what_, Reggie?" the six year old murmured, dragging a tired hand down his face. "What do you want? It's _late_."_

_"…I had a nightmare," replied the younger brother and Sirius sighed, his vision adjusting to the dark so much so that he could see the fuzzy outline of his little brother standing beside his bed. "And I don't want to bother Mother and Father 'coz it's late and you're safer and more brill anyway and can I sleep with you? …Pretty please with nargles and gulping plimpies on top?"_

_"Nargles and gulping plimpies?" snorted Sirius, reaching blindly to flick his brother on the stomach. "Pfft, honestly Reggie, Xeno Lovegood is a nutter, don't listen to a word he's sayin'," _

_"But Xeno is a Ravenclaw and they're 'sposed to be real clever, Siri!"_

_Sirius snickered unabashedly. "Doesn't mean tosh. Just 'cuz you're sorted into Ravenclaw doesn't make you _that_ clever. Besides, I'm your big brother and big brothers are _always_ right. You should listen to me."_

_"But you're not a Ravenclaw. You're not even Sorted yet!"_

_Sirius' cheeks puffed in annoyance. "I will be in five years and seven months!"_

_Regulus didn't respond for a while. "…I'm gonna miss you when you go, Siri. I wish I could go with you." He finally whispered and Sirius frowned in agreement. He would love nothing more than to have his little brother with him when he finally left this awful place. He wanted nothing more than to have his little brother in Gryffindor House, just like him._

_Sirius had always sort of known that he didn't want to go to Slytherin like all of his family had. Sirius wanted to be different. Special. And he knew that Gryffindor was the complete opposite of Slytherin (their house colours were red and gold and their animal was a _lion_, for Merlin's sake!), so why not? Bravery, chivalry (though Sirius wasn't really sure of what that was) was cool. And those qualities were _nothing_ like his Mum's. All the more reason to like the lions in Sirius' opinion._

_"...I do too, Reggie." Sirius smiled sadly, raising his duvet with his arm. "Come on, then."_

_Regulus quickly crawled into the bed and moved close to his brother's side, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers, seeking as much comfort as his big brother would give him._

_"Wanna tell me what the nightmare was about?" Sirius yawned; turning his head to look at his brother whose pale face gleamed in the moonlight. His cheeks were streaked with tears and Sirius' heart clenched like a vice in his chest. There was nothing he hated more than seeing his baby brother upset. "You're okay, you know…?" He added softly, squeezing Regulus' hand and resting his forehead against his brother's. He yawned widely again. "It was just a bad dream. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I'd burn my star to keep you safe. …Or Cousin Bella's instead. She's a meanie." He whispered, still rather sleepy. "You know that, right?"_

_"I know. I love you, Sirius."_

_An overwhelming feeling of love and comfort washed through Sirius and he smiled widely. "I love you too, Reggie. More than anything, you know."_

_Regulus beamed brightly. "Even more than Quidditch and Cat?"_

_Sirius laughed. "Of course! How could a game and a smelly kitty beat you?"_

"You shouldn't have gone home, you know." Sirius murmured quietly, his free hand carding through his younger brother's surprisingly silky locks. "You could've stayed here in Hogwarts and you would've been _safe_. You wouldn't be like this." He eyed the bloody bandage wrapped around his brother's forearm and remembered what Madame Pomfrey had shown him was beneath it; swallowing the bile and the rage at the thought of what those _people_, those people with whom he shared blood and blood alone had done to his baby brother.

"…I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Reggie."

_"GRYFFINDOR!" Walburga Black roared in her eldest son's face, her slate grey eyes blazing and her cheeks purpling with rage. "NO HEIR OF THE BLACK FAMILY HAS EVER BEEN SORTED IN ANY HOUSE BUT SLYTHERIN! YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO THIS FAMILY! AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE THIS THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE!" The woman's spit spattered across his face._

_Sirius merely stood and took his mother's screeching, quite used to the loud decibel considering he received her howlers which were twice as loud every morning since he had started at Hogwarts for breakfast. Honestly, her screaming now was almost child's play. Nothing at all to be terrified of. Not anymore._

_"Are you quite done, Mother?" The twelve year old inquired cooly, his own stare challenging._

_Walburga's eyes glinted dangerously and moving faster than Sirius had anticipated she had flicked her wand and Sirius was flat on his back on the floor, his cheek burning from the force of the woman's slapping hex. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER, BOY! YOU REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!"_

_"What?" shouted Sirius, wiping his chin, "Beneath you?"_

_"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" roared Walburga and with another flick of her wand she hurled Sirius from the sitting room, her son skidding into the hallway and slamming forcefully against the wall, the house's very foundations shaking from the force. When Sirius had managed to calm himself down from the fright and the pain he was feeling he raised his head to meet the terrified gaze of his brother._

_"…Hi Reggie," Sirius wheezed as Regulus hauled his brother to his feet, swaying under his brother's weight. "How're you?"_

_"Who do you do it, Sirius?" Regulus hissed as he helped his brother to his bedroom, his teeth gnashing. "You know what Mother's like when you piss her off!"_

_Sirius gasped mockingly. "Regulus Arcturus Black! Language!"_

_"Sod off!" barked Regulus, kicking open Sirius' bedroom door. "You're making it harder on yourself!"_

_"You say that as if I don't enjoy the challenge." drawled Sirius when Regulus flopped him onto his bed. "Surely little brother, you must know that other than irritating you one of my most favourite things to do is rile up our mother dearest."_

_Rage bubbled beneath the surface and Regulus' face darkened. "And it's going to get you really hurt one day, Sirius."_

_"If she tries then I'll just leave," Sirius replied softly, looking to his window to the world outside. "If she hurts me real bad I'll just leave. James'll take me in. I know he will."_

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_They lay on their backs on the roof of Grimmauld Place, just above the window to Sirius' bedroom. The sky stretched out forever above them in dark blue swirls of colour, and even without a telescope the boys could see their stars shining brightly, pulsing like diamonds in the dark. It was a beautiful night. _

_The next day Regulus would be off to Hogwarts for the first time alongside Sirius and the elder Black brother was having more trouble containing his excitement than Regulus was._

_"And we'll pull pranks on the Slytherins-" babbled Sirius with a wide smile, "and everyone will know not to muck us around and-"_

_"Sirius." Regulus' soft tone silenced Sirius immediately and the older of the Black brothers peered into the younger's pale face._

_"Reggie?"_

_"Siri," the younger brother murmured quietly. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?" _

_"…Of course!" Sirius barked in surprise, looking at his brother who was pointedly staring up at the stars and wondering where the random comment had come from, not that he didn't appreciate hearing it. "You know I'd do the same for you, right?"_

_Regulus smiled shakily but said nothing. The boys lay quietly and looked up at the universe._

_"Siri, you know I love you, right?" The younger boy's voice continued, thick with emotion and a chill of unease ran down Sirius' spine._

_"Same here, Reggie." Sirius whispered. "More than anything in the world…"_

_"And you know you mean everything to me, right?" Regulus continued in an almost choked tone, "And I want you to be happy, Siri. I want you to be happy _so_ bad."_

_"Regulus," Sirius breathed, leaning on his side to face his brother. "What is it? What's wrong?"_

_Regulus took a moment to compose himself but even that small moment didn't prevent the waver in his voice. "…I just want to let you know, is all. 'M tired, Sirius. I'mma just go to bed, now." The younger boy pulled himself to his feet and clambered off the roof before Sirius could utter a word, leaving a gaping Sirius behind._

_The following evening instead of being sorted into Gryffindor like Sirius had hoped for beyond all belief Regulus Arcturus Black was sorted into Slytherin and it broke Sirius' heart. Despite his little brother's sorting Sirius had tried to keep their relationship civil at first but Regulus or so it appeared didn't want his "Gryffindork" of a brother hanging around while he was trying to make friends and that hurt more than Sirius had realised. Thinking that Regulus was siding with _them_ over him, his brother, their relationship rapidly deteriorated into what it was now. And oh how Sirius regretted it._

Sirius' pensive mood was broken by the reappearance of Hermione with a tray of food in her arms, her dark eyes flickering from the Regulus to Sirius in ill-disguised concern.

"Still nothing?" She asked softly as she set the tray on the bedside table as quietly as she could, careful not to wake Regulus from his slumber.

"Hasn't even opened his eyes once," Sirius replied equally as softly as he continued to run his fingers through Regulus' hair, his gaze not leaving his brother's face.

Hermione squeezed Sirius' arm before taking a seat in the spare chair beside him, still eyeing Sirius worriedly. "…I know this doesn't mean much right now but Regulus will be okay, Sirius. He's strong. Much stronger than you realise."

Sirius rubbed his hand harshly across his burning eyes and shook his head; anger suddenly overwhelming the sadness and hopelessness he felt and he was suddenly seething; his teeth bared harshly in a snarl. "I know that, Hermione!" He said sharply, ignoring his girlfriend's flinch at the tone of his voice, "He's one of the strongest people I've ever known!" Sirius' chest was heaving in anger and there was a fire in his eyes. "Traitor? My brother is a traitor, is he?" He demanded of Hermione, his gaze finally snapping to hers for the first time. "He _deserves_ to have the word 'TRAITOR' carved into his left arm with a cursed knife for defying my cousin and saving my life, does he? My brother _deserves _to live with that disfiguring scar for the rest of his life like he _deserved _to be tortured for Merlin _knows_ how long for not sharing the same beliefs as my family? Well? _Does he_?"

When Sirius had seen the word carved gruesomely into his brother's flesh upon arriving to the Hospital Wing he had barely resisted the urge to throw up, his horror and disgust at what it all meant going beyond all means of comprehension. And once the horror subsided all Sirius had wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die; he didn't understand how anyone could hurt his brother in such a way…not _Regulus_. Not his little brother. Had his entire relationship with his brother since starting Hogwarts been a lie?

"N-no, Sirius, of course he doesn't-"

"My brother deserves to lie in this hospital bed unconscious and unaware of how much I love him and how sorry I am for being such a fucking twat and abandoning him for joining Slytherin-"

"Sirius…"

"No, I need to get this out!"

"…And what_ I _need…" a soft voice interrupted and Sirius' eyes snapped to the face of his younger brother whose eyes were opening blearily, his jaw dropping in shock at his brother's weak smile. "Is some sleep. …For Merlin's sake Siri…"

"Regulus!"

Regulus smiled weakly at Hermione's tearful expression. "You were right to tell me to go to Dumbledore, Potter." The young Slytherin breathed, his eyes sliding out of focus. "…That portkey of his really saved my arse."

"Oh Regulus," chuckled Hermione wetly and she moved to grip one of Regulus' hands in her own. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Don't cry, woman." mocked Regulus, flushing. "Everything's gonna be alright."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"So," Sirius stated quietly after Hermione had left the Hospital Wing, knowing without Sirius having to say anything that he wanted some time alone with his little brother. "Want to tell me everything?"

Regulus stared at his brother. "It's a long story," the younger brother breathed before tilting his head to the side, his dark hair moving to cover the bruise that marred his cheek. "Where do I start?"

Sirius leaned forward in his seat to grip his brother's hand again. He had a feeling he was in for one Hell of a tale. "Well, from the beginning is typically a great place to start."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_Regulus was six when Walburga Black told him for the first time that she hated her oldest son._

_Sirius earlier that day had let a niffler that he'd found in Knockturn Alley loose in Walburga's bedroom. Naturally in an attempt to find all of Walburga's priceless Black Family silver, the level three classified magical creature completely decimated the woman's room; tearing at bedsheets, upheaving drawers and gnawing at bookshelves. The room was an absolute mess when the Black matriarch came across it and even years later Regulus could still remember how loudly and shrilly his mother had screamed._

_Hauling her eldest son into her bedroom after immobilising the creature, Walburga made Sirius watch as she lobbed a Reductor Curse at the frozen animal, sneering at Sirius' minor breakdown when the blood and chunks of the animal splashed across his front. Regulus had watched his mother from the hallway grab her oldest son by the chin with one hand and smear the blood across his cheeks with the other. She then kissed his forehead._

_"Your impudence against myself and this family will get you killed, my son. You are walking a very fine line. A very fine line indeed."_

_Walburga had ordered Sirius from her bedroom after that and demanded that he find Kreacher to 'clean up the unpleasantness' and Sirius quickly fled the room and passing his younger brother completely unaware, tears still streaming down his cheeks._

_"Regulus!"_

_Regulus snapped to attention at his mother's voice and without being prompted he entered her bedroom, eyeing the ruined room for the first time. Walburga watched Regulus take in his surroundings before speaking again._

_"It is more often than not in recent times that I find myself coming to hate my oldest son." Regulus looked up at his mother in clear bewilderment and Walburga smiled grimly. "It is also times like these that I find myself glad you were born male, Regulus." Her words brought shivers down Regulus' spine._

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_Regulus was nine the day Sirius had nearly died, and before that never before had he been so terribly frightened._

_He and his stone-faced father and the Head of the family Orion both had sat at Sirius' bedside in St. Mungos for most of the afternoon after the incident, completely ignoring the screaming of Walburga and Alphard Black which was steadily escalating in volume in the corridor outside. They were screaming about Sirius; Walburga shouting that it was Alphard's fey nature that encouraged her son in acts of idiocy; that it was his deplorable muggle and mischief indulgence and blood-traitor thoughts that nearly killed her Heir. Alphard on the other hand had argued that if Walburga were not such a abhorrent bitch spouting nonsense and ignorance and caging the boy he wouldn't have been so reckless; that it was her iniquitousness would drive anyone to death purely to get away from her. _

_Though Regulus would not know this until many years later it was this argument that very nearly got his Uncle Alphard cast off of the Black Family tree. It was only the expulsion from the building order from the Head Healer of St. Mungos that stopped Walburga from doing it. And so instead of arguing with one another the siblings instead turned and loudly voiced their disagreement with the Healer's orders, their voices all the more haughty when facing off against a 'lesser' wizard. _

_Ignoring what was going on outside of the room Regulus rested his chin on the edge of Sirius' bed and stared at his brother's pasty face, wondering why._

_His brother was covered in cuts and abrasions from the fall and blood was still seeping from a cut under his eye. His right arm was in a sling despite downing Skele-gro and though his brother was older than him, in that hospital bed Regulus had never seen Sirius look so small._

_"He wishes to be a sparrow but he forgets he's a star." Orion spoke softly but his voice carried loudly in the quiet room. "Stars cannot fly, Regulus. Stars do not weep, either." His father continued quietly, and reaching forward he wiped the tears that Regulus didn't realise he was shedding from his cheeks. "Your brother is weak, Regulus Arcturus. I shall hope you do not prove as burdensome as he. I have no need or desire for my second to be as pathetic as my first."_

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_"Unicorn hair and Cedar." spat Walburga at the dinner table the evening she and Sirius had returned home from Diagon Alley. The two Blacks had visited the wizarding marketplace to purchase Sirius' much coveted Hogwarts supplies, and upon returning home Walburga had been glaring daggers at her eldest son all evening for his choice in wand. Or rather, the wand's choice in him. "Loyalty, perspicacity, perception and faith. Are you sure you're not Hufflepuff sorted?" the woman sneered hatefully, delighting in the chuckle that encouraged from her husband._

_Sirius' responding glare was as dark as his mother's and he set down his fork with a clatter. "Better a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin, Mother dear." He stated calmly before quickly ducking to the right to avoid the goblet that his mother had launched at his face. The eleven year old rose to his feet, eyeing his parents warily. "I suppose I shall excuse myself, then." He murmured and without waiting for a response dashed up the stairs to his bedroom._

_Regulus stared after his brother in growing dismay and wondered whether his mother would let it alone this time. Since the 'incident' as it was known to the Black Family in the year previous Sirius had grown more openly defiant of his parents, regularly sparking arguments with their mother and not at all caring when Walburga would curse him for his impudence. If anything the spells cast on his person spurned his brother further and Regulus knew it was only a matter of time before Walburga would really hurt Sirius and there was nothing he, a mere nine year old could do about it._

_Regulus watched as his mother too calmly rose to her feet and drew her wand from beneath her billowing robes. "I do believe another lesson is in order," She said softly as she moved toward the staircase. Passing him before exiting the dining room, Regulus heard Walburga utter a soft: "Perhaps an Unforgivable is in order," before finally leaving the room._

_"Regulus Arcturus." Regulus' head snapped to his father's stern face, the colour draining from his cheeks. "As I'm sure you're aware it's only a matter of time before Sirius is cast out of the family. Such defiance is neither appreciated nor tolerated in this house. You will do good to remember not to follow in your brother's footsteps or such treatment-" a sudden scream of pain from upstairs brought tears to Regulus' eyes. "shall befall you as well."_

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_The letter in Orion's hands dropped with a flutter. Grey eyes looked to his wife's identical ones and from his position in the hallway Regulus saw something in his father break._

_"Never in a thousand years has the Black family had a member sorted into Gryffindor," he stated calmly, his voice taking on a disbelieving quality. "Never."_

_Walburga Black looked too incensed to speak, she was practically apoplectic. _

_"I am speechless."_

_Walburga suddenly shuddered and her voice was venomous. "Should we expect no less of him, Orion? That child has been an impudent brat from birth, we should not be surprised that he was sorted into such a house. Slytherin House should not lower its exemplary standards for such a wretched child."_

_"We'll need to watch Regulus, now." Orion stated after a moment of silence, running a hand through his hair. "It is most apparent that Sirius is neither competent or worthy enough to be the Lord of this Noble and Most Ancient House, and no pure-blood family worth their salt will respect a Gryffindor Lord. Regulus must be groomed perfectly."_

_"…And if Sirius has corrupted the child already? You surely have observed how the two interact."_

_Regulus shivered at his father's next words. "Sirius' use in the family is obsolete if the covenant of Regulus fails. I have no use for a disgraced heir. Regulus will not disappoint."_

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"…So that's why you acted so funny when I came home after first year…" Sirius' voice was soft as he stared the red face of his little fifteen year old brother. "And the things you said on that last night…I always wondered why."

"During the sorting the hat told me I was going to be a lion in a snake pit." Regulus replied with a soft smile, eyeing the Gryffindor crest on his brother's robes almost longingly.

"Then _why_?" demanded Sirius forcefully, his voice loud and sharp in the Hospital Wing. "Why did you join Slytherin when the hat said Gryffindor? I'm not worth that, Regulus! I never was! …Why didn't you come to Gryffindor with me? I could've protected the both of us! _Why throw your life away?_"

"Because someone had to do it!" Regulus shouted, his anger and desperation like a slap to Sirius' face. "You weren't there when Mum found out about your sorting. You have no _idea_ how devastated she was...h-how _angry_. T-the things she said about you after… Merlin, Sirius, you have no idea! Absolutely none at all." The young man suddenly began to laugh and tears ran hot down his cheeks. "I had to protect you. I couldn't let them hurt you. Imagine what they would've done to you if they knew I were a Gryffindor. They would've killed you. S-said you influenced me and as a blood traitor you should be killed! You were on a fine enough line as it was. They would've _killed_ you, Sirius. They would've killed you just because I was sorted into a fucking_ House _that they didn't like! So I became their perfect little pureblood son so they'd leave you alone, for fat good that did you-I _couldn't_ let them hurt you anymore, Sirius. _I just couldn't_."

"Regulus…"

"I told you once when I was ten that I would do anything for you." Regulus interrupted quietly, shutting his brother off. "I told you back then that you meant everything to me and that I wanted you to be happy. It's been six years and my thoughts haven't changed. Aren't you happy, Sirius?"

Sirius reached forward and gripped his brother's hand tightly. His eyes burned with tears. "And did I not tell you that I would do the same for you six years ago? And did I not tell you almost ten years ago that I'd burn a star, my star, to keep you safe?" Sirius chuckled wetly. "You protecting me all the time makes it kinda hard for me to protect you, you know."

"I'm the little brother," Regulus murmured quietly, smiling. "It's our job to make it harder for our big brothers."

"I love you, Reggie. You know that, right?"

Regulus' smile widened and that familiar feeling of warmth rushed through Sirius. He remembered the baby who tugged on his hair and poked at his eyes again and he squeezed his brother's hands.

"And I love you too."


	31. Peter and the Babes

A/N: So I think it's been well over a month since I've updated this story and for that I apologise. Uni has been extremely hectic over the past few weeks (and it will be for another six) but I've managed to scrape this up when I just _couldn't_ work on my assignments and yeah…this is a product of a few weeks of work. I hope you all enjoy it! I can't tell you all when I can update again, but know that I will-I'm not finished with this story yet, not by any means! I also found that the last chapter was the highest reviewed chapter I've gotten thus far-98 spectacular reviews, NINETY-EIGHT. I have been blown away. Thank you all so much for reviewing!

Now that I've posted 30 chapters I thought I'd give you all a quick look at the stats. That, and I want to remind myself of this later, haha. After 30 chapters of Flying High the story has received 1854 amazing reviews, an incredible 344,000+ hits, is a member of 22 C2s, on the favourites list of 1,110 and being alerted by 1,522 users also. Incredible. Thank you, everyone. :)

**Peter and the Babes**

It was like going back in time (no pun intended), Hermione mused to herself as she watched a Dumbledore dressed sombrely in black rise to his feet in the Great Hall the night Hogwarts classes began again. The Hall plunged instantly into silence when students realised their Headmaster wished to speak in a display of their great respect. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw James move to grip the hand of the recently released Lily before smiling warmly herself when Sirius drew her closer to his side, pressing his lips to her temple in a lingering kiss. Intertwining their fingers and silently marvelling at how well they seemed to just _fit_ together; Hermione returned her gaze to her Headmaster, her gentle smile sobering at the expression on the old man's face.

"I offer to you all this evening a most beholden greeting." Dumbledore looked around at all of the students in the Great Hall, obviously noting the much smaller populous. The old man's expression appeared quite calm, but Hermione from her seat could see the sadness in his blue eyes. "And I commend you all for returning. Welcome back." He paused, gathering himself for a moment before speaking again, his voice loud and clear of emotion. "I understand and empathise why many have not returned with us to finish the term. Nine students and one of our own Professors were taken from us last week and taken most brutally. We open the _Daily Prophet_ or other articles of media each passing day and we read tales of more and more people vanishing and reports of thievery, torture and murder are as common as the rain in Autumn. We are afraid. Lord Voldemort is strong and will only grow stronger." Dumbledore's expression if possible turned sadder at the stricken looks on many of the younger students' faces and Hermione on the other hand wondered how long ago it was when she had looked so young. It was times like these where she felt positively ancient; weathered with time, loss and sacrifice.

"Some of you in the Hall this evening have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his followers." Hermione tuned back in to Dumbledore's speech, once again riveted at the man's way with words; so very honest and heartbreaking. "And as much as it pains me to admit that until this war is won many more will be sure to follow." He paused for a moment. "A number of you in this Hall have lost family members, have lost friends. Or if not either of the former, then at the very least someone you have known." Tears burned Hermione's eyelids and she saw tears streaking down Lily's cheeks. She watched James pull Lily closer to him before looking to the Headmaster again. "We live in dark times, there is no denying. And there is no doubt in my mind either that things will grow darker." Dumbledore's expression turned fierce. "We must continue to fight. We must continue to stand up for what we believe in. We must do what is right, not what is easy. We must not forget the losses and sacrifices that have been and will continue to be made." Dumbledore's voice softened but his message still carried throughout the Hall.

"But tonight, now that we are all together again we will remember those taken most brutally from us last week in Hogsmeade. Those students who came from all parts of Great Britain, Scotland and Ireland. Students, no, children, children of different ages, blood statuses and houses who came to this magnificent castle to learn. Children who were not expecting that due to a day in Hogsmeade they wouldn't return to their homes and their families come Summer. Children who were our friends, classmates as well as family to all of us. We will remember Yardley Smith of Hufflepuff who played Quidditch for his house and was remarkable in the sky. Vincent Stump of Hufflepuff also, a lover of Zonkos who enjoyed taking photographs of his friends and this castle in Winter. Elias Vega of Ravenclaw, a young man quick to help any who asked and dreamed to be a healer. Nicholas Quirke, Ravenclaw. Popular and well liked by many, a young man who enjoyed poetry and a frothy butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks surrounded by his mates. Marianna Troy of Ravenclaw, known as Mary to her friends, always smiling and eager to learn. Samuel Maldue, his show of his Gryffindor bravery that day saving his peers from harm and his classmates will be forever thankful. Cahal Byrne of Gryffindor, who as a child raced through the Scottish highlands on his broom and dreamed of someday travelling to the stars. And Adelaide Willis of Gryffindor, a lover of discovery and magical creatures and charmed us all with her distinctive laugh. And we will remember them, these brilliant young people who were taken from our midst far too soon. And we will remember Professor Rowan Doyle, an Order of Merlin First Class recipient, a man who sacrificed it all so students could return to the castle that day. May their sacrifices not be made in vain." Dumbledore raised the goblet that stood next to his empty plate to the ceiling, echoing his action in nineteen ninety-four and the entirety of Hogwarts did the same, rumbling a toast to the people they once knew.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"I've been planning this for a while now, but for some reason I kept putting it off," Hermione stated softly as she sought comfort in Sirius' embrace later that night following Dumbledore's eulogy for the fallen, a sad look in her eyes. The two were alone in the Gryffindor common room, the last person (a sole fourth year girl whom was once the best friend to Adelaide Willis and had been having trouble sleeping since) having turned in to bed half an hour previous. "It was like, I _knew_ Voldemort and his Death Eaters were out there…but this is Hogwarts and Hogwarts is _safe_, you know?" She swallowed thickly. "I never expected for Death Eaters to get to us here." _'At least not yet. Nobody knows about the Vanishing Cabinets in the Room of Requirement after all.'_

Sirius sighed and brought a calloused hand to cup Hermione's cheek. "To be completely honest love I always expected something to happen here eventually." The elder Black responded after several moments, blinking tiredly at Hermione's look of surprise. "I know what you're thinking," he murmured quietly, smiling. "That brilliant mind of yours is running a mile a minute-I can see the cogs turning behind your eyes. 'But Hogwarts has Dumbledore!'-am I right?"

Hermione smirked. "You know me too well."

Sirius grinned and drew Hermione in for a drugging kiss. Smirking when Hermione melted into his embrace he moved toward her cheeks, kissing both lovingly and moving to her nose, forehead, her eyebrows. Halfway through his pecks Hermione trailed kisses across his jaw, or any place she could reach, really; his stubble tickling her slightly swollen lips. Laughing when she felt him kiss her collar bone, Hermione pulled his chin up to her face and kissed him thoroughly, releasing him only when she felt the need to gasp for breath. Cheeks flushed, Sirius gathered his breath and rested his forehead against Hermione's gently, smiling. "So what's the plan, love?"

Still dazed from Sirius' kiss, Hermione smiled dizzily for a moment before sobering. "We're going to form a defence group."

"A defence what?"

"A defence group." Hermione replied softly, frowning. "With Voldemort's recent attempts on Hogwarts and Professor Doyle…_gone_…" Hermione choked at the reminder, "We all need to be able to defend ourselves for what's out there. Especially the younger ones."

"Understandable. ...So what'll we be practicing?"

Hermione smiled widely at the implications of Sirius' question. "I was thinking of duelling, mostly. Building up our magical cores and spell repertoire. I was also thinking I teach people how to cast a patronus."

Sirius' jaw dropped in surprise. "You can cast a patronus?" He asked in slight amazement, his eyes shining in awe. "Is it corporeal?"

Hermione laughed and nodded once. "I've been able to cast a corporeal patronus for a few years, now." She smiled widely at the memory of casting the spell successfully for the first time and happy tears sparkled in her eyes. Harry and Ron were her happy thought back then and always had been since. Ronald's laugh and Harry's smile-their friendship, loyalty and their love; they had made her patronus _so_ bright. "Harry taught me how and he learnt when he was thirteen how to cast the spell successfully."

Sirius continued to gape widely. "Thirteen! Harry cast that spell at _thirteen_! That's incredible, I know of plenty adults who have trouble with that spell! And for a thirteen year old kid…" Sirius trailed off quietly, still awed. "He must've been an _incredible_ wizard."

Hermione smiled, thinking of her best friend. "He was."

Sirius smiled sadly at the look in Hermione's eyes, moving in to kiss the tears that trailed down her cheeks. "You're beautiful." He whispered and Hermione chuckled wetly, shaking her head.

"Not when I'm blubbering like this, I'm not."

"Nonsense," Sirius retorted, smiling playfully. "You're beautiful without trying. And these tears for your friend…they just show even more how beautiful you are. You love so deeply and so fiercely…it's so very inspiring." He kissed Hermione chastely on the lips. Pulling away, Sirius smile was wider. "Think you could show me your patronus, Hermione? I'd love to see it."

Hermione smiled warmly at her boyfriend and nodded. "For you? Anything." She drew her wand from her robes and instead of her best friends, something else popped into her head. _His laugh. _Expecto Patronum._ His smile. _Expecto Patronum._ His face. _Expecto Patronum._ Him. "Expecto Patronum."_

The thing that erupted from her wand was not the otter that once gambolled and chittered playfully in the air above her. It wasn't anything that she really expected, though she supposed she should've.

Hermione remembered Tonks' patronus in her sixth year, how it had changed after metamorphous had fallen in love. And looking at her new (and admittedly improved) patronus Hermione wanted to smack herself. Of course it was going to change-how could it not? If Hermione had thought she'd _ever_ loved Ronald Bilius Weasley it paled in comparison to what she felt for _him_.

"Padfoot…"

The great silvery Grim lolled its tongue out at Hermione and Sirius before lolloping around the room, opening its great jaws to release a silent bark. Hermione choked out a quiet laugh at the stunned expression on Sirius' face; of course he would be shocked, Hermione wasn't meant to know of his animagus form after all.

Extracting herself from Sirius' lap Hermione moved toward the dazzling silver creature, the representation of the love she held for the man who still sat stunned in the armchair by the fire and reached out a trembling hand. The dog slowly inclined its head in her direction and just before Hermione could touch the animal it vanished into nothingness.

They said nothing for a while, Hermione and Sirius both staring at the spot where her patronus had vanished.

"It used to be an otter, once. I used to think so fondly of it; it was really quite adorable." Hermione turned to look at Sirius finally who was still staring at the spot where the patronus had vanished, apparently lost for words. She smiled, cocking her head. "You know, for some reason this new one reminds me of you. Very mischievous. I like him very much already."

"You do?" Sirius breathed quietly, his grey eyes shining with something indescribable.

"Yep," replied Hermione, popping the 'p'. "I could even say I _love_ him."

Sirius rose to his feet and drew Hermione into his arms. "_Love_, you say?" he asked, bending his head to trail kisses down Hermione's throat. "That's a very serious declaration," He spoke between kisses, his voice gravelly with suppressed emotion. "Are you sure?"

Hermione lifted her hands to cup Sirius' cheeks and stared into his eyes. "I've never been more serious in my life."

Sirius smiled and Hermione had never seen anything so beautiful. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I love you." Sirius Black murmured and tears of joy streaked down her cheeks.

"…Say it again," Hermione breathed hopefully, and Sirius smiled, brushing his lips against Hermione's in the lightest of touches.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Sirius." Hermione replied, hugging him tightly. "_So_ much."

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

To say that Hermione was surprised at the turn out for the defence group was an understatement.

While there had been quite a few students who had expressed interest in joining over the previous week, there was about forty students of various ages and (amazingly) all four houses that had scattered themselves haphazardly throughout the Great Hall that evening, all talking and laughing with one another. Hermione had politely asked Dumbledore that she use the Hall for the group training as despite the issues she had with Professor Lockhart "teaching" her duelling in her second year, the Great Hall really was spacious enough for the initial thirty people that had showed interest to practice the skills that Hermione was planning to teach them in there and the Hall was easily accessible for everyone as well. Hermione had ultimately decided against using the Room of Requirement for the meetings, some things were best left hidden after all. In any case Hermione recognised several of the students from her year level and quite a few from the years below her in the room, but mostly she recognised her fellow Gryffindors. Their excitement and curiosity was palpable in the air.

Checking her watch to find that it was close to eight, Hermione was startled by the sudden appearance of James Potter who had draped an arm across her shoulders, beaming at her in that charming way of his. "We're due to start in a few, yeah? I really wanna get this started!"

Hermione laughed at her brother's enthusiasm and nodded. "I'm going to start this at eight, yes. I'm just waiting to see if there's a couple of stragglers before we start, you know?"

"Aren't you sweet?"

"Everyone deserves a chance to learn how to defend themselves," Hermione replied solemnly and James nodded his agreement. Hermione smiled at James' stern expression and nudged him gently. "Thanks for helping me with this, by the way," She spoke quietly, "Your skills are going to be so helpful in practicing with the younger kids, you know?"

James grinned again. "Hey, it's no problem, Sissy! I'm glad to help, truly."

"I still have plans for further practice for those…better duellists," Hermione added, eyeing her chattering cohort with a calculating look. "I haven't really discussed this with anyone else but Professor Dumbledore yet, but the plan was for me to split the groups up accordingly after this session tonight; beginners, intermediate and then the more advanced. I was thinking that each group would have different meeting times and we could go over what each group would be capable of in their sessions. I'm also hoping that the more advanced people would help me with the other groups, but I don't want to pressure anyone into anything. I'm sure it'll be very time consuming."

"That's a great idea, Hermione! I'll gladly help out with the beginner groups if you need a hand-I'm sure Remmy, Siri and Pete will too if you need it. Sure, it might be time consuming but it's important."

Hermione beamed gratefully. "Thank you so much James, I really appreciate that!" She then smirked. "But what makes you think you'll be in the advanced group? You might just be a beginner, yet!"

James snickered. "Yeah, and Professor Dumbledore dislikes sweets."

"Well you never know!"

"Oi!"

Hermione laughed loudly at James' wounded look and drew him into a hug. "Don't pout now, Jamey, you look silly. Lily wont like you with your lip all jutted like that."

"Pfft, Lily-flower will think I'm adorable covered in mud, let alone with a pout. Besides, this pout is _sexy_."

"…Is that so?" Hermione smiled warmly before sobering again. "Tell me…how are things going with you and Lily, James?"

The younger boy ran a hand through his already rather tousled hair, rumpling it further. If Hermione hadn't known better than she would've thought he'd been out flying for several hours before coming into the Hall; with his rumpled hair and clothes James Potter looked quite windswept. He sighed. "…It's going as well as can be expected, Hermione. She watched Nick Quirke die…it puts things into perspective."

Hermione nodded. "Understandable." Glancing down at her watch Hermione read that it was five minutes past and drew herself to her full height. "It's time. We'll discuss this later." She said shortly and James nodded sharply, moving to her side.

As if knowing that she was about to begin Sirius also gravitated himself to Hermione's other side where before he was chatting to Ryan Page a few moments earlier, smiling warmly in encouragement. "You're going to need a stand, love. Nobody's going to see your gnome self-" He wheezed when Hermione none-to-gently elbowed him in the ribs and James snickered to their right, "Oi!"

"Hush, Sirius." Hermione replied, "I don't need to be tall to still be seen." She raised her wand to her throat, murmuring _"Sonorus!"_ before her voice carried over all of the people in the room. "Quiet!"

Everyone gathered in the room instantly silenced turned to look in the direction of Hermione's voice, perking up quickly. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw an amused James nudged Sirius and she smiled at the distraction. Gathering her courage, Hermione spoke again without the _Sonorus_ this time, her voice was still clear enough for all to hear.

"Thank you all for coming this evening, it's good to see so many familiar faces. But just to clarify, if you are here this evening then you are here in regard to the defence group notice that you've probably seen around the castle. And if you're not interested, please feel free to continue back to your common rooms-this stuff, while very important isn't mandatory to your classes." She paused to see if anybody wanted to leave, but it was the shout of a young Gryffindor fourth year that got everybody hollering their agreement.

"Only complete twats would walk away from an opportunity like this!"

"Hear! Hear!" roared James and Sirius, while a Ravenclaw seventh year that Hermione didn't recognise loudly added,

"We need the practice if we're going to survive this war!"

"Professor Dumbledore is right!"

"We do what's right instead of what's easy!"

Hermione couldn't help but beam pridefully at her cohort and nodded. "Indeed, Professor Dumbledore is right, which is why I thought it would be an excellent idea to create this group so we can hone our skills together and to practice the spells we've learnt in class in a more real-life kind of setting."

"So you're talking duelling, Potter?" shouted a Hufflepuff fifth year and Hermione nodded in response.

"Yes, duelling is a excellent way to practice and I intend for us all do to that in the future, but first things first I want to see what you all are capable of doing. What I'd like you all to do first is split yourselves by year, first through to seventh. Now either myself or my friends," Hermione gestured to the Gryffindor sixth years as well as Ryan Page, Regulus Black and Beau Zeller, "will be coming around and work out your skill level. I don't want to have you all work on things that are either too difficult or too simple for you. So we'll work on that this evening, and after making an assessment, next week we'll have split you up and go on from there."

"Okay, that sounds like it's a good idea but what about us seventh years?" inquired a Slytherin boy goodnaturedly, eyeing Hermione curiously. "It's all well and good that you guys are monitoring the younger kids, but we're more advanced than you and your sixth year friends are."

James and Sirius both suddenly laughed loudly and slung their arms across Hermione's shoulders. "You forget Ulliel that our Hermione here is perfectly capable of handling you seniors," began James, smirking proudly.

"And if anything she'd probably wipe the floor with the lot of you as well!" finished Sirius, moving in to smack a kiss against Hermione's cheek and grinning at her flush.

"I completely understand your concern, Ulliel," Hermione continued after gaining her composure, her cheeks still burning, "But sometimes its good to go back to the basics-they can really save your life, sometimes. If anything, you all might have something to teach us! I really think this is more of a reciprocal kind of environment, I'm sure we'll all teach everyone something new. Plus Frank Longbottom has also offered to lend a hand but he was unable to make it this evening-ate a funny whelk at dinner earlier and it turns out he's allergic." Hermione pulled a face in remembrance of Frank's green face at dinner earlier and Ulliel nodded in acceptance, causing the timetraveller to smile widely again. "So before we start," She continued brightly, clapping her hands together, "We need a group name. And before you say it, for the fifteenth time Sirius Orion Black we will_ not _call this group _Peter and the Babes_, that's both sexist and insulting to Peter, I don't care what you say."

Sirius gasped, affronted and the gathered students all laughed at the elder Black's expression. He held a hand to his chest. "Well I'd like to see you come up with something better!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And it's not just my decision," She replied playfully, "Everybody in this room has a say in what we call this group, and I have yet to hear anybody bar you and James (who really isn't any better)" Hermione ignored James' equally aghast cry, "that approve of the name."

"And what if we do approve?" hollered an amused Marlene, with many students catcalling their agreement.

"It's hilarious!"

"You sure we can't have that, Potter?"

Hermione's eyes widened in obvious surprise as Sirius ordered a vote and an overwhelming number of students voted the name in with shouts of amusement and laughter.

"You're all sure? Even you, Peter?"

Peter batted a hand and grinned at Hermione. "It's wicked!"

"…Peter and the Babes?" Hermione asked weakly as the students all then began to separate via year level and Sirius wrapped Hermione into a tight hug. "…Seriously?"

"No, that's me, love." Hermione huffed at the terrible pun and Sirius' grin widened in amusement. "You have to admit that it _is_ rather brilliant. A name truly worthy of the Marauders." he murmured quietly into Hermione's ear and she laughed quietly in response.

"Well the group has spoken."

"Indeed it has." Sirius pressed a soft kiss against Hermione's lips and winked playfully, jerking his head in the direction of his fellow students. "Let's get this thing started then."

Hermione smiled, sliding her hands down Sirius' arms to grip his hands. "We'll work together?"

Sirius' smile if possible widened further and his eyes sparkled. "Sure, love." He turned his head to look at his classmates, finding that the group had already appeared to split themselves, all awaiting instructions. "Looks like we've been left with the seventh years, what do you have in mind to test their skills?"

Hermione cocked her head, and still holding Sirius' hand began to move toward the awaiting seventh years. "Well, I was thinking of taking a leaf out of an old friend's book and start with Expelliarmus… He used to say that while it was basic he found it very useful, which I also won't hesitate to agree with, not to mention it's rather surprising to see how many people that are unable to cast the spell correctly…"


	32. Hermione's Rubies

A/N: You know those chapters that are so difficult to write that it's like pulling teeth? This is one of those chapters. It's taken me weeks to get this out and even then it's shorter than most of the chapters I've posted and not all that much happens. Sorry about that, hopefully future chapters will get easier. Blagh. My thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, hopefully getting this out of the way will get the ball rolling and I can churn more stuff out. :)

**Hermione's Rubies**

"Hello, hello, sweet thang," Sirius piped up after a few minutes of silence. Hermione looked to him with a bemused smile and decided to play along, curious to see where this would bring her. Given the amount of alcohol her boyfriend had ingested in the past few hours in wake of his victory this would no doubt be interesting.

"Well hello yourself, handsome." She drawled, tilting her head, long hair tumbling over her shoulders and winking rather seductively if she did say so herself. "What's _your _name, big boy?"

Sirius' eyes widened and drool started pooling in his open jaw. Hermione fought with everything in her not to snicker and imagined what James would say (if he hadn't passed out on the floor half an hour earlier in Lily's lap). "I-I'm not sure."

Hermione laughed just as Remus made his way back downstairs, weaving through the crowd of still partying Gryffindors after having dumped a passed out Peter into his bed. "What's so funny?" he inquired, squeezing into the single chair Hermione was sitting in beside her; their sides pressing comfortably together.

"Sirius can't remember his name," Hermione replied simply with a smile.

Remus' eyes widened in amusement before snickering. Glancing over at his inebriated friend he asked, "Oi Sirius, what's your name?"

Sirius shuddered. "So many questions I don't know the answers to..."

Remus and Hermione looked at each other, laughed again and Sirius pouted.

"Hey! This is…this is _serious_!"

Remus and Hermione laughed harder.

In an absolutely brilliant match that afternoon Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin for the Quidditch Inter-House Championship. Truly, Hermione hadn't seen a game that exciting (and Hermione had watched Harry Potter play Seeker) since the World Cup in 1994 and Merlin knew how long ago that was. Mentioning the World Cup, the two games were eerily similar with Gryffindor winning despite Regulus in an incredible display of his prowess capturing the snitch; ending the game eerily with the score of Slytherin's 160 to Gryffindor's 170.

Gryffindor's spectacular win was something that would be talked for years and would especially be talked for more than just Gryffindor's amazing victory. James Potter in his euphoria after the match swooped over to Lily Evans, drew her into his arms whilst still on his broom and kissed her full on the lips to the backdrop of a resounding, earsplitting roar of approval from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stands. Hermione shamelessly screamed as loud the rest and tears of joy sparkled in her eyes when Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck and reciprocated his kiss with equal ferocity; feeling absolutely honoured to watch the love story that had changed her life in so many amazing, beautiful, wonderful and heartbreaking ways unfold.

That night, Gryffindor celebrated. And by _Merlin_ did they celebrate.

The day before the Marauders had snuck out to Hogsmeade to procure enough alcohol to knock out ten giants (they would've gotten blind drunk regardless of them winning or losing or so admitted Remus) and the house elves were only too happy to provide enough food to feed an army. Everybody was full of Quidditch Final spirit and Gryffindor memorabilia (even more than what could be normally be found) was emblazoned _everywhere _in the Gryffindor common room and naturally on the Gryffindors themselves. Most amazingly of all, for the first time in recent history and for one night only, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were allowed inside Gryffindor Tower to celebrate too (the Fat Lady having changed the password just for the night at the request of Head Boy Frank Longbottom) if brought up by a Gryffindor; their only requirement was that they wear some red and gold. Even Regulus, the proud Slytherin player who received many toasts and hugs from the party-goers despite it all had rocked up after his shower following the game with red ribbon braided into his shoulder length tresses.

And thus Gryffindor Tower had been _packed_ with carousing people dancing, joking and laughing with one another until _very_ late and students of all ages were either passed out in the common room or in their beds. Hermione and Remus had stopped drinking after two butterbeers each upon deciding that it would be more fun to watch their fellow students and so they both had had a great night of drunk watching.

"It is a very serious situation indeed, Sirius." Remus replied blandly, his lips twitching vainly in an attempt to maintain a sober expression all the while trying to ignore Hermione's giggling beside him.

"…Serious, serious," said Sirius in a sing-song voice before doubling over in laughter; Remus and Hermione quickly joining him.

"So what's this then?" came a voice from Hermione's right and the trio looked up to see an amused Regulus standing before them, his face now as well painted a vibrant Gryffindor red. "I'm missing out on something hilarious, aren't I? My brother is giggling like he's five years old and it's Christmas and you two here are giggling shamelessly yourselves more likely at my brother's expense. How much have you had to drink, Sirius?"

"REGGIE!" hollered Sirius, reaching out blindly to grab his brother's trouser leg. "REGGIE! I LOVE YOU, MY BROTHER! SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT BESIDE _ME_."

Regulus looked at the grinning faces of Hermione and Remus and the drunken desperation on Sirius' and nodded, smiling himself. "Of course, Sirius." He replied before sinking on the floor beside his brother and grinning at Sirius' smiling face.

"I like you wearing red, Regulus." Sirius spoke blandly, slinging an arm across Regulus' shoulders. "It suits you. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." Regulus said warmly, smiling at the room in general. "The Lions have been surprisingly welcoming."

"That's because you're one of us."

"And because you're related to me." Sirius voice was surprisingly clear and stern and he didn't appear intoxicated at all. That moment of clarity didn't last all that long however. "And I'm sexy."

Regulus rolled his eyes in amusement at his brother's statement. "Even still, I didn't expect it."

If the Gryffindors had been shocked at the lingering presence of Regulus Black in their Common Room come their return from their impromptu "break" after the attack at Hogsmeade none of them had the presence of mind to say anything. Despite the slight bruises that he hadn't bothered Madame Pomfrey to heal and the word "TRAITOR" permanently hacked into his arm by a cursed knife, the Slytherin fifth year had been as obnoxious as ever (even more so when he was with his older brother Sirius), or at least he was until the news of his betrayal got out in Slytherin house.

Needless to say many students donned in emerald and silver trimmed robes instantly loathed the once lauded Regulus Black. It was a rejection like none had seen at Hogwarts in many years and while normally much quieter and sneakier in their loathing, when it came to their dislike of Regulus the Slytherins were so very shameless that everybody knew it. Taunts and threats to the fifth year's well being were often uttered in his general direction as Regulus went about his daily routine and the youngest Black bore the nickname "traitor" with distinct pride. However that wasn't to suggest Regulus didn't give as good as he got when the taunts were thrown his way, oh no. The insults that Regulus tossed right back at times were downright _nasty_.

In an act of spite for the first few weeks Regulus still slept in the Slytherin dorm and ate at the Slytherin table, acting sickeningly sweet toward his fellow housemates (and was even nicer to the nastier ones who taunted Regulus the most) much to their repugnance. But after an untold incident however where one of his dorm mates attempted to smother him in his sleep one night Regulus began to spend more and more time in the Gryffindor Common Room with his brother or his mates from the Peter and the Babes get togethers (even spending several nights in a row awkwardly sprawled in one of the armchairs by the fireplace); so much so that one evening when he slipped into the sixth year boys dorm to have a power nap in Sirius' four poster while said brother was having Quidditch practice he found that there was an extra bed in the room; _his_ bed with its delightful emerald green duvet and his sleek Hogwarts trunk on the floor in front. Regulus however still slipped under his brother's sheets and slept in his bed long until after Sirius came back from practice to piss his brother off further; not that Sirius minded all that much anyway. The older Black preferred knowing where Regulus was to keep him 'safe'.

And so in weeks Regulus Arcturus Black had been considered more a Lion than a Snake in everything but house points and Quidditch teams in Hogwarts, the youngest Black insisting that even though he'd been ousted from his own House that would not by any means suggest that he would _ever_ stop playing Hogwarts Quidditch (he was the Slytherin Captain for Merlin's sake!). And even though his fellow Snakes hated him when it came to Quidditch they all stayed Mum about it; Regulus after all was the best Seeker that Slytherin House had seen in almost two decades and even if they loathed their Captain that still hadn't affected their desire to win the Quidditch Cup, much to James Potter's eternal disgust.

"We Lions are good people." replied Sirius, smiling. "Dumb as gnomes but as good as phoenixes. 'M tired." He suddenly stated, yawning widely. "'M going to sleep. Night." He instantly conked his head on Regulus' shoulder and was snoring within moments.

Regulus looked incredulously from Sirius snoring on his shoulder to a smiling Hermione and an amused Remus and blinked. "He does that often?"

"Oh yes," replied a grinning Remus. "When Sirius decides he's tired after a few drinks he tends to just drop."

"I see." Regulus spoke slowly before a wicked smile tugged at his lips. "…Let's draw on his face." The young Slytherin spoke eagerly, leaning forward slightly and Sirius almost slipped from his shoulder. "What do you think, unicorns or nargles?"

Remus' eyes glinted. "You know what a nargle looks like?"

"…I've got an idea."

"Oh, this should be fun."

"Don't make it anything too permanent, Regulus, Remus." said Hermione, "I want to be able to keep a straight face when I kiss him in the morning."

"You're able to kiss the ponce without laughing all ready?"

"…Good point. Let's add ribbons in his hair."

"Green ones?"

"Green ones."

"I'm liking the sound of this."

"We should wax his eyebrows-"

"Merlin, no! You're not touching his eyebrows!"

"Aww, come on, Hermione, they'll grow back!"

"What kind of woman has an eyebrow fetish…?"

"That's weird."

"You're nutter, Hermione."

"I said _no_!"

"Okay! Okay! We get it, the eyebrows are left well alone!"

"…What about his hair?"

"Don't even think about it."

_"Fine."_

"…Spoilsport."

"Don't think I won't hex you, Remus John Lupin. You too, Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Ohhh….the middle names! Hermione brought out the middle names, Remus!"

"You really want to push me, don't you?"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"I fucking hate all of you." Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning and glared daggers at the red-faced Hermione and the sober expressions of Remus and Regulus. When their fellow housemates caught glimpses of Sirius' face many snorted into their drinks. "What is this fucking shit on my face, you prats?"

"A nargle." promptly replied Regulus, grinning shamelessly now. "Isn't he adorable?"

"I personally like how he changes colour," added Remus, eyeing the enchanted ink drawing on his friend's face that was presently moving across his nose and over his right eyebrow that Hermione had so fiercely demanded be left alone. "Who would've thought Sirius Orion Black the Third would look so fetching in puke green? Oh, look! He's going purple!"

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I have Marlene for that,"

"Just because we're the products of incest doesn't make it okay for you to sleep with me, Sirius."

Sirius ignoring his best friend and his brother turned to Hermione. "If you love me, you'll take this off my face." He pleaded pathetically. "I've tried just about everything other than removing layers of skin!"

"Oh, poor Sirius," Hermione simpered, reaching out and patting her boyfriend's cheeks like one would a dog. "I still think you're pretty. Don't worry, it'll wear off in a couple of days."

_"A couple of days!"_

Hermione nodded and the other boys roared with laughter. "It should take about two days." She replied primly, taking a sip of pumpkin juice before piling some bacon and eggs on Sirius' plate. She narrowed her eyes at Sirius before smiling when he stabbed a strip of bacon and popped it in his mouth, chewing. "…But what's wrong with Galdalf the Grey? He's so precious!"

Sirius choked on his bacon. "You called it Galdalf?"

"Gandalf was a great wizard!" protested Remus and Hermione in unison while Regulus appeared to be struggling.

"He was a fictional character from a muggle fairytale!"

Remus crossed his arms. "Still a better wizard than you."

"Again, Remus, go fuck yourself."

"I still think you should've gone with Walburga," Regulus finally broke, laughing. "It had a lot more character. But eh, majority rules."

"You lot are_ not _naming the drawing on my face after our mother." Sirius barked. "If it's going to have a name it's going to be Flo."

"Flo?"

"Yep."

"I don't like it." said Remus bluntly, eyeing Sirius in distaste.

"So what? It's not your face it's living on!"

"She prefers Flo. See the way she's changing colours? I can tell. I can_ feel _it."

"You'll be feeling my boot going up your arse…" Remus said darkly while the other two both bemoaned, "You cannot be serious."

"Since when have I been anyone else? I'm_ always _Sirius." Hermione, Remus and Regulus all groaned in pain and Sirius smirked.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

When James wandered down to the table with an arm slung across Lily's shoulders while her arm was around his waist (the two looking surprisingly comfortable despite becoming a couple not even twenty-four hours earlier) his first words were "What's with the face squiggle crawling up your nose, Pads?" He looked at his other friends, Regulus currently slapping his hand against the table in hilarity before promptly burst into tears of laughter himself, an amused Lily having to keep him upright.

This in turn set the entire Gryffindor table off and Sirius banged his head against the wood in his despair, upending Remus' breakfast and causing the werewolf to shout out.

"THAT WAS FUCKING HAZELNUT SPREAD, YOU TWAT! LICK IT OFF THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU WASTE DELICIOUSNESS!"

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Is it wise to have a girls night on a Sunday?" Hermione voiced politely as she relaxed into Lily's embrace, loving the attention she was receiving as the redhead dragged a brush through her wild hair.

"It's always wise to have a girls night whenever possible, Hermione." replied Dorcas from across the room, the dark haired witch painting Alice's nails a lurid shade of purple.

"Yeah, it's good to let our hair down," added Alice with a smile.

"And catch up,"

"And talk sex-"

_"Dorcas!"_

"What? It's true!"

"And just act like the girly girls we are at the heart of things," ended Alice with a sense of finality in her voice, the five girls quickly erupting in laughter.

"Also," continued Lily, tugging on a particularly stubborn curl and apologetically wincing in unison with Hermione when the hair caught. "You need your rubies."

Alice shook her head. "I'm surprised we haven't given them to you already,"

"We should've months ago!"

"But it's not as if we all haven't been busy with school," mused Marlene.

"…And rubies always have been rather expensive…"

"That's beside the point! Hermione should've had these last year at least!" barked Dorcas, eyeing Hermione sadly. "If anyone deserves rubies it's Hermione Potter!"

"The bravest of us all!"

"I'll drink to that!"

"But we don't even have anything to drink, Marlene."

"We can pretend!" retorted Marlene, lifting an imaginary glass in the air and downing the 'liquid' that was inside, grinning at her friends' amusement.

"Well you keep on pretending Marlene while we tell Hermione about the rubies." said Dorcas and the other girls nodded.

Marlene raised her 'glass' again and nodded. "Right on."

"So as Lily was saying," began Alice, "you need your rubies. And now that we have the time and we're all together-"

"We're together pretty much all of the time, Alice-"

"Yes, yes, we know that Hermione, but nonetheless we're together and we have your rubies so it's going to be done tonight." Alice turned to Dorcas and smiled. "Dorcas, would you do the honours?"

The dark haired witch nodded in response and quickly wandered over to her bedside table, rummaging around through the drawers before pulling out a little gold box. "Ah-ha!"

Hermione eyed the box from across the room before staring at the remaining girls who were all openly beaming.

"…What have you four done?" She asked quietly, "What's in that box there?"

Dorcas' smile widened and she moved to kneel beside Hermione, presenting the small gift. "Your rubies, have a look!"

Looking at her friends eager faces once more, Hermione slowly opened the beautifully decorated box and gasped at its contents.

Beautiful ruby stud earrings glimmered at her from inside the box, their bold red colour very similar to the Potter ring she bore proudly on her finger. Hermione stared at the earrings a moment longer before looking up to her friends, disbelief evident on her features. "These are for me?"

Marlene snorted. "Of course! Why else would we hand you a box with earrings inside if they weren't for you?"

It was Hermione this time who snorted.

"So I'm not sure if you've noticed," said Alice quietly, "but that the four of us have ruby earrings."

"…I did notice," Hermione's voice was equally as soft. "The first day I met you all together I saw you had matching earrings. I didn't think it was my place to say anything; they looked like friendship earrings."

"That's because they are." answered Lily, reaching up to finger her own jewels glittering in her ears. "But they're more than just earrings that we bought together to symbolise our friendship and our ties to Gryffindor House."

"Lily's right. We also wove enchantments into them." continued Dorcas, smiling. "It look a really long time to work out what spells would compliment each other the best but once we worked that out and got them perfect we've found that they've been quite useful over the years."

Hermione pulled out one of the rubies and eyed the glimmering stone, strangely enough feeling the magic of her four friends resonating within the glittering gem. "What can they do?"

"We've enchanted them to work like trackers." replied Marlene, grinning. "Say we want to find…Dorcas. She's been gone all day and we're a little worried 'coz we don't know where she is."

"Basically," continued Alice, "We grab one of our earrings, think of Dorcas and for a moment we'll get like…a flash of sorts as to where they are."

Hermione's eyes widened in both surprise and interest. "Do the earrings give exact locations?" She asked eagerly, turning the small gem in the palm of her hand over to look for any sort of marking on them and finding nothing.

"Not quite." Lily paused momentarily. "It's kinda like…you're in Dorcas' shoes for a moment."

"A perception spell?" Hermione was quick to ask and Lily and Dorcas both nodded sharply, grinning.

"You're a quick one!" laughed Marlene, leaning back. "I always knew you were bright but it's great seeing your mind at work."

Hermione flushed and the four girls grinned warmly. "So how far does the spell perception extend?"

"Over a great distance, we're sure, but we've never really been like…across the world from each other to test the efficiency of the spell work." Lily replied with a smile. "We've all been able to find Alice when she was visiting Frank in Wales and we all live all over the UK ourselves and we've had no trouble 'finding' each other while we're at home, so for the most part its very useful."

"That's brilliant!"

"Thanks! And as well as them being an excellent homing device, Lily found this nifty little charm where the earrings can also work as a sort of distress symbol."

"A distress symbol…?"

"Yep!" Alice grinned at Hermione's amazed expression. "All you have to do is send some magic to them and we'll know that something is happening and we should be able to apparate right to you!"

"Amazing…" Hermione breathed before raising her head to look at her friends in wide-eyed appreciation. "That is some brilliant magic, you guys!"

It really was quite impressive. The earrings could be extended to help more than just the Gryffindor girls, most definitely. The Order could use them while on missions, parents could keep an eye on their young children with them…it was truly amazing magic!

Lily and Dorcas both blushed prettily and Marlene grinned, waving a hand. "Mahh, it was really all Lily and Dorcas who did all the work with crafting the charms and such. Alice and I just provided the spell power."

"Yes, Charms was never mine nor Marlene's strong points." Alice added with a laugh.

"So yes, please accept these, Hermione. You're one of us and we always want to know when you're safe." Dorcas spoke earnestly and Hermione's smile was wobbly.

"Us Gryffindor girls have gotta stick together!" crowed Marlene.

"Through thick and thin!" added Dorcas,

Alice laughed. "Sunny and rainy weather!"

"And through life with the Marauders." There was a slightly wicked glint in Lily's eyes that reminded Hermione so much of her son that she couldn't help but grin back.

Hermione had never really been friends with girls; Ginny and Luna were her best female friends in the nineties but Hermione had Harry and Ron back then and they were all she really needed. Never before had she realised how wonderful it was to have such close girlfriends; how amazing it felt to be open and honest with (almost) everything and to have time just to be a girl even if Hermione wasn't all that fond of it. Hermione had never known girls like the four in front of her and she doubted that there would ever be anyone who could compare to them; each girl amazing in their own way.

Beautiful Dorcas Meadowes with eyes like the summer sky, flirtatious as she was flighty with a big secret to hide; Marlene McKinnon, bold and brash and so _very_ Scottish, a lover and a fighter all rolled in one. Alice Pupp, sweet and kind and head over heels in love with Frank Longbottom, pixie-like in more than just looks and a smile that could light up the room. And finally Lily Evans. There was no woman like Lily Evans nor would there ever be again. A girl as passionate as her fire red hair, fierce and loyal and loving and so very, very brave.

These four amazing people, war heroes, mothers, champions and friends considered Hermione one of them.

What an absolute honour.

"Thank you." Hermione spoke quietly, a small smile tugging at her lips as she again eyed the beautiful earrings in her palm. "Thank you all so much."


End file.
